· Alphabet Weekends ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Aburridos por su falta de relaciones, los mejores amigos, Bella y Edward,tienen la idea de explorar el mundo del usando el alfabeto por las próximas veintiséis semanas. ¿Qué pasa cuándo las cosas van de dos amigos divirtiéndose a algo más serio? TH. FINALIZADA.
1. · Prólogo ·

**Disclaimer:** Nada de aquí pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meye**r y el resto es de la autora **the-glory-days** Esto solo es una traducción autorizada por ella misma. Nada aquí es tomado con fines de lucro o algún otro tipo de beneficio. Gracias.

Historia original: /s/4918784/1/Alphabet_Weekends

**P**refacio

-¡**N**unca debimos haber hecho esto! Sabía que esto lo joderìa todo –se quejò Bella, mientras Edward sòlo la miraba inexpresivo desde el otro lado de la cama.

Ellos habían puesto las normas, ella las había implementado y ella había sido la que las había seguido estrictamente, pero lo mandaba todo al maldito infierno, las reglas estaban para romperse.

-¿Què es lo que quieres que te diga, Bella? No tengo ninguna maldita idea de que es lo que quieres que te diga, asì que por favor… ¡por favor no actúes como si yo fuera el chico malo! Fuiste parte de esto como yo lo fui. Estuviste de acuerdo desde el principio. No soy el único con la culpa aquí.

Bella gimiò mientras se agarraba las raíces de su cabello, murmurando: -Lo sabìa, sabìa que esto pasarìa.

-Sòlo queda una letra, Bella. Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos. Despuès de eso, veremos que pasa -susurrò Edward, caminando hacia ella, pegando su hombro con el suyo, tratando de calmarla, pero no funcionò; ella estaba increíblemente tensa.

Èl sacò el sombrero del cajòn , lo sacudió dos veces y se lo tendió a Bella. Ellos sabían cuàl letra era, pero esta era la forma en que habían llevado el juego desde los cuatro meses atrás en donde habían empezado.

-Es mi turno –murmurò èl, tomando un profundo respiro mientras sacaba el papel doblado. Ràpidamente guardando el papel en el bolsillo en cuanto lo leyò, èl salìò de su apartamento para preparar las cosas para el sábado, dejando a Bella sola con sus pensamientos.

* * *

**Nota de Amiga:**

Primero antes que nada, quiero decirles que no soy la dueña de esta cuenta sino una amiga suya, osea que no soy Leon Jact. Lo que pasa es que en estos momentos Leon esta muy ocupada y bastante alejada de esta pagina pues tiene muchísimo trabajo en la escuela y además de que es probable que la castiguen por las malas notas que piensa que tendrá. Si, supongo que es horrible. Me pidió de favor de que publicara esta traducción por ella, me lo pidió porque no quería que se atrasara mas esta publicación y que ya se las veria ella para poder actualizar las otras y esta misma. Me parece que ella avisara el resto. Solo me dijo que lo publicara asi que… los dejo.

Kisses (K)


	2. · El Juego y Todas sus Reglas ·

**N/T: Grax x los reviews, espero que sigan leyendo y les guste el cap. **

**Bye!**

**Capítulo 1**

El Juego Y Todas Sus Reglas

—**H**ombre, tengo que encontrarme una mujer como Liz Lemon —gimió Edward entre un puñado de palomitas de maíz mirando en la televisión a Tina Tey como si fuera la cura para el cáncer. —Un poco loca, inteligente y muy caliente. Le daría tan duro que tendría que mantener sus lentes puestos. Definitivamente con sus lentes puestos.

-Sí, es caliente. Ella se parece a uno de esos fenómenos de los closets, como una dama en las calles —dijo Bella mientras trataba de ser sigilosa y robarle un sorbo a la cerveza de Edward. No era su primera cerveza de la noche, ni tampoco su primer sorbo robado.

—¡Mi tipo de chica! Y deja de tomar de mi cerveza, Swan. Dijiste que no querías una, así que déjala —reprendió él, llevando la cerveza lejos y fuera de su alcance.

—Cómo quieras, Cullen —se burló rodando los ojos. Ella se cruzó de brazos y puso mala cara, sacando el labio inferior. Se aseguró de mantener los ojos en Edward. Se parecía una niña obstinada en crecimiento. Sí, era inmaduro, pero esa cara era letal. Edward no podía resistirse a ella.

—Aww, vamos, Bells. ¡No esa cara! Cualquier cosa, menos esa cara! No puedo soportar esa maldita cara —Hizo una mueca, tratando de no mirarme a los ojos. Incluso llegó al extremo de cerrar los ojos, pero ella gimió: —Eddddd-ward! —y así fue. Él le tendió la cerveza, para el disfrute de Bella. Ella sonrió con suficiencia, inclinando el cuello del a botella hacia él una extraña especie de brindis con "Gracias" "Siempre gano" y bebió un largo trago de la espumosa bebida, gimiendo con satisfacción para molestar a Edward.

—No puedo creer que haya caído con esa cara en los últimos veinte años —sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Ya debería de ser inmune y sin embargo, como un reloj, el labio inferior de Bella sobresalía y Edward cedía.

—Sí, eres bastante idiota por eso —se burló Bella, riendo a carcajadas, lo cual sólo sirvió para echar sal en las heridas de Edward.

—¿Ah, sí? —la voz de Edward subió de tono sugestivamente en la última palabra y por la mirada en su cara, la sonrisa socarrona y la ceja levantada, Bella sabía lo que venía e inmediatamente saltó del sofá.

—Mira Edward, lo siento. No quise decirlo —dijo Bella retirándose de la sala mientras veía a Edward hacer su camino hacia ella. Parecía un león al acecho, con la melena loca y todo.

—No lo creo, Swan. Creo que tienes que pagar por esa —gruñó él mientras se abalanzaba hacia ella, de manera rápida y con gracia saltando el sofá para atraparla en el suelo.

—Prepárate para sentir mi furia, Bella —dijo él, poniendo los dedos a su lado. Él dudó, dándole unos momentos de paz a Bella. La anticipación era la mejor forma de ataque y Edward lo sabía. Poco a poco dejó que sus dedos fantasmales subieran por sus costillas a través de su blusa Él soltó una carcajada y le hizo cosquillas sin descanso. Era divertido mirar a Bella reírse histérica, suplicándole para que parara mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras los dedos de Edward hábilmente tocaban los puntos más sensibles, no deteniéndose. Nada había cambiado para ellos desde que eran niños. Ellos serían los dos amigos locos de siempre quienes vivían el uno para el otro.

Se conocieron cuando tenían cuatro en un día de juego, creado por sus madres unos días después de haberse conocido en el supermercado. La madre de Bella, Renée, era increíblemente despistada. Hasta este día, Bella no tenía idea de cómo Renée había vivido su vida. Renée había estado muy ocupada tratando de hacer que Bella dejara de quejarse por una caja de galletas que no tendría que no se daba cuenta hacia dónde estaba dirigiendo el carrito hasta que de repente se estrelló contra el frente del de la madre de Edward, Esme. La madre de Bella nunca dejó de recordarle que Edward era un niño perfecto. Él era quieto, mirando a su madre seriamente mientras el explicaba lo sucedido. Él sólo sonrió, aparentemente, mientras Bella lloraba histéricamente.

Pero esa no había sido la razón por la que se había establecido el día de juegos. Eso había sido cuando Edward le había pasado un dulce de fresa a Bella para que dejara de llorar. Bella tímidamente lo había aceptado, sollozando, y agradeciéndole, y en la "más dulce y adorable voz", palabras de Renée, no de Bella, él le dijo: "Las niñas bonitas no deben de llorar"

El resto como ellos dicen es… historia.

A partir de entonces, ellos habían sido una fuerza imparable. Ellos hacían todo juntos. Incluso a medida de que fueron creciendo no dejaron que el tener una amistad del sexo opuesto les afectara, aun después de cuando uno de sus compañeros de clase, Tyler Crowley había llamado a Edward tonto porque Bella era su amiga y nada más que eso. Hasta este día, Tyler tenía una cicatriz arriba de su ceja izquierda a causa de que Edward lo hubiera golpeado con un libro.

Ellos había compartido muchas cosas, incluyendo su primer beso a la edad de los once, en un juego de botella y también su virginidad, porque Edward no quería dejar "el que por fin hubiera follado a una chica" y Bella quería acabar con eso de una vez por todas. Independientemente de todo esto, todas estas cosas eran las que normalmente acaban con las amistades, pero Edward y Bella no se vieron afectados por eso y continuaron con su relación. Eran la clase de amigos que terminaban las oraciones del otro y siempre parecían estar en armonía, como si supieran lo que el otro estaba pensando.

Era natural después de que se fueron a vivir juntos después del colegio. Conocían todos sus hábitos, Bella siempre se terminaba la leche, o también la mala costumbre de Edward de dejar su ropa interior en el suelo del cuarto de baño. Ningún tema era tabú, incluyendo el sexo.

—Edward, detente. DETENTE. Mi estómago está empezando a dolor. Detente —Ella se revolvió desesperadamente tratando de quitar los dedos de Edward. Edward se detuvo y se levantó del suelo, ayudando a Bella después. Los dos caminaron de vuelta a sus lugares en el sillón, retomando el hilo, volviendo a ver a Tina Fey y bebiendo cerveza.

—¿Cuándo los volvimos unos perdedores? —preguntó Bella mientras agarraba una galleta Oreo y la retorcía perfectamente haciendo que la crema quedara de un solo lado.

—Habla sólo por ti, Bella —se burló Edward a través de un pedazo de galleta.

—Si no me equivoco, no soy la única en casa en sábado viendo las repeticiones de 30 Rocks en pijamas, que de hecho he tenido desde la noche anterior —Bella tiró el otro lado de su galleta Oreo a Edward, quien con indiferencia lo tomo de su muslo y se lo comió.

—Dios, ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que tuve sexo —continuó Bella captando la atención total de Edward.

—Háblame de ella —intervino él —Bueno, recuerdo la mía, pero no recuerdo la última vez que tuve sexo como es debido. Tanya es abismal. Ella era tan rígida, no quería probar nada nunca, y que Dios no quería que mi polla se vuelva a acercar alguna vez a su boca. ¿Sabes que me mordió? Ella mordió mi maldita polla. Eso fue lo peor de todo —recordó Edward contrayendo su cara al recordar el dolor.

—Lo recuerdo —dijo Bella comenzando a reírse —Saliste disparado de tu habitación, llorando y gritando como una niña pequeña —Bella se levantó y comenzó a correr alrededor de la habitación, sus manos puestas en ella misma.

—¡Santa mierda ¡ ¿Qué carajo? ¡¡Ella me mordió!! ¡¡Hielo!! ¡¡Necesito hielo!! ¡¡Bella, ayúdame!! —reconstruyó Bella con maestría, con la misma voz chillona de Edward de aquella noche. Ella se estrelló el sofá riendo histéricamente.

—Eso no es gracioso, Bells. No tienes un pene, así que no sabrías. Además, no es como si tu vida sexual fuera mejor que la mía. ¿Cuántas veces te oí fingiendo con Jacob? —dijo Edward imitándola igualmente.

—Ah, Jacob. Ah. Ooh sí. Me estoy viniendo —imitó con una voz monótona. Bella gruñó y cubrió su rostro con las manos en vergüenza.

—Ugh, él era terrible. La única ventaja era que sus dedos eran tan gruesos y largos y esos… esos eran mágicos —contó Bella riendo.—Dedos mágicos. Es un mal nombre para un juguete sexual.

—Necesito tener sexo —habló de repente Edward, cruzándose de brazos y resoplando.

—Ídem —dijo Bella rápidamente. No podía estar más de acuerdo, aunque Edward lo malinterpretó.

—¿Perdona? ¡Tú también necesitas sexo!

—Lo _sé_. Eso es lo que quise decir —dijo ella lanzándole un cojín a Edward que falló por un poco. Él lo recogió sin tener siquiera que levantarse de su asiento. Bella lo maldijo mentalmente a él y a sus largas extremidades. Él levantó el cojín, apuntando bien a Bella.

—¿De verdad quieres empezar esto? —él desafió sonriendo. Ella negó con la cabeza y Edward bajó el cojín.

—Necesito un poco de emoción, algo interesante en mi vida —murmuró Bella girándose hacia la televisión, la gigantesca pantalla plana que Edward había insistido que necesitaban. Ella mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Tracy Morgan, pero seguido los desvío a Edward quien parecía estar en profundos pensamientos, algo difícil.

—¿Haciendo cuentas en tu cabeza, Cullen? —dijo ella sarcásticamente, ella rió por lo vieja de la broma. Era algo que siempre le decía.

—Muy gracioso, Bella. Nunca la dejas. Estoy tratando de pensar en las que nuestras vidas podrían ser emocionantes —él se giró hacia ella, mirándola seriamente, lo que siempre hacia sentir a Bella nerviosa. Es mirada nunca significaba algo bueno.

—Bella, ¿qué tan en contra estás de las relaciones sexuales? —preguntó él con seriedad, apagando el televisor mientras se enfocaba completamente en ella.

—Obviamente no estoy en contra de eso, ¿qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? —Bella rodó los ojos e intentó alcanzar el control remoto, pero Edward alejó su mano. Él respiró profundamente y empezó a hablar, está vez su voz vaciló un poco.

—Déjame repetirlo. Sonará ridículo pero, ¿te opondrías a tener sexo conmigo? —Tragó saliva con fuerza mientras esperaba la respuesta de Bella, sabiendo que probablemente se reiría. Pero en vez de eso, ella sólo se quedó ahí inexpresiva. Edward lo tomó como una mala señal y esta vez fue él el que trató de encender el televisión y al que le quitaran el control.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Bella con voz suave y entrecortada. Ella estaba confundida, por lo menos.

—Propongo algo así como "amigos con beneficios" Cuando queramos algo, vamos con el otro. No significará nada. Sólo dos personas que necesitan algún tipo de liberación —respondió Edward encogiéndose de hombros apáticamente mientras Bella pensaba en su propuesta, viniendo con algo de su idea.

—¿Qué si en vez de eso, porque eres un perro caliente y me gustaría ser capaz de caminar —comenzó, siendo interrumpida por la risa de Edward y remarcando "Así de malo lo quieres"

—Cállate, don Juan. ¿Qué si hacemos esto más interesante? — su voz alcanzó la máxima al final y agitó a Edward.

—¿Qué sugieres, Swan? ¿Nos vamos a poner de pervertidos?—inquirió él alzando las cejas sólo para encontrar con la expresión seria de Bella.

—Sugiero veintiséis semanas —Edward miró confundido a Bella, animándola para que continuara explicando.

—Bien, veintiséis semanas llenas de sexo —informó ella para el deleite de Edward. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y una sonrisa se esparció por su cara.

—¿Por qué veintiséis semanas? —se preguntó él en voz alta.

—Ah, mi querido amigo caliente, hay veintiséis letras en el alfabeto. Cada semana será dedicada a una letra diferente y en eso decidiremos cuál será la actividad de la semana.

—Bien, me gusta cómo suena esto, pero en vez de ir con todo el orden alfabeto ¿por qué no escribimos todas las letras en papeles y que alguien de nosotros escoja una? De esta manera, nunca sabremos hasta ese día, será una sorpresa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo que quiero decir es que, cada uno de los domingos, empezando desde mañana, uno de nosotros escogerá una letra. Entonces esa persona tendrá la semana entera para decidir qué es lo que quiere hacer con la letra. El viernes en la noche, le diremos al otro lo cuál es la letra que escogimos y entonces el sábado, llevaremos a cabo el acto, una posición o una ubicación para tener relaciones sexuales. Y entonces el domingo, nos recuperamos y comenzamos el proceso de escoger la letra —explicó animadamente haciendo a Bella sonreír.

—Muy bien, Cullen. Tienes un trato. Empezando desde mañana jugaremos el juego de alfabeto.

—¿El juego del alfabeto? Eso suena tonto, Bella —dijo Edward.

—Oh, ¿y qué sugieres Señor Lo sé Todo? —replicó ella tomando posición.

—Cálmate, Karate Kid. ¿Qué hay del juego "Bella y Edward estarán follándose completamente el fin de semana, así que no los molestes"?

—¿Qué tal…? No. ¿Qué tal si sólo lo llamamos, nuestro Alfabeto de fin de semana?

—Me gusta eso. Trato. Pero ya que estoy aburrido puedo sacar la letra ahora? —Edward saltó en su asiento, ansioso porque comenzara el juego.

—¿Por qué la tienes que sacar tú? La idea fue mía —dijo Bella, resoplando inmaduramente.

—Oh, madura Bella. Además, la idea de recoger las letras fue mi idea —argumentó.

—¿Quieres que pase esto, Edward?

—Bien, tú sacas la primera y pero eso significa que yo sacaré la última.

—¿Y soy la que necesita madurar?

—Cómo sea. Vamos a hacer esto. Tú escribes las letras y yo iré a traer algo para sacarlas —ofreció él, levantándose para ir a su recámara.

—Oh, claro, dame una mano.

—¡Cállate y empieza a escribir! —gritó él desde el interior de armario.

Quince minutos después, veintiséis piezas de papel del mismo tamaño situadas en la parte inferior de uno de los sombreros de esquí de Edward.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó él mordiendo su labio. Él estaba nervioso y esto hacía que Bella entrará todavía en más pánico.

—No realmente, pero terminemos con esto.

La mano de Bella se sumergió en el sombrero, sus dedos jugaron con los papelitos antes de sacar uno. Ella lo abrió rápidamente, lejos de Edward.

—Bien, ¿y ahora qué? —preguntó ella, guardando el papelito en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

—No lo sé, ¿más reglas para este juego?

Bella pensó en otra cosa antes decidir que otra regla más debía ser impuesta, la misma regla que había sido implementada cuando habían perdido su virginidad. Había sido la idea de Edward y Bella había estado de acuerdo.

—No besarse.

—¡Trato! —asintió mientras se volvía sentar en el sillón. Bella se le unió rápidamente y siguieron haciendo lo que estaban haciendo, viendo a Tina Fey y bebiendo cerveza.

* * *

**N/T:**

Ok, espero que no haya errores. Lamento haberme tardado tanto, aunque en realidad no lo lamento tanto pero en fin xD Es que le estoy dando más prioridad a mi otra traducción, llamada _The Devil's Toy_ A esta no le doy demasiada prioridad y las actualizaciones tendrán que ser así a menos de que reciba una cantidad considerable de reviews. Lo siento, no me gusta decirlo, pero mientras esas personas que no les gusta dejar reviews por X razón sigan así no podré actualizar muy seguido, ¿para qué esforzarme (porque los capítulos están larguísimos), si no voy a ser recompensada? Además de que ni siquiera tengo idea de si de verdad están leyendo la historia. Necesito apoyo.

Y la verdad s que estoy bastante decepcionada y frustrada, que no me gusta pero en fin. Es que, **¿se les hace justo que de 55 personas que pusieron la historia en favoritos, sólo 19 hayan dejado review?** A mí no desde luego. Sé que el prólogo estuvo miniatura y que no llama tanto la atención, pero eso no justifica que no cueste nada dejar una pequeña señal de que realmente leerás la historia.

En fin, muchas gracias a las que dejaron!! Las adoro xD En el próximo capítulo ya está el primer lemon del a historia, y está buenísimo, no creo tardarme demasiado pues me encanta traducir los lemons =D

Besitos,

**Blume**~~


	3. · V es para Vampiros ·

**N/T:** Hey!!! Muchas gracias por los reviews y también bastantes gracias a quienes me ayudaron con la frase que no pude traducir en el capítulo anterior, en serio muchísimas gracias, empiezo a culturizarme.

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, sé que lo será. Por cierto, no estaba segura de mencionar en este capítulo una situación que surgirá con las letras al traducir el resto de los capítulos. Mm, no, mejor se los digo en el siguiente, para no confundir XD

**Bye!**

**Capítulo 2**

**V **is for Vampires

**B**ella se coló en su primera película porno cuando tenía once, arrastrada por Edward en todo el camino. Éste había sido uno de esos planes locos que había pensado de manera espontanea desde su primero, como el escándalo Crayola en el primer grado, que involucraba cerillos, varias cajas de crayones Crayola de sus compañeros y el gimnasio de la escuela. Aun cuando era el pequeño niño tranquilo que hacía creer a todos. En más de una ocasión, sus padres, gracias a los planes de Edward, habían regañado a Bella, pero esto no quería decir que ella no metía a Edward en apuros por sus tonterías. Sin embargo, las ideas de Edward eran más elaboradas, lejos de desviarse, y si ella era honesta consigo misma, sus ideas eran ingeniosas… al menos hasta ahora.

Era una fría tarde de noviembre en Port Angeles en 1994 y Edward había engañado a Bella haciéndole creer que iban a ver _El Rey León_, la cual después de cinco meses se seguía mostrando en el pequeño cine de Port Angeles. Ellos habían pagado las entradas para ver la popular película de Disney, haciendo creer a Bella que sí iba a ver esa hasta que Edward la empezó a arrastrar a la puerta 4, en el letrero rojo parpadeante se leía _Entrevista con un Vampiro _programada para iniciar dentro de quince minutos. Bella había protestado en los veinte pasos al cine, quejándose y murmurando que iba a ser atrapados, el que no parecieran tener más de doce, lo que hacía que no hubiera ninguna manera de que los guardias de seguridad los dejaran pasar así como así, pero Bella se había equivocado.

La suerte había estado de su parte aquel día. Ningún guardia de seguridad había estado cerca de la puerta 4 y ellos se deslizaron en el ya oscuro cine, rápida y silenciosamente, para la gran sorpresa de Edward. Él había figurado en su plan la posibilidad de que Bella cayera e hiciera una escena, lo que les haría ser capturados. Él la había arrastrado de la mano hasta los dos asientos que había localizado hasta atrás. Él había ido tan lejos que hasta había pensado en preparar bocadillos y algunos de los jugos de cincuenta centavos, incluso recordando que el único sabor que le gustaba a Bella era el de fresa. Incluso se las arregló para llevar dos bolsas de las papas que Bella tanto amaba.

Ella no había puesto atención alguna a los cortos, demasiado asustada por el guardia que acababa de entrar a la sala, pero una vez que salió de la pequeña sala, Bella se relajó mientras la película comenzaba.

Para decir que Bella había estado completamente absorta en la película desde el momento en que comenzó sería una exageración. Ella no apartó los ojos de la pantalla de plata. Ella miró hipnotizada mientras Louis de Pointe du Lac, interpretado por el diabólicamente guapo de Brad Pitt, vagabundeaba por toda la pantalla antes de la transformación y después. Y cuando Kirsten Dunst lo besa, ella casi cayó de su asiento. _¿Por qué no puedo ser ella? _Pensó.

Ese día se despertó su obsesión con los vampiros, los chupasangres, vrykolakas, nasfaratu, strigoi, los fríos, como quieras llamarlos. Así que, cuando sacó del sombrero el pedazo de papel blanco con la letra V, fue una inmediata respuesta para ella, aunque trató de pensar en otras cosas, en verdad lo trató, fue inútil.

Bella pasó la mayor parte del domingo pensando en las cosas que podría haber con la letra V. Buscó posiciones diferentes, como la Ostra Vienesa o la posición de la Victoria. Pensó jugar desnudos Voleyball, aunque eso no sonaba muy divertido en el frío clima de marzo, pero la palabra Vampiro no dejaba de aparecer, y ella sabía que Edward lo averiguaría el viernes en la noche cuando él le preguntara qué letra era. Sería una reacción instantánea de él como lo había sido con ella. Ella presentaría la letra, él haría ese extraño guiño mientras pensando, y una vez que lo averiguara haría esa maldita sonrisa torcida que hacía que las panties se te cayeran, y entonces él gruñiría en molestia, sólo por el infierno de la misma.

Edward sabía la obsesión de Bella por los vampiros; después de todo era su culpa. Después de ver la película, ella lo había arrastrado a la librería para comprar ese libro. Él ni siquiera tenía idea de que la película estaba basada en un libro. De todo lo que él estaba consciente, era que había desnudez. Había oído hablar a los profesores acerca de ello en las horas de descanso y él supo de inmediato que lo tenía que ver, porque: ¡Hola, tetas! ¡Tetas de vampiros! Quién sabría que él estaba creando una nueva obsesión para Bella. Y eso era exactamente, pero para ser francos, era mucho mejor que su enamorado Joey McIntyre en _New Kids On The Block._

Empezó con Anne Rice, en Entrevista con Un Vampiro y con todo lo relacionado con vampiros, desde Drácula de Bram Stoker a Buffy la Cazavampiros. Desde aquel día se hizo una búsqueda para ella conseguir parafernalia de vampiros como fuera posible. Para la Navidad de ese año, Edward uso el dinero que le había enviado su abuelo por su cumpleaños en la primera versión limitada de Drácula para Bella, y hasta este día, en cualquier momento en el que Bella abriera la inscripción que le había hecho en esa entonces su mejor amigo de once años, ella sonreiría.

_Para la mejor amiga en el mundo, Bells,_

_Quiero que me hagas un favor. Nunca dejes de ser mi mejor amiga. Eres la persona más "cool" que conozco._

_Océanos de amor y millones de besos –(He leído el libro, dije que lo haría)- tu mejor amigo,_

_Edward A. Cullen_

Así que Bella sabía que en el momento en el que le dijera a Edward que la letra que había salido del sombrero era **V**, él instantáneamente sabría cuál sería la prueba, y aunque a ella le molestaba que el elemento sorpresa de la primera letra fuera arruinado, estaba emocionada, y esa era otra cosa que la estaba molestando. El hecho de que este régimen loco no la molestara la estaba molestando. No tenía sentido, pero sabía que debía parar esto antes de que empezara.

Cuando ella se fue a la cama el sábado por la noche, estaba nerviosa y excitada, todo a la vez. Nerviosa al hecho de tener sexo con Edward después de casi diez años. Su primera vez sólo había sido para acabar de una vez y eso definitivamente no había sido bueno para ella, y Edward se había venido rápido, pero había esperado eso. Ella había escuchado de algunas chicas en su clase que los chicos siempre se venían rápido en su primera vez . (Ellas no estaban bromeando; ella te podría decir cuánto le tomó)

Ella se sentó en su cama pensando todavía en el juego y curiosamente no vio nada de malo en él, y ella se pasó dos horas enteras discutiendo consigo misma sobre las razones por las que debería de ver el juego como malo.

Bella trabajaba en una oficina publicitaria en el centro de Seattle, que había tenido mucho éxito haciéndole publicidad a los bien conocidos bestsellers que aparecían en New York Times. Amaba su trabajo. Los libros siempre habían sido su pasión, y ser capaz de decir que ella tenía parte importante en los sucesos de los bestsellers era sólo la decoración del pastel porque la mejor parte de su trabajo era ser pagada por leer.

Lunes y martes pasaron relativamente rápido para Bella. Ella difícilmente había visto a Edward en esos días; estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo

Miércoles llegó y ella todavía no había decidió _realmente_ cuál sería la prueba, comenzó a entrar en pánico en su oficina. Estaba tan nerviosa que su secretaria le había preguntado si andaba algo mal, y eso era algo porque la chica estaba en su propio mundo. Pregunta tras pregunta, qué sí tras que sí pasaba en los pensamientos de Bella.

_¿Qué si Edward no quiere vestirse como vampiro?_

_¿Qué si ella no alcanzaba el nivel de las chicas con las que había estado, las chicas que eran adecuadas?_

_¿Edward todavía quiere hacer esto?_

_¿Por qué demonios acepté esto?_

_¡Maldición, ese estúpido Edward!_

El jueves en la noche, Bella estuvo tentada a suspender todo el asunto. ¡Demonios! Hasta había ido tan lejos que quería ir a la habitación de Edward para encontrar el sombrero, y durante cuarenta minutos estuvo contemplándolo tentada a incendiarlo, pero se detuvo a sí misma.

El viernes en la noche, ella fue a la tienda de disfraces loca y compró todo lo que necesitaba para Edward y para ella. Compró un vestido Victoriano para ella misma para poder seguir con la letra V y compró a Edward todo lo necesario con su traje. Todo tenía un precio razonable. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a los colmillos, ella definitivamente despilfarró el dinero porque no quería usar eso falsos de plástico que no le permitirían hablar a Edward. Ella quería los de esmalte sintético que podría pegar a sus dientes para el rato y quitárselos con agua caliente, y cuando ella los encontró los compró, sin importarle el precio.

Conduciendo de la tienda a casa, Bella casi se pasaba una luz roja porque no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción potencial de Edward. Y aun así, después de haber establecido esta tontería, no había sido capaz de arrepentirse, y estaba asombrada por ello. _¿Por qué no estaba deteniendo esto? _Cosas como esta _nunca_ terminaban bien. _¿Por qué se metería a sí misma a eso? _

Nada de esto importaba pues tan pronto ella entró al departamento que compartían en el centro de Seattle, fue recibida por un entusiasta e impaciente Edward en la cocina. Él había ordenado su comida de restaurante de comida china a unas pocas cuadras.

—¡Hey, Bells! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¡Ven! ¡Siéntate! ¡Come! ¿Qué hay en las bolsas? ¿qué letra sacaste? —se precipitó en el final y casi le arrancó el abrigo de los hombros y lo lanzó hacia el perchero. No lo alcanzó.

—Edward, relájate. Te diré. Mi día estuvo bien. Finalmente terminé de leer esa transcripción de la que te hablé la semana pasada. Casi grito cuando terminé. No puede esperar para que el público en general tenga sus manos en él. Lo que hay en las bolsas se refiera nuestra prueba de mañana —respondió ella, tomando un bocado de _eggroll _a propósito. Ella lo iba a hacer esperar por la respuesta de su última pregunta. Ella amaba atormentarlo.

—¡Bells! ¡No me respondiste a mi pregunta! —gimió con un niño pequeño mientras se metía un bocado de _Singapore Mei Fun _en la boca.

—¡Lo sé! —se rió entre dientes, sonriendo en una manera muy Edward. Edward resopló y siguió comiendo. Trató de mirar en la bolsa negra a los pies de Bella, pero ella rápidamente le propinó una patada en la espinilla.

—¡Aw, vamos, Isabella! ¡Sólo quiero saber que haremos en nuestro "mambo horizontal" —se quejó, irritando a Bella en muchas maneras.

—Primero! No me llames Isabella, sabes que odio eso. ¿Por qué debes de ignorar esa realidad? ¿y en serio? ¿Mambo horizontal?

Edward se rió. Él sabía, por supuesto que sabía cuánto le molestaba a Bella que le llamaran Isabella. Lo había hecho a propósito; era la única manera en que ella le diría el plan para mañana en la noche.

—Deja de bromear, Bells. Dime. Estoy muriéndome aquí. ¡He querido saberlo toda la semana! ¿Cuál es la letra?

—¡V! —contestó ella y él sonrió. _¡Maldito!, _pensó ella. Ella sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

—¿Es seguro decir que en esa bolsa hay un par de colmillos? —preguntó, con las cejas levantadas y los ojos muy abiertos expectantes. Bella apretó los labios, reprimiendo una sonrisa y apartando la mirada. Edward gruñó tal como ella había previsto.

—¿Así que quieres una interpretación de un papel? Puedo ser un vampiro _muy_ convincente, Bella.

—Bien. Y por el amor del Dios, no te pongas ningún estúpido acento.

—Sin promesas.

**{x}——{x}**

Cuando Bella salió de su dormitorio, usaba un vestido clásico Victoriano que había encontrado en la tienda de disfraces, incluido el corsé, ella se encontró con mucho más de lo que había esperado.

La habitación estaba iluminada con toneladas de velas de vainilla. Era intoxicarte, todo en ella, no sólo el olor, sino también el ambiente de la misma.

--Bella --escuchó llamarle Edward desde la cocina. Él lo había dicho en una voz ronca y profunda, mucho más rica que su voz sonaba. Ella caminó hacia él lentamente, casi con miedo. Sabía que sólo era Edward, pero en este momento era un vampiro sediento de sangre.

--Te ves radiante, belleza mía. Por favor, siéntate y cena conmigo --Él inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo mientras ella caminaba hacia él y se sentaba enfrente. En la mesa, había un festín de comida. Había una larga ave, probablemente un pavo que había asado, patatas, verduras y dos largos vasos con fino vino tinto.

--Come, mi amor --dijo él con esa voz sexy voz ronca. Bella nunca lo había escuchado de esa manera. Ella la realmente la amaba.

--Necesitarás la energía --dijo sugestivamente mientras le tomaba lentamente a su vino.

--¿No vas a comer? --preguntó, llevándose a la boca un trozo de papa; estaba deliciosa.

--Tendré mi comida más tarde. No te preocupes, amor --dijo, sonriendo mientras la miraba fijamente.

Edward lucía increíble. Bella no estaba avergonzada de admitir que su mejor amigo era un hombre de buen aspecto. Él siempre lo era. Él tenía una fuerte mandíbula, gran cabello, una sonrisa que deslumbraba a cualquiera, pero en este momento, él era la personificación del sexo, y de sus más salvajes fantasías. Parecía que él le había atinado a uno de los secretos de los libros eróticos de vampiros que había escondido en su armario, lejos de Edward.

Llevaba la ropa que le había comprado, bien. La camisa blanca remarcaba perfectamente su amplio pecho. Había dejado los primeros tres botones desabotonados, que permitía vislumbrar un poco de su pecho liso, fuerte, que estaba debajo. El pantalón negro le sentaba muy bien, y los colmillos, _Oh, Dios, los colmillos_, pensó ella. No podía esperar para sentirlos en su cuerpo.

--¿Cómo está la comida, amor? ¿es de tu agrado?

--Es maravillosa --respondió, tomando otro bocado de su comida.

--Me alegra oír eso --respondió él, sin quitar los ojos de ella. Era increíblemente sensual. Bella podía sentirse a sí misma calentarse por eso. Su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en fuego, y él todavía no la había tocado siquiera.

Él continuó mirándola, y eso entorpeció sus movimientos. Ella estaba hipnotizada por la mirada, tanto así que casi no reparó cuando Edward se lanzó desde la silla y encima de la mesa. Él se agachó delante de ella, todavía en la mesa, estirando la mano para tocar su cara.

--¿Por qué has venido? --preguntó él como si estuviera sufriendo mientras acariciaba su cara, sus ojos revoloteaban por la suavidad.

--Me has invitado --respondió ella, defensivamente. Edward bajó de la mesa, y se paró detrás de la silla de ella.

--¿Por qué? --susurró en su oreja, causando que todos los vellos del cuello se le erizaran.

--Me has invitado --repitió, entre dientes apretados. Edward gruñó frustrado y pateó la silla debajo de ella. Él la agarró antes de que tocara el suelo. Él la sostuvo con su espalda apoyada en su pecho permitiéndole ver el nacimiento de sus pechos. Por decir al menos, Bella estaba sorprendida. No tenía idea de la fuerza que tenía Edward.

--Mmm, hermosa --susurró Edward más para sí mismo --Hueles delicioso, mi amor. ¿Puedo probar? --preguntó, haciéndole una larga lamida en el lado de su cuello, llevando su boca hasta el lóbulo de la oreja. Uno de los colmillos perforó ligeramente la carne suave y ella hizo una mueca. Él sólo tarareó, las vibraciones resonaban más alto de lo que Bella había escuchado. Ella respiró en busca de aire cuando Edward sopló frío aire contra el camino que su lengua había hecho en su cuello.

--Sabes increíble... aquí --dijo, pellizcando suavemente su cuello. Los colmillos rasguñaban y empujaban su piel deliciosamente. Ella no podía tener suficiente de ellos.

--No puedo esperar para probarte todo --gruñó Edward, mordiendo firmemente su clavícula. Ella gimió en éxtasis y dolor. Él lo hacía tan lento, mucho más lento que nunca, y era increíble. Jodidamente increíble. Su cuerpo se sentía como en fuego, y todo lo que él había hecho era lamerla y morderla.

--Mi hermosa chica mortal. ¿Eso es lo que quieres de mí? ¿un monstruo? ¿por qué vienes aquí y me atormentas cada noche? --Bella sonrió agradecida de que le estuviera dando la espalda a Edward, así que él no podía ver. Ella amaba como estaba dentro de su personaje. Sólo la estaba calentando. Podía sentir ya la humedad entre sus piernas, pronto empezaría a caer por sus muslos y no podría esperar.

--A ti, te quiero a ti --dijo a través de su dificultosa respiración. Edward gruñó en apreciación, empujando sus caderas contra la espalda de Bella. Ella podía sentir cuanto la deseaba Edward en ese momento.

--Chica tonta. Sabes que no deberías de querer eso --Él mordió fuerte su clavícula, sus dedos jugaban y desataban las cuerdas de la parte trasera del corsé del vestido que estaba usando.

--Lo sé --susurró Bella, sumisamente, con la respiración todavía más errática.

Edward movió sus atenciones al otro lado de su cuello mientras desataba cada cuerda del corsé. Él suavemente bajó la parte superior de su vestido para revelar los desnudos pechos de un blanco cremoso. Él jadeó al ver lo luminosos que estaban en el resplandor de las velas. Bella vio el temblor que pasó a través de él y sonrió, agradecida que Edward todavía no pudiera verla.

--Exquisito --murmuró contra su cuello mientras bajaba el vestido hasta su cintura, dejándolo ahí, por el momento. Todo lo que Bella podía hacer era gemir mientras él le masajeaba sus pechos, nunca alejando su boca de su cuello.

--Tan flexibles, tan suaves --gruñó, tocando suavemente su senos, sus caderas se movían contra ella involuntariamente. La fricción se sentía increíble. No podía evitar rozarse contra Bella.

Él detuvo su tarea en su cuello, y la alejó de él, de repente de Bella sintió frío. Ella amaba lo que él estaba haciendo, y aunque ella se despertaría con el cuello luciendo como un leopardo, le gustaba. A ella realmente le gustaba.

--Debemos de parar, mi amor. Podría lastimarte --Actuó con sufrimiento Edward, mientras inhalaba y exhalaba.

--No --gritó, sus senos rebotaban mientras corría hacia él.--No me importa, te necesito.

Edward gruñó, y violentamente la cargó y caminó hacia su habitación. Edward tenía decorada su habitación igual que la sala. Él la lanzó a la cama.

—¿Por qué me tientas así? ¿tienes idea alguna de todo lo que me haces? —preguntó, delirante, tomando su mano y poniéndola en su regazo.

—¡Detente! —gimió y a la vez reprendió Edward mientras llevaba sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, mientras se sentaba en su cintura. Estaba sentado encima de ella lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el calor que irradiaban, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que ella no sintiera el peso de su cuerpo.

—¡No hagas eso de nuevo! —reprendió él, sus ojos brillaban mientras la miraba. Bella se sintió hipnotizada. Había algo peligroso en la manera en que la estaba mirando. Era una mirada dominante. Parecía como si fuera su presa y él estuviera a punto de atacar.

—Pero, Ed… —comenzó, pero fue cortada cuando él con rudeza le bajaba el resto del vestido, para encontrar que ella había estado desnuda debajo de su prenda todo el tiempo.

—¿Tienes que tentar tanto? —gruñó, su cara estaba nivelada con su estómago. Él dio una larga, y grácil alrededor de su ombligo, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara. Él besó su estómago, justo debajo de sus pechos y depositó un beso debajo de cada uno antes de tomar su pezón izquierdo en su boca.

Bella llamaba su nombre en el éxtasis, arqueando su espalda para acercarse más a su boca. Él chupó, lamió y mordió suavemente su pezón. Con una mano masajeando su cadera, él agarró firmemente su otro pezón con la que tenía libre, pellizcándolo hasta que coincidía perfectamente con la perla que su lengua pecaminosamente jugaba.

—Tienes un sabor delicioso aquí, pero me pregunto qué tal sabes… aquí —dijo con picardía, maniobrando su mano para que abarcara su sexo. El calor se sentía maravilloso en su mano fría y sin separarse de ella, podía sentir lo mojada que estaba. Bella empujó sus caderas contra su mano, suplicando con sus movimientos y voz por más. Él le sonrió mientras ella volvía a retorcerse contra su mano que sólo seguía encima de ella.

—Por favor, tócame —suplicó, su voz era desesperada, su cuerpo se retorcía igualmente de desesperada. Edward dejó que su dedo de deslizara en medio de sus pliegues húmedos, é y Bella gimieron. Ella estaba tan mojada y le dolía. Ella movió sus caderas contra los dedos de Edward y él se rió. Detuvo sus movimientos.

—Permíteme —romeó él mientras deslizaba su dedo por sus labios de arriba hacia abajo, burlándose de ella de la mejor manera. Ella gimió, respirando profundamente. Él detuvo su dedo justo arriba de sus nervios que ella quería desesperadamente que le tocara. Él la miró desde entre sus piernas, y en lugar de tocarla, le dio una rápida lamida, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Bella se sacudiera.

—Oh, Dios —soltó, aferrándose de la sábanas a su alrededor mientras Edward se daba un festín. Él pellizcó su clítoris con sus colmillos y eso sólo causó que su cuerpo se sacudiera todavía más. Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo y justo cuando ella pensó que ya no podría soportarlo más, metió dos dedos en ella, causando que arquera la espalda en la cama.

Su lengua trabajo lenta y meticulosamente, acariciando cada pulgada de ella mientras sus dedos se adentraban en ella lentamente, En el momento en que sus dedos se doblaron, el cuerpo de Bella se levantó de la cama.

—Edward —dijo ella sin aliento, mientras comenzaba a empujar sus caderas hacia su cara, tirando de su cabello con fuerza. Podía sentir el cosquilleo en su estómago primero. Las chispas de placer comenzaban a dispararse desde sus piernas a sus brazos y de repente el orgasmo recorrió su cuerpo. Ella gritó su nombre mientras su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente contra la cama. Edward no dejó su tarea mientras bebía de ella. Con el tiempo se detuvo, alejando su boca de ella. Se quitó su camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho para ella. Él la miró. Ella era impresionante. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y algo rojo, absolutamente hermoso. No podía esperar a tenerla. Bella dejó que sus manos tocaran el amplio pecho, mientras se deleitaba de la suavidad de los planos pectorales. Ella pasó una mano por uno de sus pezones y él gimió antes de tomar su mano.

—Mi amor, esto es para ti, no para mí —dijo, comenzando a desabrochar sus pantalones. Él lentamente se los bajó para relevar que tampoco él tenía ropa interior. Él siseó cuando el frío aire golpeó su erección una vez que estuvo libre. Bella no podía apartar los ojos de él. En alguna otra situación, Edward habría dicho algo ingenioso y sarcástico. Pero ahora se mantuvo esperando quieto mientras Bella sólo lo miraba. Ella había tenido su parte equitativa de hombres desnudos, pero ninguno se comparaba con Edward. Su cuerpo era hermoso, cada parte de él.

Ella hizo un intento de agarrar su polla, pero él le apartó su mano.

—Mi amor, ¿qué he dicho? Esto es para ti.

Edward tomó el condón que estaba en su mesita de noche para comenzar con toda la farsa, rápidamente poniéndoselo, antes de ponerse sobre Bella. Él la miró, y en ese momento ya no estaban en los personajes. Era una pregunta silenciosa siendo preguntada entre los dos: _¿En verdad estamos haciendo esto?_

Bella asintió y Edward se adentró en ella, los dos gruñeron ante la sensación. Ella era muy estrecha y él era tan grande que cualquier otro hombre con el que había estado. Era una especie de sensación deliciosa para los dos mientras Edward comenzaba con un ritmo lento. Él venía y Bella lo emparejaba. Cuando él la embestía, ella se alzaba.

—Bella —gruñó él mientras aceleraba sus movimientos. Bella sólo gritó su nombre en respuesta, tirando de su cabello mientras deslizaba sus manos por hacia sus hombros y los usaba para impulsarse.

—Edward —gritó ella mientras que sentía como ella misma se salía de control por lo fuerte que la embestía. Es como si pudiera leer su mente. No tenía que decirle más rápido o lento, suave o fuerte. Él sabía que quería, y se lo entregaba.

—Tan cerca —gritó ella, mientras el hormigueo familiar comenzó a avanzar desde los dedos de sus pies. Las embestidas de Edward se hicieron más frenéticas mientras agarraba las caderas de Bella y embestía cada vez más fuerte y más profundo. Ambos gemían excesivamente, mientras el placer los invadía. Sus cuerpos chocaban con cada embestida. La cabecera de la cama golpeaba sonoramente contra la pared, pero a ninguno le importaba.

—¡Edward! —gritó mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba en el orgasmo que la arrasaba. Edward la siguió poco después, jadeando su nombre. Recargó la cabeza en su hombro mientras lentamente bajaba del post-coito.

—Eso fue increíble —dijo él, saliendo del personaje, pero a Bella no le importó. Había conseguido lo que necesitaba de él, aun cuando sonaba horrible.

—Gracias —dijo ella, haciendo que Edward riera.

—De nada, supongo —rio.

—Cállate. Estaba dando las gracias por estar tan dentro del personaje. Y sí, hiciste un gran trabajo en las otras partes también.

Edward rio entre dientes y salió de Bella, se quitó el condón y se dispuso a tirarlo en el cubo de basura al lado de la cama.

—Así que, ¿escojo mi letra ahora?

—¡Todavía no es domingo!

—¡Son las dos de la mañana!

—Deja de ser bebé. ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana por la mañana? —se burló Bella y Edward hizo un mohín. Se veía adorable.

—Bells, vamos. De verdad quiero saber.

—Sólo cierra el pico y vete a dormir.

—Aguafiestas —resopló Edward, él y Bella se rieron.

Bella se levantó de la cama,

—Buenas noches, Edward.

—Buenas noches, mi hermosa chica mortal —susurró él, mordiendo su lóbulo de la oreja con los colmillos, sin poder contener la risa.

—Quítate esas cosas antes de que te tragues una y te ahogues.

—¡Buenas noches, Bella!

—Sí, sí —respondió Bella, durmiéndose rápidamente.

**N/T:**

¿Qué tal? Sé obviamente les gustó, no se hagan xD. No en serio, la verdad estuvo bastante bueno, ¿a qué no? Así que ya deben de saber por dónde van el resto de los lemons, hay algunos que son mucho más intensos que este. El que viene es uno de mis favoritos ^_^ Cualquier errorcillo me dicen, ¿sale y vale?

Emm, me apena decirlo pero no pude traducir de nuevo unas palabras que obviamente no están en mi vocabulario. Son así como palabras callejeras o vulgares para decir "sexo salvaje o pervertido" así que básicamente todas significan lo mismo, pero no tengo idea de cómo podría traducirlas al español y la verdad ahorita no puedo esperarme para preguntar porque en cualquier momento me pueden quitar mi ordenador. De todas formas no es una parte importante, así que no se preocupen que cuando regrese estaré un buen rato ideando cómo pasarlas al español. Es que suenan medio raro… =/

What would you prefer I say? Hanky Panky? The bone dance, eh? Bumping Uglies? Baloney bop? Bit of the old cunning linguistics? Hmm?" he suggested seriously, and Bella nearly fell out of her chair from laughing

Um…let's see? Doing the nasty. Banging headboards. Hiding the weasel. Bit of the old humpty dumpty?" he rambled, racking his head for more.

Bites =[ ,

**Blume~~**


	4. · Una menos, veinticinco más por ir ·

**Disclaimer:**Nada aquí me pertenece, la historia es de **the-glory-days **sólo me adjudico la traducción.

**Alphabet Weekends**

Capítulo 3

**(****_One Down, Twenty-Five to Go_****)**

**&**

**S**ólo había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que Bella se había quedado dormida pero de repente se despertó sobresaltada, despertando a Edward en el proceso.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó mientras se frotaba frenéticamente los ojos, tratando de deshacerse de la vista borrosa. Se había quedado dormido veinte minutos después de Bella. Tenía mucho en la mente.

—¡Las velas! No apagamos las velas. ¡La casa probablemente está en llamas! —gritó y saltó de la cama, golpeando una de sus rodillas contra una de las mesitas de noche de Edward.

—¡Auu! —gruñó mientras se agarraba la rodilla y volvía a caer en la cama. Edward se rió mientras se sentaba y encendía una de sus lámparas.

—Tonta —reprendió él—Apagué todas las velas después de que te dormiste. ¿De verdad creíste que dejaría que el apartamento se quemara con nosotros adentro? Si hubiera sido así ya me hubiese ido, desde hace mucho tiempo —se rio Edward mientras Bella seguía en shock.

—Gracias, Edward. Me siento tan amada y segura —Edward se giró hacia Bella para encararla mientras seguía frotándose la rodilla, tratando de deshacerse del dolor.

—Siempre te tendré segura, Swan. Debes de saber eso —él estaba más serio de lo que podía, lo cual espantaba un poco si Bella era honesta. Bella sonrió a su mejor amigo.

—Lo sé, _Cullen_. Creo que la cara de James lo sabe también —se rio Bella y Edward se le unió.

Esa había sido la primera vez que él había golpeado a alguien, _en verdad_ golpeado a alguien. Sí, él y su hermano mayor, Emmett pelearían, pero en realidad esas eran representaciones del programa Hulk Hogan que pasaban por televisión los lunes por la noche.

Edward y Bella tenían catorce y James fue el primer novio de Bella. Él era un junior, un completo idiota si le hubiesen preguntado a Edward en esa entonces o ahora mismo. Él era un idiota con todos, excepto con Bella, al principio. Después de unos meses juntos, él comenzó a presionar a Bella en su relación, no el sentido del abuso, sino a pasar su relación a una relación más explícita. Era la última cosa que Bella quería. Ella sólo era una estudiante de primer grado, y no quería arruinar su reputación, la poca que tenía, además de que no quería acabar embarazada.

Era la fiesta de Hallowen anual de los Cullen cuando James llevó las cosas muy lejos. Edward había visto como él había guiado a Bella a la planta de arriba a uno de los dormitorios. Los siguió con diligencia, escondiéndose detrás de la multitud y sombras, no siendo notado por ninguno de los dos. Bella era muy ingenua, ella había seguido a James muy entusiasta, pensando que él sólo quería un beso. Edward miró cómo ella sostenía la mano de James, riendo juguetonamente con él mientras la introducía a la primera habitación que encontró, la de Edward.

Fueron los gritos de angustia que dio Bella los que pusieron a Edward al borde, irrumpió en la habitación para encontrar a James sobre ella, forzándola. Edward era una persona relajada, nada lo enojaba o molestaba realmente, pero nunca, nunca nadie debía de meterse con su familia o con sus amigos. James pudo darse cuenta de eso. Edward quería matar a James, cada onza de su cuerpo mientras daba puñetazos y patadas, James le gritaba que parara pero él no lo hizo. Nunca volvió a ver o saber de James después de esa noche, pero si algún día él lo encontrara en algún lado terminaría lo que empezó.

Edward fue sacado del recuerdo por el llanto de dolor de Bella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado —¿Necesitas una venda o algo así? ¿hielo?

—No, estoy bien. Sólo acabo de golpearme la rodilla bien fuerte, ¿qué hay de nuevo en eso?

—Pensarás que con la edad tu coordinación podría mejorar un mínimo, pero no. Empeoras con la edad —bromeó él, riendo a carcajadas mientras Bella lo golpeaba. Detuvo a Bella agarrando su muñeca. Dejó que su dedo trazara la vívida cicatriz roja que estaba en su brazo.

—Lo siento, Bella. Siempre estaré arrepentido de esto —murmuró frotando suavemente la cicatriz. Bella se sentó y suavemente apartó el cabello que había caído en los ojos de Edward.

—Te he dicho que dejes de disculparte por eso. Éramos jóvenes y estúpidos. Se supone que debemos de tener experiencias así, son parte del crecimiento —lo consoló.

—Aun así —insistió Edward —Podrías haber muerto. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti —Bella sonrió con nostalgia mientras abrazaba a Edward. Ella no hubiera sabido qué hacer sin él tampoco.

Ellos tenían dieciocho años cuando ella se hizo la cicatriz. Hasta este día, Edward se disculpaba todavía por eso. De alguna manera fue su culpa.

Los dos se habían saltado la escuela por primera vez. Aunque en realidad no fue tan grande. No es como si ellos faltaran a la escuela a la mitad del plazo. Esperaron a que todos los exámenes terminaran, y sólo quedaban tres semanas para la graduación, pero era saltarse la escuela de todas formas. Los dos se las habían arreglado para colarse a la Reserva Quileute, justo donde todos los chicos Quileute saltaban desde el borde la montaña. Era para probar su hombría. Entre más alto saltabas mucho mejor.

Bella había visto un montón de veces saltar a los chicos, pero nunca había tenido la urgencia de unirse a la actividad, ni tampoco Edward, pero ese día era la aventura de los dos, arráncale pedacitos al tiempo y todo eso.

Edward lo había sugerido, así como también había sido el primero en saltar, viéndose positivamente agraciado en todo el camino del descenso. Bella lo había visto desde la cima caer al agua, su cabeza salió del agua, él estaba sonriendo. Él le había gritado que saltara, se burlaba y presionaba. Ella se quejó de que el agua sería demaiado fría, que se resfriarían cuando llegaran a casa por las ropas mojadas, pero finalmente se armó de valor y saltó.

Edward miró horrorizado mientras ella caía. Entre más se acercaba al agua más alarmado se ponía. Ella no había saltado lo suficientemente lejos para evitar las rocas y Edward sabía que se golperaría la cabeza en cuanto cayera.

Era un sonido que nunca olvidaría, el sonido que se produjo cuando Bella golpeó las rocas, ella gimiendo mientras él nadaba para alcanzarla, gritando su nombre. Nunca olvidaría ese día. Todos los sonidos e imágenes estaba grabadas en su memoria. Sus lágrimas, sus sollozos, la sangre escurriendo de su brazo mientras él la cargaba hasta su auto; todo era vívido en su mente. Sus ojos cerrados, su respiración pesada, ella casi muriendo en el asiento trasero. Todas esas cosas asaltaban a Edward cada vez que miraba la cicatriz.

Cuando él llegó al hospital, cargando a una Bella inconsciente en sus brazos, había sido su padre, Carlisle, quien la había llevado a la sala de emergencias para ser revisada. Él informó a Bella y Edward que habían estado de suerte ese día, porque la única cosa que había pasado es que Bella se había rotó su brazo. Porque Bella había anticipado el contacto antes de que cayera, cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos.

Edward recordó su respiración constante mientras yacía en la cama del hospital, el pitido de los aparatos, su voz aturdida cuando ella se levantó confundida. Recordó la regañina que consiguieron no sólo de sus padres, sino de su director. Todo había sido culpa de él, y siempre recordaría eso.

—Aww, Edward, no me hagas sentir mal. Es el trabajo de las chicas ponerse emocionales después del sexo —se rio Bella, tratando de aligerar el humor, pero a mitad de su oración dio un gran bostezo.

—Muy gracioso, Bella Durmiente. ¡Vuelve a roncar! —bromeó, empujándola para acostarse de nuevo.

—Yo no ronco —protestó Bella, cubriéndose su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas. Edward rápidamente las agarró.

—No te adueñes de todas las sábanas, Bella. Es mi cama —dijo Edward mientras tiraba de ellas. Bella perdió el agarré y rodó hacia él, golpeándose la barbilla contra su pecho.

—¡Jódete, Edward! —gritó, golpeándolo repetidamente en los brazos. Él detuvo sus manos fácilmente, empujándola a su lado.

—Yo no ronco —argumentó de nuevo.

—Suenas igual que ese viejo monovolumen tuyo.

—Aww, hombre. ¡Mi monovolumen! ¡Mi bebé! Lo extraño —recordó Bella, bostezando de nuevo.

—Ese pedazo de mierda. No puedo creer que haya durado tanto —dijo Edward bostezando en medio de su oración. Los bostezos eran contagiosos.

—Hey! Ese coche era un clásico!

—Sólo porque es un coche viejo, no quiere decir que sea clásico. Un Thunderbird. Un Mustang. Esos son clásicos, y tu monovolumen… no tanto.

—Cómo sea, Edward. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Bells. Dulces sueños.

**=x=**

Edward fue el primero en despertar, aunque eso era común. Incluso durante la semana para trabajar era el primero. Su cuerpo no lo dejaba dormir después de cierto tiempo. Era frustrante porque a veces sólo conseguía tres horas de sueño.

Eran las diez, lo más tarde que Edward se había levantado alguna vez, pero la noche anterior había terminado agotado. Había sido extraño por lo menos. Estar en el personaje había sido difícil. Había querido quitarse los colmillos en el mismo momento en el que se los pegó, pero viendo la cara de Bella, le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Toda la semana entera después de que ella recogió la letra, Edward se había estado debatiendo entre ir a su habitación y acabarlo todo. Era estúpido. Uno de ellos podría salir lastimado al final de esto, pero Edward no quería terminarlo. Le emocionaba explorar esto… o lo que fuese con Bella.

No le avergonzaba decir que su mejor amia era hermosa. Ella era impresionante, en verdad. Ella tenía el cabello más suave en el que Edward había tenido la oportunidad de pasar los dedos, y esos ojos de color marrón en los que siempre se perdía. Ella tenía un cuerpo pequeño y estrecho, y sus piernas eran más largas de lo que deberían de ser. Su madre siempre había bromeado con Bella sobre esto, diciendo que era mucha pierna. Ella era inteligente y divertida. Era su mejor amiga. Era una parte importante de su ser. Ella estuvo allí cuando su abuelo murió, y cuando recibió su carta de aceptación para la escuela de sus sueños.

Edward fue a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, tratando de distraerse a sí mismo de la situación, pero había un picor inquietante en él que lo hacía querer ir a la habitación y coger la próxima tarjeta. Quería tener la oportunidad de impresionar a Bella y era difícil cuando la tarjeta tenía que ser escogida al azar. Aunque se detuvo. Sería injusto, además de que no había forma de que pudiese tomar la tarjeta sin despertar a Bella en el proceso.

Bella entró a la cocina veinte minutos después mientras Edward cocinaba la última tortita.

—¿Son con chispas de chocolate? —preguntó ella atontada.

—Síp, tus favoritas —replicó sirviéndole unas cuantas en el plato y tendiéndoselo. Él tomó unas para sí mismo y sirvió dos vasos de jugo de naranja para los dos.

—¿Alguna vez duermes, Edward? —preguntó Bella entre un bocado de tortitas.

—¿Y tú mamá no te enseñó a no hablar con la boca llena de comida? —Bella se burló, tragó y le hizo obscenidad con el dedo a Edward, al mismo tiempo.

—Qué señorita eres, Swan.

—Dios, eres un idiota, Edward, y pensar que iba a traer el sombrero para que tomaras la tarjeta y no estuvieras lloriqueando todo el día, pero creo te haré esperar un poco más.

—¡No, Bella, lo siento! ¡Déjame sacarla! ¡Por favor! —suplicó Edward, de rodillas. Vio el sombrero en las rodillas de Bella. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto. Todo lo que llevaba era la camisa blanca que había sido parte de su disfraz. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas estando sentada. Sonrió un poco; no pudo evitarlo. Es sólo que había algo increíblemente sexy en una mujer usando ropa de hombre.

—Te ves sexy con eso, Swan —dijo, masajeando su pierna izquierda.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo, Cullen, no va a funcionar —trató de mantener la voz firme, pero esto le era difícil. Sus manos subieron más y ella se estremeció cuando él rozó con sus dedos la parte posterior de su rodilla. Saltó un poco y Edward aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar el sombrero.

—Ah! Gané, Bells —animó, victorioso, agarrando el sombrero encima de su cabeza. Bella saltó de la silla y comenzó a saltar para alcanzar el sombrero. Edward sólo se quedó mirando divertido como la camisa casi revelaba todo.

—Vamos Edward. Dame el sombrero. Te dejaré tomar la letra —negoció Bella, sonriendo malignamente. Sabía que ganaría. Edward dejó el sombrero en la mano de Bella.

—¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarlo? —preguntó Edward mientras metía la mano en él. Pensó que había escondido el sombrero bien, pero ella se las había arreglado para encontrarlo. Quiso encontrar la pieza más grande, pero Bella se las había arreglado para que fueran todas iguales.

—¡Tengo mis maneras! —Edward alzó una ceja con curiosidad mientras sacaba una letra. Desplegó el papel, colocando una mano enfrente del papel, para que Bella no pudiese leerla. Estudió el garabato desordenado.

_¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer con esto?_ Se preguntó.

—¿Es buena letra? —preguntó ella, levantando su cabeza para echarle un vistazo al papel. Edward lo notó y rápidamente dobló el papel, asintiendo.

—Una menos, y veinticinco más por ir, Swanny.

—A por todas, Cullen.

**N/T:**

Hallo, hallo, hallo

Ya sé que me tardé una eternidad, pero en fin, no comento más de eso. Sí, sé que la mayoría esperaba lemon en este capítulo, pero de una vez advierto que así serán los capítulos: Un capítulo entero de lemon y el siguiente es cmo el que acaban de leer. Son contados los capítulos donde los lemons son seguidos.

Pero qué va, el que viene es buenísimo, uno de mis favoritos y preferidos si me lo preguntan XD Me gustaría decirles que letra viene para que se vayan imaginando, pero creo que con eso se perdería toda la sorpresa del capítulo, ¿no creen?

Prometo actualizar el viernes o el sábado, ¿va que va?

Cariños,

**Leon.-**


	5. · I es para Helado ·

**NOTA IMPORTANTE SI NO QUIERES CONFUNDIRTE AL LEER EL CAPÍTULO:**

Bien, como sabrán esto es una traducción, así que lo explicaré: por el título del capítulo se pueden dar cuenta que la letra que **Edward sacó del sombrero es I**. También como podrán saber, ellos tienen que escoger un lugar/objeto/posición/palabra que empieze con la letra sacada. En este caso, como es I, Edward escogió **Isolation** y **Ice Cream, pero el punto aquí es que, como es una traducción obviamente las palabras ya traducidas no empezarán con la misma letra, ¿vale? Entonces la traducción de las palabras escogidas aquí serían: Aislamiento (Isolation) y Helado (Ice Cream)**

Espero de corazón haberme explicado, porque no soy muy buena con eso.

Con la mayoría de los capítulos pasará eso, pero también habrá otros en donde la palabra traducida coincida con la original. Como es el caso del primer Lemon. V es de Vampiro.

Gracias, ahora los dejo. Disfruten del cap =)

**Capítulo cuatro: I is for Ice Cream  
**  
(I es para Helado)

**&**

**.**

.

A Edward Cullen le gusta el Helado. No, tacha eso. Edward _ama_ el helado, siempre lo ha amado, siempre lo amará, ¿pero de niño quién no ama el helado? Lo ansiabas tanto cada vez que tu madre lo anunciaba como el postre. Tratarías de robarte un bote en cuanto pudieras.

Eso era algo que Edward y Bella habían hecho muchísimas veces de niños. Siempre y cuando pudieran colarse a la cocina; se traerían un litro de helado y se lo llevarían a escondidas a la habitación de Edwrd y a devorarlo; tirando en él cualquier complemento loco que les ocurriera. Gusanitos de gomita. Oreos. ¡Hasta papas a la francesa! Y a pesar de todas las veces que fueron cachados y tener a sus madres regañándolos por haber arruinado su cena y por haber comido mucha comida chatarra antes de irse a la cama y despertaran al día siguiente con un dolor de estómago, seguían haciéndolo. Y hasta ahora cuando eran adultos, habían veces en las que Edward tomaba el helado del congelador y lo llevaba a la habitación de Bella para comerlo en la cama juntos o viceversa.

El chocolate era su sabor favorito hasta ahora. El de fresa el segundo, pero la riqueza del helado del chocolate era algo fuera de este mundo y habían tantas variaciones de chocolate. El favorito de Edward era el helado de chocolate oscuro suizo. Tenía un fuerte y rico sabor. Él tuvo la oportunidad de probar por primera vez ese delicioso sabor en una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Eran los once años de Eric Yorkie y la clase entera del sexto grado estaba en su cocina, su madre había puesto una mesa llena de botana y hasta el final de ella, Edward y Bella localizaron el helado. Edward podía recordar la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Bella mientras ella le miraba y hacía su camino hacia el postre, Edward justo detrás de ella.

Fue en esa fiesta donde Edward y Bella compartieron su primer y único beso durante un juego de botella. Aunque él no recordaba qué es lo que usaba Bella, o si la había chupado o no, el recordaba que la boca de Bella sabía al helado de chocolate oscuro suizo. Ningún otro beso que él había tenido, sabía igual de dulce que su primero.

**==={x}===**

Edward se había desconcertado por la letra, **I**. Se había quedado en blanco cuando había leído la letra en el pedazo de papel. Le había mentido a Bella cuando ella le había preguntado el lunes por la tarde si tenía ideas para lo que harían el sábado.

—No te preocupes, Bells. Me saqué algo de la manga —le había dicho confidente, aunque internamente estaba rebuscando en su cerebro por una idea, alguna maldita idea.

Bella sólo le había sonreído mientras salía por la puerta para ir al trabajo. Él se sentó en la cocina y trató de pensar en algo.

Él estaba en blanco, lo cual era extraño porque su trabajo era la publicidad, y era su trabajo pensar rápidamente en ideas.

En el auto, camino a su oficina, Edward trató de pensar en algo, cualquier cosa, pero nada vino, ni siquiera un pequeño pensamiento. Casi se seguía de filo una luz roja porque su mente estaba en otra parte.

Todo el día del lunes en su trabajo, trató de pensar en algo. Había tratado de buscar algo sentado en su escritorio en el internet, pero el firewall no le permitía el acceso. _Maldito firewall_, pensaba Edward mientras golpeaba la pantalla de la computadora, ganándose una mirada extrañada de su secretaria, que en ese momento entraba a la oficina.

Martes no fue muy bien y mucho menos el miércoles. Era frustrante estar sentado allí con la mente en blanco sin saber qué hacer más que sentarse en una reunión y llegar a una nueva campaña para un nuevo cereal para niños recubierto con azúcar, justo en el lugar.

No fue sino hasta la noche del jueves, cuando fue a la tienda de abarrotes junto con Bella y la idea vino a él, gracias a Bella. Habían estado pagando por sus alimentos cuando Bella lo empujó fuera de la fila y le dijo que moviese el trasero.

—¡Edward, olvidamos el helado! —gritó, simultaneamente pidiendo a la cajera que esperara un momento.

—Estoy en ello —respondió, corriendo hasta el fondo del supermercado, y mientras abría la puerta de los congeladores y sacaba los dos últimos litros de helado de chocolate, lo golpeó.

I es para Helado.

Sonrió en todo el camino de regreso al la caja y Bella lo miró extrañada.

—¿De qué estás sonriendo? —preguntó curiosa, mientras metía los alimentos en el portaequipajes del auto de Edward.

—Por nada. Sólo estoy emocionado por el fin de semana. Me pregunto si has adivinado lo que he planeado.

—Probablemente no. Eres mucho más creativo que yo.

—Es verdad, muy, muy, cierto. Me gusta que reconozcas que soy más inteligente, Bella —bromeó mientras se metían al auto.

—Oh, un comediante —dijo Bella sarcásticamente.

—Me a-m-a-s, Bella —bromeó, deletreando la palabra "amas" mientras su auto prácticamente se deslizaba por el asfalto.

—Sí, deletrea O-D-I-O!

—¿Ahora quién es la comediante? —Bella rodó los ojos, sonriendo mientras apartaba la mirada de Edward. Edward se giró para verla, y entonces le robó una mirada a la parte trasera del auto. No podía esperar para el sábado.

Cuando el viernes llegó, Bella se había ido antes que Edward, dejándole un plato de huevos revueltos y tocino. Edward apreció el gesto, casi inhalando la comida antes de irse a trabajar.

Por suerte no tuvo mucho que hacer, así que usó la mayor parte de su día trazando los planes para el sábado. Pensó en diferentes maneras de usar el helado, antes de decidir qué hacer, sonriendo para sí mismo al pensar las diferentes reacciones posibles de Bella.

Cuando llegó a casa, esa misma noche, Bella estaba cocinando la cena, el olor a carne impregnó los sentidos de Edward.

—¡Eso huele delicioso! —dijo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó ella mientras pelaba unas patatas.

—¡Largo! ¿y el tuyo? –-se sentó, aflojando su corbata y relajándose en el suave cojín.

—Igual.

Edward se levantó de la silla y ayudó a Bella a preparar el resto de la cena.

—La carne huele bien.

—Gracias. Usé esas especias que tu mamá sugirió.

—Oh, entonces no puedo esperar para tomar algo de eso.

—Hablando de tomar, ¿qué letra tomaste? —preguntó Bella manteniendo su concentración en las patatas que estaba pelando. Edward se rió.

—Oh, cómo han cambiado los puestos —Bella tragó aire a través de sus dientes mientras miraba a Edward.

—¿Podrías decirme sólo la letra?

—Sólo si admites que estás igual de emocionada que yo.

—Sí, ¡ahora dime la maldita letra!

—I.

—¿I? ¿Tomaste la letra I? ¡Estoy contenta de no haber tomado esa!

—Gracias —contestó Edward mientras Bella se reía —Todo lo que necesito de ti es que estés en mi habitación a la seis, desnuda y con esto puesto —Abrió su maletín y sacó una bolsa, sosteniendo una venda negra y tendiéndosela a Bella. Ella miró con los ojos muy abiertos la prenda.

—No tengo idea de cómo una venda pueda relacionarse con la letra I.

—Eso sólo lo sé yo. Ahora, ¿cuánto falta para que la cena esté lista? Estoy hambriento —Bella pasó saliva audiblemente. Ya estaba nerviosa por mañana.

—Quince minutos más.

**  
==={x}===**

Edward no estuvo en casa en todo el sábado por el día, estuvo en su oficina, poniéndose al día con algo de trabajo que no había hecho el viernes. Pero su mente estaba completamente concentrada en lo que le estaría esperando en casa. Dejó su oficina a las cinco, llegando a casa exactamente a las cinco.

Cuando entró a la casa, llamó a Bella, preguntándose en dónde estaría y se encontró con lo que quería oír exactamente.

—Estoy en tu habitación —gritó. Edward sonrió para sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y tomaba lo que necesitaba; un litro de helado de chocolate, una taza de agua helada y una cuchara. Fue a su habitación, abriendo lentamente la puerta para mostrar un espectáculo.

—Mhmm, ahora eso es un espectáculo para ver —Edward gimió, mientras entraba a su habitación para encontrar a Bella justo como le había pedido, desnuda en su cama, mirando hacia el techo, sus ojos cubiertos con la venda negra. Luchó contra el instinto natural de saltar sobre ella e ir directamente al punto. Caminó lentamente hacia su cama, poniendo el helado y todo lo demás que necesitaba en la mesita de noche. Cuando ella lo escuchó acercarse trató de mover su cabeza hacia donde había escuchado su respiración.

—¿Por qué estoy con los ojos vendados, Edward? —preguntó, su voz temblaba. Estaba nerviosa. Edward sonrió pensativamente. Sabía que no estaba asustada de lo que había planeado, sólo le asustaba no tener el control. Bella siempre había querido saber todo, resolver todo lo que no sabía.

—Porque eso mejorará tus otros sentidos, dos de los cuales quiero que _realmente_ sientas —susurró en su oído, haciéndola estremecer.

— ¿Así que me vas a decir ahora qué significa I? —preguntó impaciente, golpeando su mano contra la colcha. Edward se rió mientras se quitaba sus pantalones y su camisa, quedándose en boxers. Quería mantenerse en ventaja en esta situación, incluso si sólo significaba tener una prenda más que ella.

—Shh, sólo relájate y confía en mí —Eso fue todo lo que dijo. La cabeza de Bella se giró cuando escuchó algo abrirse a su lado.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, su voz se cortó.

—Te dije que estuvieras callada —la regañó suavemente, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

--¿Tienes algo para mi oído, Cullen?

--Ya, Swan. Me comporté y actué como tu vampiro perfecto. ¡Dame la misma cortesía! --Bella gruñó y cerró la boca, Edwrad le dio las gracias besándole la mejilla. Ella se sonrojó, Edward dejó que sus dedo acariciara su mejilla. No importaba cuánto tiempo llevaban conociéndose, no importaba cuan cruda podía ser ella a veces, Bella Swan nunca dejaba de sonrojarse, y Edward lo amaba.

Edward besó de arriba hacia abajo el cuello de Bella, chupando y mordiendo suavemente a medida que avanzaba. Mordía y chupaba más fuerte en donde ella gemía.

Sus labios viajaron a través de su clavícula, sus dientes rozaron ligeramente los huesos sobresalientes para el deleite de Bella. Ella se retorcía y gemía debajo de él, respirando pesadamente. _Dios, soy bueno_ , pensó Edward; ni siquiera había hecho nada espectacular todavía.

Detuvo sus acciones y se separó de Bella, y sólo miró a su mejor amiga. Su cuerpo era increíble. Ella tenía unos senos perfectos, no muy pequeños, no muy grandes, y perfectamente redondos. Ella tenía una pequeña cintura que encajaba perfectamente con sus manos y una piel increíblemente suave y flexible. Viéndola, podía ver el sudor que comenzaba a abrirse paso a través de su piel y todas las cicatrices que se había hecho al caerse cuando era joven. Se rió suavemente para sí mismo, recordando la caída que se había dado de la bicicleta cuando tenían siete, la cual era la causante de la cicatriz en su pierna derecha. Se inclinó y la besó, y tomó el envase de cartón de helado de la mesita de noche.

--¿Todavía no te has imaginado qué significa I? --preguntó, hundiendo la cuchara en el envase, sosteniendo el chocolate por encima de su clavícula. Ella sacudió la cabeza, y Edward sonrió grandiosamente.

--Bueno, estoy haciendo un poco de trampa porque son dos cosas diferentes para la actividad de hoy. Significa asilamiento, estoy asilando tu habilidad para ver.Y también significa --Edward dejó que su voz adquiriera un tono juguetón mientras depositaba la bola de helado entre el hueco de su cuello y clavícula. Ella se estremeció de inmediato, jadeando mientras la sustancia fría se deslizaba hasta la parte posterior de su cuello y a la espalda.

--¡Helado! --susurró audiblemente contra su cuello mientras comenzaba a lamer el postre. Él gruñó, chupando fuerte cuando alcanzaba el final del chocolate y el comienzo de la piel de Bella.

Bella gimió, hundiendo la mano en el cabello de Edward mientras él limpiaba su cuello. Edward se separó y tomó más helado, depositándolo en el estómago de Bella, haciéndole jadear por lo frío que se sentía contra su piel caliente. Arqueó la espalda, gruñendo mientras Edward comenzaba a probar el helado, gimiendo en apreciación hacia la golosina dulce.

Edward rió mientras Bella temblaba; sus labios se desplazaban hacia el sur y pudo sentir la anticipación a través de ella. Edward tomó la cuchara que había estado utilizando y la lamió para limpiarla, a la derecha del oído de Bella. Una vez más, su respiración se cortó. Edward podía imaginarla mirada en su cara si la tuviera la venda en los ojos.

Arrastró la cuchara de plata cálida por su cuerpo, la arrastró suavemente por su pecho antes de alejarla y hundirla en la taza de agua fría. Sonrió para sí mismo antes de mover la cuchara fría hacia sus pezones, de nuevo Bella reaccionó estremeciéndose, pero antes de que ella pudiera realmente sentir el metal frío, Edward tomó uno de sus pezones en su boca, dejándo que sintiera el frío y el calor. El pecho de Bella comenzó a subir y a bajar más rápido mientras su respiración se aceleraba. Ella llevó su mano hasta la cabeza de Edward, luchando por sentir su camino hacia la parte posterior del cuello de él. Cuando encontró su suave cabello, ella hundió sus dedos, sosteniéndolo en el lugar mientras él jugaba con su pezón endurecido antes de que él repitiera la misma acción con el otro pezón.

--Edward --jadeó y Edward chasqueó la lengua.

--Shh, Bella. Sólo siente.

Bella relajó su cuerpo, pero su respiración era irregular y Edward no pudo haber disfrutado eso más. Él hizo un pequeño ruido apreciativo mientras hundía la cuchara de nuevo en el envase del helado que comenzaba a derretirse. Llevó la cuchara hasta la boca de Bella, pasando por sus labios las gotas sobrantes. Su lengua hizo un rápido en limpiarlo. Edward metió la cuchara en la boca de Bella, y Bella la lamió para limpiarla, Edward gimió mientras sentía la boca de Bella apretar el metal. Lentamente, sacó la cuchara.

--¿Bueno? --preguntó, tocando el borde de la venda de Bella. Ella ladeó la cabeza contra su mano, tratando de que le quitara la venda de los ojos.

--Contéstame, Bella.

--Sí --contestó ella sin aliento. Edward podía oler el chocolate en su aliento y sonrió, alejándose de ella lentamente.

--¿Qué sientes ahora? --preguntó, levantándose y alejándose de Bella hasta el pie de la cama.

--Estás lejos --respondió, alcanzando la mano en donde él había estado antes --Regresa.

Edward sonrió. Era divertido ver la cara de Bella reaccionar a la respiración de Edward, tratando de adivinar en dónde estaba él.

--Quédate quieta, Bella. No te muevas --ordenó, yendo hacia ella, pero sin subirse a la cama. Se quedó parado a su lado. De nuevo, hundió la cuchara en el helado derretido, obteniendo una gran cucharada de él. Mantuvo la cuchara encima de la base de su clavícula y dejó pequeñas porciones de la fría sustancia resbalando en su pecho y alrededor de su ombligo y en el camino de regreso. El cuerpo de Bella tembló por cada porción. Todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta, así que Edward sabía que esto se sentía mucho más frío.

Se montó en las caderas de Bella, sin poner ningún peso en ellas, pero había sido difícil. En el momento en el que su polla había hecho contacto con su sexo caliente, casi había querido estar en su interior. Ella estaba ardiente a través de su ropa interior. No podía esperar para estar piel contra piel.

Lamió el camino de arriba hacia abajo, dejando que su lengua lamiera completamente cada pulgada de su torso, mientras palmeaba sus pechos, amasandolos con suavidad en sus manos.

--Sabes increíble, Isabella --gruñó contra el cuello de Bella mientras lamía allí. Bella gimió sonoramente.

Los dedos de Edward viajaron por las curvas de ella mientras continuaba chupando su cuello, sin duda dejando marcas oscuras como la última vez. Sus dedos rozaron alrededor de su ombligo mientras los besos de Edward bajaban hacia sus pechos. Bella estaba perdida en otro mundo. Nunca se había sentido tan viva como lo hacía en ese momento. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban en alerta y cada vez que Edward tocaba un nuevo lugar, ella se convulsionaba, casi saltando de la cama.

--¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bella? --preguntó Edward, seductoramente, su aliento caliente justo arriba de ella, justo donde ella lo quería. Ella luchó para respirarmientras sus dedos abrían sus labios, y él lentamente, agonizantemente lento, frotaba en pequeño bulto de nervios. Un gritó de alivio atravesó el cuerpo de Bella. Su cuerpo había estado esperando ese momento, y Edward, quien la había torturado desde que tenía la venda puesta, continuaba haciendo eso, sólo torturándola.

--¿Esto es lo que quieres, corazón? --jugó él, su dedo índice masajeaba lentamente su clítoris mientras soplaba aire caliente sobre él. Ella se sacudió violentamente, desesperadamente tratando de presionarse fuertemente contra su dedo.

--Sí --contestó, la anticipación la había dejado sin aliento --Sí, Dios sí! ¡Por favor, Edward te necesito!

Edward continuó sus lentas acciones, escuchando su voz mientras se sacudía y los pequeños gritos de desesperación que se escapaban de sus labios, mientras se los mordía, tratando de controlar los sonidos que emitía.

Edward la sacó de su miseria mientras le daba una larga lamida, la humedad se le extendió hasta la barbilla. Ella sabía absolutamente deliciosa.

--Éste es mi sabor favorito de helado --bromeó él, mientras otra lenta y lánguida lamida. La respiración de Bella falló, mientras ella desesperadamente llevaba sus dedos a los cabellos de él, esta vez utilizandólo como palanca para mover sus caderas contra su boca mientras él la devoraba.

Edward gimió contra ella, dejando que las vbibraciones fueran sobre ella, aumentándole el placer. Mantuvo su clítoris entre sus dientes, suavemente, muy suavemente pellizcando los nervios, Bella gemía sin inhibiciones.

--Edward --gritó, su voz estaba ronca --Te necesito --suplicó, sus caderas presionando contra él más rápido. Edward podía sentir el orgasmo inmiente a puntode estallar, y se dejó deslizar dos dedos dentro de ella, disfrutando lo apretado y suave que se sentía ella alrededor de sus dos dedos. Bella gemía mientras él frotaba y doblaba sus dedos en la superficie dentro de ella, el placer viajando a través del cuerpo de Bella. Agarró fuertemente mientras se venía al climax, su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente debajo de él. Se estaba ahogando de ella y le encantaba.

Cuando finalmente soltó su cabello, él deslizó sus dedos fuera de ella, chupándolos audiblemente para que ella escuchara.

--Mmm, ellos deberían hacer helado sabor Bella, para así poderlo tener todos los días --Bella tragó audiblemente, tratando de obtener algún tipo de humedad en su boca seca. Edward lo notó, Edward le ayudó sosteniéndole la cabeza y dándole la fría agua. Lamió todas y cada una de las gotas que se escaparon de sus labios.

Bella le agarró el brazo, lenta y ciegamente sintiendo su pecho mientras él se sentaba a su lado. Edward supo lo que estaba tratando de hacer y la detuvo.

--Recuéstate, Bella --ordenó, empujándola hacia abajo, quitándose sus boxers en el proceso. Tomó el condón que había traído con él y se lo colocó, suprimiendo un gemido. Era la primera vez que se tocaba a sí mismo, y demonios, estaba tan duro como la roca. Era casi doloroso el toque.

--Tu elección, Bella ¿Con venda? ¿o sin venda? --preguntó.

--Con venda --respondió con confianza. Si se la hubiese quitado, hubiera visto la expresión de placer de Edward mientras se acercaba a ella. Los dos gimieron. Él con cuidado abrió sus piernas, pasando su pierna derecha a sus cintura y la otra descansándola en su hombro.

Edward se intrudujo lentamente, disfrutando la calidez y presión que había ansiado toda la semana.

--Bella --medio gimió él, en placer y dolor mientras Bella correspondía el llamado.

Se introdujo con movimientos lentos mientras trataba de hacer que Bella gritara su nombre de nuevo. Mientras ella pedía que lo hiciera más fuerte, Edward agarró la pierna que estaba en su hombro y la usó como palanca, se hundió lo más profundo que pudo, lo más fuerte que pudo sin lastimarla. Se salió lentamente, empujando hacia arriba contra las paredes mientras ella apretaba alrededor de él. Gruñó mientras se salía casi completamente antes de embestir con más fuerza, haciendo que las caderas de Bella se levantaran.

--Edward --le gritó, arañándole los antebrazos, sus uñas formando medias lunas rojas.

Él respondió acelerando mientras sus labios estaban cerrados en la parte posterior de la rodilla de Bella mientras entraba y salía, lentamente y con fuerza, rápidamente y con fuerza. Los movimientos cambiantes volvieron loca a Bella. Su cabeza iba de lado a lado mientras su cuerpo exploraba placeres que nunca había conocido.

--Edward --sollozó, mientras el orgamo arrasaba con ella, Edward no detuvo sus embestidas, mientras ella apretaba a su alrededor. Ella se sacudió violentamente, y él la sostuvo lo mejor que pudo con su pecho. Todavía con la pierna encima de él, siguió embistiendo frenéticamente mientras sentía los pinchazos del climax acercarse. Apretó los dientes cuando el cuerpo de Bella lo siguió apretando en un agarre de muerte. Bella se empujó contra él, emparejando sus movimientos mientras él se venía, murmurando sin sentidos contra el cuello de Bella mientras bajaba de la cima orgásmica.

Mientras él y Bella normalizaban sus respiraciones, se salió de ella, los dos gruñendo ante la pérdida de conexión mientras se recostaba a su lado, tirando el condón a la basura. Él miró el pecho de ella subir y bajar igual de desigual que el suyo.

--¿Puedo quitarme la venda de los ojos? --preguntó Bella.

--Oh, cielos, Bella sí --Edward se la quitó y la observó parpadear mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz. Se frotó los ojos, abriendo sus ojos un poco para dejar que entraran pequeños rayos de luz.

—Eso fue intenso —comentó ella mientras se giraba para mirar a Edward. Ella le hizo a un lado el cabello que se le había pegado en su frente.

—Sí, es sólo de bloquear y dividir los sentidos. Imaginate si hubiera bloqueado tu habilidad para escuchar también.

Bella soltó un sonido cansado, bostezando mientras sus ojos brillaban.

—¿Cansada? —bromeó Edward, levantando las cejas.

—Sí, sí. Me has agotado, dios del sexo.

—Denial no sólo es un río en Egipto, Bells.

—Edward Cullen, a veces tus humorísticas contestaciones son increíblemente inteligentes.

—Sé que encuentras mi cerebro sexy, Bella. No mientas.

—Cállate y apaga la luz. Buena noches, Eddie.

—Ugh, no llames así.

—¡Me llamaste Isabella!

—Eso fue mientras duraba la pasión. Isabella es un nombre sexy.

—Buenas noches, Edward —Bella se giró y se cubrió con las mantas de la cama, Edward se le unió.

—Buenas noches, Bella. Dulces sueños.

**N/T:**

¿Qué tal les pareció? XD A mí me encanta, es uno de mis favoritos, no sé ustedes XD Espero que lo hayan disfrutado así como lo hice yo al traducirlo/leerlo. Sí me dejan muchos muchos reviews, prometo actualizar mañana, al fin y al cabo una chica a la que le debo bastante me ayudó a traducir parte del siguiete capítulo, así que será rápido ;)

Lamento que los guiones estén desiguales, así como también lamento si hay dedazos o incoherencias, es que ahora mismo no estoy en mi computadora, por lo tanto no puedo revisar el capítulo como se debe porque el internet es horrible, no hay Word XD Tuve que escribir el cap entero en el WordPad... y es horrible ¬¬

Cuídense y dejen review please,

**Leon**.-


	6. · Una menos, veinticuatro más por ir ·

**Disclaimer:** Nada aquí me pertenece, personajes de SM y trama de the-glory-days. Sólo me adjudico la traducción con permiso de la autor.

Agradezco a **Danynekochan **por ayudarme con parte de la traducción de este capítulo ;)

**N/T:** Varias preguntaron cuántos capítulos tenía la historia, así que por si alguien más se lo preguntaba también… Tiene 31 capítulos en total, ya está terminada, sólo le falta a la autora subir el epílogo y sumarían 32 en total. Ya sólo es cosa mía traducir pronto C=

**Capítulo 5: Two Down, Twenty-Four To Go**

**&**

**.  
**

**.  
**  
Edward miraba a Bella dormir, las sábanas de la cama levantándose y cayendo sobre su pecho. Se veía tranquila. Era algo raro para ver. Normalmente Bella era intranquila para dormir, pateando las sábanas mientras dormía, murmurando sin sentido. Era lindo verla estar tan tranquila. Pero, para ser honestos, ver a la frenética dormida Bella era extremadamente fantástico. Se veía como si estuviera batallando con la cama en su sueño, golpeándola y a veces retorciéndose contra ella.

Mientras él se levantaba de la cama momentos después, se encogió mientras su cuerpo protestaba en contra del movimiento. Él no tuvo estabilidad cuando se paró por causa de esto, y rápidamente cayó de regreso a la cama, rebotando varias veces. Una vez que dejó de rebotar, giró su cabeza bruscamente para ver si Bella se había despertado, pero ella estaba totalmente dormida.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Edward se encaminó hacia el baño, tomando sus boxers del suelo en el camino. Se liberó, gruñendo al sentirse vacío. Había tomado demasiadas sodas en la oficina el día anterior. Se lavó los dientes usando el cepillo de dientes de Bella sabiendo muy bien que cuando ella despertara y se diera cuenta, obtendría un regaño de la pequeña morena. No sería la primera vez que esto sucediera, y probablemente no sería la última. Edward había usado el cepillo de dientes de Bella en varias ocasiones, aun teniendo el suyo justo al lado del de ella, pero ella tenía uno de esos ostentosamente caros, eléctricos que te hacían sentir como si alguien te hubiera pateado la boca una vez que hubieras terminado. Y sabiendo que él podría comprar uno, más de lo que Bella pudo, a él sólo le gustaba la reacción de ella cuando lo hacía.

Cuando salió del baño hacia su cuarto, el encontró a Bella empezando a despertarse.

"Buenos días cielo" el dijo brillantemente, sentándose por su estomago en la cama. Bella gruño en lo que Edward asumió era un saludo. El solo rió y en respuesta Bella gruño de nuevo.

"¿Por qué estás siempre tan alegre por las mañanas?" pregunto, tallándose los ojos para ajustarse a la luz del sol entrando por la ventana.

"Bueno," Edward empezó a explicar, "Normalmente es todo natural, pero ahora es por que obtuve algo." Él le guiño el ojo, mientras Bella fruncía el ceño." Tú sabes," Edward empezó otra vez. "Deberías de estar tan alegre como yo. Yo creo que tú eras la otra participante anoche." Bella solo rodó sus ojos.

"Aha, bueno no estuvo tan bien" ella reprendió, tratando de evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su cara, eso haría su apariencia desaparecer. Edward jadeo dramáticamente, su mano sostenida a través de su corazón.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre, niña? Si lo amaste"

"Así que ahora eres un pirata. ¡Podría recordarte que la próxima letra es mía!"

"Lo sé. Me pregunto cómo pasaras lo de anoche. Eso fue puro ingenio", Edward regodeaba con aires de suficiencia

"Como el mío", Bella rechisto. Edward le dio una expresión molesta

"¡La mía estuvo mejor!"

"No lo fue" Bella empezó a contestar, levantándose de su posición en la cama, solo para gritar en dolor mientras la sabana se rompía violentamente de su cuello y pecho. Edward se quedo viendo mientras Bella lloraba frotando el lugar. Edward notando rápidamente te quito de la cama mientras hacia una mueca. La sábana se había pegado a la piel de Bella a causa del helado.

"Oh por Dios", ella siguió quejándose y masajeado su cuello "¡Eso dolió demasiado! Te voy a matar, Edward Cullen," Bella gritó mientras se levantaba de la cama persiguiendo a Edward. El grito mientras esquivaba los muebles tratando de huir de la pequeña, pero aun así furiosa mujer.

"lo siento, Bella" Edward se disculpo, su voz sonando como si le estuviera rogando. "pero no es mi culpa que no te bañaras después," gruño evitando golpear su cadera contra el mostrador de la cocina.

"¡Tú eras el que comía helado de mis tetas!"

"Lo comí de tu cuello. Cielos, eres tan vulgar", bromeó, corriendo alrededor de la mesa, rápidamente pasando a Bella.

Bella se había encontrado muchas veces antes en esta misma posición, esta vez se habían invertido los papeles, sonrió maliciosamente a Edward mientras estaba parado detrás del sillón viéndola desde el otro lado de la habitación en el otro lado del sillón, todavía desnuda.

"Lo siento, Bells", hizo una mueca, observando lo roja que estaba el área de su cuello, pero en vez de mantener la boca cerrada, habló de nuevo, sólo haciendo las cosas peores para sí mismo "Pero deberías de ver tu cuello. Pareces un guepardo!

Bella gruñó y saltó al sillón, saltando directamente hacia Edward. Sin esperar el ataque, Edward perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas contra el suelo de madera.

"Ugh, mi espalda", siseó, arqueándola ligeramente sólo para ser aplastado por una desnuda Bella encima de él "Sabes que todavía no es tu día. Sé lo mucho que quieres mi cuerpo, pero es ridículo"

Bella le golpeó el brazo jugando. "Muy gracioso, Cullen !Ha, ha! Estoy muriendo. Vas a pagar por mi dolor y por las malditas mordidas en mi cuello. Entiendo lo de la semana pasada, ya sabes lo del vampiro, pero esta atracción enfermiza por mi cuello tiene que parar. La gente comenzará a preguntar cosas en el trabajo si sigo yendo con un cuello de tortuga de nuevo, especialmente tu hermano. La última cosa que necesito es a ese patán persiguiéndome para tratar de quitarme la blusa para ver mi cuello"

Edward detuvo sus movimientos "¿Él hizo eso? ¡Qué idiota!"

"No, pero lo hará, así que por favor no más marcas"

"Bien", aceptó, añadiendo algo más por lo bajo.

"¿Qué fue eso, Edward?" preguntó Bella amenazadoramente mientras su puño se ceñía sobre su polla.

"Dije que bien, no más marcas... en los lugares en donde puedan verse" Bella resopló y le golpeó ligeramente el rostro, un chasquido resonó en la habitación.

"Maldición, Bella", gimió frotándose la mejilla. "Tienes la mano pesada"

"Sí, pues quizás aprendas una lección de esto. No más mordidas ni sexo pegajoso", dijo, levantándose de Edward y ofreciéndole una mano.

"Siento informarte, Bells, pero el sexo es pegajoso sin importar si hay comida involucrada" Bella rodó los ojos mientras comenzaba a alejarse y Edward se rió.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso", preguntó con curiosidad.

"Nunca me había dado cuenta que tenías una hermosa marca en tu trasero", contestó entre risas. Bella le hizo una señal obscena y salió.

"Me daré un baño, cuando salga más vale que haya un desayuno en la mesa"

"Argh, capitán" saludó Edward.

Edward se lanzó a preparar el desayuno pero se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar a Bella gritar.

"¡Edward! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no uses mi cepillo de dientes? ¡Eres tan bruto!"

Edward se echó a reír mientras la ignoraba, y continuó revolviendo los huevos para el pan francés que iba hacer.

Quince minutos más tarde, Bella llegó a la cocina.

"Mmm", murmuró "¡Pan francés! Me gustaría algo de canela. Me lo estropeas, Edward"

"Me imaginé que tendrías hambre después de anoche"

"Tú juras que eres el mejor que he tenido", argumentó entre un bocado de pan tostado.

"Qué señorita, Swan. Y sé que soy el mejor."

"Oh, ¿en serio? ¿cómo?", cuestionó ella, dejando su tenedor en el plato y cruzando las manos delante de ella, esperando por su respuesta. Edward sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"En todas las veces que te he oído, las cuales francamente han sido demasiadas, nunca has, ni una, gritado como lo hiciste las dos veces anteriores. Ni una sola vez te has venido tan fuerte como para que lloraras mientras se te pasaba. Ni una sola vez has hecho un hueco en la pared, que por cierto repararé"

Bella arqueó la ceja "_Touché_, Cullen. Y repararás la pared.

"¿Acabas de reconocer que soy el mejor que has tenido?", preguntó Edward sorprendido.

"¿No es eso lo que acabo de decir?"

"No", respondió Edward, "Dijiste _Touché_. ¡Quiero escucharlo! ¡Dilo!" Bella sacudió la cabeza en defensa.

"Dilo o no más fines de semana", amenazó y Bella sólo se burló.

"Eso no me importa en lo absoluto, Edward. Puedo vivir sin ellos", dijo, sabiendo muy bien que no podría. Había sido el mejor sexo que había tenido; sólo que ella no quería admitírselo a Edward. Su ego no cabría en la habitación si lo hacía.

"¡Estás mintiendo! Tu ojo acaba de moverse. Cada vez que mientes, tu ojo izquierdo se mueve", respondió, con aire de suficiencia y alejando el plato de ella.

"Hey! Devuélveme eso", gimió ella agarrando en plato de cerámica. Había sido un regalo de inauguración de la casa de su madre.

"¡No hasta que lo digas!", Bella resopló como una niña enfadada y frunció los labios.

"Bien. Edward Cullen me ha dado el mejor sexo de mi vida. ¿Feliz? Devuélveme mi comida entonces", replicó monótona y extendió la mano esperando a que Edward cumpliera, pero él sacudió la cabeza.

"No hasta que lo digas seriamente, y dilo bien, no como lo has hecho", una vez más Bella resopló y suspiró. Sonrió seductoamente y se inclinó sobre la mesa mirando a Edward directamente a los ojos

"Bebé, tú sabes lo bueno que eres. Nadie puede hacerme llegar como tú. Nadie puede hacerme gritar como tú. Nadie puede hacer que mis dedos se doble y mi cuerpo se sacuda como tú puedes. Eres el mejor, jefe." Ella le guiñó el ojo y volvió a recargarse en el respaldo de la silla. Edward pareció sorprendido durante un momento antes de entregarle el plato.

"E-Eso está mejor", respondió, aclarándose la voz a la mitad de la frase. Ella lo había dejado atónito.

"¿Te deslumbro, Edward?", bromeó mientras seguía comiendo su desayuno.

"Sí", respondió sincero. "¡Eso fue tremendamente sexy!" Bella sacudió la cabeza y rió mientras terminaba su comida y limpiaba su lado de la mesa, poniendo su plato y cubiertos en el lavavajillas.

"¿Te duchaste?", preguntó ella y él sacudió la cabeza.

"Ve a ducharte, para que podamos ir a la ferretería a comprar un poco de yeso y pintura para la pared."

"Claro, dame quince minutos."

"Espera, Edward, antes de entrar a la ducha, ve por el sombrero para que pueda elegir mi tarjeta"

"¿Ansiosa?", preguntó Edward juguetonamente, moviendo las cejas, lo cual era divertido de ver. Tenía esas cejas perfectamente esculpidas, eran gruesas y masculinas, pero se mantenían en su lugar.

"¡Sólo trae el maldito sombrero!"

"¡Admítelo!"

"¿Qué pasa contigo esta mañana? Es como si por la noche te hubieses convertido en un idiota hormonal de dieciséis años"

"Maldición, Bells, eres dura. Por lo menos yo no he despertado como una vieja arpía, gruñona y soltera"

"¡Esa fue buena!", Bella se echó a reír y Edward se le unió.

"Dame un segundo para traer el sombrero" Bella asintió. Estaba ansiosa, tenía la maldita razón. Ella tenía que alcanzar a Edward y sacarlo de su pedestal, pero no tenía idea de cómo iba a hacerlo, pero lo iba a intentar.

"Vualá", cantó Edward saliendo de su habitación, agitando el sombrero en la mano.

"Agítalo una vez más, Eddie, y tú sólo estás jugando contigo mismo!"  
"¡Qué gracioso, Isabella", los dos se gruñeron uno al otro antes de echarse a reír.  
"¿Lista?", preguntó Edward manteniendo el sombrero fuera del alcance de Bella. Bella sólo rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño. Para ser sincera, no estaba lista, pero bueno, tenía que hacerlo.

Metió la mano en la gorra de esquí de lana y sacó el primer papel que tocó. Lo abrió rápidamente y sonrió ampliamente al leer la tarjeta. Ella podía hacer mucho con esa letra y ya que Edward había optado por modificar las reglas con su jueguito, ella lo haría con el suyo.

"¿Buena letra?", preguntó Edward de la misma manera que Bella lo había hecho la última vez, incluso hasta llegar al extremo de levantar la cabeza para mirar en la tarjeta. Se había fijado en la sonrisa de Bella al leer la carta y había aumentado su curiosidad.

"Una letra genial", respondió ella, suficiente, y Edward asintió.

"¡Ve a bañarte, apestoso!", se rió Bella y Edward se apartó, echándose a reír mientras se alejaba.

"Hey", llamó Bella de nuevo.

"¿Ahora qué?"

"Dos menos y veinticuatro más para ir, Eddie."

"A por ellas, Isabella"

**N/T:**

Ea, ea, cada vez se pone mejor =D Merci beacoup por los reviews, las adoro. Sí, dije que actualizaría ayer (El sábado) pero es que me puse muy triste porque, ¿qué creen? No sé qué le pasa a mi cuenta o a fanfiction que no me llegan las notificaciones de reviews ¬¬ U__ú Sólo me llegaron diez y por eso pensé que sólo habían dejado rewie diez personas y eso me puso muy triste durante todo el sábado. No sé que me dio por revisar la traducción por la noche y noté que había bastantes reviews y fue allí cuando revisé y vi todos los reviews (50) y yo así de WTH?  
No me notifica reviews en ninguna historia ni tampoco PMs (Tengo 90 en la bandeja =X). También lo mismo con las alertas de historia =$ Me fijaré en la página principal…

En fin, espero actualizar el martes, vale? No me tardaré nada porque el siguiente lemon también es uno de mis favoritos y… estoy ansiosa por traducirlo XD Sólo diré que Bella le regresa el jueguito a Edward de una manera… jjaja

¿Review?

Besazos,

**Leon**.-


	7. · R es para Reciprocación ·

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes usados aquí me pertenecen, son de SM, y fic a **the-glory-days**.

Merci beacoup por los reviews!! Las adoro =D Y me alegra muchísimo que le esté gustando y les divierta tanto la historia. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, disfrútenlo ^^

**Alphabet Weekends  
**

&

Capítulo 6: R is for Reciprocation

(R es para Reciprocación)

**.**

**.**

**B**ella no había crecido con muchas cosas. Sus padres sólo tenían lo mínimo para sobrevivir. Su padre, Charlie Swan, era el jefe de policía en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, lugar en donde ella y Edward habían crecido. Aunque él era el jefe de policía, no significaba que tuviera mucho dinero, y su madre se quedaba en casa durante el tiempo en el que ella estaba allí. Aun después de que se divorció de Charlie y se fue a Arizona, ella siguió siendo ama de casa, rápidamente teniendo un jugador de beisbol de la liga menor y viajando por el país con él.

Edward por otro lado venía de un lugar bendito; uno podría decir que era alimentado con una cuchara de plata. Su padre, Carlisle Cullen, era un exitoso cirujano y cuando él y su familia se mudaron a Forks Edward tenía tres, él tomó el trabajo en el hospital local, en el cual hubo muchas insurgencias de mujeres viniendo a la sala de emergencias con heridas no existentes sólo para hablar por un minuto con el doctor. Esme Cullen, aunque no era el sostén de la familia era exitosa en el diseño de interiores. Cualquiera que necesitase una referencia de sus habilidades tenía que echar un vistazo a su casa y quedarían asombrados. Ella era un talento.

Aun con todas las diferencias que había, Edward y el resto de los Cullens nunca trataron a Bella de ninguna manera diferente. No importaba que no fuera de sangre.

Edward siempre había sido el afortunado en tener las más nuevas cosas, videojuegos, música, ropa; todos sabían que si algo era caro y todo mundo lo quería, Edward será el primero en tenerlo. Bella por el otro lado solía obtener las cosas mucho más tarde, y a veces eran de marca genérica, pero Edward nunca decía nada de ello. Muchas veces Edward sería quien compraría cosas a Bella; bueno su madre lo haría después de que Edward le pidiera (le suplicara) que le diera un poco de dinero.

Cuando su madre le preguntara por qué, siempre tendría una razón. _Siempre había _ una razón, su cumpleaños, Navidad, o "ser la mejor amiga que nadie en el mundo entero podría tener", Edward siempre había querido darle algo, sabiendo de lleno y bien que Bella no podría darle nada a cambio, pero no le importaba. Eso era lo que le diría a Bella cuando estuvieran chicos.

_"No necesito que me des nada, Bella. Sólo me gusta hacer a mi mejor amiga feliz"_

Era dulce, pero siempre hacía sentir a Bella mal, especialmente cuando se hicieron más grandes. De graduación, Edward le compró un collar, un collar de platino con su hombre incrustado en pequeños diamantes. Todo lo que ella había tenido para él era un álbum de piel encuadernado con toneladas de fotos y pequeños momentos de su amistad, incluyendo una envoltura muy específica de un caramelo de fresa y un Boleto para _Entrevista con un Vampiro_ y en el interior con una frase muy familiar estaban las palabras:

_Para el amigo más genial del mundo, Edward,_

_Quiero que me hagas un favor, nunca dejes de ser mi mejor amigo. Eres el mes el chico más genial que conozco._

_No me olvides cuando seas un gran hombre en el campus._

_Océanos de amor y millones de besos, tu mejor amiga,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

La sonrisa en el rostro de Edward hizo que ella sonriera también, aun cuando se sentía terrible porque él había gastado mucho dinero en su regalo, escucharle decir que era el mejor regalo que le habían dado y que nunca podría olvidarla, mejoro mucho su humor.

Incluso hasta ahora, en su pequeño aventura de juegos sexuales con el alfabeto, se las ingeniaba para hacer todo sobre ella. Sí, se estaba viniendo cada vez, pero él estaba enfocando su atención en ella, diciendo que todo era sobre ella, que no se preocupara por él.

Bella no quería eso.

El domingo por la noche, después de Edward hubo puesto pequeños parches y reparado el poste de la cama junto a la pared, y sí, ni siquiera era su habitación, pero era su apartamento y le gustaba que luciera lindo, ella se la había pasado buscando en el diccionario palabras que empezaran con la letra r, tratando de formular ideas para lo que podría hacer de actividad. Ella sabía que iba a agregar diferentes actividades con la letra, ya que Edward lo había hecho con su fin de semana porque cualquier cosa que Edward pudiera, ella podría hacerlo mejor. Sólo era cuestión de pensar qué quería hacer.

Y mientras pasaba el diccionario la palabra, **reciprocidad**, se destacó en él:

_Reciprocidad. Dar y devolver mutuamente; regresar; corresponder; intercambiar; alternar; devolver favores. _

Tenía mucho sentido pagarle a Edward lo de las dos últimas semanas, pagarle de una manera que nunca podría olvidar. Tenía que hacerlo. Honestamente con él había tenido el mejor sexo que ella _alguna vez_ había tenido; no había forma de negarlo. Ella nunca se había venido tan fuerte, nunca había experimentado un orgasmo tan intenso que llegara hasta las puntas de sus tobillos.

La pregunta del millón era, ¿cómo lo iba a _reciprocar_?

**==={x}===**

La mañana del lunes en el trabajo pasó tan bien como de costumbre, hasta que Emmett bailó vals en su oficina.

Emmett, el hermano mayor de Edward por dos años, trabajaba con Bella, bueno, en el mismo edificio de Bella. El edificio albergaba compañías diferentes, incluyendo una muy famosa oficina financiera.

Emmett trabajaba en el piso de arriba. Él era un psicólogo que trabajaba con atletas famosos. Muchas veces Bella se encontraría en el elevador con algún beisbolista famoso que había visto en cartelera en su camino para visitarlo.

Usualmente él se detenía para hablar, ya que se conocían desde hace años, y Emmett tenía muchas horas libres en su horario, y la única persona que había en su oficina era una mujer llamada Jane, su secretaria era una perra, así que siempre venía a charlar con Bella.

La conversación siempre comenzaba como siempre había sido desde que eran niños.

—¡Belly! ¿Cómo estás el día de hoy? —ella rodó los ojos, de la misma forma que lo hacía cada vez que Emmett usaba ese ridículo apodo.

—Estoy bien, Em. Y por favor, ¿cuántas veces en los últimos veinte años me ha gustado que me llames Belly?

—Lo amas, Belly. No mientas. Amas mis visitas también —contestó con el mismo aire de suficiencia de Edward y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Bella.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy, Emmett? ¿No hay jugadores de basquetbol temerosos de que sus esposas les atrapen acostándose con la niñera de sus hijos?

Emmett se rio en voz alta, su voz bulliciosa llenó toda la habitación.

—¡Eres una señorita, Isabella Swan!

—¡Uf! —gimió Bella, golpeando el escritorio con las manos.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y con tu hermano que siempre me llaman Isabella? ¿Cuándo les di la impresión de que me agradaba ese título?

—¡Sólo amábamos verte cuando estás enojada! ¡Es divertido! —respondió alegre, levantando una ceja.

—¿Otro cuello de tortuga, señorita Swan? —inquirió, levantándose de su silla y yendo hacia ella.

—Aléjate de mí, Edward Cullen. Te patearé las bolas y entonces tú y Rose no podrán tener un pequeño mini-Emmett.

—¿Estás tratando de ocultar algo? —preguntó, arrinconándola, ignorando por completo su amenaza. Era mucho más grande que Bella, no había ninguna posibilidad de poder alejarse de él.

—¿Un chupetón, tal vez? —bromeó, bajándole la parte superior de su camisa.

—¡Chupetones! —gritó, viendo las múltiples marcas purpuras en su cuello y el delgado hueso de su clavícula que podría ver sin tener que quitarle la camisa completamente.

—Bella Swan, ¿con quién te estás metiendo?

—¡No es de tu incumbencia!

—¿Edward sabe quién es el chico? —preguntó, sentándose de nuevo en la silla

—Sí, él lo conoce… muy bien —respondió, con timidez, tratando de no dar pistas de que su hermano había sido quien le había mutilado el cuello y, oh Dios, cómo le había encantado.

—¿En serio? Edward no ha mencionado que estés saliendo con alguien.

—¿Hablas con Edward acerca de mis citas?

—Bueno, no, pero cuando él te menciona, me deja saber qué pasa contigo. Además estoy casado con tu ex compañera de la Universidad, así que por supuesto sé cosas, cómo cuántas veces fingiste con Jaco Black.

—¡Salte de aquí Emmett! —ordenó Bella, apuntando hacia la puerta. Emmett es rio de la mujer sonrojada y salió murmurando algo sobre Bella siendo descarada.

Cuando Bella le contó a Edward la historia, más tarde en la cena, se echó a reír histéricamente, casi se asfixiaba con un trozo de pollo. Sacudió su cabeza, murmurando "clásico" para sí mismo.

El resto de la semana no fue tan importante como el lunes. Para el jueves, Bella ya había planeado lo que iba a hacer y no podía esperar. Ella estaba emocionada porque nada le hacía más feliz que un Edward feliz, y él _estaría_ feliz, oh, _muy_ feliz.

El viernes, fue la misma vieja canción y la el mismo baile que las dos semanas anteriores, Edward haciendo la cena y suplicado saber cuál era la letra. Él había dejado insinuaciones en su conversación al respecto, tratando de adivinar cualquier indicio de la letra que podría hacer, preguntando sin sentidos al azar.

—¿La letra aparece en la palara, _floccinaucinihilipilification ***?**_

—¿Esa palabra existe? —preguntó perpleja.

—Sí, significa la estimación de algo inútil. Carlisle me la enseñó en el sexto grado.

—No sé ni siquiera cómo deletrear eso, así que no sé si la letra aparece en esa palara!

Ella lo sacó de su miseria durante el postre, principalmente porque él no le daría el pedazo de pastel de queso con fresa que tenía en la mano.

—¿Sí te digo la letra, me darás mi pastel?

—Por supuesto, Bella. Así es como se negocia —bromeó, burlándose de ella pasando el pastel enfrente de su cara.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que quitarme mi comida? —Ella hizo un mohín mientras se reía de ella.

—Sí, siempre funciona —dijo en broma, tomando una larga lamida de la mermelada de fresa del paste de queso.

—¡Hey! ¡Mi pastel! Has profanado mi paste! —gritó ella, saltando de la silla mientras caminaba hacia Edward.

—¡La letra! Dime la letra y con gustó te alimentaré con el pastel.

—Soy capaz de comer por mí misma. Muchas gracias. ¡Ahora, dame mi pastel! —gritó mientras lo perseguía alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó Edward —Esto empieza a sentirse muy familiar —se rio mientras esquivaba a Bella.

—Edward Cullen, dame mi pastel y te diré la letra! —propuso ella sentándose en su silla, sabiendo muy bien que ella sólo podría haberlo golpeado.

—¡No! Así no es como funciona. Verá señorita Swan, si te doy el pastel, no harás nada más que tragártelo y no me dirás la letra que escogiste. Que sólo servirá para hacer a uno de nosotros feliz, pero si me dices la letra y luego te doy el pastel, ambos estaremos satisfechos —argumentó, sentado en su silla, alejando lo más posible el pastel de Bella.

—¡Bien, la letra es R! —hizo un mohín mientras cruzaba los brazos en derrota. Edward se echó a reír y de inmediato le pasó el pastel.

—Tramposo —murmuró tomando un gran bocado de su pastel.

—¡Prefiero el término "Genio"!

**==={x}===**

Bella pasó la mayor parte del sábado por la mañana tratando de terminar una transcripción de una historia que no podía pasar. Era aburrida. No tenía sustancia alguna, los personajes eran increíblemente planos y la trama era lo menos original posible.

Y para el colmo, podía escuchar los pasos de Edward afuera de su habitación durante todo el día. Una vez, cuando se levantó para ir al baño lo encontró mirando inexpresivo por la ventana. Se había bañado, pero había escogido ponerse pijamas. Él pareció estar sufriendo y cuando Bella le preguntó qué pasaba, le dio una mirada enojada. Ella se rió y cuando regresó a su habitación le escuchó murmurar "_Calientapollas"_ por lo bajo.

A las cinco, finalmente Bella decidió sacar a Edward de su miseria y lo llamó para que viniera a su habitación. Es como si hubiese estado sentado junto a la puerta porque él estuvo en su habitación, con la puerta cerrada, en un nanosegundo.

—Finalmente —suspiró de alivio.

—No tan rápido —dijo ella, mientras los ojos de Edward viajaban por el cuerpo de Bella. Ella estaba usando un vestido azul corto y por supuesto, su imaginación estaba evocando lo que llevaría o no debajo de ese vestido. Bella se rió de su expresión aturdida.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó, esperando las instrucciones de Bella.

—Ya lo verás. ¡Ahora desnúdate! —ordenó, pero Edward se quedó estático. Bella lo miró enojada, mientras seguía parado allí.

—¡Dije desnúdate, Edward! —le reprendió con fuerza, pero él se quedó en su lugar.

—Eso no empieza con la letra R, Bella —replicó con aire de suficiencia, sólo haciendo enojar a Bella más de lo que ya estaba.

—Muy bien listillo. Remueve cada artículo de ropa de tu cuerpo! —Edward le concedió y se desvistió. Bella sonrió mientras la última prenda caía al suelo.

Él ya estaba muy duro.

—Emocionado, señor Cullen —jugó ella mientras caminaba hacia él —Quédate quieto —ordenó mientras se acercaba —No te muevas ni una pulgada.

Cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo, dejó que sus dedos bailaran de arriba hacia abajo en sus fuertes antebrazos y él se estremeció. Los dedos de Bella viajaron hacia arriba de su brazo, entre más subía más pronunciados se hacían.

Bella gimió en aprobación mientras llevaba sus manos a su espalda. Su cuerpo era una obra de arte, cada parte fue entonada y esculpida a la perfección. Su mano se posó en su espalda baja hasta bajar a su trasero. Ella formó un puño y amasó el lugar, ganado un gemido gutural de Edward.

—Bella —suspiró él.

—Shh, Edward. Quédate en silencio. Acuéstate en la cama, la cara sobre la cama —ordenó Bella, Edward cumplió rápidamente.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la letra R? —preguntó confundido.

—Tonto Edward, todavía no lo adivinas —le coqueteó Bella en el oído mientras se sentaba en su cintura, quitándose el vestido en el proceso. Edward gimió cuando sintió el cuerpo desnudo de Bella sobre el suyo.

—¡R es para reciprocación y otras cosas!

—Sigo sin entenderlo —gimió en una de las almohadas de Bella mientras ella comenzaba a masajearlo.

—Bueno, verás, Edward, has sido muy bueno conmigo durante mucho tiempo, y estos dos últimos fines de semana te los has gastado apreciándome, pensé que esta vez sería todo sobre ti —contestó Bella, masajeado firmemente su hombro, en donde había un nudo.

—Mmmm, eso se siente muy bien.

—Estás muy tenso, Edward. ¿El trabajo está causando todo este estrés? —preguntó, tomando un poco de aceite de la mesilla de noche y frotándolo contra la media espalda de Edward, trabajando con otro nudo.

—Oh, joder —gimió mientras sus dedos hábiles frotaban la tensión. —No tienes idea de lo bien que se siente.

—Apuesto a que muy bien —le susurró al oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo tal y como él le hacía a ella.

—Mierda, Bella —gimió mientras frotaba sus caderas contra la colcha. Bella se rió mientras su cuerpo se trasladaba a los muslos de Edward mientras comenzaba a masajear la espalda baja de Edward, usando esta vez los nudillos. Para su deleite, Edward arqueó la espalda mientras dejaba escapar gemidos de placer.

—¿Estás segura de que elegiste la carrera correcta? —preguntó.

—Shh, Edward —respondió ella mientras agarraba una de sus nalgas y apretaba los duros músculos, antes de empezar a frotar los muslos y las pantorrillas antes de bajarse de él.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, parándose al lado de él.

—Cómo una plasta —se rió él.

—Voltéate —ordenó y él lo hizo rápidamente. Seguía estando muy duro.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó relajado, luchando por abrir los ojos.

—Extiende los brazos y piernas —ordenó y él lo hizo. Cada mano alcanzaba la esquina de los barrotes de la cama y cada pie hacía lo mismo. Estaba perfecto para lo que planeaba hacer a continuación.

—R también es para cuerda y retención.

Los ojos se Edward abrieron ante las palabras, y jadeó cuando sintió una cuerda amarrando su mano derecha al barrote de la cama.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó.

—Haces preguntas estúpidas, Edward. Ahora quédate en silencio y no te muevas.

Ató el resto de sus extremidades a la cama y se puso de pie en medio de sus piernas. Él la miró, respirando pesadamente. Esto estaba completamente fuera de ella, y maldición, era endemoniadamente sexy.

Ella se acomodó en sus rodillas, en el espacio que había entre las piernas abiertas de él.

—Tu polla es absolutamente hermosa —comentó mientras la observaba de cerca. Edward luchó para levantar la cabeza para observarla, pero las retenciones no se lo permitían. Ella respiró profundamente y sopló el aire caliente jugara en el área sensible. Él gimió patéticamente y se movió.

—¿Puedo probarte Edward?

—Oh, Dios —gruñó mientras Bella lo tomaba con ambas manos, todavía teniendo un poco de aceite para masaje allí. Su mano era lisa mientras la movía de arriba hacia abajo, corriendo el pulgar a lo largo de la ranura de la cabeza hinchada.

—¡Por favor! —suplicó luchando contra las cuerdas mientras ella le soplaba de nuevo.

—¿Eso es un sí, señor Cullen? ¿Me dejarás probarte?

—Sí, joder, sí. ¡Por favor Bella! —suplicó, tirando duramente de las cuerdas. Bella le encantó, todo. Nunca había escuchado a Edward tan perdido, tan fuera de control como lo estaba ahora.

Bella se lo tomó desde la base y lamió desde la vena en la parte inferior hacia arriba, lentamente. Cuando llegó a la cima dio una lamida a su ranura, saboreando el pre semen que se había formado allí.

—Mmmm —gruñó con indulgencia —Delicioso.

Edward dejó caer su cabeza y soltó otro gemido gutural que a Bella le encantaba oír.

—Bella déjame verte. ¡Por favor déjame verte! —suplicó y Bella lo soltó. Ella suavemente cumplió su petición colocando dos almohadas debajo de su cabeza para que así estuviese lo suficientemente elevado para ver su trabajo.

—Gracias —suspiró él y Bella se rió.

Ella regresó a donde estaba, tomándolo suavemente en su mano. Ella le miró a través de sus pestañas, mientras él le miraba con impaciencia.

—Por favor —gimió levantando sus caderas. Bella sonrió malvadamente y lamió sus labios, mojándolos y haciéndolos brillantes. Ella volvió a mirar hacia Edward para encontrarlo mirando directamente sus labios. Todavía viéndolo, colocó la cabeza hinchada en su boca, chupando con fuerza, manteniendo sus ojos en Edward mientras él se resistía contra las cuerdas.

—¡Joder, joder! Bella, tan mojada y caliente, Oh Dios, más.

Bella lo tomó todavía más, lamiendo la parte inferior cada vez que alzaba la cabeza. Con cada caricia de su boca, ella lo introducía más, y Edward gemía con cada movimiento de arriba hacia abajo. Cada vez que la cabeza de ella se levantaba de sus caderas, ella apretaba el agarre de su polla y le rozaba con sus dientes ligeramente.

Ella mantuvo todo el tiempo los ojos en Edward y vio cómo su cara se contraía en placer por cada caricia. Miró mientras luchaba contra las cuerdas. Vio como luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, y cuando lo tomó entero, y lo tragaba, vio cómo perdía su habilidad para respirar. Era una señal magnífica.

Ella llevó su mano hasta su escroto, frotándolo ligeramente mientras continuaba su trabajo. Su cabeza comenzó a sacudirse en la almohada mientras ella chupaba y lamía. Era demasiado para él. Muy bueno. Jodidamente bueno.

—¡Bella, santa mierda! —dejó escapar entre respiraciones pesadas —No puedo aguantar más. Ne-necesito estar dentro de ti, Oh carajo, déjame estar dentro de ti cuando me venga —suplicó mientras Bella seguía chupando, los sonidos eran como una sinfonía para Edward.

Bella detuvo su movimiento, dejando que Edward cayera de su boca con un "pop" , una fina línea de saliva seguía conectándolos hasta que se rompió.

Ella se movió para sentarse en sus caderas, dejando que su sexo frotara contra el suyo. Los dos gruñeron ante el sentimiento.

—Estás tan mojada —murmuró Edward mientras empujaba sus caderas contra las de Bella. Continuó tirando de las cuerdas, sin importarle que empezaban a causar quemaduras en su piel.

—Te deseo, Edward, tanto, ¿y sabes qué más? —Él sacudió su cabeza y ella se inclinó para murmurarle en el oído.

-—Voy a montarte, muy duro, y no podrás tocarme.

Edward gruñó empujando su cabeza contra las almohadas ante la noticia. Sus puño se abrían y cerraban con la tentación de sólo agarrar a Bella y tomarla. Bella rió contra su cuello mientras comenzaba a repartir besos en la parte superior de sus hombros y su clavícula antes de morder firmemente la parte inferior de su cuello. Edward gruñó en éxtasis mientras Bella chupaba y mordía en ese lugar.

Ella se alejó, admirando la marca oscura que comenzaba a aparecer.

—Diviértete explicándoles a tus compañeros de trabajo el lunes —bromeó ella mientras alcanzaba el condón en su mesilla de noche, abriéndolo rápidamente con los dientes y sacándolo de la envoltura. Agarró el látex en su mano y se deslizó en el torso de Edward, descansando en la parte superior de sus muslos. Ella tomó el condón y lo bajó por la polla de Edward. Edward siseó mientras ella se lo colocaba.

Bella sonrió maliciosamente mientras se levantaba a sí misma y alineaba su entrada con Edward, jugando consigo misma, usándolo a él como una herramienta. Ella extendió la humedad de arriba hacia abajo en sus labios, jugando con su clítoris con la cabeza de la polla de Edward. Ambos gimieron por las sensaciones antes de que Bella comenzara a jugar con su entrada.

—Bella! —suplicó él, levantando sus caderas entrando en ella por un pequeño segundo antes de que ella saliera.

—¡Controlo esto! —declaró, tomándolo en su mano y se hundió en él, hasta que ella descansaba sentada en sus caderas. Ella gritó mientras él la llenaba completamente. Él estaba debajo de ella con la boca muy abierta, sin hacer sonido alguno, pero la expresión de su rostro era de placer puro.

Los dos soltaron respiraciones profundas mientras Bella se deslizaba hacia abajo y hacia arriba rápidamente. Ella impuso un ritmo duro y rápido, follándose a sí misma en Edward mientras apretaba a su alrededor cada vez que caía.

—Edward —llamó ella a través de su respiración irregular y Edward le respondió.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos pudiesen sentir a explosión del placer. Fue Bella quien se vino primero, gritando el nombre de Edward mientras cada impulso eléctrico le encendía y la hacía convulsionarse. Edward siguió su ejemplo, en menos de diez segundos después, mientras Bella apretaba alrededor de él intensamente.

—¡¡Bella!! —gimió él mientras giraba sus caderas contra Bella, usándola para quitarse el exceso de semen.

Bella se dejó caer encima de él, respirando pesadamente contra su pecho que trabajaba para normalizar su respiración.

—Joder, Bella. Tu ganas. Esto fue mejor que las mías —habló sin aliento.

—Te lo dije —bromeó ella, mientras su respiración y sus latidos comenzaban a normalizarse.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías desatarme? ¡Estás cuerdas están matándome!

Bella jadeó e inmediatamente cortó las cuerdas, masajeando las marcas rojas en sus tobillos y haciendo lo mismo con sus muñecas.

—Lo siento tanto, Edward —se disculpó mientras frotaba una de sus muñecas.

—No te disculpes. Valió la pena —besó la parte superior de su cabeza y acercándosela, para poder tocarla.

—Eso fue una tortura, ¿sabes eso no? —preguntó y Bella lo miró confundida.

—No ser capaz de agarrar tu cabello mientras chupabas mi polla, maldición, eso fue una tortura.

Bella resopló y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Lo siento —dijo sin realmente sentirlo.

—No hay problema. ¿En dónde aprendiste a chupar pollas así?

—Cállate, Edward y vete a la cama!

—Sí, señora, pero eso no empieza con la letra R!

—¡Listillo! Descansa, Edward.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches.

**N/T:**

¿Qué tal? Hace calor, no? XD

No en serio, espero que les haya gustado =D Actualicé un poco tarde pero actualicé, no? U__ú En fin, lo que quería comentarles es sobre una situación que vengo pensando desde hace algunos días y que recientemente una lectora también me preguntó. Resulta que la autora escribió dos outtakes de este fic. Uno trata sobre la escena perdida del primer beso de Bella y Edward, el que se menciona en capítulos anteriores, durante el juego de botella en el cumpleaños de Eric. Y el otro es sobre la "primera vez" de Edward y Bella, y también se explica un poco sobre la regla de "No besarse"

A lo que voy es que tengo pensado traducir uno, pero por el momento sólo uno porque no tengo mucho tiempo. Me gustaría traducirlo porque sé que algunas les gustaría leer alguna de esas escenas. Así que, ¿cuál de los dos les gustaría que tradujera? Espero que me digan, vale? Pero depende de cuanta gente lo quiera leer, porque no tiene chiste que lo traduzca si nadie lo quiere leer.

Los dos son lindos, pero si me lo preguntan me gustó más el del primer beso. Díganme que opinan, ¿Oui? XD

REVIEWS!!

**Leon.-**

**P.D: **Sí, me cambié por enésima vez de Nick.


	8. · Tres Menos, Veintitrés Más Por Ir ·

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertence, son de SM y la historia es de the-glory-days, sólo me adjudico la traducción la cual he hecho con mucho esfuerzo y no permito que nadie copie sin mi permiso. Gracias.

**Alphabet Weekends**

**-**

**C**apítulo 7: Three down, Twenty-Three to go

******-**

**B**ella se levantó alrededor de las siete de la mañana siguiente, cogiendo la camisa de Edward del suelo y poniéndosela junto con ropa interior limpia. No había dormido muy bien esa noche, pero últimamente, eso no era extraño. Últimamente sus sueños le habían mantenido despierta por la noche. Aquella noche sólo había tenido tres horas de sueño entre vueltas y vueltas. Había demasiadas cosas en su mente, pero ni siquiera podía comenzar a decir lo que estaba molestándole.

Sí podía.

Era ese maldito sueño, el mismo sueño que había estado teniendo en el último mes. Era ella bailando con un vestido azul de gala y era extraño porque Bella no podía bailar, pero en su sueño se deslizaba por el suelo de una hermosa madera de cerezo, sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo mientras un hombre misterioso la abrazaba y balseaba junto con ella.

Allí mismo estaba la razón por la que no podía controlar su sueño, porque en sus brazos estaba un hombre alto y corpulento hombre en esmoquin, sólo que no tenía cara. No podía decir quién era. Hubo una vez, la segunda vez que el sueño apareció, pudo captar un vistazo de una fuerte mandíbula, pero muchos hombres tenían mandíbulas fuertes.

El hombre nunca hablaba, ni siquiera respiraba, sólo la abrazaba fuertemente y se deslizaban alrededor de la pista, y siempre terminaba de la misma manera. El hombre sin cara se inclinaba para besarla, un beso tan intenso que cuando Bella despertaba seguía sintiendo.

No tenía sentido para ella. Ni siquiera tenía un vestido azul, y mucho menos uno de gala, ella no entendía cómo era posible siquiera poder besar a un hombre sin cara, pero aparentemente lo era porque podía sentir sus manos cálidas acariciando su cara, los suaves labios manipulando los suyos, y la suave lengua que impregnaba su boca.

Era un beso que sentías en los talones, uno del que presumías a tus amigos. Era un beso perfecto; no había otra manera de describirlo.

Perfecto.

Esto comenzaba a irritar a Bella. ¿Quién era el hombre misterioso? ¿por qué seguía teniendo ese sueño? ¿por qué no tenía una _cara_?

El sueño le había estado molestando por semanas, y se mantenía apareciendo con fervor, por más que tratara de pensar en otras cosas mientras se iba a la cama, el sueño seguía apareciendo, y estaba empezando a aparecer en sus fantasías en el trabajo.

Incluso ahora, mientras se sentaba en el sillón, comiendo cereales, y mirando algunos comerciales sobre pérdida de cabello, el sueño apareció frente a sus ojos como una película.

Ella fue traída a la realidad cuando escuchó los pasos pesados de Edward.

—Buenos días —dijo secamente, frotándose los ojos. Bella todavía estaba impresionada por su habilidad para caminar por el apartamento con la vista limitada. Si ella tratara de hacer eso ella se rompería la rodilla contra la mesa.

—Hey —contestó Bella tomando otro bocado de cereal azucarado.

—¿Qué estás comiendo? —preguntó Edward mientras se sentaba junto a Bella.

—Cereal.

—Eso tiene casi cien por ciento de azúcar, Bells. ¿por qué comerías eso?

—No pude resistirme al pequeño conejo saltando en la pantalla. Es tu culpa, es tu campaña. Así que como está azúcar por ti.

—Qué sarcasmo —murmuró Edward, tomando el control remoto de la mesa y comenzando a pasar por los canales. Era casi la madrugada del domingo, no había absolutamente nada.

—Escoge ya un canal —gruñó Bella comiendo la última porción de su cereal.

—¿De mal humor?

—Lo siento. No dormí muy bien anoche.

Inmediatamente, el cuerpo de Edward se tensó. —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupado. No le gustaba cuando Bella no podía dormir. Le recordaba el tiempo después del incidente con James. Por semanas, ella lo llamaría a las cuatro de la mañana, llorando. Ella describiría las viles pesadillas mientras él la trataría de calmar diciéndole que no eran reales. Después de una semana de llamadas madrugadoras, Edward miraría a escondidas la habitación de Bella por las noches, no era nada fácil, ni siquiera para alguien tan atlético como Edward. Se tenía que trepar a un árbol y saltar como Spiderman desde las ramas hasta el alféizar de la ventana, pero por Bella escalaría el Himalaya si era necesario. Él la abrazaría mientras dormía y se iría a la mañana siguiente. No le importaba perder sueño, su mejor amiga era el mundo para él. Vivía por su felicidad.

—Nada de eso Edward —lo tranquilizó Bella, nada en su tono de voz.

—Bien, así que ¿qué pasa entonces? Nunca te despiertas antes que yo —bromeó chocando su hombro desnudo contra el de ella. Ella llevaba su camiseta. Él se había preguntado por qué no estaba el suelo.

—Sigo teniendo esos extraños sueños —comenzó a decir Bella pero Edward el interrumpió.

—¡Dijiste que no era sobre eso!

—¡No lo es! Sólo que es raro y bueno este sueño supongo. Sólo que no lo entiendo. No sé qué significa y lo sigo teniendo. Comienza a molestarme. Estoy tan molesta, que me dan ganas de preguntarle a tu hermano para que lo analice.

Edward se rio a carcajadas —No creo que eso será prudente. Primero, porque él trata a los atletas, y segundo, él lo usaría como un chantaje por años.

—Es por eso que sólo tengo contemplada la idea, no la ejecuto.

—¡Bien!

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Bella.

—Estoy genial. Demasiado bien —contestó serio, moviendo las cejas.—Una chica sexy se ha salido con la suya ayer. Fue genial. Podrías decir que fue… orgásmico.

—De nada —bromeó ella, juguetona, su humor de repente se había levantado.

—Sí, sí, gracias. Sólo espera. Superaré esto, lo superaré! —declaró.

—¿Cómo, ya que tú sabes, me has declarado ya la ganadora? —cuestionó con suficiencia, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y lamiéndose los labios confidente.

—Bueno, estamos por ver eso. Tendremos que verlo de nuevo para ver.

—Cómo sea, no hay manera de que puedas superar eso. Nunca.

—¿Es un desafío, señorita Swan? ¿es un desafío formal, mi señorita? —sonrió Edward y Bella se la devolvió, tratando fuertemente de no reírse.

El desafío formal, cantó Bella tratando de no reírse.

El desafío formal o TFC, como Edward lo había llamado en el primer año de secundaria. Era algo que él y Emmett habían dicho durante un juego de basquetbol en su patio trasero. Bella los había visto jugar muchas veces antes, siempre apoyando a Edward, pero mientras los miraba esta vez, podía ver que era una competencia difícil. Se estaban azotando entre ellos. Cuando Edward ganaba rugía, literalmente rugía en felicidad y Emmett sólo siseaba. Y fue allí cuando los dos explicaron el desafío formal.

Emmett había desafiado a Edward a un juego de aros la noche anterior, diciendo que él le enseñaría en el juego, independientemente del hecho de que Edward era mucho más ágil en la cancha, que tenía un mejor rango en la cancha y que tenía mejor destreza con el balón.

La semana después del juego consistió en Emmett haciendo lo que Edward quisiese, incluyendo cortarse el cabello oscuro, los que no iban muy bien con su novia. Una vez, cuando Bella había ganado el desafío, Edward estuvo con un mohicano* azul eléctrico por meses; sus padres no estaban muy contentos.

Bella se echó a reír mientras la escena se producía en su cabeza antes de hablar.

—Sí, es un desafío formal.

Los ojos de Edward iluminaron mientras prácticamente corría de la sala para traer el sombrero, sacudiéndolo como un maniático mientras regresaba a la sala, casi aventándoselo a Bella pero pensando mejor en ello. La última cosa que él quería era desperdiciar tiempo recogiendo los papeles del suelo.

Bella sólo se rió de él mientras se sentaba en el sillón, dando saltitos como un niño.

—¡Siempre estás tan entusiasmado!

—Cualquier hombre estaría así de entusiasmado si tuviesen esta suerte. Ahora toma el sombrero para que pueda sacar la letra y hacer mi reclamo.

Bella tomó el sombrero, sacudiéndolo una vez más, y tendiéndoselo a Edward. Él lentamente metió la mano en el gorro de lana, tomándose su tiempo para escoger un papel. Tentativamente sacó el papel y se giró para leerlo. Desde la ventana, Bella pudo ver el reflejo de una sonrisa malvada mientras doblaba de nuevo el papel y se giraba para verla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella observando la sonrisa malévola en su cara, sus ojos iluminados.

—Oh, Bella. No debiste haber mencionado el desafío formal.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de miedo, todos los escenarios posibles pasaron por su cabeza.

—¿Cuál es la demanda, Edward? —preguntó, manteniendo una voz fría.

—Te voy a hacer venir, Bella, como nunca lo has hecho. Temblarás, te sacudirás y no te detendrás ni tampoco lo haré yo. Haré que lo sientas en todos lados, desde las puntas de tus dedos hasta las raíces de tus cabellos. Y si… no, cuando gane… perderás tu letra del próximo fin de semana —dijo con voz ronca y baja.

Bella jadeó, con una serie de emociones encontradas en ella. Una era definitivamente emoción. La otra era escepticismo, y la última era miedo porque el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces, Edward ganaba.

—¡Esta entonces, Edward! Pero cuando tu pierdas, perderás tu letra.

—¡Trato! —contestó él confidente.

—¡Trato! —contestó Bella, extendiendo su mano para un apretón, Edward cumplió como buen jugador, aunque todavía tenía esa sonrisa de mierda.

—¡Me voy a la ducha! —anunció Bella, levantándose, el miedo era evidente en sus pasos. Edward lo notó y comenzó a reírse.

—¿Bella?

—¿Edward?

—¡Haz tus ejercicios de Kegel* esta semana! —le mandó, sonriendo ampliamente. Bella levantó una ceja, sonriendo con él.

—¿Has estado leyendo mi Cosmo? —preguntó ella bromeando.

—¡No! —contestó demasiado rápido.

—Seguro, Edward. Está bien si buscas tips en mi revista. Está bien. ¡No le diré a nadie!

—Muy graciosa, Bella. Sabía qué eran los ejercicios de Kegel desde mucho antes de lo que debí. ¡Recuerda que mi papá es doctor!

—Él es especialista, no ginecólogo.

—Es la misma mierda.

—¡Eww! —remarcó ella, comenzando a alejarse.

—Hey —llamó Edward.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó ella impaciente.

—Tres menos y veintitrés más por ir, mi señora.

—¡A por ellas, buen señor!

**Nota de T:**

_*Ejercicios de Kegel: Son unos ejercicios practicados para fortalecer los músculos pélvicos K ya sea para remediar la incontinencia urinaria, para relaciones sexuales con mayor placer y… no recuerdo qué otra cosa más xD Para mayor info visiten a Wiki._

_*Mohicano: Por si no saben, es un corte de cabello que consiste en raparse ambos lados de la cabeza, menos la parte de en medio. Es un corte que comúnmente llevan los muchachos punks o rockeros. Aunque he mirado a algunos darks… Imaginen a Edward así O__O Su hermoso cabello mutilado ¬¬ _

Bah, ¿qué puedo decir que no haya dicho ya? Lamento montones haberme demorado tanto =S En fin, sólo diré que estuve en proyectos personales y quien los haya leído sabrá que es verdad. No estuve de ociosa.

Por último, gracias a todas las que votaron, ganó la del primer beso si no mal conté (Fanfiction no me corre), espero, aun así de todas formas traduciré también la de la primera vez así que no hay prisa. Ya le iré pidiendo permiso a la autora.

Tercero, agradezco de corazón todos los reviews. Apenas hoy que andaba revisando la historia me di cuenta de que ya llegamos a los 4oo!! Ni en cuenta por culpa de FF. Please, no abandonen la historia, juro que me apuraré y este finde tratare de subir dos capítulos y si es posible tres XD ¡¡Paciencia!! El siguiente es bueno, Edward se la regresa a Bella, pero la verdad a mí me gustó más la de Bella xD

Grazie mille y Besos,

**Leon.**


	9. · O es para Orgasmo ·

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. La historia es de **the-glory-days**, la traducción es mía.

**Alphabet Weekends**

**Capítulo 8:** O es para Orgasmo

-

_La memoria es como un orgasmo. Es mucho mejor si no tienes que fingirla._

_-Seymore Cray (1925-1996)_

**-**

**.**

**.**

**E**l primer orgasmo de Edward fue cuando tenía doce. Había sido embarazoso, rápido y posiblemente el sentimiento más estimulante que había experimentado. Había estado sentado en casa la noche del sábado, en su habitación mirando una película con una mujer desnuda desfilando por la pantalla y de repente sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo comenzaba a viajar hacia el sur.

Edward puede recordarse sentado en su cama, mirando el abultamiento en su pijama de franela, preguntándose de qué se trataría todo esto. Puede decirte claramente la sensación de bajarse los pantalones y el borde elástico de ellos rozándolo lo hizo gemir involuntariamente.

Fue entonces cuando recordó algo que su hermano mayor había hablado con él.

Rápidamente se deshizo de los pantalones y calzoncillos. Se levantó para asegurarse de que la puerta tuviese seguro y cuando estuvo seguro de ello, subió el volumen a su televisión y se recostó en su cama. Agarró lenta y tentativamente su miembro hinchado, jadeando cuando la cálida mano creó nuevas sensaciones. Todavía más lento que antes, movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo, apretando su agarre cuando llegaba a la punta. Detuvo sus movimientos notando el líquido color perla que estaba emitiendo. Tomó un poco de clara humedad y la frotó en la cabeza de su joven miembro, jadeando audiblemente a la sensación increíble que ese pequeño movimiento le había dado.

De nuevo, bajó la mano y esta vez cuando la subió dejó que su pulgar jugara con la raja de su cabeza, gruñendo por lo bien que se sentía. Tentativamente bajó la mano, gimiendo ligeramente cuando la volvió a subir. Detuvo sus acciones cuando algo que le había dicho Emmett vino a su cabeza. Rápidamente se levantó y tomó loción y un pañuelo de su cómoda.

Frotando un poco de loción en su mano, dejó que deslizara una vez más en él, notando lo muy suave que era la loción, mejor se sentía. Su mano comenzó a ir más rápido y minutos más tarde se estaba viniendo en su mano, recolectando todo lo que su cuerpo joven producía. Mientras bajaba de la nube, se preguntó si las chicas hacían lo mismo.

Cuando tenía dieciséis perdió su virginidad con Bella, pero cuando tenía diecisiete, finalmente tuvo sexo con alguien más, su novia en ese tiempo, Jessica Stanley, una chica de su escuela. Ella era bonita, no demasiado hermosa pero sí fácil a la vista.

Esa fue la primera vez que escuchó y sintió a una chica venirse. La había estado follando con el dedo en la parte trasera de su auto. Ella había estado tan caliente, mojada, y lista para él, y en el momento en el que sus dedos se deslizaban en ella, supo que de esto era lo que todos hablaban siempre. No es que su vez con Bella fuera mala, sino que sólo era una cosa experimental. Ninguno de los dos sabía algo, pero ahora él sabía por leer y por su hermano lo que debía de hacer, y para Edward, no había nada como hacer venir a una chica. Vio con asombro como el cuerpo entero de Jessica se sacudía y su concha apretaba sus dedos mientras se venía, su nombre, su maldito nombre saliendo de sus labios. Era el espectáculo más increíble. A partir de ese momento, Edward anheló esa expresión, el éxtasis en el rostro de una mujer mientras se venía.

Mirar a Bella viniéndose era increíble. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo. Su primera vez había terminado muy rápido para poder admitir el hecho de que estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales, pero estas dos últimas habían sido extraordinarias. Ella rodaba los ojos, su boca se abría, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello, su pecho sobresalía y su cuerpo se sacudía como una hoja en el viento. Era más allá de lo más sensual que alguna vez había visto alguna vez.

Así que cuando la letra O había aparecido, sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que su mente se fijara en la palabra Orgasmo. Fue un pensamiento instantáneo, pero él no sólo quería hacerla venir, no, él quería sentir como si su cuerpo estuviese en fuego, como si no tuviese control de sí misma, como si todo lo que hubiese sentido antes no se comparara.

Había aprendido sobre los orgasmos femeninos en un curso de sexualidad humana en el colegio. Si el punto G de la mujer era estimulado correcta y directamente, se vendría, pero no sólo se vendría, sino podría eyacular como un hombre, y su cuerpo, su cuerpo se sacudiría como si estuviese teniendo ataques. Se recordaba sentado en la clase mientras el profesor explicaba cómo la mujer se sacudiría por un poco más de un minuto sin parar, sin ser tocada después de que el orgasmo atravesara su cuerpo.

Eso era lo que Edward quería ver pasar el sábado. Quería ver a Bella convulsionarse, escucharla gritar, gritar realmente, mientras cada fibra de su cuerpo se sacudía, mientras cada impulso eléctrico se encendía a la vez.

Y Bella pidiendo el Desafío Formal, era como alguien respondiendo a sus oraciones. Llámalo codicioso, pero quería muchas de las letras como fuese posible. Le encantaba el placer. No te equivoques, le encantaba que le dieran placer, ser complacido por una mujer, pero había otro tipo de placer que él ganaba al ver a una mujer perdiendo el control de sus sentidos a causa de él.

Después de que el Desafío había sido pedido, él había desaparecido por el resto del día, a imagen de Bella alejándose con una mirada de sorpresa todavía estaba en su cabeza. Terminó por ir a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado y deteniéndose al mercado de los agricultores local por una pequeña botellita de aceite de semilla de uva. Sería muy útil para sus planes del sábado.

Cuando llegó a casa esa misma noche, Bella había preparado la cena. Sólo era pollo y verduras, pero después de no haber comido en todo el día, Edward prácticamente lo devoró, mientras Bella comentaba cómo debería de masticar su comida.

El lunes pasó sin problema alguno. Había usado un suéter de cuello para ocultar la marca pequeña de la mordida de Bella de su cuello, la cual se había puesto de un rojo claro para la mañana del lunes. Nadie le preguntó acerca de ello, pero no era raro. A menos de que fuese requerido, Edward se la pasaba solo en su trabajo, ocasionalmente hablaba con algunos de sus colegas si se encontraba con ellos en su camino hacia algún lugar.

La única persona con la que hablaba era con su prima Alice, quien era su asistente. Sí, era un poco nepotista de su parte contratar a su prima como su asistente, pero no había nadie más calificado u organizado que Alice, pero pronto la perdería, y él tendría que encontrar a alguien que la reemplazara después de que ella se casara su novio de la secundaria, Jasper Hale, en septiembre.

El martes y miércoles se pasaron igual de rápido que los martes y miércoles, lo que significaba que se prolongaban como la eternidad, lo que no ayudó fueron las tres horas de reunión que tenía Edward el miércoles por la noche. Aparentemente unos padres habían pensado que un conejo macho persiguiendo a una hembra era demasiado subidas de tono para ser pasados al aire por Nickelodeon. Edward sacudió su cabeza durante toda la reunión. ¿Acaso no recuerdan que Stimpy y Ren solían estar al aire cuando él estaba creciendo?

El jueves demostró ser un día divertido para Edward, no en el trabajo, sino en casa. Cuando entró al apartamento, Bella estaba practicando yoga en la sala de estar, y él miró, fascinado, mientras se inclinaba completamente hacia adelante, las piernas estiradas, la cabeza tocando el suelo y sus manos sujetando sus tobillos.

—¿Cómo se llama esa? —preguntó, sorprendiéndola, pero no interrumpiendo su momento.

Entre respiraciones pesadas ella contestó: —Prasarita Padottanasana.

—¿Prasarita… qué?

—Sólo significa extender las piernas al máximo.

Ella se levantó después de treinta segundos e hizo un puente, algo que él le había visto hacer muchas veces, pero había algo diferente esta vez. Tal vez era un pervertido, pero observó mientras su músculo pélvico se levantaba y caía junto con su pecho mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas.

—¡Veo que estás haciendo tus ejercicios Kegel! —bromeó mientras ella le decía que se jodiera.

La noche del viernes, se sentaron frente al televisor, comiendo palomitas y vieron la primera temporada de _The Office._

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward cuando Bella no dejó de suspirar.

—Nada. Es sólo que Jim es tan adorable. Sólo quiero abrazarlo.

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? ¡Es un completo nerd! —se burló Edward lanzándole palomitas a Bella.

—Siempre he tenido algo por los nerds. Hay algo increíblemente entrañable en ellos, especialmente la manera en la que interactúan con las mujeres. Además amo como está con Pam.

—¡Pam es genial! —comentó Edward, llevándose un bocado de palomitas.

—Oh, ¿entonces está bien que te guste la chica nerd y no el chico nerd?

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir, Bells. Es sólo que alguien como tú puede alcanzar algo mejor que Jim.

—Aunque Jim es genial, y él y Pam son fantásticos juntos. Son absolutamente adorables. Me gusta como empezaron como amigos —dijo ella, sin darse cuenta de la implicación de sus comentarios, pero Edward no dijo nada. En vez de eso, cambio de tema.

—La letra de mañana es O.

—¿O? —cuestionó mientras se giraba para verlo.

—Síp. Asegúrate de hacer algunos ejercicios por si acaso. Sé que los has hecho, pero por favor, no quiero lastimarte mañana —habló con sinceridad. No quería lastimarla, no del todo, pero ella tenía que hacer su parte para hacer de mañana algo espectacular. Además, él quería ganar.

—¿Lastimarme? ¿Estás planeando azotarme contra la pared o algo así? —preguntó, preocupada.

—No, nada de eso, sólo haz lo que te digo.

—Ay, ay, Capitán! —saludó, riéndose mientras se levantaba para ir al baño.

—Mientras vas allá, ve a hacer más palomitas —dijo, sacudiéndole el recipiente.

Ella le enseñó el dedo y se alejó.

**-**

Edward evitó a Bella durante todo el día del sábado. Tenía que estar completamente concentrado para lo que tenía en mente, y tenía que ser severo, pero asegurándose de que Bella estuviese bien y que estuviera lista para todo.

Se quedó en su habitación, jugando con la botella de aceite de semillas de uva en sus manos, pasándola de una a otra, de nuevo y de nuevo. Desenroscó la tapa varias veces y tomó un gran respiro, amando el aroma sutil.

Después de hacer nada desde que se despertó, decidió trabajar en un proyecto del trabajo. Sólo tenía veinticinco años, pero al siguiente año, existían rumores de que podría ser un socio. Sería el más joven ejecutivo que la compañía ha tenido si los rumores eran ciertos, pero eran bien merecidos.

Edward había comenzado en la Agencia de publicidad de Austen y Meyers como pasante en su segundo año de Universidad, y constantemente subió por la escalera corporativa hasta lo que era ahora. La compañía le debía a Edward un gran trato para la campaña de cereales que les había firmado.

El trabajo había sido muy estresante por lo que estos fines de semana estaban probando que era exactamente lo que necesitaba para el estrés.

Para el atardecer, Edward había estado sentado en su cama haciendo nada desde hace tres horas. Aunque todo era estrategia. Bella se había reído de su entusiasmo, pero desde donde estaba podía ver la sombra de Bella paseándose por la sala de estar.

La estaba haciendo esperar a propósito; la anticipación la excitaría mucho más para lo que planeaba.

Decidió finalmente sacarla de su miseria, tomándola por sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta. Ella tragó saliva y se dejó caer en el sillón.

—Joder, Edward, me has asustado hasta la mierda —exclamó ella, parándose y aferrándose a su pecho.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, caminando hacia ella. Su voz era más profunda de lo usual, y prácticamente marchó hacia ella como si la estuviese cazando. Sus movimientos le hicieron volver a sentarse en el sillón. Le miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras él le sonreía, con fuego en los ojos.

—Levántate, Isabella —ordenó, serio y ella lo hizo de inmediato.—Sígueme.

Le extendió su mano y ella puso su pequeña mano en la de él. Rápidamente él agarró su mano y caminó con ella hacia la mesa de la cocina, dejándola al lado de ésta.

—No te muevas —ordenó mientras quitaba el frutero de la mesa. Una vez que lo apartó, fue a su habitación por dos almohadas y las puso en la mesa en sentido vertical.

—Quítate la ropa —le dijo a Bella, mirándola directamente mientras se quitaba su camiseta sin mangas y sus shorts de pijama, quitándose la ropa interior lentamente, todo esto mientras Edward le miraba hambriento.

—Mhmmm… encantadora —murmuró, moviéndose para quedar detrás de ella. Tomó la muñeca derecha de Bella y le quitó la liga para el cabello y con ella le ató el cabello.

—Por mucho que me guste tu cabello suelto, necesita estar atado por ahora —le informó mientras comenzaba a depositar besos suaves en su nuca. Ella recargó su cabeza en su pecho mientras él le dejaba besos húmedos. Sus manos frotaban de arriba hacia abajo sus curvas con rudeza. Él no estaba siendo suave en su toque, pero Bella gruñía en apreciación. Había estado esperando todo el día.

—Me encanta el jabón que usas —murmuró contra su cuello mientras comenzaba a manejar sus pezones. Se endurecieron en sus manos, dejando a Bella sentir más. Él frotó sus caderas contra su espalda baja y ella sintió lo duro que estaba. Él estaba usando pantalones, pero aun así podía sentirlo.

—Siéntate en el borde de la mesa.

Bella lo hizo de inmediato, sentándose en el borde de la mesa con las piernas cerradas. Edward siguió sus movimientos, mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba enfrente de ella, abriéndole las piernas. Él gruñó cuando pudo echar un vistazo de ella, brillando para él. Él la miró, sonriendo con confianza mientras dejaba un dedo bajara por ella, hundiéndose para jugar con su clítoris y después subiéndolo. Ella gimió y arqueó su espalda, y Edward alejó su mano.

—Recuéstate, Bella —dijo Edward, comenzando a empujarla ligeramente con su mano en su pecho.

Una vez que estuvo completamente recostada sobre las almohadas en la mesa, él se volvió a sentar y la acercó hacia él por medio de sus caderas. Su sexo estaba a pulgadas de su boca y ella podía sentirlo. Se aferró con fuerza a las almohadas cuando él le sopló aire caliente.

Acercándola lo suficiente para que sus labios estuvieran contra ella, dio una larga y lenta lamida a sus labios, expandiendo la humedad con su lengua. Se regocijó con el suspiro de Bella y comenzó a frotar su lengua contra su clítoris, frotando los pequeños nervios con la parte plana de la lengua y alternándola con la punta de la lengua.

Bella comenzaba a perderlo, era todo lo que él podía decir. Mientras su lengua trabajaba en ella, sus manos acariciaban de arriba hacia abajo sus muslos junto con unas pocas caricias de su lengua. No pasó mucho tiempo para que las caderas de Bella comenzaran a levantarse de la mesa. Edward sonrió contra ella mientras las manos de ella hacían su camino hacia su cabello. Ella agarró los mechones fuertemente mientras comenzaba a empujar sus caderas contra su boca. Momentos después ella estaba viendo las estrellas mientras el primer orgasmo de la noche se apoderaba de ella.

Edward se alejó completamente de ella mientras bajaba de la cima. Su cuerpo estaba brillando con una ligera capa de sudor que estaba tentado a lamer, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Caminó alrededor de la mesa y cuando alcanzó el otro extremo agarró a Bella por sus hombros y la empujó hasta que su cabeza estuvo justo en el borde de la mesa y sus pies apenas colgaban en el otro. Ella jadeó mientras él la empujaba. Ella todavía estaba luchando para respirar.

Edward miró cómo su pecho se levantaba y bajaba mientras tomaba profundas respiraciones. Él esperó hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente calmada antes de hablar.

—Relájate, Bella. Sólo inhala y exhala —habló suavemente, el sonido de una tapa desenroscándose captó la atención de Bella.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ella, mirándolo con sus periféricos. Ella temía mover su cabeza haciendo que él la obligara a dejar en donde estaba.

—Aceite de semilla de uva. Sólo quédate allí y relájate —le dijo, echándose un poco en las manos y frotándoselas para calentarlas. Suavemente frotó los brazos de Bella, moviendo sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, poniendo el aceite.

—Eso se siente bien —gimió Bella mientras sus manos viajaban a sus pechos. Deliberadamente, él evitó los pezones y se movió alrededor de la mesa para frotar su torso y muslos. Bella dejó escapar suspiros y gemidos mientras él frotaba sus muslos, quitando toda la tensión.

Edward tomó un poco más de aceite y se movió de nuevo sentándose para ponerlo esta vez en sus pies. Agarró el pie derecho y comenzó a frotar la planta del pie, presionando su pulgar contra las tensiones de allí. Los gemidos de Bella comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes mientras sus dedos expertamente frotaban el talón y la planta. Él repitió el proceso con el otro antes de levantarse de nuevo.

Edward fue a lavarse las manos antes de volver a Bella. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pesadamente.

Era de lo más erótico. No podías escribir lo que él estaba viendo. Era simplemente hermoso.

—Bella, necesito que te relajes ahora —Bella simplemente asintió y abrió los ojos para echar un vistazo a Edward.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó juguetón.

—No podría estar mejor —contestó sin aliento. Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Está bien, sólo quédate allí y relájate. Por favor, por todos los medios, dime si te estoy lastimando, ¿vale?

—Bien —contestó Bella con evidente inquietud en la voz.

Tomando más del aceite, él se paró en medio de la mesa, y frotó el aceite en su hueso pélvico y puso su mano izquierda en él firmemente. Llevó su dedo medio y anular para introducirlos lentamente en Bella, separándolos una vez adentro para doblarlos contra la áspera superficie de su punto G. Dio un empujón de prueba contra ella y el cuerpo entero de Bella saltó de la mesa.

—Santa Mierda —jadeó y Edward se echó a reír. No podía esperar para verla cuando los verdaderos efectos empezaran.

—¿Estás bien? —bromeó, frotándola de nuevo. Esta vez vio como sus ojos rodaban. Ella asintió, mordiéndose el labio mientras él comenzaba a empujar rápido y fuerte. Los gemidos de Bella eran estridentes e iban directamente a la polla de Edward.

—Edward, OH, DIOS, SÍ —gritó mientras sus dedos empujaban con más fuerza. Su mano sobre su pelvis la mantenía lo más posible en la mesa. Sus dedos aparentaban estar atacándola por la rapidez y fuerza con la que los hundía en ella. Alguien que estuviese afuera pensaría que él estaba tratando de matarla, pero Bella suplicaría, gritaría.

Esto no era nada como lo que había sentido anteriormente. Su cuerpo estaba en fuego, ardiendo, y Edward podía sentirlo. Él podía sentir lo caliente que estaba su cuerpo por el sudor que comenzaba a formarse debajo de su mano. Podía sentir la reacción de su cuerpo, comenzando a prepararse para el clímax. Ella comenzaba a apretar alrededor de él, y sus gemidos y suplicas de más comenzaban a hacerse más y más fuertes. Mientras él seguía empujando sus dedos, ella gritaba más fuerte, sólo gemidos y gruñidos, pero él sabía su nombre saldría de sus labios.

—Bella —susurró él, mientras ella respondía levantando sus caderas contra sus dedos, gimiendo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar realmente. Comenzaba a pasar y Edward podía verlo, él sonrió cuando sintió que ella apretaba fuertemente sus dedos en su interior.

Manejaba sus dedos más fuerte y rápido ahora, Bella casi lloraba del placer mientras comenzaba a agarrarse de la mesa para apoyo.

—¡Edward! —gritó ella mientras sentía el orgasmo cada vez más cerca. Con unas cuantas caricias más de sus dedos los sacó y miró a Bella eyacular mientras su cuerpo se sacudía como si estuviese teniendo un ataque. Ella gritó su nombre, una y otra vez, mientras su cuerpo seguía sacudiéndose. Cada parte de ella reaccionaba a los impulsos. Sus brazos se sacudían, sus piernas y hasta sus dedos se retorcían. Miró mientras sus tobillos se doblaban y desdoblaban y él vio la lenta caída de la liberación.

—¡SANTA MIERDA! —dejó escapar entre respiraciones erráticas.

—¡Dilo! —exclamó tomando la silla para sentarse por donde estaba su cabeza.

—Dilo —repitió.

—Ganaste —susurró ella.

—¿Perdón? No te escuché —bromeó Edward, mientras apartaba cabello pegado a la frente de Bella.

—Ganaste —gritó ella prácticamente.

—Eso es. Gané. Sabes qué significa. Eso significa dos semanas más hasta que puedas recoger una letra. Oh y eso significa que no tienes permitido usar ropa en la casa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella incorporándose en la mesa lo más rápido que su cuerpo la dejó.

—¡Me escuchaste!

—Eso no era parte del trato —argumentó, apuntando un dedo a su cara. Él juguetonamente lo tomó y besó.

—Sabes las reglas del Desafío Formal. Puedo añadir todo lo que yo quiera, y estoy añadiendo que camines desnuda por la casa durante la siguiente semana. Después del sábado, eres libre de usar ropa de nuevo.

Bella le gruñó mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Ella estaba a punto de irse cuando se dio cuenta de que ella era la única que se había venido.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó, sus ojos viajando al obvio bulto en los pantalones de Edward.

—No te preocupes por mí. Negociaremos con eso el siguiente sábado. ¿Por qué no tomas un baño? —sugirió él y ella asintió, tamaleándose en todo el camino hacia el cuarto de baño.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Swan? —bromeó desde su asiento en la cocina, comenzando a frotarse por encima de sus pantalones.

Ella se giró y le enseñó el dedo antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de baño.

**N/T:**

Hahaha, ¿qué opinan? Genialoso, ¿no? ¿Pero creen que Edward de verdad merecía ganar? XDAh, que por cierto, supongo que no se esperaban el castigo, que al final será peor para Edward =S Pero está bien, porque la siguiente letra de Edward es muy buena!!

Bueno en fin, si me dejan reviews a montones actualizo mañana, ¿va que va? Bueno, aunque no me dejen montonales actualizaré también, pero de verdad las amaría si lo hicieran.

¡¡Mil gracias por los rewies!! 27!! =D Se los agradezco a todas de verdad, las adoro, graciasisisimas xD de verdad.

Cuidense,

**Leon.**

**P.D. Cualquier detalle, duda, por favor díganme ;)**


	10. · Cuatro Menos, Veintidós Más Por Ir ·

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. La historia es de **the-glory-days**, la traducción es mía.

**Alphabet Weekends**

Capítulo 9: **Four down, Twenty-Two to go**

-

**E**dward se sintió vacío cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente. No era la primera vez en el último mes que se sentía así, pero hoy, era mucho peor que las otras veces.

Este era el primer fin de semana en un mes en el que se había despertado solo. Era una extraña sensación. Estaba acostumbrado a levantarse solo, no era un concepto bizarro, pero en el último mes o más se había acostumbrado a tener un cuerpo cálido a su lado en las mañanas del domingo. Le gustaba, más de lo que debería.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama aquella mañana y las vacías, las frías sábanas extra bajo su torso se sentían frígidas y poco naturales. Otras veces, a él le gustaba volverse y encontrar que el otro lado de la cama estaba frío, especialmente en los meses cálidos y húmedos de verano, pero ahora, se sentían solitarias y áridas.

Necesitaba a alguien allí; ansiaba por su calidez.

Se quedó en el lado frío de la cama tratando de calentarla con su propio calor, pero no parecía funcionar. Al final, reunió energía para levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Esta vez usó su cepillo de dientes.

De nuevo, encontró a Bella sentada en el sillón, mirando comerciales inexpresiva, envuelta en una manta de lana que su madre les había traído para ponerla sobre el sillón.

—Buenos días —saludó en voz baja en caso de que Bella tuviera dolores de cabeza. Fruncía el ceño y tenía los ojos cerrados como lo hacían las personas para poner presión en donde estaba el dolor de cabeza.

Bella respondió —Buenos días.

—¿Estás bien, Bells? No te ves muy bien.

—Estoy bien, Edward. Sólo no he dormido bien. Sigo teniendo ese extraño sueño.

El cuerpo de Edward se tensó. Aun cuando Bella había explicado anteriormente que el sueño era algo completamente diferente a lo que él pensaba no podía evitar el sentimiento de preocupación que surgía en él. Su corazón latía rápido y podía sentir la adrenalina trabajando en su cuerpo, haciendo que una gota de sudor se formara en el borde de su ceja derecha.

—¿A qué te refieres con extraño, Bella? —preguntó con voz lacónica. Estaba ansioso. La última cosa que quería era a Bella teniendo esas pesadillas de nuevo.

—Relájate, Edward —le tranquilizó ella, golpeándolo ligeramente en el brazo.—Ya te lo dije, es buen sueño… creo. No lo sé. Sigo despertándome porque no sé qué significa.

El cuerpo de Edward se relajó ante sus palabras. No podía evitar su reacción. Él siempre tenía un sentido, una necesidad podrías decir, de proteger a quienes amaba, pero con Bella, era totalmente diferente. Había una urgencia de mantenerla a salvo todo el tiempo, de estar allí para atraparla cuando ella cayera, de estar allí para sostenerla cuando ella llorara o cuando se molestara y tratara de pegarle a la pared. Era inexplicable, pero no podía evitarlo.

Él sólo necesitaba saber siempre que estaba segura.

—Así que, ¿qué es lo confuso en tu sueño como para que no puedas dormir? —preguntó, curioso. Realmente quería saber, y el sonrojo que lentamente comenzaba a expandirse en sus mejillas, le añadía más interés.

Bella sacudió su cabeza negándose. No había forma de que ella le dijera a Edward acerca del hombre sin rostro. Tenía una graciosa suposición de que él se reiría de ella.

—Vamos, Bella, dime. Debe de ser un buen sueño si te tiene así de nerviosa —le bromeó él, intentando que ella le dijera. Debía de haber alguna razón, una explicación lógica a su sonrojo.—Es un sueño con sexo, ¿no? Estás teniendo un sueño sucio con alguien. ¿Quién? ¿eh? ¿quién? Tal vez estás asombrada porque es con una chica —continuó suponiendo, tratando de provocarla para que le dijera.

—¡No es un sueño con sexo! —le gritó a Edward, la manta con la que se había estado cubriendo se deslizó de sus hombros. Edward inmediatamente notó el hombro desnudo, cambiando completamente la conversación.

—¿Estás desnuda debajo de esa manta? —preguntó, tratando de echar un vistazo.

—Sí —contestó Bella, asintiendo en el proceso, volviendo a subir la manta por sus hombros. Estaba frío el apartamento, aun cuando estaban a mitad de abril, estaba frío en este espacioso lugar.

—La manta no era parte de mi victoria, Isabella. ¡Dámela! —insistió, tratando de quitársela. Ella se aferró a la manta como si fuera para salvar su vida, usando toda la fuerza que tenía las ocho de la mañana. Edward lo estaba haciendo parecer fácil mientras se la quitaba completamente con una sola mano.

Él la miró temblando en el sillón, mientras trataba de cubrirse a sí misma, aunque parecía como si quisiera darse calor a sí misma.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó, comenzando a cubrirla con la manta de nuevo.

—Bueno, estamos en abril, idiota. ¿No podías hacer esto de la no ropa hasta junio o julio? ¿cuándo está haciendo calor? —se quejó mientras se envolvía en la manta con fuerza, mirando mientras el caminaba hacia el otro lado de la sala.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, mirando mientras se dirigía a la pared, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía.

—Estoy poniendo la calefacción. Estarás caminando aquí desnuda por el resto de la semana, excepto cuando vayas a trabajar, y justo cuando llegues de trabajar, ¿entendido? —su voz era severa, su demanda era severa. Estaba tratando de intimidar a Bella, y por unos cuantos segundos, funcionó. Él notó la manera en la que sus ojos se abrieron, y su respiración se había acelerado.

—¿Lo has entendido, Bella? —preguntó de nuevo, jactándose de su victoria de la noche pasada. Todo esto era realmente porque ella se había rehusado a contestarle su pregunta sobre el sueño. Nunca tenían secretos entre ellos, y él pensó que ella le diría, el hecho de que ella en realidad no le dijera lo había irritado. Se sentía casi como una traición.

—Sí, lo he entendido, Edward. Pero ahora mismo me quedo con la manta, hasta que esté lo suficientemente cálido —argumentó, haciendo pucheros como el hijo a quien la madre no le compra el chocolate que quiere.

—Bien. Ahora ve a hacer el desayuno. Estoy hambriento —le ordenó, pero su tono era bromista. Escuchando eso, Bella lanzó uno de los cojines del sillón, pegando en el hombro de Edward. Edward jadeó en sorpresa mientras Bella silbaba con triunfo.

—Santa mierda, no puedo creer que me haya pegado —sonaba asombrado mientras levantaba el cojín y se preparaba para lanzárselo a Bella, pero en vez de eso lo acomodó en el sillón.

—Yo tampoco, eso es una de siete millones, Edward! ¡Whooo, finalmente estoy en el tablero! —animó. Edward riéndose de ella.

—De hecho, son ocho millones contra una. ¡Da bien las estadísticas!

—Lo que sea, señor Perfecto —murmuró Bella, su voz condescendiente. Ella se levantó de su asiento y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina. Sus ojos se abrieron en el momento en el que vieron la mesa. Casi en el parpadeo de un ojo, las imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a inundarla. Estaba la imagen de ella recostada en la mesa. La imagen de la cara de Edward entre sus piernas. La imagen de la lámpara de la cocina que ella estuvo viendo mientras Edward la llevaba a nuevas alturas. La imagen de Edward estando a su lado mientras la follaba llevándola al olvido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward, sonriéndole. Él se había fijado en la mirada aturdida en su rostro en el momento en que sus ojos vieron la mesa. Ella había estado pensando en la noche anterior, y eso era exactamente lo que él quería. Quería que fuera el primer pensamiento que tuviese, el pensamiento que nunca pensó que tendría acerca de la mesa de la cocina. Llámalo astuto si querías, pero el saber que él era la razón de las miradas aturdidas de muchas mujeres le traía una sonrisa. Él era un hombre, maldición. Él amaba saber que era grandioso en la cama, bueno en este caso, en la mesa.

—Estoy bien —contestó Bella con voz flaqueada. Ella estaba dejando que sus uñas siguieran el patrón de grano de la mesa de madera, deteniéndose para circular un agujero que estaba por su codo algunas veces.

—¿Estás segura? Pareces algo asombrada.

—Estoy bien, en serio. Hum… ¿limpiaste la mesa después de que…? Tú sabes… —dejó que su voz se cortara, sonrojándose ante el pensamiento de lo que había pasado.

—Sabía que eso era lo que estabas pensando —se echó a reír Edward, mucho más fuerte, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara todavía más en el proceso.—No te preocupes. Usé clorox y lysol en la mesa después de que eyacularas —afirmó de manera casual, pero Bella se puso más roja, lo más roja que Edward le había visto.

—¿Podrías no decir eso, por favor? —suplicó, su voz era casi era inaudible.

—¿Decir qué? ¿Eyacular? ¿eyaculadora? ¿eyacular, eyacular, eyacular,?

—¡Oh, por favor! ¡Es sólo que suena tan asqueroso! —proclamó, ocultando su cara entre sus manos. Edward, para mal, decidió bromear con Bella un poco más. Con sus manos en su cara, ella no podía ver a Edward acercándose a ella, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Apuesto a que no se sintió mal. Apuesto a que se sintió realmente bien. Podría decir que fue orgásmico, un placer como ningún otro —le susurró en su oído. Bella se estremeció mientras el calor de su boca hacía que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca, pero Edward no detuvo asalto verbal en vergüenza a Bella.

—Apuesto a que no te importaría repetir el acto ahora mismo —le dijo, tirando de ella con rapidez de la silla y dejándola en la mesa.

—¡Edward! —gritó Bella mientras su espalda desnuda aterrizaba en la fría mesa. Ella trató desesperadamente de coger la manta caída, pero no podía alcanzarla, especialmente cuando Edward comenzó a abrirle las piernas y a colocarse entre ellas.

—Bella —gruñó prácticamente él, mientras llevaba su caderas contra las de ella.—Tienes una gran figura, Bells. Nunca entenderé por qué escoges esconderla detrás de ropa desaliñada.

—Suenas como Alice —murmuró mientras luchaba contra el agarre de Edward. Él estaba fácilmente manteniendo quietos sus dos brazos con una de sus manos. La otra estaba acariciando la parte inferior de uno de sus pechos.

—Alice tiende a saber cosas, aun cuando no debería —remarcó, manteniendo su toque ligero. Había algo increíblemente sensual en mantener a alguien atrapado debajo de ti. Podía ver el placer que Bella había tenido cuando le había atado. Desde esta posición, podías sentir el pulso acelerarse debajo de tu mano sosteniendo sus muñecas. Podías sentir claramente su excitación. Desde esta posición, podías obtener cualquier cosa que quisieses. Era una posición de completa dominación y a él le encantaba.

El poder era embriagador.

—Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Bella a medias. Por mucha resistencia que ella le estaba poniendo, aun así estaba disfrutando la situación en la que estaba.

—Nada —dijo Edward, saltando de la mesa y Bella, dejándola desconcertada. Ella siguió a Edward y se volvió a sentar en la silla, sin manta, todavía sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Verás —comenzó Edward.-—¡No manta! —comentó desde su lugar sobre la estufa. Rompió un huevo y lo echó al sartén. Bella se molestó ante la revelación.

—¿Tus colegas de trabajo saben lo imbécil que eres? —le reprendió, cruzando los brazos sobre su desnudo pecho, la sonrisa de Edward vaciló.

—No, todos en el trabajo creen que soy el caballero perfecto! —contestó, mientras atendía los huevos.

—¿Tan narcisista? —dijo Bella, cruzando las piernas y ocultándole a Edward todo lo que quería ver.

—Lo que sea. Ve y trae platos y jugo —le ordenó mientras removía los huevos una vez más antes de ponerlos en los dos platos que Bella acababa de traer. Él se sentó en su silla y se le unió a Bella mientras ella comenzaba a comer.

—¿Sabes que es lo mejor de los huevos fritos? —preguntó Edward, su voz demostraba lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Ilumíname, Edward.

—Eyaculan cuando revientas la yema —contestó, demostrando su punto y tomando un bocado de su desayuno.

—Idiota —murmuró Bella mientras se servía un vaso de jugo de arándano.

—Pagarás por la observación el sábado, señorita Swan. Hablando de eso, levanta tu hermoso trasero y ve a traer el sombrero.

—¡Idiota! —le ladró ella mientras se levantaba por el sombrero. Edward miró complacido como sus caderas se balanceaban mientras se dirigía desnuda a su habitación. Él estaba tan tentado a seguirla y comenzar fin de semana justo allí y ahora, pero Bella estaba afuera de la habitación antes de que pudiese terminar el pensamiento.

—¡Apúrate y saca la maldita letra! —resopló impacientemente mientras le tendía el sombrero.

—Eres una mal perdedora, Bella —contestó, sacando uno de esos pápeles mágicos del sombrero. Tan rápido como leyó la carta, tiró el papel a la basura, antes rompiéndolo en trocitos. Era como confeti funesto en la basura.

—Voy a adorar esta semana, y este fin de semana… ¡SANTA MIERDA! ¡Este fin de semana será genial!

—Encantador —replicó Bella, tratando de sonar desinteresada, pero probablemente ella estaba mucho más emocionada que Edward sobre este fin de semana. Los sábados se estaban convirtiendo rápidamente en los días favoritos de Bella.

—Deja de ser tan perra. Ya tenemos cuatro menos, y veintidós más por ir, eyaculadora.

—Púdrete, Edward.

**N/T:**

xD Qué graciosito, Edward, ¿verdad? En fin, muchísisisimas gracias vuestros reviews =D Os lo agradezco un montón xD ^^ jajaja…Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo…

En fin, paso a retirarme y deja review, por favor!!!

Besos,

**Leon.**


	11. · C es para Control ·

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de **the-glory-days,** sólo traduzco con su permiso. **La traducción es mía y no permito que nadie la distribuya sin consultarme primero.** _

_**~Bastantitas gracias por sus reviews n__n Las adorouuww! xD. Disfruten del cap ;)**_

_**Alphabet Weekends**_

_**Capítulo 10: **__C es para Control _

_-_

_Quien controla el presente, controla el pasado. Quien controla el pasado, controla el futuro._

_-Book One, Chapter III, 1984, George Orwell, 1903-1950_

_-_

**E**dward amaba tener el control en todo. Su trabajo, su vida diaria, su vida sexual; si existía alguna manera para tomar las riendas del asunto las tomaría. No había si, y, o pero en ello. Le encantaba el control de todo. Estaba en su naturaleza desde una edad temprana.

Cuando Edward tenía cinco, fue hecho el líder de su grupo por los otros niños en su pandilla de amigos. No es como si él mismo se hubiese apuntado para líder, sino sus amigos, sus conocidos en sus años de formación, le eligieron como si cabecilla por así decirlo.

Cuando estaba en el preescolar, su profesora había divido el grupo en tres grupos uniformemente emparejados. Cada grupo tenía tres niños y tres niñas.

A Edward se le había roto el corazón cuando Bella no fue escogida para estar en su grupo, y entonces él miró cómo su grupo prácticamente le ignoraba todos los días. Ella era su mejor amiga y le miraba sentarse en la esquina sola, acurrucada en la alfombra para leer con ejemplar de Clifford en su pequeño regazo. Y desde allí, supo que su trabajo era mantenerla feliz.

Tomó en control de la situación.

Después de que su grupo le nombrara el líder, le dijo a Bella que se sentase con ellos. Aun a los cinco años, Bella era igual de testaruda que una mula. Ella protestó profusamente sobre cómo se meterían en problemas por romper las reglas y cómo su grupo se molestaría por meterles en problemas también.

Le dijo que no se preocupara.

Cuando Bella se unió a su grupo durante la hora de juego, la profesora de inmediato lo notó. Ella caminó a través del salón, hacia la mesa en donde estaban sentados y preguntó a Bella el porqué estaba compartiendo silla con Edward, cuando su grupo estaba del otro lado del salón. Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, Edward contestó por ella. A los cinco, ya era encantador.

—Bueno, señora Cope, su grupo sigue ignorándole. Así no es como un grupo debería de funcionar. Así que le invitamos a unirse a nuestro grupo, ¿eso está bien? —preguntó, lo más tímida y dulcemente que podía, lo cual funcionaba como magia. Era un hermoso niño, con la gloriosa mata de pelo bronce, mejillas sonrosadas, ojos verdes hipnotizadores.

—Tienes toda la razón, Edward —dijo, un rastro de orgullo en su voz. La señora Cope había visto cómo el grupo de Bella le habían marginado. Ella también había visto como Edward y su grupo le miraban, especialmente Edward. Mantuvo su mirada en ella durante toda la semana en la que su grupo le ignoró. La señora Cope había visto la sombría mirada en su rostro mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas de su pequeña cara. Ella sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que él le invitara a su grupo.

Esa fue la primera vez que Edward tomó el control del asunto, pero no fue la última.

Aquel día le había dado una probada el poder del control. Desde entonces, Edward trató de tomar un papel de control. En la primaria, era el líder de su clase. Después había sido presidente del octavo grado y en la secundaria, fue casi todo: capitán de béisbol, presidente del cuerpo estudiantil, Presidente de la sociedad nacional de honor, e incluso presidente del Club de Ciencia y Tecnología al cual asistió a las reuniones arduamente.

Cualquiera podría decir que hasta controlaba su amistad con Bella, pero no en una mala manera… quizás. Él había sido el que había calmado a Bella en el supermercado en el día en el que se conocieron. Había persuadido para que Bella estuviera en su grupo, y le había convencido para que fueran al onceavo cumpleaños de Eric Yorkie, y sí, había sido su idea también la de perder su virginidad entre los dos y hasta ahora, también fue su idea la de empezar este alfabeto demente y lo estaba torturando lentamente.

Él comenzaba a acostumbrarse a tener sus liberaciones durante los fines de semana. Temía que cuando todo esto terminara y estuviera hecho no sería capaz de vivir sin el sexo, por más bárbaro que pareciera. Carajo, era un hombre, y le gustaba follar, lo más frecuentemente posible.

Su primer error durante todo el juego había sido iniciarlo, pero su segundo error había sido tener a Bella caminando desnuda durante toda la semana.

Era una tortura pura, inusual y cruel.

El cuerpo de Bella era increíble, y siempre lo había sido. Aun cuando comenzaba a pasar por las etapas difíciles de su pubertad, seguía teniendo un cuerpo increíble. Ella tenía increíbles piernas y pechos que crecieron. El verano antes de su primer año, él sugirió que se salían de su lugar. Casi todo los días.

Él era un adolescente hormonal; demándalo por querer ver tetas en cada oportunidad que tenía.

Pero ahora, Bella era una mujer imponente, con curvas, pechos que encajaban perfectamente en sus manos, y un gran trasero, del cual no tenía idea de cuándo había aparecido. Él había estado sorprendido por ese aspecto durante la primera noche. No podía creer que nunca lo había notado.

-

El lunes fue terrible, y no sólo por el trabajo, porque aunque el trabajo casi le había quitado todas las ganas de ver a Bella desnuda en casa, al entrar al apartamento en la noche del lunes, sólo hizo que su humor de mierda se solidificara, porque allí estaba Bella, usando sólo un delantal mientras cocinaba.

Tortura. Pura estúpida tortura.

Allí estaba mostrando su trasero, los tirantes amarrados del delantal estaban arriba como si fuera un regalo a él para desenvolver.

—Creo que un delantal es ropa, Bella —bromeó él mientras entraba a la cocina, tomando rápidamente un pedazo de pollo que ya estaba cocinado.

—No toques la comida, Edward. Ni siquiera te has lavado las manos —le reprendió, golpeándole la mano con la cuchara de madera que tenía en la mano.

—Lo siento, mamá —dijo él, robando otra pieza de pollo, cuando Bella giró su atención al arroz en la estufa.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó ella, pareciendo cómoda con todo esto de la desnudez, pero Edward se hacía creer que probablemente era porque traía el delantal puesto.

—Horroroso, ¿y el tuyo?

—Mejor que el tuyo, supongo —se rió, mientras alcanzaba vasos del gabinete. Edward observó como los músculos de sus piernas se estiraban, tuvo que suprimir el gruñido que quería escapar de su boca.

—¿Qué con el delantal? —dijo él, alcanzando para quitarlo.

—No quería quedarme sin pezón —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros mientras apagaba la estufa. Edward asintió con el razonamiento.

—Aww, y lo hiciste por mí, ¿verdad?

—¿Por ti? ¿Cómo sería eso para ti? ¡No quería quemarme con el aceite que salpicara! —argumentó, agarrando una cuchara y sirviendo arroz y pollo en dos platos para Edward y ella. Se dirigió hacia la mesa y colocó los platos. Edward agarró las tazas y utensilios.

—No, sabes que no me gustan los pechos quemados. Es por eso que lo hiciste —dijo mientras se llevaba un bocado de su comida.

—No puedo creer que tengas veinticinco, Edward. ¿Es en serio? Es la cosa más inmadura que has dicho alguna vez.

—Sí, como sea mamá.

—Retiro lo dicho.

Martes y miércoles se fueron igual que el lunes, pero el jueves, el maldito jueves casi mataba a Edward.

Él entró a su departamento después de un largo día de trabajo para encontrarse a Bella haciendo yoga en el salón.

Era una cosa ver a Bella haciendo esas cosas con pantalones, pero verla haciéndolo desnuda era como ver pornografía en vivo. Con la manera en la que estaba inclinada, ella estaba expuesta para él, y muy abierta, y maldición, si no estuviera mojada.

Tuvo que olvidarse de bromas aquella noche porque podría haberla tomado allí mismo y eso hubiera sido en contra de las normas.

Las normas eran claras. Los sábados serían los únicos días en los que pasaría la acción, no los jueves. Pero maldición, todo el asunto de Bella desnuda lo estaba pateando duro en el trasero. Cada día lo que él quería hacer era atacarla. En las mañanas, la quería recargar la mesa de la cocina, en el suelo, contra el frigorífico. Por las noches quería tomarla en el sillón, en la mesa del comedor, contra la pared izquierda, la pared lejana, contra todas las paredes.

Era una tortura y se lo había hecho él mismo; era un idiota.

Nunca había estado tan feliz por un viernes que se acercara en toda su vida. Estaba cansado de tener que correr a su habitación como un adolescente para frotarse.

Y el sábado. El sábado casi era Cómo Navidad para él. Creía que se le iba a caer la polla. Nunca se le habían salido de control así sus hormonas. Era tan bizarro y tan mal recibido.

Se levantó más temprano que Bella el sábado, lo cual era común, pero últimamente se había convertido en una rareza. Hizo el desayunó y casi se atragantó con una pieza de pan tostado cuando Bella salió del cuarto de baño. Olía divinamente. Fue como un reflejo pavloviano; la boca se le hizo agua y su polla se retorció.

—Buenos días —gruñó con voz áspera. No había querido sonar así, pero tuvo que contenerse. Lo que realmente quería decir era "No puedo esperar para estar dentro de ti" pero eso era un poco grosero para las nueve de la mañana, aun para él.

--Buenos días —contestó ella, casi resoplando a una taza de café hirviendo.

—Estoy suponiendo que no dormiste mucho anoche —dijo mientras colocaba el plato enfrente de Bella.

—No, de hecho dormí genial. No tuve ese sueño anoche, aunque la misma persona estuvo en este también.

—¿En serio? ¿y qué con el exceso del café?

—Siento como si lo necesitara hoy —respondió ella sonrojándose. Edward sonrió. Le encantaba cuando se sonrojaba. Siempre lo había hecho. Había algo dulce e inocente que casi era extraño para la razón por la que Bella se sonrojaba, especialmente después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en las últimas semanas.

—Buena decisión —replicó. Lo que quería decir era algo que iba en las cosas pervertidas, pero optó por controlar sus emociones. Tuvo que permanecer controlado para que todo funcionara por la noche como había planeado desde el domingo por la noche.

—Así que, ¿qué haremos? —preguntó, sin importar la gravedad de la pregunta.—No me dijiste la letra anoche, así que…

—Obtuve la letra C —respondió con voz firme.

—¿C? ¿y qué significa?

—Completo Control Cullen! —respondió él, saltando de la mesa, sorprendiendo a Bella. Eran las diez de la mañana e iba a empezar porque ya no podía soportarlo más.

—Párate, Bella —ordenó, quitándose su playera. Su polla comenzaba a empujar sus pantalones. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron, cuestionándose por sus acciones.

—Sí, haremos esto ahora. No tienes idea, de lo difícil que ha sido para mí la semana —gruñó mientras caminaba hacia ella mientras ella se apoyaba en la pared.—Mirándote desfilar por aquí desnuda, como una estatua griega. Es una maldita agonía.

—Edward —su voz tembló mientras lo llamaba. Él estaba justo enfrente de ella, y podía sentir su temperatura elevarse. Casi podía sentir la sangre que fluía erráticamente mientras su corazón latía furiosamente.

—Ugh, Bella —gruñó él, mientras su boca atacaba su cuello, mordiéndolo con fuerza. No le importaba ni una mierda si ella mañana le gritaba a causa de las marcas, en estos momentos haría todo lo que le complaciera, y por los gemidos y los dedos de Bella paseándose por su cabello, creyó que no parecía importarle.

—Bella —murmuró contra su clavícula. Sus manos tomaron sus caderas violentamente mientras enterraba las de él en las de ella. Él estaba tan jodidamente duro, toda la semana, y finalmente, finalmente estaba teniendo lo que necesitaba.

—Ugh —fue todo lo que Bella decir entre los gemidos y jadeos que seguía emitiendo. Edward estaba disfrutando de los sonidos. Eran como música, una partitura en sus oídos, como la gran sonata de Mozart.

—¡Maldición! Joder Bella, sabes que odio no tener el control —proclamó contra su pecho mientras su lengua circulaba su pezón antes de tomarlo en su boca, los dos gimiendo en tándem. Sus ásperas manos recorrieron brutalmente su torso mientras movía sus besos hasta su estómago justo arriba de su sexo. Podía oler su excitación y era embriagadora.

Se sentó en sus rodillas, su cara justo a unas pulgadas de ella, y él la miró a la vez que ella le miraba.

—Por favor —suplicó mientras sus dedos abrían sus labios. Gimió involuntariamente cuando lo hizo. _Joder_, pensó él, _está jodidamente mojada_

Sopló aire fresco contra la humedad ya expandida, causando el temblor de Bella.

—Dios Bella, me encanta tu coño —gruñó contra ella, lamiéndola.—Me encanta cómo hueles, y cómo sabes —gimió mientras tomaba otra larga lamida de ella, antes de levantarse, para el disgusto de ella.

—Pero ¿sabes qué?, hoy es acerca de mí, y lo que amo más que tu sabor —murmuró contra su oído, mordiéndolo. Era muy fetiche de su parte. —Amo la manera en la que te mueves cuando estoy dentro de ti.

Bella jadeó ante su declaración, sus ojos revoloteando cerca mientras dos dedos de Edward extendían su humedad antes de deslizarse fácilmente. Él bombeó sus dedos tal como lo hizo cuando la tenía en la mesa. Él miró mientras los ojos de Bella rodaban y su boca se abría. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y sus manos trataron de encontrar refugio en donde fuera. Estaban en su cabello, en sus bíceps, en su espalda, antes de establecerse en sus muslos.

Edward pudo sentirla a punto de venirse y sacó sus dedos de ella.

—Toma esa —gruñó contra su oído.—No te vendrás antes que yo hoy. Ponte de rodillas, Bella —le ordenó, su voz era dura mientras la empujaba de su hombro, hasta que sus rodillas se encontraron con el frío suelo. Edward miró mientras Bella miraba su polla, dura y rígida frente a ella, sus ojos muy abiertos y ansiosos.

Bella lo tomó firmemente y Edward dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás; sus manos estaban tan cálidas, suaves. Él gruñó mientras ella soplaba aire caliente contra la cabeza hinchada, lamiendo la pre-eyaculación que había allí.

—Tu boca, Bella. Necesito tu boca —indicó, pasando sus manos por su cabello mojado, tratando de poner sus labios alrededor de él.

—Joder —gruñó mientras sus labios envolvían la cabeza de su polla. Ella chupó con fuerza, lamiendo la raja mientras ella se apartaba, para después tomarlo completamente. Agachó su cabeza, marcando un ritmo lento y constante de chupadas y lamidas. Edward gimió con apreciación ante la cálida succión de su boca mientras ella marcaba el ritmo. Él se dio cuenta pronto de que estaba perdiendo el control, así que agarró su cabeza y comenzó a embestir en su boca, encantándose con los pequeños sonidos de ahogo que hacía Bella cuando llegaba muy profundo.

Hoy era acerca de él, le recordó mientras ambas manos agarraban su cabeza y mantenían un ritmo que le gustara. Podía sentir el endurecimiento comenzando a surgir mientras la boca de Bella apretaba a su alrededor mientras lo tragaba completamente.

—Joder, Bells. No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando para conseguir tu maldita boca en mí. Ugh, no me dejaste tocarte la última vez. Joder, joder, justo así —murmuró, apretando el agarre de su cabello y empujando sus caderas con fuerza contra ella. Bella gimió alrededor de él, las vibraciones se sentía grandiosas. Una de sus manos se deslizó hasta su escroto y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras continuaba lamiendo y chupando alrededor de su polla.

—Bella, Bella. Mierda —cantó él mientras sentía el endurecimiento de sus bolas mientras el orgasmo se acercaba más. Bella podía sentirlo, y Edward explotó en su garganta mientras Bella frotaba con los dientes la vena inferior sobresaliente.

—¡Mierda! ¡Maldición, Bella! —gritó mientras salía de su orgasmo, girando sus caderas mientras se liberaba en la garganta de Bella. Ella lo soltó con un _pop_ y Edward se desplomó contra la pared mientras Bella se paraba. Ella le sonrió antes de acercársele. Ella le sonrió antes acercarse más. Colocó su garganta contra su oído y tragó. Edward soltó un sorprendido grito mientras le escuchaba tragarse su liberación. Gruñó y se cargó a Bella, lazándola fácilmente contra su hombro.

—¡Edward! —exclamó ella sin aliento, mientras la llevaba hasta el sofá, doblándola sobre el brazo de éste. La dejó abierta justo cerca de él.

—Edward —llamó de nuevo por su nombre, mientras repentinamente una corriente fría de aire rozaba contra su humedad.

—Bella, por mucho que me haya gustado ese truco de allá, creo que necesitas pagar por socavar mi posición. Estoy al control hoy —le informó, al mismo tiempo que su mano hacía contacto con su trasero. Ella gritó cuando él azotó su trasero una vez, dos veces ,tres veces, y luego frotó el músculo mientras se tornaba rojo.

—Me encanta verte así, abierta para mí, mojada para mí, suplicando por mi polla —le gruñó contra su oído, inclinándose sobre ella para hacerlo. Eso le permitió sentirlo duro contra ella. Edward tenía un corto tiempo de recuperación; todavía era joven. Cuando era un adolescente, podía estar listo y con muchas ganas en un minuto. Una brisa fresca contra la polla le hacía endurecerse.

—No puedo esperar para estar dentro de ti Bella. Haces los más hermosos sonidos —continuó susurrando en su oído, mordisqueando el lóbulo. Bella gimió y Edward también.

—Me encanta cómo te mueves cuando estoy dentro de ti, de verdad me encanta.

—Entonces, ¿qué coño estás esperando? —ladró Bella, impacientemente mientras Edward besaba ligeramente su hombro. Él se rió suavemente contra él.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que te tome, justo aquí, en el sillón que tu padre nos trajo? Eso es sucio, Isabella. No creo que el jefe Swan apruebe estos actos de adulterio —bromeó con ella mientras su polla jugaba con su entrada.

—Edward, por favor —suplicó, girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Me encanta el orden que tengo sobre ti —gruñó él mientras la embestía, completamente sumergiéndose en su calor, sin tomarlo con calma. Él tenía el control ahora mismo, y quería algo sucio, algo bruto, algo verdaderamente sucio.

—¡Edward, condón! —gritó ella mientras se alejaba de él, pero Edward la trajo de regreso a él.

—Estoy limpio, estás limpia. No hemos estado con nadie más durante un buen tiempo, y sé que tomas las píldoras desde que tienes dieciséis. Veo que la tomas religiosamente todas las mañanas antes de irte al trabajo. Quiero sentirte —gruñó, agarrando sus caderas con fuerza, enterrando su polla en lo más profundo de ella mientras ella gemía.

Bella gritó en éxtasis mientras Edward establecía un ritmo de embestidas rápidas y fuertes, y otras lentas y constantes. Podía sentir todo y le encantaba. Sus paredes se apretaban alrededor de él como un guante, haciendo a Edward gemir. Ella estaba tan caliente, y era tan sedosa.

A él le encantaba follarle, y se lo hizo saber.

—Me encanta follarte, Bella, hazme saber que te encanta —ordenó, tomándola del cabello y levantándola por medio de él. Su espalda estaba arqueada sobre el sofá y lejos de él mientras seguía embistiéndola, fuertemente.

—Me… me encanta —jadeó.

—Dime que te encanta cuando te follo, Bella —ordenó, tirando de su cabello y embistiendo en ella más fuerte que antes.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó—Me… me en… encanta… cuando… tú, joder, cuando tú me… Jesús, me follas.

Edward se rió mientras soltaba el cabello de Bella, pero ella se mantuvo en el arco, de pie contra Edward. Su mano le encontró el clítoris, frotándolo con fuerza mientras la embestía.

Edward se vino primero, justo como él había dicho, y salió de su orgasmo, meciéndose en el cuerpo de Bella. Llevó a Bella lo alto mientras le pellizcaba el clítoris. Ella gritó y apretó alrededor de él, limpiándolo por lo que valía.

Edward cayó contra Bella mientras ella caía en el brazo del sofá.

—Edward, bájate de mí —gimió Bella bajo su peso.

—Dame un segundo —murmuró contra su hombro mientras salía de ella.

Cuando se apartó, Bella se sentó en el sillón, recuperando el aliento y Edward se sentó a su lado.

—Son las once —remarcó.

—Sí, es tu punto —argumentó, su respiración comenzaba a volver a la normalidad.

—Eso significa trece horas más de esto —dijo, cargándola y poniéndola en su regazo.

—¿Estás bromeándome? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—¡No!

A la diez, Edward tomó a Bella contra el sillón, a las once la tomó en el sillón. Al mediodía cuando comieron y a las tres la tomó contra el frigorífico, a las cinco cenaron, después tomaron una siesta y a las ocho la tomó en la mesa de la cocina.

Para las once, estaban quedándose dormidos en la cama de Edward, exhaustos por sus escapadas, pero Edward había tomado el control, dejando que Bella se durmiera antes de que él.

**N/A:**

Esto es todo por hoy, chicos xD. Les agradezco infinitamente por sus reviews y lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, se suponía que sería el viernes, pero me tuve que ir de viaje y apenas regresé ayer xP Hacía mucha flojera… En fin, lamento si hay errores, dedazos e incoherencias, pero lo terminé de traducir de rápido porque tengo que irme a hacer mi tarea jajaja

Díganme que opinan de éste!

Nos leemos!!

**Leon.**


	12. · Cinco Menos, Veintiún Más Por Ir ·

**Disclaimer: **Nada aquí me pertenece, excepto la traducción desde luego. La historia es de the-glory-days y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la traducción.

**· Capítulo 11 ·**

_Cinco menos, veintiún más por ir. _

.

.

**E**dward se despertó sobresaltado a la mañana siguiente del domingo y no fue a causa de un sueño o pesadilla. Había sido porque Bella se había cambiado de lado de la cama, y esa era la última cosa que él quería. Se giró para tirar de ella, pero entonces detuvo su brazo.

Ella se veía tan increíblemente pacífica, su cuerpo desnudo estaba en posición fetal. No podía ver su cara desde su posición, pero podía imaginar la calma que tendría. Permaneció despierto después de eso. Edward era una de esas personas que una vez que estaba despierta, estaría dormido de nuevo hasta esa misma noche.

Observó a Bella dormir, hipnotizado por la curvatura de su columna vertebral. Había estado tentado a correr un dedo por la columna ósea. Desde donde estaba, podía ver las cicatrices de la varicela que había adquirido cuando tenía seis. Sus madres les habían advertido que no se rascaran. ¿Qué esperaban ellas? Demonios, ellos ni siquiera pudieron mantener a Edward lejos de Bella cuando ella se enfermó, lo que le llevó a enfermarse también.

Si te sentabas y lo pensabas, era un poco adorable. Sólo una fotografía de un Edward de seis años lanzando rabietas para poder visitar a su amiga enferma, y después enfermándose, lo que únicamente le hizo más feliz porque en primera, no tenía que ir a la escuela y en segunda, podía estar mucho más tiempo con Bella. Edward se rió quedamente mientras sus dedos inconscientemente comenzaron a circular las cicatrices, recordando cómo le había ayudado a rascar los lugares en donde no se podía alcanzar y como ella había hecho lo mismo por él.

Se detuvo cuando Bella se revolvió en su sueño. Soltó un pequeño gemido antes de rodar hacia Edward. Sonrió ampliamente mientras ella se recargaba contra él, su cuerpo sintiéndose cálido y suculento contra el suyo. Su brazo sostuvo la espalda de Bella y su mano libre rápidamente se encontró en su cabello. Estaba enredado y enmarañado por ayer, pero aún así se sentía suave en sus dedos. Incluso aún tenía el tenue olor de las fresas.

Una vez más se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo mientras tomaba una bocanada del olor, dulce y afrutado. Siempre usaba el shampoo de fresa. Nunca había entendido por qué las mujeres usaban productos que les hacían oler como caramelos; realmente nunca le había gustado, pero le encantaba el olor en Bella. Era reconfortante y embriagador; todo en uno.

Se rió suavemente mientras una delgada línea de saliva comenzaba a deslizarse por su pecho de la boca de Bella. En la mayoría de los sucesos, si fuera alguien más, le hubiera asqueado, pero después de todas las veces que él había sostenido a Bella mientras se levantaba gritando de miedo, era refrescante y bien recibido. Eso significaba que dormía profundamente, y eso le hizo olvidar que la cálida saliva se acercaba a su ombligo con cada respiración.

Su brazo comenzaba a acalambrarse bajo el peso de Bella y sin embargo no pudo encontrar el deseo de deshacerse de la posición incómoda. Estaba bien así. Y en ese momento, era feliz con Bella en sus brazos, pero una rápida mirada al reloj le hizo recordar que debía de empezar su día. Necesitaba trabajar en una campaña para una nueva marca de pasta de dientes para niños.

Miró a Bella y una vez más miró la alarma de su reloj, gruñendo. Sabía que tenía que levantarse, pero el hecho de estar en cama con Bella sonaba mucho mejor.

Lentamente, deslizó su brazo fuera de la espalda de Bella y se levantó de la cama. Sonrió al ver que Bella se abrazaba de la almohada, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. Se estremeció al ver algunos moretones en sus brazos de ayer. Había sido duro con ella, y ni una sola vez ella le dijo que parara, ni una vez chilló de dolor, y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por las marcas moradas de sus manos en sus caderas y las marcas rojas familiares en su cuello.

Mientras se alejaba más de la cama, se estiró, gruñendo mientras un calor se expandía por su cuerpo. Todo dolía, pero de la mejor manera. Edward estaba experimentando, como Emmett solía llamarlo "El mejor tipo de dolor". Era un dolor que te hacía saber que habías tenido un grandioso sexo en la noche anterior. En el caso de Edward, eran cuatro veces de la noche anterior.

Cada crujido de sus huesos, cada músculo que se sentía sobrecargado de trabajo y la tensión sólo hizo que Edward sonriera más mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Caminando por la sala, se detuvo para admirar todo el desorden que Bella y él habían dejado. El sillón estaba movido del lugar donde siempre estaba, los cojines estaban aventados en el suelo, y estaba una uva que le había aventado a Bella durante la cena y que había pisado en su camino hacia la cama.

Su mente comenzó a reproducir escenas de Bella y él. Antes de que cerrara sus ojos, vio a Bella encima del brazo del sillón mientras se enterraba en ella, agarrando su cabello mojado y atrayendo su cuero hacia el suyo. Desde donde estaba parado podía ver la cocina y más imágenes comenzaron a aparecer. Allí estaba Bella contra el frío y metálico frigorífico, de rodillas sirviéndole con su boca. Entonces allí estaba Bella en la mesa, sacudiendo su cuerpo mientras él probaba cada pulgada de ella.

Con el tiempo él estuvo tan duro como un diamante y sus pies finalmente lo dirigieron al baño.

Mientras se cepillaba sus dientes, no podía deshacerse de las imágenes de su cabeza, y sólo estaba haciendo que su erección se pronunciara todavía más. A pesar de que entró en la ducha no podía sacarse aquello de su cabeza. El agua simplemente le recordaba el cabello mojado de Bella mientras la tomaba en el sofá. El calor del agua le recordaba su toque, suave, relajante y cálido.

Tan sólo eso hizo que su polla se retorciera. Edward se quedó allí jadeando en la ducha mientras se resistía a tocarse, pero como dicen, la resistencia es inútil, y poco a poco su mano se deslizó y viajó hasta su endurecida polla. Dejó que las imágenes de Bella y él viajaran por su mente, mientras jugaba consigo mismo primero. Frotó lentamente su polla, apretando su puño mientras bajaba, su pulgar jugando con la raja que había en la cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando trató de aguantarse un gutural gemido y la memoria de Bella lamiendo el pre-semen perla vino a su mente. Se estremeció mientras su mano se cerraba alrededor de él una vez más, dejó que las uñas rasgaran la vena, imitando los dientes de Bella. De nuevo, tuvo que suprimir un gemido, el nombre de Bella casi salía de sus labios.

Su respiración era pesada ahora mientras el agua caliente le golpeaba los hombros y se deslizaba por su espalda. Puso su mano izquierda firme y segura en la pared de la ducha mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su mano. Se tocó a sí mismo rápida y fuertemente, disfrutando la sensación de sus dedos cálidos que se sentían casi tan bien como los de Bella… casi.

La respiración de Edward se hizo más inestable mientras se acercaba al clímax. Cada respiración era un jadeo. Era como el sonido de alguien que salía del agua después de estar sumergido durante un buen rato, casi como dobles respiraciones.

Sólo fueron momentos después en los que se vino, el nombre de Bella escapando de sus labios mientras ella golpeaba la puerta del baño.

—Edward, deja de estarte masturbando y abre la puerta. Tengo que orinar —gimió ella, golpeando fuertemente la puerta.

Edward miró la puerta, aturdido. La vio sacudirse mientras su polla comenzaba a aflojarse en su mano. Apartó los ojos de la puerta para ver las cintas de espiral irse por el desagüe, antes de volverla hacia la puerta temblando.

—¡Vamos! —gruñó Bella, todavía girando el pomo de la puerta.—¡Abre la puerta!

Se quedó quieto; todavía mirando la puerta. Estaba nervioso.

_¿Por qué lo había dicho?_

_¿Le había escuchado?_

_¿O sólo lo había dicho por joder?_

—¡Edward, vamos, tengo que orinar! —gritó a través de la puerta.

Cómo pudo, abrió la puerta, tratando de asegurarse de que Bella no lo hubiera escuchado; de que sólo estaba bromeando. La abrió lentamente para dejar salir un poco de vapor, y Bella hizo una mueca, tragándosela mientras entraba a la habitación húmeda.

—Te tardaste demasiado —comentó ella mientras entraba.

—Lo siento —se disculpó torpemente, volviendo detrás de la cortina. Se quedó parado fuera del agua; estaba siendo increíblemente paranoico en esos momentos. Tenía que saber si Bella lo había escuchado.

—Cómo sea —dijo ella mientras aliviaba su vejiga. Había estado a punto de estallar cuando estuvo allá afuera. Edward salió de la ducha, tan pronto escuchó a Bella liberar el desagüe.

—Buen intento, Swan —bromeó, aunque su tono no era tan divertido como siempre, pasando desapercibido para Bella.

—¿Yo? —replicó inocentemente mientras se dirigía al lavabo para lavar sus manos.—Sólo quería sacarte de la ducha. Siempre te acabas toda el agua caliente.

—Eso no es cierto —argumentó, enredándose la toalla alrededor de la cintura mientras se sentaba en el inodoro con tapa, mirando la rutina matutina de Bella al ponerse los productos de belleza para la piel.

—Es verdad —dijo a través de sus manos mientras se lavaba la cara —¿Qué demonios hacías aquí durante tanto tiempo de todas formas? ¿si estabas masturbándote?

Edward le dio una expresión impasible, tratando de mantener su resolución. Internamente, se estaba regocijando de que ella no le hubiese escuchado.

—Sólo estaba pensando —contestó.—Cosas del trabajo. He estado un poco estresado, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza —mintió, más fácil de lo que pensó.

—¿En serio? No sabía que estabas preocupado por cosas del trabajo. Debiste de haberme dicho —le dijo con sinceridad.

—Lo hice —bromeó, levantándose.

—Idiota.

Bella simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras él dejaba el baño. Desde su hombro, él le dijo que no se tardara demasiado en el baño. Ella le dijo que se largara.

—En serio, no te tardes demasiado allí. Quiero bajar a la cafetería por el desayuno.

—Bien, papá. Estaré en un santiamén —contestó, sarcásticamente, tomando la puerta para azotarla.

—Antes de que hagas lo que hagas, lo siento.

Bella lo miró, curiosa, haciendo gestos con las manos para que se explicara, pero él siguió caminando hacia su habitación.

Desde su habitación, Edward escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse y en no menos de cinco segundos se volvió a abrir.

—¿Qué te dije acerca de mi maldito cepillo de dientes?

Edward se echó a reír al oír su grito. Sus bóxers habían estado a la mitad de sus piernas cuando ella había gritado. Justo cuando su risa se acababa, escuchó a Bella salir del baño y una Bella mojada y desnuda entró a su habitación.

—¡Idiota! —reprendió ella.—Utilizaste toda el agua caliente. Algún día voy a cortar un apéndice muy importante. No me tientes —amenazó ella, y Edward, de una manera normal, se cubrió, moviendo una pierna sobre la otra.

—Entonces, ¿qué harías durante los fines de semana? —retó, todavía cubriéndose. Sólo el pensamiento de algo filoso cerca de su polla, le mandaba escalofríos en su columna. Demonios, un simple golpe dolía como el infierno, y eso que tardaba en responder. Golpe… dos segundos… ¡dolor!

—Tengo… tengo _cosas _que me pueden ayudar —se sonrojó mientras contestaba, girándose rápidamente para regresar al cuarto de baño, pero Edward tenía otros planes mientras saltaba de la cama y la seguía, admirando la marca de nacimiento en su nalga derecha.

—Espera un minuto —llamó él, tomándola de el codo y girándola.

—¿Qué? —gruñó ella, claramente avergonzada por su confesión.

—¿Tienes… juguetes? —preguntó, en un tono medio curioso y medio excitado. Bella asintió tímidamente y trató de sacudirse el brazo de su agarre.

—¿Desde cuándo usas estos artilugios? —preguntó con voz ronca. Estaba imaginándose a Bella y a los juguetes cualquiera que ella pudo haber comprado y escondido en su dormitorio.

—Frecuentemente —respondió.

—¿Qué tan frecuente?

—Edward —suplicó ella para que se detuviera, pero él no pudo. Tenía tantas preguntas ahora.

—¿Has usado algún juguete mientras estaba cerca? ¿estaba en casa mientras te complacías a ti misma? —preguntó, inclinándose para murmurar en su oído. La sintió y vio sacudirse. Una voz dentro de su cabeza le estaba diciendo que se alejara; estaba traspasando una línea, rompiendo las reglas, pero para esa entonces el pensamiento apenas se registró en su cabeza, pues toda la sangre se había ido ya a su polla.

—Sí —jadeó ella mientras sus labios se acercaban al lóbulo de su oreja.

—Mmmm —gimió él, tratando de no empujar sus caderas contra las de ella.

—Eso es increíblemente sexy, Bella. No puedo creer que te hayas tocado a ti misma, te hayas llevado hasta la cima, mientras estaba justo afuera de tu puerta. Eres tan callada, Bella, no puedo creer que ni siquiera te haya escuchado —habló suavemente mientras se alejaba de ella. Vio cómo su cuerpo se balanceaba un poco mientras se alejaba. Abrió sus ojos, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Ella se aclaró la garganta, sin saber qué decir. Edward se echó a reír ante su vergüenza.

—Sí, me voy a la ducha ahora —dijo ella, insegura, mientras Edward disfrutaba el hecho de que había sacado a Bella de su zona de comodidad.

—Antes de que te vayas —comenzó, corriendo hacia su mesita de noche y tirando del sombrero. Se lo tendió. Ella lo sacudió rápidamente y se lo tendió. Miró mientras las manos de ella se sacudían un poco mientras sostenía el sombrero.

Agarró rápidamente el papel, girándose para leerlo, sacándole la lengua a Bella por encima del hombro. Escuchó un murmuro de "Inmaduro" por debajo de su aliento pero lo ignoró. Desdobló el papel y miró inexpresivo la pieza de papel, aturdido por la letra. Ni una sola idea surgió en su mente.

—Edward —llamó Bella y él se giró, su rostro mostrando todavía perplejidad.

—Oh, esa es una cara muy confundida. ¿Qué letra sacaste?

—Lo averiguarás muy pronto. Cinco menos, veintiún más para… —comenzó a decir, pero Bella le cortó.

—¿Vas a decirlo todo el tiempo? ¿Contar el alfabeto, cada vez?

—Sí, y lo disfrutarás mientras lo hacemos, así que déjame terminar. Cinco menos, veintiún más para ir, Doble A.

—¿Doble A? Eso es nuevo. ¿Qué se supone que significa? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Es el tipo de batería que siempre parece faltar en los controles remotos, y ahora sé por qué —le guiñó un ojo y ella se sonrojo furiosamente, haciendo que Edward se riera mientras ella se alejaba tan roja como un tomate o como uno de sus juguetes.

**N/T:**

+Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, por haberme tardado **tanto**en actualizar, simplemente diré que surgieron complicaciones con mi cuenta y algunas historias M que _tenía. _No sé si se hayan enterado pero The Devil's Toy ya no existe en esta página, la tuve que borrar, y FF me había bloqueado la opción para subir/actualizar historias y exámanes y en fin...Err… espero que sigan leyendo de verdad, perdón, perdón, lo lamento, joder, en serio.

Cuídense mucho y suerte.

**Leon.**


	13. · Q es para Silencio ·

**|Disclaimer: **Twilight no me pertenece. La historia tampoco, simplemente soy traductora.

**.:: Alphabet Weekends ::.**

**|Capítulo 12:** Q is for Quiet

(Q es para Silencio).

**.**

**.**

_«Algunas emociones no hacen mucho ruido. Es difícil escuchar el orgullo. El cuidado es realmente débil, como el latido del corazón. Y el amor puro, porque, algunos días es tan silencioso, que ni siquiera sabes que está allí», Erma Bombeck_

**.**

**.**

**|C**uando Edward Cullen no tenía miedo de expresar sus opiniones, argumentar y darse a escuchar, su mejor amiga todo lo absolutamente contrario. Aun cuando su opinión era válida, su argumento verdadero, ella siempre fue tímida y callada, se lo quedaba para sí misma. Bella Swan era el tipo de persona que sufría en silencio, siempre lo había sido, y Edward apostaría fácilmente a que así sería siempre.

Cuando eran más jóvenes, hubo tantas veces en las que fue a visitarla a su casa y la encontró sentada bajo el árbol de su jardín trasero, sentada allí con los brazos abrazando sus rodillas y un rostro inexpresivo. Y cada vez que se sentaba a su lado, ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, pero permanecía en silencio, siquiera murmurando un Hola.

Él nunca replicaba, a pesar de que quería hacerlo. Siempre quería saber lo que Bella estaba pensando. Nunca había querido saber tanto lo que alguien estaba pensando tanto como como hacía con Bella. Siempre parecía ausente y pensativa, como tratando de resolver un enigma en su cabeza. Le frustraba tanto hasta al final, porque Bella no le diría lo que estaba mal hasta mucho después. Eventualmente Bella le diría lo que estaba mal, si es que era algo personal o algo mundano como el hecho de que no tenía pareja para el baile de la escuela.

Habría veces en las que visitaría la casa de los Swan y preguntaría si Bella estaba en casa, su padre entonces llamaría a Bella, porque no sabía siquiera si ella estaba en la casa o no. Bella respondería y bajaría a la sala para preguntar lo que necesitaba y Charlie le reclamaría por lo silenciosa que es, ya que no sabría si algún estuviera muerta en su habitación. Ella simplemente se encerraba en su habitación y se quedaba leyendo o escribiendo.

Edward sabía esto. Incontables veces Edward había irrumpido en su habitación, ya que Charlie pensaba que estaba dormida, simplemente para encontrarla recostada en la cama absorta en una lectura. A él a veces le encantaba eso de ella. Le gustaba como ella no llenaba sus charlas de cosas sin sentido. Había conocido a tantas chicas que le hablarían de las cosas más frívolas sólo para mantener la conversación, pero Bella jamás hacía eso. Ella sabía cuando guardar silencio.

Pero había veces en las que Edward odiaba su silencio.

Había sido justo después de la noche en la casa de Edward, en la fiesta de Hallowen, después de que James había atacado a Bella. Los siguientes días ella fue todavía más callada, prácticamente muda. Ella caminaba alrededor de la sala como si estuviera muerta. Sus ojos estaban secos y su rostro pálido, como si no hubiese dormido en días. Ella caminaba alrededor abrazándose a sí misma, tan sólo con un suéter en el frío aire de noviembre. Era como si todo lo que quisiera fuera que el frío aire contra ella.

Edward miraba como caminaba por la escuela indiferente, como si alguien controlara sus movimientos, y cuando trataba de hablarle entre clases, ella sólo le miraría, asintiría o se encogería de hombros. Era como tortura verla.

Fue cuando él había venido un viernes, casi una semana después de la fiesta, y el jefe Swan lo había detenido al salir, preguntándole si sabía qué pasaba con Bella. Edward negó con la cabeza, porque honestamente no tenía idea de lo que iba mal con ella. Cuando había estado arriba con ella, permanecía quieta. No le dijo absolutamente nada. Bella siguió indiferente a su presencia.

Edward nunca se había sentido tan perdido en toda su vida. Aparentemente no había nada que pudiese hacer. Dijo una broma, como siempre lo hacía con ella, y siguió indiferente.

Fue más tarde esa noche, a las cuatro de la mañana cuando ella le habló. Él había obtenido una línea privada en su habitación meses después de su cumpleaños, así que nunca había estado tan feliz por ese regalo hasta ahora. Ella estaba llorando, sollozando al teléfono. Casi podía sentir su cuerpo sacudiéndose tan fuerte por la forma en que su voz temblaba. Ella finalmente le dijo lo que pasaba. Por una hora, ella estuvo explicando el vacío que sentía, las horrorosas pesadillas que había estado teniendo.

Por una semana, Edward recibió llamadas. Fueron las únicas veces en las que hablaron durante dos semanas. En la escuela ella seguía taciturna. Después de una semana de llamadas telefónicas, Edward comenzó a colarse en la habitación de Bella por la noche. Hasta hoy en día, él no puede explicarse cómo es que lograba escalar el árbol junto a su ventana. El primer piso estaba a diez metros del suelo; no era tarea fácil subir. Aunque Edward era una atleta, subir hasta su habitación era casi imposible, pero por ella lo intentó.

Algo que Edward nunca olvidaría, sería la cicatriz en su entrepierna a causa de la corteza irregular, pero mucho más importante, lo frágil que Bella se veía cuando se coló por primera vez esa noche a la habitacion de Bella. Ella había estado acurrucada, sacudiéndose violentamente y con lágrimas en su rostro, si signo de detenerse. Era horrible. Él nunca había visto a su mejor amiga así. Le rompía el corazón.

Durante semanas, él se colaría a su habitación y se acostaría con ella mientras dormía, y antes que el jefe Swan pudiese descubrirlo, se marchaba cuando comenzaban los primeros rayos de sol. Perdía horas de sueño, días si lo juntabas, pero no importaba en esa entonces o ahora. Lo haría todo otra vez, aunque esta vez sólo tendría que caminar un pasillo.

Incluso cuando ya estaban grandes, habrían veces en las que Bella desaparecería y la encontraría sentada en algún lado, mirando a la distancia, lo más silenciosa que podía ser. Todo lo que se oiría sería la constante respiración. Aunque ahora, la mayoría de esas veces tenía que ver con Bella contemplando algo sobre trabajo o algo sobre su familia. Y aunque él le preguntaba qué es lo que pasaba, y ella no le contestaba, él sabía que pronto le diría.

Así que, cuando él la encontró el domingo después del desayuno, sentada en el banquillo cerca de alféizar de su ventana, no dijo nada. Se limitó a observarla mientras ella miraba por la ventana las afueras de Seattle, sus ojos moviéndose mientras miraba los autos en movimiento.

**...**

El desayuno del domingo fue agradable para Edward. Ella y Edward habían salido a una pequeña cafetería que tenía el mejor pan francés y los mejores huevos revueltos en un radio de diez millas. Usaban la cantidad justa de canela y azúcar al gusto de Bella y él. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y se rieron ante la joven pareja que prácticamente se comían con los ojos.

—Son las diez de la mañana, se podría pensar que podrían tener un poco de decencia —se burló Bella mientras comía sus huevos.

—Son jóvenes y están enamorados, Bella. Recuerda lo que es, el ardiente deseo de querer comerse cada vez que haya oportunidad.

—Sí, pero no en público —replicó Bella.

—Especialmente en público —bromeó él, mientras encontraba el muslo de Bella con su mano. Ella se apartó rápidamente, levantando su tenedor en forma amenazante, él se rió.

Cuando llegaron a casa, se encerró en su habitación para trabajar en su nuevo proyecto, casi por dos horas, miró inexpresivo la hoja de especificaciones que había recibido. Ellos quería a alguien amigable comercial que agradara tanto a niños como adultos. Esa no era la parte difícil, si no que estaba tratando de vender pasta de dientes. No había forma de venderla si aburrir a las personas con los hechos básicos de la pasta dental, el flúor, la placa y toda esa mierda.

Y cuando de alguna manera estaba avanzando con la campaña, con algo parecido a una monstruosa placa y una pasta de dientes plateada con una gorra, se dio cuenta de que no había escuchado a Bella desde que regresaron a casa. Cuando finalmente salió de los confines de su habitación, encontró la puerta de Bella cerrada, lo cual era extraño pues ella siempre la tenía abierta, incluso si dormía. Dentro de la habitación, la encontró encaramada junto a la ventana.

Estaba serena, y silenciosa.

Entonces fue allí, justo en ese momento, cual sería la letra que usaría.

No le dijo nada a Bella y volvió a su habitación para volver a trabajar con su proyecto.

**... **

La presentación del proyecto se fue sin ningún problema en la tarde del lunes. A la compañía dental les encantó la idea de una pasta de dientes súper héroe combatiendo la placa y explicando por qué era mala. Era brillante porque entretenía y además informaba, o al menos eso era lo que había dicho la compañía dental después de que Edward terminó.

Edward celebró el contrato de un millón de dólares dejando el trabajo temprano y cocinado una enorme cena para él y Bella, con champán incluida. Todavía con su brillante victoria, el martes pasó rápidamente a pesar de que sólo estuvo en su oficina garabateando en una libretilla y enviando videos de YouTube sobre Bella y Emmett.

El miércoles, Emmett vino a visitar a Edward al trabajo y demostró ser algo divertido y desconcertante al mismo tiempo. Emmett sacó a almorzar a Edward como felicitación por la reciente adquisición de su nuevo cliente. Los dos se dirigieron a un bar local de deportes por algunas hamburguesas y cerveza, para celebrar. Fue durante la espera por su comida que Emmett trajo al tema algo que hizo caer el estómago de Edward, literalmente.

—¿Con quién está saliendo Bella? —Emmett preguntó, y Edward sintió que su cara se palidecía. No sabía que ella estaba saliendo con alguien, ella no había mencionado nada. No fue sino hasta que Emmett explicó que se relajó.

—El otro día llegó con una blusa de cuello alto, y cuando me burle de ello, vi a un montón de chupetones. Cuando le pregunté al respecto, dijo que tú conocías muy bien al chico.

Edward asintió, tomó un sorbo lento de su cerveza, luchando por no dejar el asunto hasta que su cuerpo se relajó ligeramente. Estuvo tentado de decirle Emmett lo que estaba pasando, pero había muchas razones por las que no pudo. Para empezar, la reprimenda que probablemente recibiría por sus acciones. Luego estaba el hecho de que Emmett probablemente lo golpearía con palos y luego le diría a Rosalie de ello, lo que le llevaba a la final y más importante razón por la cual no podía decirle... Bella. Nunca habían discutido si le dirían a las personas lo que estaba pasando.

Todo lo habían mantenido en secreto.

—Sí, es un gran tipo. Ella es perfecta para él —contestó Edward, con voz baja, mientras lo dijo.

—Eso es bueno. Bella merece alguien bueno. Aunque nunca he entendido por qué ustedes dos nunca han salido —comentó Emmett, riendo entre dientes mientras la mesera traía sus almuerzos.

—No lo sé —replicó Edward, preguntándome lo mismo por primera vez.

El jueves se prolongó, aunque eso no fue nada sorprendente.

Tras el éxito de su presentación anterior, se le había dado un aumento, y hubo rumores acerca de ser promovido. Todo eso había sido dicho antes, pero después de la contratación con éxito con la compañía pasta de dientes, los rumores corrían más seguido, y estaban saliendo de las mismas bocas de los jefes.

Edward siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el viernes había pasado ya, no fue hasta que despertó y ya era la mañana del sábado. Se había despertado con el sonido de las ollas y sartenes que se golpeaban en la cocina. Cuando salió para averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo, se encontró con Bella.

—¿Te he despertado? —preguntó con tono de disculpa mientras miraba el pie tambaleándose de Edward y la forma en la que frotaba sus ojos para espantar el sueño.

—Tal vez —respondió él atontado, mirándola entrañablemente, con ojos soñolientos. Bella sonrió con timidez y Edward le devolvió la sonrisa mientras entraba a la cocina para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Estabas preparando el desayuno? —preguntó sacando el jugo de naranja de la nevera y tomar un trago grande del cartón.

—Sí, y no bebas directamente de la caja —le reprendió, alejando el jugo de él. —No sé en dónde ha estado tu boca.

Edward, quien todavía estaba un poco dormido, de pronto se sintió muy despierto después de oír eso. Sus cejas se elevaron hasta el nacimiento del pelo y acechó a Bella por detrás.

—He tenido la boca exactamente donde debe de estar —gimió en su oído, su mano que serpentea hasta su sexo. —Justo en los regordetes y húmedos labios de tu coño.

Bella contuvo el aliento, apretando los ojos mientras luchaba para no gemir de placer. Sus labios temblaban mientras seguía frotándola, la lengua de trasladándose a su lugar favorito en el cuello.

—¿En dónde ha estado tu boca, Bella? —preguntó seductor, mientras él movió los labios a su cuello, chupando suavemente sobre la piel, tratando de no dejar una marca esta ocasión. Emmett sospecharía.

Bella no contestó, ella no podía. Estaba demasiado ocupada en su cuerpo contra el de Edward y gimiendo mientras sus labios encontraban ese lugar que tanto amaba, justo debajo de la oreja. Lloró de placer mientras sus caderas comenzaron a empujar contra su parte trasera.

—No tienes que contestarme. Sé en dónde ha estado, en dónde estará muy pronto —murmuró contra su piel.

Frotó su pene endurecido en contra ella, creando un buen ritmo de caricias que Bella apreció.

—Quieres esto, ¿no? ¿Quieres probarme tanto como yo quiero probarte. Quieres mi polla dentro de ti tanto como yo quiero enterrarme dentro de ti —gruñó a su oído mientras la giraba hacia él.

Ella estaba de espaldas a la superficie del mostrador y él se quedó delante de Bella, a no más de una pulgada de distancia. Los dos estaban respirando con dificultad, mientras se miraban. Nadie dijo nada. Era sólo una mirada intensa entre ellos y, por primera vez desde que esta farsa había comenzado, Edward tuvo el peor impulso de besar a Bella. Una atracción irresistible le estaba llegando. Estaba tentado a inclinarse y hacerlo, ella no lo estaba mejorando lamiendo sus labios.

Quería sentir sus labios carnosos contra los suyos, pero se detuvo dando un paso más hacia atrás, lejos de Bella.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay para desayunar? —preguntó, su voz no mostró ninguna evidencia de malestar.

Bella en cambio se quedó mirándolo desconcertada. Parpadeó rápidamente mientras lo miraba como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—¿En serio? ¿No vamos a hacer nada en este momento? —preguntó, con petulancia—. La frustración era evidente no sólo en su postura corporal, si no también en su voz.

—Sí, quiero comer y luego, tal vez, hagamos algo —dijo casualmente mientras Bella todavía lo miraba sorprendida. Sus ojos se dirigieron al bulto en sus pantalones y luego a su rostro.

—Así que, ¿qué hay para desayunar? —preguntó de nuevo, sentado y mirando expectante a Bella.

—Waffles —respondió ella mientras se aclaraba la garganta y volvía a lo de la cocina. Edward ya sabía que había estado buscando la wafflera mientras la veía conectada.

Edward miraba divertido, como Bella todavía parecía conmocionada por lo ocurrido. Su cuerpo seguía sonrojado y el pelo alrededor de su rostro estaba pegado. Vio cómo ella vertía la masa en el sarten y cerraba la tapa, manteniéndolo apretado. No era necesario sujetarla, pero Edward tuvo el presentimiento de que ella no quería darse la vuelta.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó mientras se levantaba para encontrar algunos platos. Bella negó con la cabeza y señaló a los platos y utensilios que había tomado antes de que Edward llegara.

—Está bien.

Él la miraba con una sonrisa en su cara y mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la cocina, Bella siguió dándole la espalda.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —bromeó, sabiendo muy bien que sólo servía para frustrarla aún más.

—Perra —Edward se echó a reír.

—No te rías de mí maldito Edward Cullen —soltó ella, finalmente dándose la vuelta para mirarlo. Llevaba una sonrisa de mierda para comerse, Edward podía verla enojarse.

—Bueno, Isabella Marie Swan, voy a hacer lo que se me venga en gana, sobre todo porque este es mi fin de semana.

Bella frunció el ceño mientras dejaba caer, de forma algo violenta, un par de waffles en su plato y en el suyo.

—Eres indignante.

Edward simplemente se burló mientras tomaba un bocado de su waffle, tarareando su aprecio por ellos.

—Buenos waffles.

Bella simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada, había fuego en sus ojos. Edward no tenía suficiente.

—¿Estarás de mal humor toda la mañana? —preguntó, mirándola fijamente.

Ella le enseñó el dedo.

—Lo dicho, estás actuando como una perra.

—Vete a la mierda, Edward. No puedes esperar que esté bien después de lo que hiciste. Me dejaste estancada y seca —argumentó, prácticamente apuñalando su comida con el tenedor.

—Dudo que esta seca, Bella. Apuesto a que estás empapada —gimió él mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa para mirarla directamente.

—Uf, no puedes seguir haciendo esto —se quejó.

—¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó Edward haciéndose el tonto.

—No te hagas tonto conmigo. Sabes exactamente lo que estás haciendo. Así que quítate de encima ya.

—No sé de lo que hablas. Todo lo que estoy haciendo es tomar el desayuno y disfrutar de la compañía de mi hermosa y mejor amiga compañera de habitación.

Edward abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Él acababa de llamar Bella hermosa. No era la primera vez, pero definitivamente fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no lo decía mientras la estaba tomando.

—¿Qué tarjeta sacaste? —Bella preguntó con timidez, con el rostro encendido de color rosa.

—Q.

—¿Es por eso que no hemos hecho nada todavía? ¿Porque simplemente no pudiste pensar en nada? ¿Desconcertado? —le reprendió, sonriendo ahora.

—Incorrecto. Estoy muy lejos de perplejo. ¡Y sólo por eso que estamos empezando ahora! —le gritó a ella, levantándose rápidamente de la silla. Estaba acostado, por supuesto. Había querido empezar antes y no se pudo controlar por más tiempo. Su último comentario fue una excusa.

Bella se levantó para pararse frente a él.

—¿Qué vamos a...? —empezó a decir, pero Edward le calló al colocar el dedo en los labios.

—Cállate, Bella —dijo con una rudeza que Bella no apreciaba.

—No me hables así —Una vez más Edward la calló.

—Cállate la boca, Bella. Con la excepción de la semana pasada, que a su vez, se trató sólo de ti y la semana que sacaste R, has sido siempre la reina de todo este jueguito, pero, hoy, soy la maldita reina.

Bella inclinó la cabeza en el comentario, reservándose una risita mientras enarcaba las cejas.

—¿Reina? —le preguntó.

—¡El maldito Rey! ¡Lo que sea! ¿Y no te dije que te callaras? —enfatizó la última palabra, rudamente. Era un golpe que Bella captaría. Sus ojos se abrieron darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y Edward sonrió sinuosamente ante su realización.

—Oh dios —articuló ella, y él rió entre dientes.

—Así es, Isabella. No puedes hacer un solo sonido hoy y si lo haces sin mi permiso, habrá consecuencias —le dijo con severidad mientras caminaba alrededor, golpeando el culo por encima de la ropa.

Ella chilló, y lo hizo de nuevo, esta vez se mordió los labios para mantener el sonido del escape.

—Aprendes rápido —comentó, tirando de su mano para llevarla hacia el dormitorio de ella.

Una vez dentro, se sentó en la silla cerca de su cómoda y la mantuvo de pie a los pies de su cama.

—Desnúdate —ordenó y ella lo miró fijamente, desafiante, dándole una mirada que él reconoció. Él le había dado la misma mirada cuando ella le había pedido que se desnudara la vez que sacó la letra R.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres probarme, Bella? —amenazó, crujiendo los nudillos obscenamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, complaciendo a Edward.

—Dios, desearía que anduvieras desnuda todo el día. Tu cuerpo es una obra de arte —comentó, levantándose para llevar las manos hacia arriba y abajo en sus brazos. Sus dedos viajaron hasta la espalda como si estuvieran tocando un instrumento.

—¿Me quieres, Bella? -le preguntó, susurrando en su oído derecho. Su mano se deslizó más abajo de su torso, al lugar que sabía que lo deseaba desesperadamente

Dejó escapar la respiración entrecortada y su mano se deslizó entre los pliegues de su sexo, su frotando el dedo índice en su clítoris, lentamente pero justo en él. Envió electricidad por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Es eso un sí, la señorita Swan? —preguntó él, su mano hundiéndose mucho más cerca de su entrada. Impulsivamente sus piernas se abrieron más mientras dos dedos se deslizaban con facilidad dentro de ella.

—Tan mojada —murmuró. —Sabía que estabas completamente mojada para mí. Sabía que lo querías, descarada.

Bombeó los dedos dentro de ella, lentamente, empujando hacia adentro y hacia fuera, cada vez más lenta hasta que sus dedos ya no estuvieron en su interior. Llevó los dedos a su boca y lo chupó ´solamente uno, gimiendo mientras ese sabor familiar se reunió con su lengua, mientras hacía ruidos de succión justo al lado del oído de Bella.

Se llevó la mano de nuevo hacia donde Bella podía ver, y dejó que chupara el otro dedo. Rápidamente lo chupó como si fuera su polla entre sus labios, mordisqueando la punta de su dedo de la mano antes de que él se alejara.

—Eres una chica sucia, Bella Swan —gruñó, agarrándola y arrojándola sobre la cama. Vio cómo su cuerpo rebotó ligeramente y sus pechos copiaron el movimiento.

Se arrastró hacia, desechando los pantalones en el viaje hasta la cama con ella. Se detuvo justo encima de ella, besando el ombligo, antes de levantar la cara para mirarla.

—¿En dónde están tus juguetes, Bella Swan?

Sus ojos se abrieron y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él le envió una mirada que la detuvo.

—¿En dónde están tus juguetes? —preguntó de nuevo, levantándose de la cama. Caminó hacia el armario.

—¿Están allí? —señaló el armario. Ella sacudió la cabeza y señaló abajo de ella.

—¿Debajo de tu cama? Qué conveniente —bromeó él, sacando una caja.

—Whoa, tienes un arsenal de aquí —dijo colocando la caja sobre la cama, junto a la cabeza de Bella. —¿Quién hubiera sabido que mi mejor amiga era tan pervertida? Esposas. Un látigo. ¿Son estas abrazaderas pezones? ¿Qué cojones? Tienes tu propia tienda de sexo —continuó bromeando, le encantaba que su cuerpo se sonrojara.

—¿Y qué tenemos aquí?" —preguntó sacando un vibrador.—El Conejo. Alguien tiene una herramienta muy cara aquí. ¿Cómo lo llamas? ¿Edward?

Bella parecía mortificada, pero Edward le encantaba.

—No importa. No vamos a utilizar estos ... esta vez. Sólo quería saber dónde estaban para la próxima vez, aunque estoy un poco triste porque la próxima semana es tu carta. ¡Qué fastidio! Me estaba divirtiendo mucho —dijo, escondiendo la caja debajo de la cama, y deslizó lentamente su polla dura hasta que se erguía orgullosa en su boca.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Bella. Ni un solo sonido todavía. Estoy impresionado —gimió al sentir la lengua de Bella salir de su boca para jugar con la cabeza de su polla.

—Oh mierda. Mírate, tratando de complacerme. Me encanta.

Dejó que su polla se deslizara entre sus labios mientras empezó a embestir en su cara, sintiendo el deslice cada vez más abajo en su garganta. Su rodillas dolían por estar dobladas mucho tiempo en la cama, pero le gustaba esta posición. Podía verse a sí mismo mientras follaba su boca.

—Maldición, Bella, así —gimió mientras ella apretó su agarre, con las manos masajeando sus bolas.

Movió las caderas más rápido, jadeando fuerte mientras sus dientes hicieron esa mierda maravillosa a lo largo de la vena.

—¡Mierda! Maldita Bella. Me encanta cuando haces eso —gruñó él mientras giraba sus caderas. Podía sentirse a punto de venirse y se salió de ella.

—Mierda, no puedo soportarlo más —gruñó mientras se movía tirando de sus piernas para envolverlas alrededor de su cintura y se metía profundamente en ella. La boca de Bella se abrió, pero no salió ningún sonido.

Edward embistió con fuerza. Una y otra vez, se empujó más profundo, y Bella empujó contra él, agarrando las sábanas mientras se ponía una almohada hacia ella. La mordió, tratando de mantener sus ruidos en silencio, mientras Edward se mantuvo embistiendo de forma rápida y dura en ella.

Ella mordió la almohada con fuerza, Edward qué tanto tenía la cara roja. Elevó su cara con la de ella mientras continuaba, levantando su pierna derecha en el hombro. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho más cuando el fue más profundo.

Edward, sintiendo que se iba a venir y sabiendo que ella quería desesperadamente gritar, la sacó de su miseria.

—Déjame que te escuche, Bella.

—¡Edward! —exclamó de inmediato mientras sus ojos se enfocaron en en las caderas de ella, que trataban frenéticamente de emparejar su ritmo.

—¡Maldición, Edward! Es tan bueno. Dios, más duro! —gruñó ella, agarrando sus antebrazos mientras él cumplía sus peticiones.

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! —cantaba como Bella comenzó a apretar a su alrededor. Vio cómo sus dedos del pie se curvaban y, posteriormente, su cuerpo se sacudía, su nombre vino de su boca como un grito de guerra.

Él la cogió en medio de su orgasmo mientras se vino, más que nunca. Salió de su orgasmo, usando sus músculos para limpiarse a sí mismo. Bella apretó aún más a su alrededor.

—Maldición, Bells —respiró a través inhalaciones profundas, saliendo de ella con un gemido. Se colocó encima de ella.

Se apoyó en una mano, apartó a un lado el pelo pegado a la frente y se la besó. Bella sonrió.

—Mis sentimientos exactamente —murmuró.

Edward se quedó mirando a Bella y sintió unas desconcertantes ganas de besarla, esta vez mucho más fuerte que antes. Se inclinó, mirando a los labios mientras Bella lo miró fijamente. Fue su jadeó lo que lo detuvo, a menos de un centímetro de distancia. Le besó en la comisura de los labios y se recostó a su lado.

Había estado tan cerca de romper las reglas allí, tan cerca de cruzar la línea. Si Bella no se hubiera quedado sin aliento, sin duda la habría besado. Estaba empezando a perder, de empezar a romper las reglas.

No podía evitarlo.

Edward estaba teniendo problemas para ver la línea, y él no sabía por qué.

**.**

**.**

**|Nota de Traductor:  
**

_|¡Tachán! Esta vez no tengo excusas ni nada, de hecho he tenido mucho tiempo. Simplemente mi tardanza de trató de un dilema interno que tengo. Algo así como de moral. Sólo diré que esta semana estuve a punto de borrar esta traducción cinco veces, al final por supuesto me decidí por acabarla y subir capítulo. Probablemente a partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán muy seguidas porque, para ser franca, quiero terminar esta traducción cuanto antes y librarme de problemas._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. A mí me encantó, me emocionó mucho á que no tenga muchas incoherencias, es que ando algo distraída._

_**~Leon/Firo.**_

_**Sábado 18 de septiembre del 2010.**_

_**twitter . com / leonannika  
**_

_[Critics United ✔ⓒ]_


	14. · Seis Menos, Veinte Más Por Ir ·

**|Disclaimer: **Twilight no me pertenece. La historia tampoco, simplemente soy traductora.

**.:: Alphabet Weekends ::.**

**|Capítulo 13:** Six down, Twenty to go

(Seis menos, 20 más por ir).

**.**

**.**

**|S**in descanso e inquieto son las mejores palabras para describir el sueño de Bella la noche anterior. Ella no podía despejar su mente. Eventualmente, ella decidió mantenerse despierta, y después de unas horas, vio el sol asomándose a través de las cortinas de la ventana de Edward antes de volver a mirarlo como lo había estado haciendo. Observó mientras dormía profundamente a su lado, su pecho subiendo y bajando de manera uniforme con cada respiración que tomaba.

Cuando dormía, él se parecía tanto a cuando eran niños con sus cabellos de bronce rebeldes extendidos al azar por toda su almohada, sus labios en una mueca que, ocasionalmente, se curvaban hacia arriba en una sonrisa y luego caían de nuevo.

Bella no podía dejar de admirarlo. Edward era realmente hermoso en todos los sentidos de la palabra, con su figura alta, delgada, en forma, su pelo perfectamente despeinado, y una cara que las mujeres adoraban y los hombres envidiaban. Él era aquello que Bella refiería a menudo como "fuera de este mundo". Edward tenía el tipo de belleza que sabías que no eras siquiera digno de mirarla, casi como la apariencia de un dios. El tipo de hermoso que leías en los libros, pero nunca creíste que existieran. Había casi un aura de grandeza alrededor de Edward, y siempre había sido así, incluso cuando eran niños.

Había sido el primer día de escuela media-el sexto grado-, cuando Bella verdaderamente se dio cuenta. En el momento en que ellos habían sido dejados por la madre de Edward, había algo en la forma de caminar de Edward que era diferente de lo que Bella recordaba, o tal vez nunca se había dado cuenta. Fue mientras caminaban por el estacionamiento de asfalto, con las miradas de las chicas, algunas de ellas de clases superiores, que ella se dio cuenta. Incluso los muchachos miraban los pasos seguros de Edward. Había un magnetismo que irradiaba del chico que aún existía en la actualidad.

Podrías pensar que teniendo un control como ese sobre las personas harían de Edward una persona arrogante, pero no. Él se había mantenido tan humilde, amable y sincero desde aquel día en que le había dicho a Bella que _«las niñas bonitas no debe llorar»_.

Incluso antes de que Bella supiera, Edward había estado allí para ella.

Él siempre había estado allí para ella. Era difícil para Bella siquiera pensar en un suceso en el que Edward no hubiese estado allí para ella. Luchó durante una semana antes para encontrar una vez, un acontecimiento, un momento embarazoso y devastador en el que Edward no hubiera estado allí para reírse de ella, para consolarla, para tranquilizarla. Se sentó junto a su ventana durante horas, y no podía encontrar un recuerdo en el que Edward no estuviera, aunque fuera sólo una breve mención de él por uno de sus compañeros de la universidad. Y después de casi dos horas de estar sentada en el silencio, la única vez que pudo encontrar, daba lugar a Edward viniendo a ella después de de haberlo descubierto.

Había sido un día antes de que Edward cumpliera los trece. No había venido a la escuela porque ese viernes era el único día que su padre podría celebrar su cumpleaños con él. Carlisle había dado vueltas en el hospital el sábado y domingo, y si no podía estar allí para celebrar con sus hijos, siempre encontraba algún tipo de compromiso.

No era la primera vez que Edward había estado ausente de la escuela, pero Bella nunca había tenido que hacer frente a este tipo de humillación sola. Durante el almuerzo ese día, delante de toda las clases de séptimo y octavo grado, Bella tropezó y cayó de boca en el centro de la cafetería, la pizza que había comprado creó una mancha ridícula en su camiseta por el resto del día.

Por lo tanto, a la mañana siguiente cuando su padre entró y le dijo que se despertara y se preparara para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward, fingió estar enferma. Ella le pidió Charlie, realmente le rogó, para que llamara a Esme y le dijera que ella estaba enferma y no podía ir. Y a pesar de que Charlie no había creído una sola palabra de su excusa, llamó a la casa de los Cullen, sin tomarse la molestia de preguntarle a Bella por qué no quería ir. Esa era una de las cosas que amaba de su padre, no la presionaba demasiado.

Si él hubiera preguntado, él se hubiera enterado que ella no quería mostrar su cara, independientemente de su promesa durante la infancia a Edward, a todos sus compañeros de clase que estarían allí.

Dos horas más tarde, Bella escuchó los sonidos familiares de unos naipes, un as de espadas para ser exactos, moviéndose con el viento en las ruedas de una bicicleta. Nunca olvidaría el sonido de Edward gritando su nombre mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, mientras saltaba de su bicicleta y corría hasta las escaleras de su porche. Desde la ventana en donde ella miraba, podía ver el sudor corriendo por su rostro, la suciedad en sus brazos, y una caja de tarta aplastada en su mano mientras tocaba el timbre de la puerta.

Segundos después, pudo escuchar el salud apresurado a su padre, quien trató de reprenderlo por su forma detestable de tocar lel timbre, sólo para ser ignorado y recibir disculpa a medias mientras Edward se apresuraba por las escaleras lo más rápido posible. Se apresuró a través de su puerta, aventándose en su cama, mientras ella miraba todo esto desde su lugar junto a la ventana, unos momentos después. De cerca, pudo ver lo que el largo viaje en bicicleta y el clima de junio le habían hecho. Estaba quemado un poco por el sol y sudaba como si acabara de correr un maratón.

—Edward ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella exasperada mientras él se frotaba la frente con su cobertor. Ella hizo una mueca, pero optó por no mencionarlo. Acababa de recorrer más de dos millas en su bicicleta hasta su casa.

—Tú... no... no... —comenzó sin aliento antes de inhalar aire. —Escuché lo que sucedió. ¿Es por eso que no fuiste? —preguntó, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—No, estoy enfermo.

—¡Y una mierda! —gritó, y Charlie gritó desde la planta baja a Edward para que bajara su lenguaje.

—Lo siento, jefe Swan —gritó de nuevo antes de hablar suave esta vez, pero con un rencoroso tono de voz. —¡Eso es BS! Ya sé que no estás enferma. Me hubieses llamado tú misma. En vez de eso, tu papá llamó a mi mamá. Ese es un movimiento tonto, Bells.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella, apartándose de él. Se sentía avergonzada por sus acciones.

—Bella, no puedo creer que te fueras a perder mi cumpleaños. Dijimos que siempre estaríamos allí para nuestros cumpleaños, sin importar la edad que fuera: trece años, treinta, ciento dos.

Bella se rió entre dientes ligeramente mientras él recitaba la promesa que hicieron cuando tenían siete, pero todavía era fuerte. Ella se sintió muy mal por romper el juramento del meñique.

—Lo siento, pero deberías de regresar. No puedo creer acabas de dejar tu propia fiesta de cumpleaños así. Tiene que haber unas cincuenta personas en tu casa ahora mismo .

—No les dije a todos que se fueran a casa, y después vine aquí.

—¿Qué, detuviste tu fiesta por mí? ¡Edward, no deberías haber hecho eso! A la gente no le gustará mucho eso. —Edward se burló.

—¿Crees que me importa? —Su tono decía exactamente lo poco que le importaba lo que pensaran lo demás, y por un breve momento ella había sonreído por la bizarría de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué pasa con Lauren? —Bella preguntó, sintiendo ya la ira que Lauren desencadenaría el lunes a la escuela.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó él, sentándose en la cama y acariciando un lugar junto a él. Bella quitó el cobertor sudado y se sentó.

—Ella es tu novia. Ella me odia, y ahora le has dado más razones para hacerlo.

—¿A quién le importa? Le dije cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia que tú eres mi mejor amiga, que tú y mi familia eran primero.

—Amigo, no hay duda que ella me odia —Bella sacudió la cabeza con desaliento, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que comenzó a dibujarse. Esas pocas palabras habían iluminado su día.

—Está loca, de todos modos. Debí mandarla a volar después de la primera cita. Me refiero a que, ¿qué tipo de chica no come pizza? Lo digo en serio. Tu te devoras tres rebanadas. Ella no se atrevería a tocar esa mierda.

—¡Edward! Ella no está loca. Sólo es muy femenina, mientras que yo no lo soy. Ella se preocupa por su apariencia. Ya debes de saberlo. Ella es tu novia.

—Sí, todavía me pregunto por qué le pedí que saliera conmigo. Odio a las chicas vanidosas. Es por eso que eres mi mejor amiga. Eres prácticamente un colega. —Se rió mientras Bella le daba un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Me retracto. Pegas como una niña, así que supongo que debes de ser una pequeña parte de chica.

—¡Hey, soy una chica! —protestó ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Los ojos de Edward fueron hasta el escote en la parte superior del top, observando por primera vez que Bella ya tenía pechos, aunque eran pequeños y seguían creciendo, pero maldición, su mejor amiga tenía tetas, y el pequeño desvío de sus ojos no pasó desapercibido.

—¡Hey! Dejar de mirar mi pecho —murmuró con dureza, sin querer alarmar a Charlie, pero aún así queriendo llegar al punto.

—Lo siento, trataba de ver si realmente eres una chica. ¡Comprobar! —se echó a reír mientras hacía una paloma en el aire y dejaba la caja aplastada de pastel entre ellos.

—¡Idiota! -gritó entre risa mientras él abría la caja. Dentro había una tarta de cumpleaños que había sufrido todo el paseo por la bicicleta. La mitad de la tarta estaba pegada a la parte superior de la caja y las letras en donde se debía de leer _«Feliz cumpleaños, Edward»_, en realidad parecía leerse algo similar a: _Fe Ños Ed_.

Los dos se reían mientras empezaban a comer la tarta, utilizando cucharas de plástico que Edward había llevado en el bolsillo.

—Hey Day, Ed! —dijo Bella alegremente riendo a la ligera.

—Gracias, Bells —agradeció con sinceridad, sonriendo con la boca llena de pastel causando que Bella riera y escupiera algo de glaseado de su boca.

—Cuando quieras, Edward.

—¡Lo mismo, Bella!

Aún así, se las había arreglado para hacer su cumpleaños con ella. Bella pensaba en ello, gran parte del domingo, y llegó a la conclusión de que en su vida, esos veinticinco años hasta ahora, tenía un grupo muy unido de amigos, un conjunto de conocidos muy buenos, y luego estaba Edward en su propia liga.

Y mientras pensaba en ello, Edward era algo mucho más que sólo su compañero de habitación, mucho más que su amante de fin de semana y mejor amigo.

Él era su alma gemela.

Nadie sabía más de ella que él. Nadie sabía lo que hacía reír o lo que la hacía llorar. Nadie sabía exactamente cómo empujar su paciencia y romper su determinación. Nadie sabía cuánto amaba la Nutella, pero odiaba la mantequilla de maní. Nadie sabía cómo hacerla sentir viva tan bien como él.

Él la conocía como conocía el dorso de su mano.

Él era su alma gemela, y el domingo, cuando la revelación la había golpeado durante el desayuno en el comedor, le dio un espanto de mierda, así que cuando Edward casi la había besado la noche anterior, ella quedó sin aliento. Era muy difícil de controlar.

No del todo porque era contra las reglas, sino porque lo había querido, tan jodidamente deseado. Que el beso que le dejó en la esquina de la boca todavía ardía después de haber dormido.

Ella lo había querido, y eso la asustó porque era algo tan íntimo. Cuando a los dieciséis años ambos habían decidido que no se besarían a lo largo de todo el proceso de su perder su virginidades. Edward había apuntado que era demasiado personal, y ella había aceptado de todo corazón. Besar era para parejas. Sin embargo, si Bella había sido más rápida, habría dicho que el sexo era para parejas también.

Y era su maldito miedo, y ella quedó sin aliento, lamentablemente, porque en el momento sus labios tocaron la comisura de su boca, quería llorar por estar tan cerca de conseguir lo que realmente desea y luego negárselo era cruel.

Le había herido más de lo que había pensado alguna vez que lo haría.

A pesar de que ella salió de su habitación por la mañana e ido al cuarto de baño para ducharse, todavía podía sentir el beso, y todavía sentía ganas de llorar.

Ella sabía que este juego iba a cambiar todo. Ella había tenido sus dudas, pero Edward había logrado actuar de la misma manera, pero tenía la sensación de que hoy sería diferente.

Mientras se duchaba, no podía dejar de recordar la noche anterior. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, incluso el cuello por tener que contenerse de gritar.

Siguió evocando la imagen de Edward encima de ella, sus ojos yendo como dardos de sus ojos a sus labios, y ella casi creyó que él también había querido eso tanto como ella. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un golpe persistente.

—Hey, Bells, ¿puedo pasar? —suplicó, obviamente tenía que usar el baño, por lo que ella accedió rápidamente.

—Gracias —murmuró—, aún medio dormido.

Trató de no prestarle atención, pero cuando ella le oyó parar, dio un paso lejos del agua, esperando el sonido del inodoro, pero nunca llegó. En cambio, ella sintió que dos brazos fuertes envolvieron su cintura.

Ella gritó. No era muy alto. Era más entre un jadeo y grito de asombro.

—Lo siento —murmuró su voz familiar. Por supuesto que era Edward. _«¿Quién más podría ser?»_, pensó.

—Está bien. Simplemente me sorprendió, es todo. Aunque, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Se dio la vuelta para encontrar, Edward mirándola fijamente. Sólo la mitad derecha de su cuerpo se mojaba.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó, inocentemente, con una sonrisa de querubín en su rostro.

—Es un poco tarde para preguntar, ¿no te parece? Ya estás en la ducha —señaló ella con aire de suficiencia, en silencio dando las gracias a Edward. Actuaba como si el casi beso no había sucedido, y aunque le molestó ver que lo tonto que era, se sentía mucho mejor actuar como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Esto, lo que tenían, esta burla fácil, esta alegría, esta satisfacción era normal para ellos, y se sentía bien estar comportándose como siempre lo hacían.

—Al contrario, sólo me cae la mitad del agua. ¿Puede entrar la otra mitad? —preguntó él, con esa sonrisa petulante extendida en su rostro.

—¡Lo que sea! Siéntete libre de meter todo el cuerpo bajo el agua.

—Bien, porque mi lado izquierdo se congelaba —dijo riendo mientras empujaba Bella retroceder un poco y conseguía mojarse.

Bella se rió entre dientes mientras una expresión de puro placer se formó en su rostro mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su pecho. Miraba hipnotizada mientras el agua goteaba, otros lentos, algunos con rapidez, por su abdomen, que conduce directamente hasta la polla flácida.

_«Impresionante»_, pensó, pero pronto dejó de mirar antes de que Edward pudiese atraparla.

—Ven aquí —ordenó él, atrayéndola hacia él, y dándole la vuelta para su espalda diera contra su pecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella mientras él la mantenía lejos del agua.

—Pásame el champú.

Bella cumplió y le pasó la botella de su champú favorito. Oyó la tapa superior ser abierta y le oyó apretar la botella. La botella hizo el sonido de chorro, ya que estaba casi vacío. Edward se rió entre dientes, y Bella tardó un momento en comprender por qué.

—¡Ah, mierda! —se quejó mientras Edward seguía riendo. —¡Crece, Cullen!

A través de la risa fuerte, contestó. —No puedo evitarlo. Es la ironía de este momento, del sonido. Es un sonido tan memorable. Tengo las imágenes más emocionantes en mi cabeza —gimió detrás de ella, y ella cerró los ojos y soltó una profunda exhalación. Sólo podía imaginarse que las imágenes que estaba viendo eran las mismas que las de él.

—Sólo algo como una botella de champú vacía te hacen pensar en eso —respondió ella con voz ronca. —Eres tan extraño.

—Pero tú me amas —bromeó él, comenzando a masajearle el cuero cabelludo con el champú. Él era amable y enérgico al mismo tiempo. Sus dedos eran como mágicos. Le frotaba el cuero cabelludo de la manera correcta. Incluso tiraba de las raíces ligeramente, lo que la hizo gemir.

—¿Te gusta eso? —preguntó, con voz ronca en su oído.

—Mhmmm —fue la única respuesta que pudo dar mientras las manos de pronto dejaron su cuero cabelludo. La empujó ligeramente bajo el chorro de agua, y enguajó el champú, repitiendo sus movimientos anteriores.

—Se siente muy bien —gemía al sentir el champú espuma correr por su espalda.

—Bien. Yo sé muchas cosas que pueden hacer que te sientas increíble —gimió, sexo puro en su voz. Bella reconoció el tono de voz. Estaba tan tentada a llegar a abajo, hacia su polla, sabiendo muy bien que ya estaba duro.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella, sonriendo, su tono emparejando al suyo, mientras abría los ojos para mirarlo. Inmediatamente, ella se arrepintió.

—Ahh, pica —gritó ella, mientras el champú se le metía por los ojos. Edward soltó una carcajada mientras inclinaba la cabeza de Bella para enjuagarla.

—Me has bloqueado por el champú en tus ojos —bromeó él mientras le enguajaba los ojos para quitarle todo el champú.

—Deja que te polla se me cuadra por conseguir champú en los ojos", bromeó mientras sostenía los ojos abiertos para asegurarse de que todo el champú se había ido.

—Cállate, me duele mucho. ¿En qué pensabas de todos modos? Es domingo, ¡no travesuras! —se rió mientras Edward frunció los labios.

—Técnicamente, el domingo es el fin de semana, y así lo llamamos "Alphabet Weekends" ¿por qué sólo llegar a divertirse los sábados? —se preguntó.

—Porque me gusta caminar y si tengo que luchar para levantarme por la mañana, voy a llegar tarde, y ya sabes lo mucho que odio llegar tarde —fue la respuesta sincera de Bella cuando salió de la ducha, Edward riendo mientras se echaba el champú.

—¿Qué quieres comer? -preguntó ella mientras se secaba, mirando Edward inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás en el agua. Ella siguió un rastro de espuma por su torso antes de sacarse a sí misma del trance inducido por el champú. Una mirada a su polla dura y sería el fin para ella y su resolución.

—A ti —respondió Edward, con completa y absoluta suficiencia en su tono.

—Muy gracioso, Señor Cullen, pero eso no va a suceder.

—Eres una editora de libros y utilizas palabras tan informales? Tsk, tsk, Bells —bromeó mientras salía del agua, aunque parecía que salía directamente de un anuncio de agua fresca.

—Métetelo por el culo —reprendió ella mientras comenzaba a lavarse los dientes.

—¡Tú primero! —le señaló mientras le guiñaba el ojo a través del espejo húmedo, se había bañado. Bella puso los ojos, y enguajó el cepillo de dientes, mirando a Edward como un halcón para asegurarse de que no usara el suyo.

—¡Caracoles, mamá! ¿No confías en mí? —Edward preguntó mirando a Bella.

—¡No mucho!

—Eso es terrible, Bella. Creí que confiabas en mí —se burló de daño a lanzando de nuevo su cepillo en la taza de linóleo. Una vez más, Bella se encontró rodando los ojos.

—Vamos, Casanova. Hora del desayuno. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó caminando hacia su habitación para vestirse.

—Ya he respondido eso —respondió, empezando a acecharla.

—¡Un poco de seriedad, Edward Anthony Cullen! —lo regañó y se echó a reir.

—Bueno, si estás siendo serio, saca la tarjeta completa y entonces me gustarían unos huevos y el tocino, ah y esa ensalda de duraznos y fresa que haces.

—Está bien.

—Ah, y Edward —lo llamó Se dio la vuelta y le miró atentamente.

—Ya he elegido mi letra.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es trampa! ¿Cómo sé que no escogiste varias y luego escogiste la que te gustó? —Preguntó, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Porque me conoces, y confías en mí, así que gran Edward Cullen de la moda, seis menos y veinte más por ir. —Ella hizo un gran gesto con las manos, mientras lo hacía sonreía, pero Edward se quedó mirándola con una expresión agria en su cara.

—¡A por ellas, Benedict Arnold! —él respondió, sonriéndole con altivez.

—No soy un traidor —gimió en señal de protesta, casi tentada de darle un pisotón y Edward se limitó a reírse mientras cerraba la puerta.

**.**

**.**

**|Nota de Traductor:**

_+|Sí, supongo que sorprende. Pero, como dije, quiero terminar la traducción cuanto antes. No se preocupen, no borraré el fanfic o dejaré la traducción. De todas formas agradezco a aquellas que se ofrecieron para ayudar. Creo que me dieron más ganas de traducir que de hacer tarea, pero ahora que he terminado, me voy, que tengo que leerme un libro entero U.u Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews y apoyo, lamento no contestarlos, pero les hago saber que leo y me encantan todos y cada uno de ellos._

_Espero actualizar el martes o miércoles. Perdonen cualquier incoherencia y demás... lo que sufres cuando no tienes un puto Word y como no siempre encuentras los errores por tí mismo... xD_

_**~Leon/Firo.**_

_**Domingo 19 de septiembre del 2010.**_

_**twitter . com / leonannika  
**_

_[Critics United ✔ⓒ]_


	15. · L es para Bibliotecaria ·

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de Stephenie Meyer. La historia tampoco me pertenece, es de the-glory-days, simplemente se trata de una traducción hecha con su permiso.

**La traducción de este capítulo se la agradezco a Ichigo. ¡Mil gracias, preciosa! **

**.**

**.:: Alphabet Weekends ::.**

**.**

**Capítulo XIV: L es para Bibliotecaria**

**(L is for Librarian)**

**.**

_ «Setenta millones de libros en las bibliotecas de Estados Unidos, pero el único que quieres leer nunca está», Tom Masson_

.

.

.

**B**ella amaba leer. Tal vez esto era lo que ella más amaba hacer. No había nada como yacer en su cama en un día particularmente lóbrego, lo cual era extremadamente común en Seattle, envolverse en una cálida manta y leer un buen libro.

Cuando era más joven, ella leía los mismos cuentos de hadas sin sentido que todas las niñas pequeñas leen. Todas las historias de los Hermanos Grimm y cada versión de Disney en el cine. De todas las historias, su favorita era La Cenicienta. Había algo increíblemente romántico en la pobre chica plebeya consiguiendo al príncipe, el hombre fuera de su alcance. ¿A que chica no le gusta leer acerca de ser felices para siempre? Por supuesto, cuando fue mayor ella leyó el verdadero final con los ojos de la malvada madrastra y las hermanastras siendo arrancados por los cuervos, y el cuento perdió un poco de su encanto.

Cuando iba a la primaria, estaba _El Club de las Niñeras. _Ella leyó cada uno de los clásicos escolares de Ann M. Martin y le rogo a su madre que la dejara unirse al club de fans que se anunciaba en el dorso de cada libro. Ella quería su propio equipo de niñera para empezar su propio club, pero su madre le recordaba constantemente que a los ocho años era demasiado joven para cuidar cualquier niño, ya que ella misma aún era una niña.

No importaba cuanto se esforzara Bella presentando evidencia de los libros de chicas de su edad cuidando niños, su madre seguía rechazándola, pero eso no detuvo a Bella de coleccionar los libros, o pedirlos prestados de la Biblioteca Publica de Forks.

Cuando tenía once años, gracias a Edward y sus actividades de delincuente, ella descubrió el fantástico mundo de los vampiros, y los cientos de libros que la biblioteca local tenía. Todos los días ella revisaba los estantes, dejando que sus dedos pasaran por los lomos de cubierta plástica de las novelas. Pasaba horas sentada en un rincón leyendo la mayoría de los libros, antes de que la bibliotecaria le dijera que era «demasiado joven para leer semejante material ilícito»

Esto no la detuvo, y esa Navidad, Edward se le adelantó y le compró una antología de novelas de vampiros. Ella nunca había sido tan feliz. Por semanas, ella mantuvo su nariz enterrada en el libro, marcando ocasionalmente una pagina para salir con sus amigos, aunque sus conversaciones siempre le recordaban algo que acababa de leer. Ella pasaba el resto del tiempo contando los minutos para llegar a casa y empezar a perderse en el mundo de los chupasangres.

Mientras duró la secundaria, ella trataba de leer todo lo que podía, pero la escuela interfirió, entre clubes, condecoraciones, clases, y su trabajo en la tienda de Artículos de Deporte Newton; ella no podía leer tanto como quería. Hasta cuando pasaba el tiempo con Edward, él la dejaba estar en su cuarto por una hora, sólo para que pudiera leer en paz, pero después de esa hora el entraba a la habitación, lanzando el libro de su mano, y la arrastraba fuera para que saliera con el y sus amigos.

La universidad bendijo a Bella con una de las bibliotecas mas grandes que ella hubiera visto. Filas y filas, columnas y columnas de libros estaban a su disposición. Era como su paraíso personal, y ella fue lo suficientemente afortunada para conseguir un empleo en la biblioteca, donde había mucho trabajo. Sí, ella tenia que regresar los libros que la gente dejaba en lugares equivocados, pero la mayoría del tiempo ella solo se sentaba en el mostrador de ayuda leyendo para clases o para si misma. Ella estaba agradecida por la oportunidad de poder leer durante la semana, porque en los fines de semana su compañera de cuarto Rosalie y muchas de las chicas de su piso salían a los bares locales o a la ocasional fiesta de la fraternidad, aunque ella nunca estaba muy cómoda en esos lugares. De todos modos, ella la acompañaba, ya que todas sus amigas estaban con ella.

Cuando ella dejaba la universidad para visitar a Edward, el siempre le cedía una hora para leer y luego la arrastraba fuera, al abrasador sol de California, y le mostraba las vistas. Muchas veces, cuando el le presentaba a sus amigos, ella escuchaba lo mismo:

_—Tú eres LA Bella. Estaba empezando a pensar que Edward te había inventado, o que había leído sobre ti en uno de los libros que siempre recibe por correo.—_

Bella siempre se reía, y les informaba que ella era muy real, y que los libros que Edward recibía en el buzón eran de ella. Cuando ella leía un libro especialmente bueno, que sabía que a Edward le gustaría, le enviaba una copia con una pequeña inscripción escrita en el interior de la cubierta del libro.

Edward todavía tenía todos los libros en cuatro estantes de su dormitorio.

Ella llegó a conocer que Edward tenia una extensa y no muy bien escondida, colección de pornografía, en la cual unos cuantos, mas o menos diez videos trataban del mismo tema… la bibliotecaria sexy. Ella también llegó a conocer de una ebria excursión una noche del verano anterior a su graduación, que Edward había fantaseado en varias ocasiones con dirigir a la bibliotecaria a su escritorio y tan solo tomarla allí.

Así que, mientras Edward dormía como un bebé, ella sacó la letra L y casi inmediatamente, la idea de ponerse una falda de tubo, anteojos de marco negro y una camisa la hizo calentarse, pero con todo en lo que había estado pensando, esto fue empujado al fondo de su mente.

Pero nada detuvo que la fantasía de jugar se repitiera en su cabeza durante el lunes. Mientras se sentaba en su oficina, leyendo otra deprimentemente aburrida historia de amor no correspondido que en realidad sí es correspondido, ella no pudo evitar imaginar a Edward y a sí misma en su habitación, rodeados de libros. Ella casi podía sentir a Edward frente a ella, regresando un libro retrasado, sus ojos mirando directamente a la línea de botones desprendidos de su blusa. Ella casi podía sentir su aliento en su cuello y sus manos quitando su cabello del apretado rodete en el que estaría.

El martes, ella estaba tan increíblemente inundada de trabajo que se quedó en la oficina hasta las once, y cuando llegó a casa, le dijo un —hey— poco entusiasta a Edward y gateó a la cama, exhausta.

Fue el miércoles, que Bella tuvo la madre de todas sus fantasías mientras leía el manuscrito de un libro de cuentos cortos.

En vez de ella detrás del escritorio, estaba Edward luciendo una ajustada camisa de botones blancos, una fina corbata negra, ajustados pantalones, y un hermoso par de lentes de marco grueso, no negros sino verde esmeralda, que quedaban absolutamente sensacionales en su pálida piel. Lucía suculento. Delicioso incluso.

Y mientras la fantasía pasaba detrás de sus ojos cerrados, sus manos se movieron bajo sus pechos, y su no hubiera sido por su celular sonando, ella estaba más que segura de que su mano hubiera viajado mucho mas abajo en cuanto las imágenes de Edward apoyándola entre los estantes de libros empezaran a aparecer como un fuego veloz.

Cuando llagó a casa el viernes, estaba increíblemente inquieta por el fin de semana. Era su primer fin de semana en mucho tiempo, y no podía esperar. Tan sólo la mera anticipación del sábado la estaba poniendo húmeda. Tan sólo figurarse los botones blandos ciñéndose en el pecho de Edward era suficiente para hacerla empapar sus bragas, y su comportamiento no pasó desapercibido.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —preguntó Edward, mirando a Bella rebotar en su asiento en la cena del viernes.

—Nada —fue su respuesta, y fue demasiado rápida.

—¿De verdad? Porque para mí luce como si un montón de cosas estuvieran en tu mente. ¿Qué te tiene tan ansiosa?

Bella sonrió, tratando de contenerse lo más que pudo, pero su cara la delató. Imaginó que sus mejillas estaban casi tan rojas como su sostén.

—¡Te estás sonrojando! —notó Edward, chascando la lengua divertido. —¿En qué estas pensando? —preguntó, susurrando esta vez mientras la miraba. —¡Se honesta, Bells!

Bella se mordió el labio y permaneció silenciosa. La fantasía estaba corriendo desenfrenada en su mente y Edward la estaba mirando como si la quisiera tirar en la mesa y tomarla allí mismo. Era demasiado para ella, y rápidamente saltó de su silla y corrió a su cuarto, trabando la puerta detrás de ella.

Ella destrabó la ventana y dejo al aire frío aliviar el calor que la recorría. Podía escuchar a Edward mascullando en la sala de estar, y optó por quedarse en su cuarto hasta que lo escuchara irse, pero esto no ayudó porque en cuanto ella fue a tomar una ducha, el la acompañó.

—Así que, ¿qué estabas pensando? —susurró él en su oído mientras ella se enjuagaba el shampoo. Ella gritó, lógicamente. No lo había escuchado entrar.

—¿Qué diablos, Edward? ¡No hagas eso! Sabes como odio cuando apareces así. ¡Es jodidamente espeluznante! —le gritó, golpeándolo en el brazo con el jabón.

—¡Estás evitando mi pregunta! ¿En qué estabas pensando durante la cena? —pregunto nuevamente, mirándola fijo. Ella miró hipnotizada como el agua caía en cascada a los lados de su cara, unas pocas cotas cayendo perfectamente en su carnoso labio inferior.

—¡Ya te dije que nada! —respondió ella, golpeándolo en su duro y musculoso pecho.

—Te estabas sonrojando. Estabas pensando en algo… ¡sexy! —gruñó el, moviéndose hacia atrás y empujando a Bella contra la pared de la ducha.

—Edward, —su voz era temblorosa, y el estaba _tan _cerca. Prácticamente podía sentir el calor que surgía de él.

—Bella, —replicó él con voz ronca. —Dime la respuesta y te dejaré sola. —Su mano estaba ahora en su cabello, masajeando su cuero cabelludo como lo había hecho el domingo, y ella se estaba ablandando.

—Estaba pensando..— empezó a decir con voz agitada, Edward tirando de las raíces de su pelo con la presión justa.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?— susurró él en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo.

—En ti— respondió ella, aturdida. De reojo, pudo ver una petulante sonrisa en su rostro, pero eso no pareció molestarla.

—¿En mí haciéndote qué? Porque sé que estabas fantaseando acerca de _eso_.—

—Tú y yo… lo que he planeado para el sábado—

—¿Y qué has planeado para el sábado?— él trató de incitarla besándole el cuello, pero Bella finalmente había entrado en su jueguito de seducción.

—Lo descubrirás… el sábado— gimió ella cuando él mordió su nuca. Lo empujó lo mejor que pudo y salió de la ducha. Se dio la vuelta para ver una expresión estupefacta en su rostro. Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo, pasando por su pecho y hacia su polla, que estaba levantada.

—Te gustaría poder manejar eso— se burló ella, y caminó fuera del baño. Apenas cerró la puerta, inhaló profundamente y se relajó contra el marco de la puerta.

Había sido jodidamente casi imposible resistirse a Edward.

**=x=**

La mañana del sábado se alargó por lo que pareció eterno para Bella, y podía apostar que era agonizantemente doloroso para Edward, porque lo escuchaba suspirar cada vez que el miraba la tele para chequear la hora.

A las cinco, ella dejó caer una bolsa en el cuarto de Edward. En ella, había una serie de instrucciones de cómo armar su cuarto y qué verter, junto con un par de anteojos de montura verde, una corbata negra, y una paleta forrada en piel. Ella la había puesto en la bolsa con temor, pero diablos si la excitaba la perspectiva de Edward usándola con ella.

Entró en la habitación, usando una absurdamente baja remera escote en v, una minifalda de jean que lucía más como ropa interior, un par de tacones stilettos, y con un libro en la mano.

Se tomó un momento para admirar a Edward cuando entró en su habitación. El había seguido sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Estaba usando la camisa, su pecho prácticamente rompiéndola. La corbata yacía plana en ella; sus pantalones eran ajustados de la mejor manera posible, dejando ver a Bella lo excitado que él se encontraba. Y estuvo casi por venirse en el momento en el que lo vio con los anteojos. Era justo como se lo había imaginado. El se veía ten jodidamente sexy sentado a la mesa que había traído a la habitación.

Temía una laptop en la mesa, los sonidos de dos personas dándose duro, jugando en el fondo, y justo bajo su silla, ella pudo ver la paleta.

Si ella no estaba todavía goteando por sus muslos por tan solo mirar a Edward, lo estaba ahora.

Caminó lentamente por el cuarto, pasando los dedos por los estantes de libros. Para provocar a Edward, se inclinó al estante más bajo, doblándose con las piernas estiradas de modo que él pudiera ver que no estaba usando absolutamente nada bajo la pollera.

Lo escuchó gruñir y mascullar la palabra —joder— mientras estaba de espaldas. Se mantuvo en el personaje y sacó un libro, _El Kama Sutra, _y le preguntó a Edward si era bueno.

—¿Este es bueno? Necesito un libro informativo, algo que me ayude a asombrar al chico con el que estoy saliendo.

Miró como Edward se acomodaba y se ponía de pie para pararse junto a ella. Si creía que los pantalones lucían bien con él sentado, se veían jodidamente increíbles cuando caminó junto a ella. Los músculos de sus muslos sobresalían, y cuando se detuvo junto a ella, dio un paso atrás para admirar su trasero, su firme, firme trasero, pidiendo ser agarrado.

—Este es bueno— gruñó el, su voz más ronca de lo que ella la había escuchado jamás. —Pero yo recomendaría este— respondió, sacando una copia de _El libro del sexo._

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó ella, sus ojos abrasando a Edward. De nuevo, lo observó tragar, su manzana de Adán rebotando en su garganta. Estaba nervioso y ella lo podía decir, Había estado agarrando el cuello de su camisa, tirando de él muy seguido.

—Es informativo y no tan complicado. No tienes que ser tan flexible—

—Pero yo soy muy flexible —susurró ella y tuvo que evitar reírse entre dientes cuando Edward murmuró —descarada— en voz baja.

—Bueno, siempre puedes sacar ambos libros, pero debes devolver el que tenias en tu mano primero, así que, ¿por qué no vienes al escritorio y yo registraré este mientras tú vas revisando los otros?— sugirió el, sonriendo con suficiencia, y Bella sintió un relámpago correr por su espina. Sabía lo que se venía. Sacudió la cabeza y lo siguió.

Edward pausó el video que estaba mirando y tomó asiento, tomando los libros de Bella, agarrando la copia de _La Letra Escarlata _de ella, y fingiendo pasar algo sobre el código de barras. Un pitido resonó en la habitación y de repente el libro fue lanzado a la pared. Bella jadeó y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?— gritó, poniendo sus manos en la cadera y sacando pecho.

—Ese libro estaba demasiado atrasado. Nosotros no apreciamos los libros atrasados. Interfieren con el trabajo, y la gente que devuelve sus libros tarde es castigada— su voz era fuego, puro sexo destilando cada sílaba.

—¿Castigado?— preguntó Bella haciéndose la tonta.

—Sí— confirmó él, acechándola por detrás, tirando de su corbata y rompiendo su camisa, sin importarle una mierda el hecho de que le había costado a ella un buen dinero.

Bella fingió asustarse cuando él la acorraló entre los estantes, uno de los cuales golpeándole la espalda baja.

—¿Cómo? Inquirió tímidamente, tratando de mantener la respiración. Jodidamente deseaba a Edward dentro de ella; mierda, lo deseaba desde el momento en que había sacado la letra del maldito sombrero.

—¡Date la vuelta!— ladró él. Bella miró por última vez su pecho descubierto y el bulto en sus pantalones y se dio vuelta. Se agarró del borde de uno de los estantes, mientras Edward le bajaba la pollera, gruñendo y lanzando juramentos cuando se encontró con el trasero desnudo de Bella. Ella se deshizo de la pollera y pudo escuchar el ruido del está golpeando la pared luego de que él lo arrojara.

—Mierda— murmuró él mientras agarraba su trasero y lo masajeaba lentamente, Bella gimiendo de placer. Apretó sus cachetes fuertemente antes de soltarla. Esta vez cuando lo agarró las abofeteó fuerte, un audible chasquido sonó en la habitación, antes de que el tomara sus glúteos suavemente una vez más.

—Ugh,— gruñó ella, cuando el dejó un beso en su nalga derecha, luego en la izquierda, y se paró. Escuchó el susurro de sus pies cuando se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió hacia la mesa. Momentos después, estaba detrás de ella. Refregó la paleta por sus nalgas, Bella gimiendo anticipadamente ante la suavidad de la piel.

—Tu libro estaba atrasado— gruñó el en su oído, frotando la paleta una y otra vez.

—Sí— replicó Bella, mitad gemido, mitad queja. Se estaba desesperando. Lo deseaba tanto en ese momento que le dolía.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu multa?— preguntó él, provocándola juguetonamente al golpearla suavemente con la paleta.

—¿Diez centavos? —Respondió ella sumisamente.

—Algo así— respondió el, nuevamente golpeándola suavemente con la paleta. —son diez azotes con la paleta.

Bella respiró profundamente al escuchar la paleta cortar el viento y golpearla directo en las nalgas. Ella se quejó mientras el calor se extendía por ambos lados. Agarró el estante más fuerte.

—Una— gritó Edward con la voz lo mas altanera posible.

Bajó la paleta una vez más, un fuerte porrazo sonó como música a los oídos de Bella. Esta vez fue ella la que contó. Estaba adorando jodidamente esto.

—Oh, ¿lo estas disfrutando?— susurró roncamente en su oído, mordiendo en su punto favorito antes de retirarse y golpearla rápidamente tres veces, cada una más fuerte que las anteriores.

—Ahhh!— gritó ella. La última había dolido, pero mierda si ella amaba cada minuto del dolor que se extendía en sus cachetes. Solo servía para intensificar el sufrimiento entre sus piernas.

—Tsk Tsk,— se burló Edward —Y yo pensé que lo estabas disfrutando.

De nuevo, el bajó la paleta y golpeando dos veces, agarrando su nalga derecha y luego la izquierda para expandir la mancha roja de su piel.

—¿Cuántos más? Preguntó, mordiendo su hombro, succionando fuerte su piel. Bella se echó contra él cuando la mordió, su mano izquierda masajeando su nalga izquierda conjuntamente.

—¡Tres!— gimió ella mientras el la golpeaba dos veces más.

—¿Cuántos ahora?— casi rugió él.

—¡Uno!— gritó ella mientras la paleta la golpeaba una última vez. Escuchó la paleta golpear el piso mientras Edward la daba vuelta rápidamente. Lo repentino de esto hizo a Bella tirar la mitad de los libros del estante mientras Edward se apretaba contra Bella, gruñendo y jurando en su cuello al romper su camiseta tirando del cuello. Enterró su cara en sus pechos, mordisqueando los lados antes de tomar cada pezón en su boca, succionándolos hasta que se endurecieron.

—Carajo, te deseo— gruñó el mientras se paraba y empezaba a morder su clavícula.

—Entonces tómame— masculló Bella cuando su mano bordeó su clítoris, frotándolo violentamente.

—Mierda, Edward. Te necesito dentro mío, ¡ahora! ¡Fóllame!— Gimió ella mientras sus dedos se movían hábilmente, antes de introducirse en ella.

—Maldición. Estás tan malditamente húmeda para mí. Mierda, Bella. Tan… jodidamente… mojada. No puedo esperar para estar dentro tuyo— gruñó él bombeando sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella.

—¿Qué estas esperando?— ella gimió al mover él más rápidamente sus dedos. Sus manos encontraron el botón de sus pantalones, y ella tiró sin éxito.

Edward, sintiendo su desesperación, desabotonó sus pantalones y se los quitó, dejando su calzoncillo en la pila.

La mano de Bella estaba en él antes de que él pudiera sacar una pierna del montón a sus pies.

—Mierda, Bella. Dame un min… oh mierda… muy bueno— masculló él, mientras trataba de retirar la ropa alrededor de sus tobillos sin caerse sobre Bella.

Cuando lo hubo logrado, agarró su cintura y la estrelló contra él, ambos frotándose el uno contra el otro.

—¡Dentro mío!— chilló ella desesperadamente.

—Ugh,— gruñó él, mientras la levantaba y colocaba sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, las puntas de los tacos de ella clavándose en su espalda baja mientras él se enfundaba completamente en ella, ambos gimiendo de éxtasis ante la sensación.

Levantó el ritmo. No se detuvo cuando Bella agarró sus hombros para sostenerse, antes de soltarlo y agarrar el estante detrás de ella y retirarse para golpearse en ella. Su torso colgaba en el aire y el se clavó en ella violentamente.

—No… puedo…— gimoteó frenéticamente ella, sus brazos sacudiéndose, causando que más libros se cayeran de los estantes.

—Bella, mierda. Llega por mí. Déjame sentirte llegando por mí— ordenó el, mientras aceleraba el ritmo, clavándose aún más fuerte. Bella estaba viendo estrellas tras sus ojos mientras Edward empujaba, su agarre del estante se aflojaba.

—Me voy a caer, Edward— dijo ella. El la levantó y la tiro contra la pared adyacente al estante, enterrándose profundo en ella.

—Llega por mí, Bella— demandó nuevamente, empujando a Bella arriba y abajo, su espalda raspándose contra la pared

—Estoy muy cerca— gimió ella, sus manos en su cabello, tirando fuertemente de él, Edward gruñendo en aprobación. Edward quitó una de sus manos de la cadera de Bella y la deslizó por su estómago hasta su clítoris, frotando los nervios rápidamente. Bella pudo sentir que él no iba a durar mucho más, pero tampoco ella.

—Edward, estoy… estoy… ¡ohh MIERDA!— gritó mientras el placer cruzaba su cuerpo, empezando en los dedos de sus pies y recorriendo todo el camino hasta las raíces de su pelo.

—¡BELLA!— gritó Edward cuando acabó, Bella apretando alrededor de él, llevándolo al límite.

Edward se desplomó en el suelo arrastrando a Bella con él.

—Ow,— aulló ella cuando la soltó.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó él preocupado.

—¡Me dejaste sobre un libro!— dijo ella mientras se frotaba el muslo.

—Tú los tiraste, así que técnicamente es tu culpa— replicó el sin entusiasmo, yaciendo en el piso, y Bella sólo rió cuando le arrojó un libro, golpeándolo directamente en su pecho.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**· Notas de Traductor:**_

_+Agradezco de nuevo a la chica que me ayudó con este capítulo. A ella le debemos la excelente traducción. Grazie, grazie, grazie mille. _

_+Sí, sí, ajá, ¡no necesitan decírmelo! ¡Sé que me extrañaron mucho y que deben de estar eufóricas con sólo ver mi nick! Nah, mentira. ¡Caca de vaca! Sé que es la misma estupidez de siempre, que nunca podré actualizar constantemente y que me tardaré eones en terminar esta traducción. Háganme sentir muy mal. Algo tengo que hacer al respecto, porque me siento muy mal con todo esto._

_+Soy inconstante, ¡niebla helada de Ragnarok, no puedo evitarlo! Me distraigo mucho, con cualquier mierda que se me pone enfrente. Como algunos sabrán escribo demasiado, algunas cosas las publico y otras no. El punto es que eso me hace olvidar que traduzco una historia y que tengo que actualizarla… Luego también sumémosle la mierda de que participo demasiado en un foro que es sumamente adictivo._

_+Mierdas y mierdas tras otras. Este viernes salgo de vacaciones, espero que esta estúpida holgazana pueda ponerse a hacer algo por primera vez en su vida virtual, además de sólo ver porno, joder al prójimo y escribir mierdas que suele llamar historias…_

_Está de más decir que cualquier cosa o error que encuentren láncenme un PM'azo o un RR'azo. ¡Ea, ea!_

_~Se esfuma…_

_**Leon.  
Lunes 13 de diciembre de 2010. **_


	16. · Rompiendo Reglas ·

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de SM y la historia de **the-glory-days. **Estoy traduciendo la historia nada más, con su permiso, desde luego.

.

**.:: Alphabet Weekends ::.**

**.**

**Capítulo XV: Rompiendo Reglas**

**(Breaking Rules)**

**.**

**.**

**P**or el rabillo del ojo, Edward sólo podía distinguir los pequeños rayos de luz tenue que entraban por las rendijas de las persianas de su ventana. Ya era de mañana, pero no tenía idea de qué hora era, ni le importaba darse la vuelta para comprobarlo. Se quedó recostado sin dejar de mirar a Bella, mirando fijamente al pequeño moretón violáceo que estaba empezando a oscurecerse en su espalda. Cada vez que respiraba, la espalda se contraía y el color de la marca se aligeraba, y mientras exhalaba, la marca volvía a su color original. Espantoso.

Frunció el ceño al imaginar cómo se sentiría a Bella cuando por fin despertara. Se sentía muy mal por ella, porque había sido su culpa. Prácticamente la empujó contra las estanterías. Supo que la lastimó, lo vio en sus ojos, era la razón por la que la llevó a la pared después. Sin embargo, eso no demostró ser mejor, porque incluso en la penumbra de su habitación, pudo distinguir los rasguños, el enrojecimiento de la piel sobre los hombros, causada por la fricción de ser empujada hacia arriba y abajo de la pared.

Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por causa de su dolor. Parecía ser algo común en su relación. Por algún motivo desconocido, no podía entender por qué era, y además, no podía entender por qué nunca Bella le hacía pedir disculpas, aunque siempre lo hacía. Ella nunca le hizo pedir perdón, como lo hacía con otros.

Cuando tenían catorce, Emmett había pensado que sería divertido lanzar a Bella en la parte más profunda de su piscina. Así que Emmett esperó a que Edward se fuera del patio trasero. No lo hubiese hecho si Edward hubiese estado allí. Después de empujar en Bella, Emmett corrió alrededor de la piscina riendo y animando en la victoria, sin darse cuenta de que Bella estaba luchando en el agua. Si no hubiera sido por el padre de Edward caminando para comprobar que estaban bien, quién sabe qué podría haber sucedido. Después de ese día, Carlisle envió a Bella a clases de natación, y Emmett fue castigado por todo el verano y obligado a ayudar a su madre en el trabajo. Mientras tanto, durante tres semanas después del incidente, Bella hecho la vida de Emmett en un infierno, por supuesto, Edward asistió en el tormento hasta que Emmett se quebró y suplicó de rodillas por su perdón.

Pero ni una sola vez, le había hecho hacer algo parecido a eso, y para ser honesto, Edward sentía que ella debía de pedírselo.

Él suspiró mientras su mano buscó Bella y comenzó a frotarle suavemente el hombro. Se acercó más, para poder usar ambas manos para frotar en la piel tensa. Apretó los dedos suavemente contra la piel rojiza, moviendo la otra mano hasta la contusión en la espalda inferior. En el momento punta de los dedos presionaron en el hematoma, Bella se agitó, emitiendo un quejido.

—¿Edward? —preguntó ella algo atolondrada, apoyando su hombro en los movimientos de la mano de Edward.

—Buenos días, Bella —susurró, sin querer asustarla por hablar demasiado alto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— gimió para tomar una respiración profunda después. Casi de inmediato silbó del dolor.

—Estoy tratando de darte un masaje. Me siento muy mal porque te empujé en contra de los estantes anoche. Tu espalda se ve terrible. Hay un gran moretón y tus hombros están muy rasguñados.

—¡Edward! No tienes que hacer eso —protestó ella, alejando sus manos. —No te detuve anoche, ¿verdad? Yo quería que fuera así, lo más áspero y rudo como sea posible. ¿No es eso lo que escribiste en la ficha? Hiciste exactamente lo que pedí. De hecho, debo de agradecértelo —se rió ella.

—De nada, supongo. —Edward se unió a la diversión de Bella hasta que ella se intentó dar la vuelta para mirarlo. Gimió y gritó contra la cama. Fue saludada con la expresión de dolor de Edward.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, apartando un mechón de cabello de su cara.

—Algo así —respondió ella con los dientes apretados. —¿Es realmente tan malo?

Edward asintió con la cabeza, sus labios apretados.

—Tengo miedo de levantarme.

Edward hizo una mueca de inmediato inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante.

—Lo siento, Bella —se disculpó él, tan sinceramente como le fue posible.

—Edward, ya basta. No hiciste nada malo —argumentó Bella tranquilamente, dejando a un lado sus disculpas.

Edward sonrió, con fuerza, mientras ella le devolvía la sonrisa. Quería decirle que lo hiciera rogar por su perdón, pero él sabía que no iba a funcionar. Ella siempre perdonaba, demonios, ni siquiera pensar en ello como una ofensa.

Abrió la boca para decirle exactamente eso, pero rápidamente la cerró y se quedó congelado al ver a Bella intentando sentarse. Quería ayudarla, pero sabía que era la última cosa que ella quería, por lo que vio como su cara se contorsionaba, mientras hacía una mueca y se mordía el labio para detener un grito que quería escapar. Cuando se levantó por completo, lo sorprendió cuando caminó hacia el espejo del armario de Edward.

—No es tan ... ¡Santa mierda! Eso es un desagradable golpe —comentó ella, mirando por encima del hombro la marca de color púrpura oscuro. Giró un poco más para poder llevar la mano a contusión. Se estremeció cuando su mano rozó la piel marcada.

Edward saltó de la cama para ponerse delante de ella. Desde donde estaba, podía ver el moretón reflejado en el espejo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó de nuevo. Bella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

—¿Qué te dije acerca de eso?

—No, Bella, deja que me disculpe. ¡Por favor!

—Bueno, ¡estás perdonado! —aceptó, aún negando con la cabeza. —Ya sabes ... si quieres ayudarme, ayúdame con la ducha.

—Por supuesto —aceptó él, moviendo la cabeza con fervor.

Bella comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta, pero Edward rápidamente la levantó y la cargó, evitando tomarla por la espalda.

—Bájame en este mismo momento, Edward —gritó, golpeando su hombro, pero Edward se rió y simplemente salió de su dormitorio y se dirigió al baño.

Una vez en el baño, todavía la siguió cargando mientras se dirigía hacia la ducha y abría las llaves.

—¿Buena? —preguntó, al tiempo que extendía su mano de ella bajo el chorro de agua.

—Sí, se siente perfecto.

Él asintió con la cabeza y la colocó con cuidado en el suelo, primero los pies, en la bañera y en el agua tibia. Empezaba a alejarse cuando ella gritó.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó exasperado mientras regresaba al cuarto de baño.

—Sí, siento preocuparte. El agua sólo se quemó los cortes en mis hombros —se encogió de hombros mientras hablaba.—No es gran cosa.

Edward chasqueó la lengua mientras contuvo las ganas de sacudirla y decirle que sí era una gran cosa. Optó por unirse a ella en la ducha en lugar de eso.

—Pásame el champú.

—¿Va a ser una ocurrencia diaria ahora? —Bella le preguntó, pasándole una botella de champú.

—¡Sí! Estoy cumpliendo mi parte para salvar la Tierra, Bella. Tengo que ayudar a salvar la selva tropical y a las ballenas. Demonios, mientras que lo hago, vamos a salvar a las arañas! La gente siempre pasa sobre ellas —respondió, riendo entre dientes suavemente mientras miraba el resplandor dudoso de Bella.

—¡Estás tan lleno de ella! —ella gruñó mientras se daba la vuelta para agarrar el jabón.

—Estoy aquí para ahorrar agua. Al ducharnos juntos, consumimos menos —argumentó, en serio.

—Sí, está bien. Yo te creo, Edward. Estoy seguro de que es la única razón —Bella bromeó.

—Bueno...— le tomó la palabra. —Siempre existe la posibilidad de que haga llegar un poco de entretenimiento en el proceso.

—¡No va a pasar! —soltó, dándole la espalda mientras empezaba a hacer espuma un poco de jabón en las manos.

—¿No?— Edward preguntó. Estaba seguro de que a pesar de que le daba la espalda pudo oír el puchero en su voz.

—¡No! —gritó por encima del hombro.

Edward resopló y se acercó a Bella y la envolvió entre sus brazos, sus manos firmemente colocados en sus caderas. Él empezó a rozar su nariz a lo largo de la nuca de su cuello, dejando caer la botella de champú en el fondo de la bañera.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —susurró, dando una larga lamida a su cuello, quitando toda el agua de allí.

—¿Estás tratando de seducirme, Edward? —Ella gimió, mientras sus labios aspiraban a lo largo de su cuello y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar los lados de sus pechos.

—Tal vez. ¿Está funcionando?

—Tal vez —replicó ella, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho, mientras sus manos comenzaron a amasar sus pechos. Ella empezaba a respirar más pesado, casi jadeando mientras su mano derecha comenzó a bajar por el estómago mientras la izquierda siguió jugando con uno de sus pezones.

—Creo que está funcionando —bromeó.—¿Qué dices? —preguntó él, dos de sus dedos deslizándose y pasando por los labios de su sexo, sintiendo cuán mojado estaba, lo excitada que estaba.

Ella gimió cuando sus dedos encontraron su clítoris. Pellizcó el manojo de nervios entre el pulgar y el dedo índice. Ella temblaba en contra él.

—Edward —gritó mientras él empezaba a frotar su clítoris más rápido.

—¿Sí, Bella? —susurró, chupándole el lóbulo de la oreja, mordisqueando su lugar favorito.

—¡No te detengas!

Él se rió entre dientes. —No estaba pensando precisamente en eso, amor.

Comenzaba a empujar sus caderas contra su mano, mientras él aceleraba sus movimientos. Deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella, usando su dedo pulgar para frotar su clítoris. Edward no podía creer lo increíblemente caliente y resbaladiza que sentía, incluso en todo el dolor que ella sentía por lo de anoche, todavía estaba disfrutando de esto, y él también.

Comenzó a frotar su erección contra ella, evitando el hematoma lo mejor que pudo, mientras ella empujaba en contra de su mano.

—¡Edward! —gritó de nuevo, sus gemidos cada vez más desesperados mientras sus dedos se doblaron en su interior y el pulgar masajeaba el manojo de nervios expertamente. Estaba a punto de llegar a su nirvana, podía sentirlo. Estaba empezando a apretar alrededor de sus dedos, sus caderas se movían frenéticamente, y su mano había encontrado soporte en su cadera, agarrando el músculo con firmeza.

Ella gritó su nombre mientras se acercaba, apretando los dedos alrededor de Edward mientras continuaba doblando sus dedos y frotando para ayudarla a llegar al orgasmo.

—Oh, Dios —suspiró ella mientras trató de estabilizar su respiración y su corazón. Él podía sentirlo latiendo en su espalda.

La mantuvo contra él mientras bajaba de la cima, sus respiraciones aún desiguales.

—Jesús, Edward. Juro que tus dedos son mágicos. —Él se rió entre dientes mientras agarraba la botella de champú del suelo de la bañera y destapada, pero Bella se la quitó.

—Eso puede esperar —dijo mientras se dio la vuelta. Ella lo miró y sonrió de forma seductora, antes de llevar su pequeña mano alrededor de su erección.

—Bella —se quedó sin aliento, mientras su mano agarraba con firmeza la base de su pene. Edward podía sentirse empujar contra la palma de la mano suave. Ella lo miró todo el tiempo mientras deslizaba la mano hacia arriba, girando antes de llegar a la cabeza y arrastrando la uña del pulgar lentamente por la ranura, para luego pasar la yema del dedo a través de ella. Ella deslizó la mano hacia abajo, aumentando la fuerza de su agarre con cada trazo hacia abajo.

Edward gimió con cada caricia, sin molestarse en controlar lo fuerte que estaba gimiendo, mientras el agua caía en su la espalda. A medida que se acercaba a su clímax, él puso su cabeza contra la pared, respirando profundamente por la nariz y apretando la boca cerrada, por lo que no terminó diciendo algo embarazoso.

Con unas cuantas caricias más, Edward se vino en la mano de Bella, su mano con fuerza agarrando la llave del agua fría, mientras su nombre salía de sus labios.

—Joder, Bells —jadeó al ver a su venida irse por el desagüe. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que le habían masturbado, especialmente una tan buena como el que acababa de recibir.

—Ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que me masturbaron, probablemente en algún momento en la escuela secundaria en la parte de atrás del jeep de Emmett —relató que él y Bella se rió.

—Coge el champú, ¿quieres? No puedo agacharme.

Edward se inclinó hacia abajo para agarrar la botella otra vez sin tapa y dejó caer un poco de la mezcla de fresas en sus manos. Se frotó las manos entre sí y empezó a frotar el cabello de Bella. Ella gimió, mientras sus dedos daban un masaje a su cuero cabelludo. Él la ayudó a dirigirse bajo la ducha y le enjuagó el champú.

—¿Oye, Bella?

—¿Sí? —agarró el acondicionador, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que hizo sonreír a Edward también. Él era la razón de la sonrisa melancólica en su rostro, y le gustaba eso.

—Siete menos, diecinueve más restantes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, confundida por su respuesta.

—Ya he elegido mi carta —explicó y mintió. Él no había elegido su carta todavía, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

—¿Y tuviste la audacia de llamarme tramposa cuando lo hice? —frunció el ceño, poniendo sus manos en las caderas. Se suponía que quería ser intimidante, Edward estaba seguro de eso, pero no podía dejar de divertirse con la mini-rabieta.

—¡Oye, recibes lo que das! —razonó, enjuagándose el champú del cabello mientras Bella salía de la bañera.

—Sí, bruto, toma esto —dijo mientras tiró de la cadena y Edward gritó mientras el agua de repente se volvió muy fría.

—Tendrás que pagar por eso —amenazó a medias, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Estoy seguro de que lo haré, pero puedo manejar cualquier cosa que me avientes —respondió ella, con confianza.

—¿En serio? ¿Es eso un reto? —levantó una ceja.

—No, es sólo una declaración de hechos.

—Vamos a ver, pero déjame decirte algo, nunca pierdo. Quiero decir, fíjate en hoy, volví a ganar!

_._

_._

_**|Nota de Traductor:**_

_+Oh por Merlín, sí, actualicé pronto. Probablemente haya muchas incoherencias, o no, lo revisé pero la verdad estoy más dormida que despierta. No pienso prometer nada, ya seguro estarán hartas de ello, pero probablemente las actualizaciones ya sean más seguidas. Ajá, piensen que es la primera vez que leen eso aquí. Agradezco millones de veces por sus reviews, grazie, grazie. Me alegra que sigan leyendo y que no se hayan hartado tanto xD Por favor, las que no lo hicieron déjenlo en este capítulo. Sé que no me lo merezco, pero yo soy muy maja (genialosa) y deseo tenerlos a pesar de todo… Nah, mentira. Pero, me hacen muy feliz, eso sí que no es mentira._

_RR'azos para orgasmos virtuales! xDD Bueno, no. D: _

_Cuídense!_

**_Leon  
Viernes 17 de diciembre de 2010. _**


	17. · S es para Perdón ·

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de SM y la historia de **the-glory-days. **Estoy traduciendo la historia nada más, con su permiso, desde luego.

.

**.:: Alphabet Weekends ::.**

**.**

**Capítulo XVI: S es para Perdón**

**(S is for Sorry)**

**.**

**.**

**C**uando Edward tenía dieciocho años, casi mataba a Bella, y hasta la fecha la memoria le perseguía. Aún podía oír los ruidos ensordecedores, los gritos de agonía, el olor de su sangre, la forma en que sus ojos seguían revoloteando mientras trataba de evitar de cerrarlos.

Se suponía que iba a ser un día divertido. Estaban faltando a clases por primera vez en su carrera escolar entera. Lo habían planeado durante semanas. Que conducirían hacia la escuela, actuarían como si estuvieran entrando y, en el último momento, cuando el último estudiante entrara, se las arreglarían para salirse.

Se habían ido sin problemas. Todos les habían visto salir en el auto de Edward. Habían considerado más inteligente tener sólo un auto con ellos en lugar de dos, especialmente el torpe camión rojo de Bella.

Saludaron a todo mundo como siempre, y mientras Eric Yorkie entraba en el edificio, Bella y Edward saltaron de nuevo a su Volvo y salieron directamente de Forks, dirigiéndose a la Reserva Quileute. Edward había ido al acantilado docenas de veces con su hermano, por lo que la manejada no fue demasiado difícil para él. Podía llegar allí con los ojos vendados, pero estaba más que seguro de que a Bella no le gustaría mucho el truco.

Bella pasó el viaje entero en el coche inquieta en su asiento; nerviosa de que iban a ser atrapados, pero Edward se mantuvo asegurándole que no había manera de que alguien fuera a las orillas del río a las nueve de la mañana. No la había tranquilizado, pero él sabía que ella estaba igual de entusiasmada con irse de pinta como él.

Eran buenos estudiantes, que nunca faltaba a clase, sobresalían en sus estudios académicos, y participaban en las actividades escolares. Saltarse la escuela era algo que ninguno de los maestros podrían esperar de ellos. Cuando se dieran cuenta de que los dos no habían venido, acabarían por asumir que se habían ausentado.

Cuando Edward detuvo el coche a unos pocos minutos de la orilla, Bella había dejado de estar inquieta, pero ella se quedó inmóvil en su asiento, con los ojos abiertos al máximo mientras miraba a un lado del acantilado. Lo señaló, y Edward asintió. Él sabía lo que le estaba preguntando sin que tuviera que decir una palabra. Podía recordar el sonido de la respiración fuerte de Bella en el coche silencioso mientras se volvía para decirle que no había manera de que ella saltara de un lugar tan alto.

Por supuesto, en el gran estilo de los primeros catorce años de su amistad, la convenció para saltar, y ese había sido su mayor arrepentimiento hasta la fecha. Ver su caída fue algo doloroso. Cada vez que alcanzaba a vislumbrar un poco de la cicatriz de su muñeca, podía cerrar los ojos y ver a su figura delgada chocando con la ladera de la montaña, y él podía escucharla gritar para pedir ayuda.

Nunca olvidaría ver a su padre y los residentes del hospital llevándose a Bella. Los sonidos de las ruedas deslizándose por el suelo de linóleo del hospital fueron para siempre grabadas en la banda sonora de su vida como también lo son el pitido de los monitores del corazón y las amenazas de Charlie Swan contra su vida. Aunque mirándolo ahora, las amenazas eran muy graciosas.

Esperar a que ella se despertara había sido una tortura. En cualquier momento en el que sus ojos revolotearan, una oleada de esperanza se precipitaba a través de él, sólo para ser disminuida al no ver nada. Y cuando se despertó, todo lo que ella dijo fue: «Creo que tengo otra historia que contarle a mis hijos» No algo como, _«Edward, estúpido, pedazo de mierda, casi me mato»_ o _«Edward, te odio, no vuelvas a hablarme»_ Ni siquiera un _«Me vas a pagar esto»._

Nada.

Ni siquiera le hizo pedir disculpas. Cuando Emmett casi la mata en la piscina anteriormente, ella lo había torturado durante semanas, haciendo que comprara sus tampones en la farmacia y usara maquillaje alrededor de la ciudad, pero para él... nada.

Nunca lo entendió. Aun cuando trató de disculparse, ella le restó importancia; y todavía lo hacía.

Fue por eso que le había mentido en la ducha por la mañana. Él quería la letra S. Quería dar la disculpa que se merecía, una disculpa por todo el daño que le había hecho, física y emocionalmente.

Tenía que demostrarle lo tanto que lamentaba todo lo ocurrido. Todo.

Así que, después de la ducha, corrió a su cuarto y después de ocho intentos fallidos finalmente encontró el papel correcto con la letra S escrito en él. La letra A había sido su elección inicial, pero en el fondo de su mente el estaba esperando usar esa letra para otra ocasión, por lo que optó por la letra S, en su lugar.

Se escondió el trozo de papel en su calcetín y comenzó a formular planes de cómo desarrollar la letra, y de qué manera hacer que Bella aceptara finalmente una disculpa suya.

**= X =**

En la mañana del lunes, Edward encontró a Bella en pijamas recostada en el sofá, comiendo una barra de granola. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, allí sentada, no vestida para el trabajo.

—¿Por qué no estás alistándote para irte? — le preguntó, mientras se ajustaba la corbata. La había atado demasiado fuerte y ahora comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

—Voy a tomarme el día libre. Estoy lesionada —bromeó, aunque Edward no le encontró nada de gracioso a lo que dijo.

—Lo siento —gruñó, cuando finalmente se aflojó la corbata.

—Ya basta de las infames disculpas. Ve al trabajo, gana a otro cliente, haz millones, y sé demandado por los padres de los niños con decenas de cavidades.

Esta vez, Edward rió de buena gana mientras se inclinaba y besaba la frente de Bella mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Se quedó paralizado justo afuera de la puerta, apoyado contra la pared al lado de ésta.

Había besado inconscientemente de despedida a Bella, aunque en la frente, pero lo había hecho sin darse cuenta. Había visto a su padre decir adiós a su madre de esa manera durante años. Era increíblemente cariñoso, y él ni siquiera sabía que lo había hecho.

Se sentía tan natural desearle un buen día de descanso y besarla así. Era una cosa tan íntima. Un beso en la frente podía significar mucho, y no podía creer que lo hubiese hecho sin ninguna predisposición, le era desconcertante. «_¿Cómo había sido posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta al inclinarse?»_

Mientras conducía al trabajo era en todo lo que podía pensar, lo único que podía sentir. Le resultaba divertido cómo sus labios se sentía diferente, casi como si se estremecieran, vibraban bajo sus dedos curiosos, y por un breve instante se echó a reír por la descabellada la idea, por el hecho de que sus labios se sintieran diferentes después de besarla, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía diferente.

Y mientras estaba sentado en su oficina, todavía no podía entender por qué se sentía tan extraño. Se había sentido tan bien cuando lo había hecho, tan natural como si fuera algo que siempre lo hacía, pero por supuesto, también existía la sensación de que había algo muy malo en ello, algo casi prohibido, como si no debiera de hacerlo.

Fue en todo lo que pudo pensar en todo el día, eso y Bella en el sofá, probablemente viendo las telenovelas que decía que no le gustaban, pero sabía que ella realmente disfrutaba. Se preguntó si estaba bien, y si su espalda se sentía mejor. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, y para ser sinceros, lo distraía en demasía.

Durante su reunión con el vicepresidente ejecutivo de la agencia, no había sido una, sino dos veces en la que se sumió en sus propios pensamientos acerca de Bella y lo que estaba haciendo en casa. ¿Estaba realmente viendo telenovelas? ¿Estaba poniéndose al día con un poco de lectura? ¿Estaba haciendo un poco de limpieza? ¿Estaba pensando en él?

Ese pensamiento fue como latigazos mentales.

¿Por qué le importaba tanto que Bella pensara en él?

El martes no demostró ser mejor para Edward tampoco. Bella se había ido a trabajar antes que él temprano en la mañana, y por alguna razón la idea de que él no había tenido la oportunidad de decir _«Ten un buen día»,_ le molestaba.

Cuando recogía sus pertenencias en su habitación, vio el libro de recuerdos que Bella le había dado hace casi ocho años anteriores a su graduación de secundaria. Se rió entre dientes agarrando el libro encuadernado en cuero de su repisa. Sus dedos frotaron el material usado mientras una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro. Habían pasado años desde que se sentó a mirarlo, pero recordó la cara de Bella cuando se lo había dado.

Bella estaba tan nerviosa, especialmente después de que él le entregó el regalo que le había comprado. Después abrió la caja de joyería y vio el collar para el que había ahorrado, le entregó el libro con la mayor inquietud posible.

Le dijo rápidamente que el presente no era ni de lejos tan bueno como el suyo, pero a él no le importaba la cantidad de dinero que gastara en él. Cuando abrió el libro, se lo había llevado el viento. Había gastado tiempo poniendo en el libro todos los recuerdos, de lo bueno a lo malo, y en la última página había escrito: «Todas las cosas buenas deben llegar a su fin. Gracias al cielo que estamos grandes y vamos a estar para siempre!»

Pasó buena parte de su mañana mirando el libro de recuerdos. No se había dado cuenta aún cuánto tiempo había pasado mirando hasta que Alice llamó a su puerta.

—Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Alice mientras él continuaba hojeando el libro de recuerdos en su oficina, sin tomarse la molestia de mirar hacia arriba mientras ella entraba a su oficina.

—Sólo miro algunas fotos. —Fue su respuesta mientras sus dedos hacían un trazo sobre la divertida imagen de él y Bella en una montaña rusa en Disneylandia cuando tenían ocho.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó mientras la miraba con el rabillo del ojo, mientras caminaba hacia él, llevando su almuerzo.

—No lo sé. Me dieron ganas —respondió él, en realidad no quería responder.

—¿Es que el libro de recuerdos de Bella te dio en tu graduación de la secundaria?

Alice, a pesar de que fue a una escuela diferente, había pasado mucho tiempo en la casa de los Cullen porque sus padres viajaban mucho durante los meses de verano por las empresas. Había asistido hasta su graduación y la de Bella, y dos años antes a la de Emmett.

—Sí. No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo ocupó en él. Quiero decir, ¿ves esto? —Señaló un envoltorio de caramelo de fresa. Alicia asintió con la cabeza, incitándole a que continuara.

—Le di Bella un trozo de este caramelo en el supermercado el día que nos conocimos.

Alice miró a su primo con una expresión de saber en su cara, aunque Edward la vio de manera diferente.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —le preguntó mientras cerraba el libro de recuerdos.

—La quieres.

—¿Perdona?

—Que quieres a Bella —repitió Alice, una sonrisa que Edward llamaría petulante, se formó en su rostro.

—Por supuesto que quiero a Bella. Ella es mi mejor amiga —replicó con enojo, sin creer que Alice le preguntara sobre eso.

—Ya lo sé, pero eso no es lo que quería decir. _La amas, _estás enamorado de ella.

Edward se quiso burlar y contuvo su risa, para no molestar Alice. Era pequeña, pero ella podía patear muy duro.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó mientras se puso a revolver en el contenedor de su almuerzo.

—Sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando. Estás enamorado de Bella, ¿y sabes lo que pienso? Creo que _siempre_ has estado enamorado de ella. Quiero decir que podría explicar por qué no se han establecido hasta el momento. Jasper y yo estábamos hablando… —Edward la cortó.

—¿Tú y Jasper hablan de mí? —preguntó con incredulidad. Comenzaba a molestarse, pero por lo que no sabía. Alice rodó los ojos a Edward y continuó hablando.

—Por supuesto que sí. Estamos comprometidos, hablamos de casi todo, y me dijo algo, tengo un chistoso presentimiento de que puede tener razón.

—¿Qué? —Edward preguntó en un arrebato, que sonó más como un petulante niño de cinco años que un adulto.

—Sólo sales con rubias. Claro, es probable que te resulten atractivas, pero Jasper pensó que el hecho de que tal vez la verdadera razón por la que sólo sales con rubias se debe a que una morena te hace pensar en Bella, y es el problema, que la chica no es Bella. Estás enamorado de ella, ¡admítalo!

—Has perdido la cabeza, Alice —protestó Edward mientras negaba con la cabeza y señaló hacia la puerta, esperando que ella entendería la pista y se fuera.

—Lo que sea, Edward, sigue creyendo eso, pero es tan claro como el día.

—Vivimos en Seattle, Alice. No hay días claros —respondió con aire de suficiencia mientras Alice ponía los ojos en blanco y cerraba la puerta.

Edward se quedó en casa el miércoles. Si era honesto consigo mismo, era porque no quería lidiar con otra sesión de reprimenda por parte de Alice. Ella estaba completamente loca, o al menos eso decía él mismo.

No estaba enamorado de Bella. Sí, él _la quería_, así como también quería a Emmett y Alice, aunque los diferenciaba el hecho de que no follaba con ellos, era relativamente el mismo tipo de amor.

Pasó la mayor parte de la mañana sentado junto a la ventana en la sala de estar. Le gustaba ver cómo todo cambiaba con el paso de los días. En el invierno, no había escarcha en la ventana o colgando de los árboles. En la primavera, las hojas estaban empezando a crecer de nuevo, el aire era más cálido. En el verano, los árboles estaban verdes, las calles llenas de gente. Y en el otoño las hojas caían, y todo el ciclo comenzaría de nuevo.

Le encantaba ver cómo todo cambiaba.

Y mientras estaba sentado allí y veía cómo las calles comenzaban a estar más llenas de gente mientras el Día de los Caídos se acercaba, otra temporada venía, se preguntó cuánto había cambiado realmente.

Si miraba el apartamento todavía parecía ser el mismo, pero en el momento en el que entró a su dormitorio, se sentía diferente, casi vacío... y no pudo explicar el frío que se deslizó en sus huesos.

Algo había cambiado y no sabía qué.

Alrededor de las tres recibió una llamada telefónica de una estresada y nerviosa Bella. Cada vez que uno de ellos estaba empantanado en el trabajo, se llamaban uno al otro para relajarse, pero hoy todo lo que Edward hacía parecía ser inútil. La voz de Bella seguía siendo extremadamente alta y quejumbrosa, a falta de una palabra mejor.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, fue simple lo que tenía que hacer.

Consiguió por fin poner su culo flojo en marcha y tomó una ducha. Una vez fuera, se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió al supermercado, deteniéndose en Godiva* en su camino de regreso.

Él iba a hacer linguini con salsa de almejas blancas para Bella, que era uno de sus platillos favoritos. Era algo muy ligero, y de postre habrían fresas bañadas en chocolate de leche blanco y negro. Incluso se abasteció de más velas para crear un ambiente tranquilo para cuando ella entrara.

Al arreglar todo, decidió a atacar su propio tesoro de juguetes, sacando una venda de terciopelo azul, una pluma verde, y algunos aceites.

Esta noche podría ser muy lenta, y le importaba un carajo que sólo fuera miércoles. Simplemente significaba que el sábado sería día de Bella.

La llamó a las seis para ver cuando salía de la oficina, y había tenido la suerte de coger quince minutos. Después de colgar el teléfono, dejó caer el linguini frescas en la olla de agua hirviendo y colocó la olla con las almejas en fuego lento. Fue alrededor de la sala, ocultando sus juguetes debajo del sofá (limpiado anteriormente), y encendió todas las velas, un aroma de dulce lila rápidamente llenando el aire.

Él apagó las luces en la sala, de modo que acertaron el resplandor tenue de las velas y esperó a Bella. Cuando tropezó en el apartamento, su pelo, que se había fijado más temprano, parecía que había perdido una batalla contra él cepillo para el cabello.

—Hey —saludó ella, mientras cerraba la puerta, aún sin darse cuenta del ambiente.

—Hey, Bells. Sé que el día de hoy apestó —respondió él, caminando hacia ella.

—Apestó realm… —pero antes de que pudiera terminar, ella miró a su alrededor, con la cara iluminada por el resplandor de las velas. Por un momento, Edward quedó hipnotizado por la forma en que la luz jugó en su piel de porcelana.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó, con voz entrecortada y pronto entró en la cocina.

—Como he dicho, tuviste un mal día, te mereces una buena noche.

—No tienes que hacer esto —comentó ella mientras sus ojos se fijaban en las velas y la cena.

—Lo hice —fue la única respuesta de Edward mientras la tomaba de la mano y la sentó en la mesa. Le sonrió, y sintió un repentino salto de su corazón que no podía explicar. Se deshizo de él mientras quitaba las tapas a las ollas de la estufa.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay para cenar? —Bella le preguntó con entusiasmo mientras se arrojaba sus zapatos en una esquina.

—Linguini con salsa de almejas blancas.

Bella soltó un gritito y otra vez la sensación familiar golpeó el pecho de Edward. Se preguntó si eran las papas fritas con queso que Edward había tenido para el almuerzo.

—Oh, hombre. Tengo tanta hambre. Date prisa, que huele tan bien.

Edward se rió entre dientes y dejó caer algo de porción en un plato para cada uno de ellos y se sentó, entregando el suyo Bella. Ella de inmediato envolvió algunos en su tenedor y se lo comió.

—Mhmm... tan bueno —gruñó mientras tomaba un poco más.

Edward la miró mientras comía con satisfacción. Se veía mucho más relajado de lo que él pudo imaginar que estaba en la tarde.

—¿Por qué me miras? —preguntó ella con la boca llena de pasta. Él hizo una mueca antes de sacudir la cabeza y reír.

—¿Qué? —ella casi se quejó en respuesta.

—No te puedo tomar en serio con tu pelo con ese aspecto —señaló y ella frunció el ceño. Edward sonrió tímidamente, se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella. Bella sólo le miraba, casi hipnotizada por el movimiento.

Se puso de pie detrás de ella y empezó a deslizarse las horquillas de pelo, una por una, hasta que las diez horquillas yacían junto a la taza de Bella.

—Gracias —jadeó ella mientras Edward soltaba el pelo. Comenzó a darle masajes, imaginando lo tenso que se debe sentir de estar recogido todo el día.

—Eso se siente bien —gruñó, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos revoloteando cerca.

—Ven conmigo —le susurró, tirando de ella para levantarla de la silla. Ella agarró su mano y le siguió hasta el sofá.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, mientras él se inclinaba delante de ella, deslizando la mano bajo el sofá.

—Shh —fue todo lo que dijo, mientras sus manos agarraron su pie izquierdo. Comenzó a presionar con los pulgares en la planta de los pies antes de trasladarse hasta el talón. Bella miraba, boquiabierta, mientras se reflejaba la sensación. Hizo lo mismo con el pie derecho antes de ponerse sobre sus rodillas, quedando cara a cara con ella.

—Desnúdate para mí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, los ojos muy abiertos. —Es miércoles, Edward.

—Sólo hazlo —respondió, en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a desnudarse hasta que se sentó completamente desnuda en el sofá.

La habitación estaba iluminada sólo lo suficiente para que Edward viera cada moretón y cada cicatriz que él le había provocado.

—Bella —soltó, extendiendo la mano para tocar su pierna. Se agachó y la besó la pequeña cicatriz rosa en su rodilla derecha. —Cuando teníamos seis, te reté a una carrera por la colina Ranking, te caíste y piel de tu rodilla estaba tan mal que casi no podías caminar. —Se inclinó y besó la cicatriz de nuevo.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Edward —jadeó Bella.

—Shh, Bella. Cállate.

La agarró por la pierna izquierda esta vez, movió los labios por toda su pierna hasta que llegó a su tobillo.

—Cuando teníamos trece, te caíste del trampolín y te torciste el tobillo, después de que reté a dar una vuelta como lo hice yo... lo siento mucho.

Bella, miró como Edward besó cada cicatriz y hematoma. Las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, mientras él llegaba a los hombros.

—Hace cinco días, casi te arranco toda la piel de la espalda... Lo siento —se disculpó y besó sus hombros.

Sus besos y disculpas encontraron todas y cada una cicatrices, y para cuando Edward llegó a las muñecas, las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por sus mejillas.

Él la agarró por la muñeca con suavidad y depositó un suave y largo beso en la cicatriz del acantilado.

—Cuando teníamos dieciocho años, te atreviste a saltar de un acantilado, y yo casi te perdí ese día —Edward comenzó, su propia voz temblorosa —Lo siento, lo siento tanto, siempre lo lamentaré, para el resto de mi vida voy a arrepentirme de esto. Casi te perdí Bella, no sé lo que hubiese hecho si hubieras muerto. —Puso otro beso en la cicatriz, deteniéndose por un momento antes de apartarse.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Oh, Edward —jadeó Bella mientras se abalanzaba hacia él. La atrapó con facilidad. Podía sentir las lágrimas en contra de su cuello, ella le dio un beso ahí.

—Estás perdonado —susurró. Era lo que había querido escuchar, no un «_Edward, no tenías que pedir perdón»_ o «_Edward, eso fue una tontera»_. Oyó las palabras que había querido oír.

—Fue hermoso —comentó ella mientras se estiraba para garrar su suéter, pero él se lo arrebató.

—¡No he terminado!

Bella se dejó caer en el sofá, a punto de decir algo, pero Edward la silenció al poner un dedo en los labios.

—Me tocó la letra S, y representa _varias cosas._ Por ejemplo, estaba la palabra «Lo siento» y ahora es el silencio, los sentidos, la seducción.

Sacó la venda y la sostuvo delante de Bella.

—Póntela —ordenó en voz baja mientras sacaba la pluma una vez que ella tuvo bien vendados los ojos.

—Escúchame a mí y sólo a mí, Bella —le habló al oído, manteniendo la punta de la pluma a una fracción de pulgada de distancia de sus labios.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, Edward rozó la pluma contra sus labios y Bella se rió.

—Shh, Bella —instruyó a él, agarrando una de las fresas bañadas en chocolate blanco. Dejó la fresa por encima de una vela para que el chocolate se derritiera antes de pasarla contra sus labios. Instintivamente, ella lamió el dulce antes de que Edward frotara la textura áspera de la fresa en los labios.

—Abre tu boca, Bella —ordenó él y ella lo hizo. Poco a poco, deslizó la fruta jugosa en su boca y la mordió, un poco de jugo se derramó por la barbilla. Edward se inclinó hacia delante y lo lamió, ella se estremeció. No podía dejar de sonrisa. Ella estaba comenzando a meterse. Sus piernas estaban juntas con fuerza, y cada pocos segundos, le vería como las apretaba más fuerte. Casi gimió, pensando en lo mojada que estaría para él.

Le dejó terminar la fresa antes de repetir el proceso de la pluma y la fresa con el de chocolate negro.

Ahora, Bella se frotaba furiosamente las piernas entre sí.

—Bella —llamó él. —Recuéstate sobre el sofá.

Poco a poco ella hizo lo que le dijo, con la ayuda de Edward. Después de comprobar que la venda de los ojos seguía en su sitio, Edward arrastró la pluma hacia abajo, desde el hueco del cuello de Bella hasta su ombligo, rodeándolo antes de arrastrar la pluma hacia arriba, por donde había bajado.

Detuvo los movimientos de la pluma y puso un beso en el hueco de su cuello, antes de besar el camino por donde había pasado la pluma. Bella se retorció, arqueando la espalda contra su boca.

Se apartó y pasó la pluma por los lados de sus pechos, rodeándolos antes de pasar la punta de la pluma sobre cada pezón.

Una vez más, repitió los movimientos con la boca, con Bella gimiendo y retorciéndose bajo él.

Edward, una vez más, dio un paso atrás y tomó la pluma, pasándola justo por encima de la cadera, y arrastrándola hacia su sexo. Bella se estremeció y se quedó sin aliento, soltando el nombre de Edward por sus labios involuntariamente.

—Edward —llamó mientras él repetía de nuevo los movimientos con sus labios, deslizando su lengua por su sexo, agitando su clítoris. Bella casi saltó del sofá.

—Te necesito, Edward —proclamó, tirando de la venda de los ojos.

—Bella —fue todo lo que dijo mientras la recogía y la llevaba a su habitación. La colocó en la cama con suavidad antes de mirarla. Estaba tratando de tomar las cosas con más calma, a pesar de que desesperadamente quería enterrarse dentro de ella.

Llenó de besos su cuello, la tentación de besarla fue tan abrumadora que casi tuvo que alejarse de ella.

Miró a los ojos a Bella, murmurando algo entre dientes, antes de deslizarse en ella. Poco a poco, se trasladó dentro y fuera de ella, deleitándose de lo cálido y suave que se sentía a su alrededor. Bella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, empujándose hacia él con cada movimiento que él hacía hacia abajo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Edward comenzara a sentir el hormigueo familiar arrastrándose hasta sus piernas y él aceleró sus movimientos, su mano se deslizó hacia abajo para frotar su clítoris. Quería que se viniera junto con él. Su pulgar circuló su clítoris un par de veces y él vio que sus ojos se agrandaron, su boca abierta en un breve jadeo. Justo cuando Edward sintió el orgasmo a través de sí, el cuerpo de Bella se arqueó contra el suyo mientras que ella se vino con un grito sin palabras.

Mientras se deslizaba fuera de ella, se acostó junto a ella y se limitó a observarla mientras le sonreía brevemente antes de dormirse.

Vio cómo su pecho subía y bajaba. Quedó cautivado por ella, y un pensamiento repentino vino a su mente en ese momento.

Quizás Alice tenía razón.

**|Nota de Traductor:**

_***Godiva: **Es una especie de tienda de bombones muy cotizados, según leí. Además de bombones, Godiva también vende trufas, café, cacao, galletas, frutas y dulces bañados, licores de chocolate, obsequios de bodas y fiestas y otros productos dispuestos en cestas de regalo. Visiten Wikipedia: ElPeorSitiodeLaRed para más información ;)_

_+Pues ahora parece que no fueron promesas llevadas por el viento y actualicé pronto. ¡Mil gracias por los reviews! Ahhh, que lindas son todas, me alegra que les guste tanto la traducción. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo en serio, y por esperar, sobre todo :D. ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me encanta, porque ya se está dando cuenta de su enamoramiento xD. Y de nuevo volvieron a romper las reglas… Por cierto… ¿les había dicho que ya pasamos la mitad del fic? Pues ya lo saben xD, son 33 capítulos, pero si quitamos el Prefacio y el Epílogo quedan 31. Duhh…_

_Por cierto, ya que estamos aquí y suponiendo que en este fic también hay lectoras que leían The Devil's Toy (la otra traducción Darkward) vengo contestando a una pregunta que me hicieron: ¿Lo continuarás? La respuesta es no. La autora finalmente decidió que lo que más importaba ahora eran sus estudios y además de que ya no tenía ganas de continuar con la historia, así que… la historia se cancela. No le veo mucho caso volver a publicar una historia que no va a tener final, así que… las que leíamos ese fic nos quedamos igual 0.o_

_En fin, ya tengo el próximo capítulo (gracias, bella) la actualización segura es el próximo lunes. Espérenlo!_

_Finalmente….._

_Feliz Navidaaaaaaaaaad! Feliz, feliz, Navidaaaaaaaaaad! (Imagíneneme muy happy, algo pasada de copas y cantando felizmente eso :D Vale, sé que no es muy agradable XD.) Que se la pasen genial y no olviden dejarme mi regalito, ¿eh? Psé, un rewie. Si no les haré vudú virtual y la pasarán muy mal._

_**Leon  
Miércoles 22 de diciembre de 2010. **_


	18. · Restableciendo las Reglas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia de glory-the-days y la traducción de este capítulo de Ichigo.

**~Agradecimiento especial a Ichigo, por la traducción de este capítulo. **

**.:: Alphabet Weekends ::.**

**.**

**Capítulo XVII: Restableciendo las Reglas, Dieciocho por Ir**

**.**

**.**

**A**tontada.

Esa era la mejor palabra para describir a Bella en la mañana del jueves, al mirar a Edward durmiendo a su lado. Sus labios estaban curvados en algún lugar, entre una sonrisa y el mohín en el que estaban siempre, y su brazo la sostenía firmemente contra él. El brazo se sentía pesado y confortable contra ella, y no pudo evitar deslizar sus dedos hacia arriba y abajo sobre la suave piel.

La urgencia de inclinarse hacia adelante y besarlo la tomó por sorpresa cuando sus ojos se concentraron en sus labios sonrosados. Después del día anterior, no sabía qué pensar de su mejor amigo. Estaba sobrecogida por la muestra que había tenido Edward la noche anterior. Debía haber sido absolutamente desgarrador verlo, pero haber sido parte de ello, haber sido la persona a la cual él le estaba pidiendo perdón, la llevó hasta las lágrimas, casi.

Había sido algo que ella nunca olvidaría, especialmente cuando desde hacía rato, todo en lo que ella podía pensar era Edward.

Más tarde, su mente estuvo centelleando imágenes de ella besando a Edward en cualquier momento. Durante la usual reunión general de producción del lunes, ella discutía la nueva novela que estaba editando, una novela básica de misterio, cuando accidentalmente llamó al protagonista masculino Edward. Por suerte para ella, nadie se dio cuenta, pero el desliz Freudiano la había tomado por sorpresa. Era inexplicable, pero para ser franca, ella no necesitaba ninguna explicación. Sabía que era por su pequeño juego; estaba empezando a dominar sus vidas.

Continuó viendo el rostro pacífico de Edward, sus nudillos rozando suavemente sus pómulos, antes de decidir finalmente levantarse. Tenía que llegar al trabajo pronto, y no podía permitirse gastar más tiempo remoloneando en casa.

Lentamente, hizo su camino hasta el baño para ducharse. Cuando sintió la familiar presión en su vejiga gimió en voz alta.

—Mierda— dijo más fuerte, tirando de la cadena.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Edward exasperado, entrando a los empujones en el baño, sorprendiendo a Bella.

—Diablos, Edward. ¿No puede orinar una persona sin que tú entres corriendo al baño?— bromeó ella, metiéndose en la bañera, siseando cuando sus pies tomaron contacto con el frío piso de mármol.

—¡Gritaste!— dijo él, somnoliento, su voz ronca por el sueño. Se frotó los ojos mientras trataba de despertarse.

—Perdón. Me llegó mi período.

Edward frunció el cejo, suspirando irritado. —¿Eso es todo? Gritaste porque te llego tu maldito período. Pensé que te habías caído o lastimado. Cristo, casi me da un infarto. ¿Cuál es el problema en tener tu período?— protestó, metiéndose en la ducha con Bella.

—Qué asco, Edward. Quítate— se quejó Bella, empujando su pecho, momentáneamente teniendo que morderse el labio para no dejar salir un gemido. Amaba como él se sentía bajo sus manos.

—¿Por qué?

—Acabo de decírtelo. Tengo mi período, y tú sólo entras en la ducha conmigo. Es asqueroso

Edward se mofó, enfurruñado. —No me importa. Además, recuerdo que me dijiste cuando éramos más jóvenes que en la ducha, de alguna forma tu flujo se corta. Así que cállate y pásame el jabón. Tengo que ir a trabajar.—

—Oh, porque yo no— discutió ella, pasándole el jabón, haciendo que sonriera. El adoraba cuando ella se irritaba.

—Oh, _sí_ que tienes tu período, Señorita Calzones Malhumorados— rió él, quitándose el jabón.

Bella gruñó y lo empujó a un lado para poder lavarse el pelo.

—Así que, ¿Cual es exactamente el gran problema con Andrés[i] este mes?— preguntó él, pasándole el acondicionador cuando ella se lo pidió.

—Se suponía que el sábado fuera mi día, desde que tú rompiste las reglas y usaste el dia de ayer como tuyo, pero ahora no podemos porque tengo el jodido período. Tuve suerte los últimos dos meses. Lo tuve durante el principio de la semana, con lo que ya no lo tenía para el sábado— dijo dolorida, saliendo de la ducha.

—Entonces, podemos posponer el encuentro hasta el domingo, ¿no? Tu período sólo dura tres días, así que todavía no entiendo por qué tanto escándalo— replicó, alcanzando a Bella en el lavabo para cepillarse los dientes.

—¿No lo entiendes, no?— Establecimos las reglas al principio del juego por una razón, Edward. Acordamos sólo los sábados, y qué estás haciendo, ignorar descaradamente las reglas, como siempre. Eres un anarquista.

Edward rió, casi atragantándose con el enjuague bucal con el que hacía gárgaras. —No te has quejado exactamente, Bella. No me hagas parecer como el chico malo aquí. Has sido tan partícipe como yo.

Bella giró los ojos, notando el tono de voz que Edward estaba utilizando.

—Relájate— le dijo ella. —Ayer fue hermoso, Edward. De verdad, no estoy enojada por lo que hiciste. Fue por lejos lo más lindo que alguien haya hecho por mí. Es sólo eso, elegiste el día equivocado. Sábados, Edward, la regla es los sábados.

Edward la miró, una mirada que ella no reconoció en su cara. Casi lucía decepcionada; podría decirse que lucía apenada.

—Ok, Bella. Puedo respetar eso, pero no mentir. Está haciéndose muy difícil para mí controlarme cerca de ti. No lo puedo evitar, a veces.— Contestó él, honestamente, sus ojos imposiblemente verdes. Bella se sonrojó, y se dio vuelta. No le dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar pensar que él no era el único que no podía controlarse.

Se encontraron junto a la cafetera una vez que estuvieron vestidos. Bella sonrió al caminar hacia Edward, su taza de café preparada justo como a ella le gustaba.

—Gracias— murmuró mientras soplaba la bebida caliente.

—Ningún problema— respondió él, distante, y Bella no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó, dejando la taza de café en la encimera y cruzando los brazos.

—Nada— fue su respuesta. No la miraba, y eso era algo que Bella despreciaba.

—Mírame— demandó ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos para que la enfrentara. —¿Qué pasa?

—Nada— repitió él, mirándola.

—¿Por qué me mientes?— susurró ella incrédula.

—Bella, de verdad, no pasa nada. Sólo estoy pensando en algo que Alice me dijo—

—¿Qué te dijo la diablilla?— bromeó Bella, liberando su cara y sentándose. Hizo un gento para que Edward la acompañara.

—No mucho, en realidad,— empezó el, sentándose frente a ella. —Sólo mencionó algo de que yo no senté cabeza todavía. Ya sabes como es. Quiere que todo el maldito mundo se case.

—Está loca— se burló Bella, pensando que ella misma también había escuchado las mismas palabras de Alice en los últimos años.

—Sí, claro, pero no puedo evitar darle vueltas al asunto.

El cuarto estaba silencioso, l oque era algo increíblemente raro para ambos. Claro, no era extraño para ellos estar callado junto al otro, pero era la primera vez que el silencio era ensordecedor, incómodo. Ninguno de ellos sabía qué decir.

—Debería irme— dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio, y se levantó, pero Bella lo detuvo.

—¡Espera!—lo llamó y él detuvo sus pasos. Ella corrió hacia el cuarto de él y retiró el sombrero. Corrió hacia él, pero al rodear el sofá, su taco se enganchó en el borde de la alfombra bajo la mesa ratona.

Edward corrió a atajarla, y casi falló, tan sólo asiendo su brazo en el último minuto. La atrajo hacia él, y Bella no pudo evitar jadear.

La posición no era poco común. Habían estado cara a cara incontables veces, pero había algo diferente en la manera en que él la agarraba y la miraba.

—Gracias— susurró ella, sus manos aún situadas firmemente en sus antebrazos. El asintió antes de soltarla. Se inclinó, levantó el sombrero y lo sostuvo enfrente de ella. —

—Te dejo a ti casi matarte anticipadamente— bromeó él, rompiendo la tensión en el aire. Bella agradeció eso. Algo estaba mal esa mañana, y la estaba volviendo loca.

—Muy gracioso. Sabes que soy torpe.

Edward rió suavemente y sacudió el sombrero una vez más antes de abrirlo para que ella pudiera sacar su letra.

Bella deslizó su mano en el sombrero, y la dio vueltas antes de volverla a sacar, vacía. Edward la miró confundido mientras Bella le gritaba.

—¡Tramposo!— lo acusó, quitándole el sombrero.

—¿De qué h-ha-hablas?— tartamudeó él, sus ojos esquivándola.

—¡Hiciste trampa! Doblé cada pedazo de papel en el sombrero para que fueran _exactamente _iguales, y ahora que meto la mano, algunos pedazos se sienten distintos. ¡Hiciste trampa! Buscaste la letra S, ¿no?— lo regañó, apunténdolo todo el tiempo.

—Perdón— se disculpó Edward falsamente, y Bella se dio cuenta.

—Mentiroso. No lo sientes. Buscaste la letra. Me mentiste. Me dijiste que habías sacado tu letra y luego buscaste la que querías— descifró ella, mostrando la evidencia.

—Tienes razón— concedió Edward, encogiéndose de hombros derrotado. —No me disculpo en serio. No me arrepiento ni un poquito porque finalmente logré que aceptaras mis disculpas después de todos estos años. No tienes idea de lo que esperé para eso. Sé que es cursi, pero el día que despertaste en el hospital tú ni si quiera… tú nunca me dijiste nada de aquello. Me sentía tan culpable, y ayer, finalmente tuve la oportunidad de aliviarme un poco, así que perdón por romper otra regla, supongo, pero no siento haberlo hecho.— Respondió él, severamente, nunca dejando de mirar a Bella.

Las imágenes y sonidos de la noche anterior empezaron a reproducirse en la cabeza de Bella, y las lágrimas empezaron a inundar sus ojos.

—No llores, Bella— dijo Edward, acercándose para secar las lágrimas.

—Lo siento. Nunca me di cuenta de lo culpable que te sentías todo el tiempo por ese día. Me siento terrible ahora— balbuceó ella entre sollozos.

—Bella, no— Edward trató de tranquilizarla. Inclinándose para enfrentar su cara. Tomó su rostro en su mano para poder mirarla. El aliento de Bella se entrecortó cuando él la miró.

—Nunca. No quiero que nunca te sientas culpable por eso. Me oíste? Fue, y _siempre_ será mi culpa.

Bella inhaló cuando Edward se acercó más para besar su frente, y como la mañana pasada, su corazón dio un salto.

—Ahora, elige tu letra, y tómate un analgésico. ¡Estás tan emocional!— bromeó él, abrazándola antes de inclinarse a recoger el sombrero otra vez.

—¡Idiota!— rió bella , finalmente eligiendo su letra, Edward tratando de tomarlo como de costumbre.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó él, dejando el sombrero en el sillón y dirigiéndose a la puerta para ir a trabajar.

—Sí, no sé lo que me pasa esta mañana.

—Está bien, Bella. Todos tienen días raros.

—Bueno, Noam, van ocho, dieciocho por ir.

—¿Me has llamado Noam?¿Como Noam Chomsky el anarquista?— preguntó Edward mientras cerraba la puerta tras Bella.

—Sí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te he sorprendido? ¿No puedes pensar en un anaquista tú mismo para llamarme?— bromeó Bella, sonriendo de o reja a oreja a Edward, agradecida de que la tensión que había antes se hubiera ido.

—No, a ver. Podría llamarte Che, pero él era más un radical que un anarquista, así que iré con Franco.

—¡Franco era un dictador!

—Sí, y creía en el orden de las reglas. ¡Creo que te sienta muy bien!— le gritó Edward mientras ella se dirigía a su auto. Cuando abrió la puerta, él la llamó.

—¡Vamos, Franco!

—¡Que te den, Chomsky!— gritó ella de vuelta, entrando en su auto. Sonrió para si misma por lo común de las bromas, pero algo aún estaba turbado. Algo había cambiado, y ella no sabía qué.

_**|Nota de Traductor:**_

_Sí, ya sé que ya es martes y eso pero, bueno, sólo son unas horas de diferencia, ¿no? Da igual, de todas formas lo leerán. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado C: De nuevo agradezco sus comentarios, me sorprenden y me encantan mucho, ¡ya llegamos a los 9oo! Y eso me pone feliz xD, espero que pronto lleguemos a los 1,000 que esta historia merece esos y muchos más._

_No me queda decir otra cosa, pues aunque sé que duele (es demasiado tiempo!), no nos veremos los nicks en esta historia hasta el próximo año, lo más seguro… Así que… Feliz Año Nuevo 2011! Que sea un mejor año para ustedes y blablablablá… ya saben lo demás. Sólo recuerden no ponerse propósitos que saben que no van a cumplir, ¿eh? LOL._

_**Leon  
****Lunes 27 de diciembre de 2010**_


	19. · D es para Desafiar ·

**La historia pertenece a the-glory-days. La traducción de este capítulo a Ichigo, gracias. **

**.:: Alphabet Weekends ::.**

**.**

**.Capítulo XVIII: D es para Desafiar**

**(D is for Defy)**

**.**

**E**l poder era algo que Bella nunca pudo realmente manejar. Ella era definitivamente una seguidora y no una líder. Nunca pudo dominar una conversación así como nunca fue alguien que desafiara las reglas. Mayormente dejaba a Edward manejar ese aspecto de su amistad. Ella lo molestaba frecuentemente llamándolo "Su alteza" y "Su majestad" solo para fastidiarlo, pero no lo había hecho en años.

Eso era un problema en su amistad a veces – la necesidad de Edward de controlar y la incapacidad de Bella de decirle que no – los había llevado a meterse a hurtadillas en _Entrevista con el Vampiro _cuando tenían once años y a ella a su salto del acantilado. Emmett nunca dejó que ese pequeño acontecimiento se deslizara. Intentó hacer saber a Bella que carecía de columna vertebral y de "cojones" para regañar a Edward.

Tal vez era cierto, ella había pensado en ello en varias ocasiones, pero había algo tras su falta de rebeldía contra su mejor amigo y todos sus ridículos planes y aventuras. Le gustaba verlo feliz. No había nada más hermoso para ella que Edward iluminando esa sonrisa blanca y perlada en su dirección, incluso si eso implicaba comprometerse a sí misma de alguna forma, y sabía que él era exactamente igual.

Si Bella era honesta, la sonrisa de Edward cortaba el aliento. Incluso cuando tenía cinco años y había perdido su incisivo mordiendo una manzana en el recreo, su sonrisa seguís siendo preciosa – con hueco y todo. La lució orgullosamente en la foto escolar, y su madre encontró esto adorable. Bella creyó que era genial porque todavía no había perdido un diente, y Edward podía tomar agua y escupirla por la brecha. Ella podía reírse ahora de lo absurdo que era, pero a los cinco años era un truco muy bueno.

Cuando Edward sonreía, toda su cara se iluminaba, las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaban, y pequeñísimos hoyuelos aparecían en sus mejillas. Como su padre y Emmett, Edward tenía los hoyuelos Cullen, aunque se notaran menos que los de su hermano.

Ella amaba esa sonrisa casi tanto como lo amaba a él. Era el porqué de que ella no pudiera decirle que no. Era físicamente imposible. Todo lo que él debía hacer era decirle su loco plan, fuera quemar crayones o perder su virginidad, ella replicaría que era una idea tonta, t Edward simplemente sonreiría y diría que eso lo haría feliz, y eso sería todo para que Bella accediera. Edward solía acusar a bella de manipularlo dándole la "cara" pero él hacía exactamente lo mismo sonriendo.

Era casi jodidamente imposible negarse cuando él era displicente, pero cuando sonreía, era tan imposible como caminar sobre el agua.

Pero para ser justos, Bella sabía que ella tenía sus momentos de mando. Recientemente había atado a Edward a su cama. El pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse. No podía entender eso. En el momento, había tenido plena confianza en lo que estaba haciendo, pero más tarde cuando pensaba en ello, todo su cuerpo se ponía rojo. Era inexplicable, el repentino incremento de confianza que tenía cuando estaba por tener sexo. Era como una persona completamente diferente, y francamente, Bella adoraba eso, pero otra vez veía un lado negativo.

Ella era así de aventurera sólo con Edward.

Sí, había tratado cosas en sus pasadas relaciones, pero nunca se había atrevido a hacer las cosas que había hecho con Edward. Había una sensación de facilidad alrededor de él. Podía ser ella misma y venir con las más locas ideas, y él no discutiría.

El jugaba sin reservas.

Ese pensamiento la acosó cuando se sentó en la oficina. Ella había vivido algunas de las muchas fantasías que invadían sus sueños, pero Edward no la había dejado entrar en su cabeza, y ella estaba segura de que algo pervertido acechaba allí.

Continuó adivinando cuáles serían las fantasías de Edward. ¿Quería ser un maestro y ella su traviesa alumna reprobada? ¿La deseaba en la parte trasera de su auto? ¿O en la capota, como en un video de Whitesnake? Ella quería saber. Aunque todas las veces de los fines de semana de Edward habían sido alucinantes, habían sido insulsas comparadas con sus locos juegos de rol. Hasta la noche anterior había sido serena. La noche anterior había sido diferente de todas.

Quedó cegada por las imágenes de la noche pasada en su camino al trabajo e incluso cuando se sentó en la oficina. Había pensado en eso brevemente esa mañana mientras se arreglaba, pero en ese momento las cosas estaban claras y vívidas en su mente, y las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos antes de que pudiera parpadear para quitárselas.

Cada una de las cicatrices, desde la más oscura quemadura en su brazo de cocinarle pollo una noche, a la irregular marca en su muñeca fue adorada y pedida disculpas, y cada disculpa fue tan desgarradoramente sincera. Ella lo vio en sus ojos vidriados. La noche anterior había sido como una limpieza para Edward, aunque ella nunca lo hubiera culpado por nada de lo que había ocurrido. La noche anterior se había sentido como nada antes, ella estaba tentada de llamarlo amor; ellos habían hecho el amor la noche anterior. Había sido lento, sensual, e increíblemente emocional.

"¿Por qué estás lloriqueando?" preguntó Emmett cuando entró precipitadamente en la oficina sin anunciarse, como siempre. La intrusión rompió sus pensamientos.

Se sentó en la silla en frente de ella, tranquilamente inclinándose para mirarla.

"Solo pensaba en algo triste. Y buenas tardes a ti también" lo saludó, su tono revelando lo irritaba que estaba.

"Oh, veo que estas perra hoy. ¿Estás indispuesta?" preguntó riendo mientras esquivaba una grapadora que ella le tiró.

"¿Por qué estás aquí? Hoy es jueves, ¿No venía hoy ese jugador de beisbol gay? ¿Al que le gustas?"

"Sí, pero tiene un juego. Vine a informarte que tu presencia es requerida en mi casa el sábado para cenar."

"¿Quién estará allí?"

"Tú, el tarado de mi hermano, Alice, su prometido, y probablemente mis padres. Aunque no sé si quiero que vengan porque eso significa que se quedarán."

"Son tur padres Emmett. Deberías disfrutar su compañía" apuntó Bella mientras había estado releyendo la misma página desde que las visiones la asediaron.

"Sí, y los amo, pero mi madre piensa que está bien despertarnos a Rose y a mí a las seis de la mañana al día siguiente. La amo, pero quiero dormir."

"Burro" murmuró Bella entre dientes, pero no pasó desapercibida. Ella todavía intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo.

"Hey, hey, me molesta eso. Estoy siendo cortés aquí, y tú estás siendo toda una perra. ¿Qué diablos le pasa a tu trasero? ¿Lo rompiste con tu nuevo chico o algo así?" sugirió él, lanzando un block Post-it entre los papeles que ella estaba mirando. Ella quitó bruscamente las notas adhesivas y lo miró, sus ojos furiosos.

"Emmett," empezó, preparada para liberar todas sus frustraciones reprimidas en él, pero en el último momento respiró profundamente y en vez de eso, se disculpó."Lo siento, Em. Es que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, y me sigo distrayendo. Dile a Rose, que Edward y yo estaremos allí, y que la llamaré mañana a la tarde para ver si quiere que lleve algo. ¿A qué hora deberíamos llegar?"

"No hay problema, Belly. Pueden estar a eso de las seis, pero estoy seguro de que Rose te contará más." Rió, notando como los labios de Bella se fruncía. Estaba enojada, pero tratando de contenerse.

"Si eso es todo, Emmett, por favor necesito volver al trabajo, ¡y deja de llamarme Belly!" gritó, parándose y apuntándolo. Emmett rió fuerte y se fue, saludando con la mano por sobre el hombro al cerrar la puerta de la oficina.

"¿Son todos los hombres Cullen enfurecedores?" dijo ella en voz alta sin esperar respuesta.

"¡Estoy ofendido!"

"Emmett, fuera!" lo riñó, tirándole una lapicera mientras él reía cerrando la puerta una vez más.

_Juro que todos los hombres Cullen tienen cinco años permanentemente_, pensó para sí misma tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo de nuevo, pero no pudo dejar pasar el pasaje donde los amantes discutían su relación, y las razones para mantenerla en secreto. No pudo evitar acordarse de _Romeo y Julieta, _diablos, si no pudo evitar acordarse de su secreta, escabrosa aventura, y eso sólo sirvió para distraerla más mientras se recordaba retorciéndose bajo Edward en el sillón, y sus manos atadas presionando contras las ataduras cuando lo probó por primera vez.

Sacudió su cabeza de todas las distracciones y de nuevo trató de comenzar su trabajo, pero otra vez las palabras dispararon destellos de la piel de Edward, su cuerpo arqueándose, su cara crispándose del placer, el sudor corriendo por su rostro. Su mente la traicionaba con cada palabra que leía, al punto que dejó el manuscrito a un lado, molesta, y giró la silla para mirar por la ventana.

Desde su lugar, podía ver la parte superior del edificio donde trabajaba Edward. El edificio de oficinas tenía un oxidado borde de cobre con gárgolas de piedra en las esquinas que ella sólo podía imaginar, porque las nubes cubrían la mayor parte de las espeluznantes esculturas.

Al sentarse allí, mirando a la ciudad de Seattle, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Edward. ¿Estaría en una reunión? Quizás estaba ajustando su corbata, que lucía muy apretada esa mañana. Tal vez estaba mirando por la ventana hacia su edificio.

Quitó esa idea loca de su cabeza y se giró para encontrar a Emmett parado frente a ella, sosteniendo flores.

"¿Me compraste flores?" preguntó mientras se levantaba para recibirlas de Emmett, pero él las dejó sobre el escritorio, oliendo las delicadas flores amarillas.

"¿Qué son?" preguntó. Bella lo miró burlonamente.

"¿Tú no las compraste?" preguntó ella, jugando con el tallo de una de las flores del jarrón.

"No, pero hay una tarjeta" señaló a la tarjeta en medio de las flores, sacándola del pequeño sobre en el que estaba.

"Entrégamela, Emmett" ordenó ella, y para sus sorpresa, él lo hizo.

Leyó la nota tres veces, encontrando cada vez más difícil dejar de sonreír abiertamente frente a Emmett.

Emmett la miró, esperando que leyera la nota en voz alta, pero ella rápidamente la guardó en su bolsillo y lo echó. El se marchó a regañadientes, robando una de las flores y poniéndola detrás de su oreja, haciendo que Bella riera.

Se sentó en su silla, girándola para ver por la ventana, y sacó la tarjeta. Leyó:

_Estas me recordaron a ti._

_Espero que tengas un mejor día que ayer._

_~Edward_

Apretó la tarjeta contra su pecho mientras sonreía, sus ojos enfocando la aterradora gárgola, a bloques de distancia.

**

* * *

**

Mientras que el jueves probó ser un buen día, el viernes no. Se alargó mucho, y pese a que la vista de las freesias amarillas en su escritorio le producía una sonrisa y un dulce aroma a su oficina, la demanda de su jefe a Bella de terminar de editar los tres manuscritos que estaba leyendo para el fin de la siguiente semana, estaba amenazándola en el fondo de sus pensamientos.

Estuvo tan feliz de que el viernes terminara. No había conducido a casa tan rápido en mucho tiempo, y cuando llegó a casa, Edward ya había empezado la cena. Faltaba un rato para que estuviera lista, así que Bella optó por llamar a Rosalie.

Lanzó lejos los zapatos mientras se tiraba en su cama y marcó al número de Rosalie y Emmett.

"Hola Bella," respondió Rosalie al teléfono, un fuerte jaleo de fondo.

"Hola Rose, ¿Qué diablos está pasando?" preguntó, riendo al escuchar a Emmett maldiciendo detrás.

"Oh ya sabes. Emmett está tratando de ser el Señor Arreglos e intenta armar la nueva mesa del comedor. Fue muy tacaño para dejar a la gente de la tienda de muebles hacerlo cuando la trajeron"

"Querían cobrarme cien dólares. Largo de aquí" oyó Bella gritar a Emmett, y escuchó a Rosalie gritarle que se callara, y algo sobre nada de sexo hasta que tuviera la mesa arriba y lista para la reunión.

"¿Absteniéndote de sexo, Rose? Esa no eres tú" Bromeó Bella, escuchando a Rosalie reír.

"Es la única forma de hacer que Emmett haga algo por aquí a veces. Lo amo, pero sinceramente, se comporta como un niño"

"Creo que es algo de los hombres Cullen, porque Edward es exactamente igual" rieron Bella y Rosalie.

"¿Y qué pasó con la llamada? Pasó un tiempo, perdedora. Estoy herida. Ya no me llamas, y escucho de mi esposo que estás viendo a alguien. Parece que llegaste luciendo como un guepardo" se burló ella, con un tono que bella conocía demasiado bien. Ese tono significaba que Bella tenía que dar explicaciones.

"Lo siento, Rose. El trabajo ha sido muy estresante últimamente. Llamé para ver si querías que lleváramos algo mañana" Empezó, casi optando por dirigirse a la última parte de las preguntas de Rosalie. "y no estoy viendo a nadie. Fue… de _una _sola vez" mintió.

"Entiendo Bella. No te preocupes, estaba bromeando. El trabajo me ha estado jodiendo, también. Amo a mis alumnos, de verdad, pero a veces les quiero torcer el cuello"

"Puedo imaginarlo. ¿Por qué elegiste enseñar a los de primer grado?"

"Amo a los niños, Bella, especialmente a los pequeños porque son como esponjas. Les puedes enseñar tanto. Lo sabes" replicó Rosalie, mofándose cuando Emmett maldijo por detrás.

"Mierda, Emmett, si rayas el piso, pagarás para poner nueva madera"

Bella rió mientras ellos peleaban, esperando a que Rosalie recordara que ella estaba aún al teléfono. Pasó otro minuto hasta que Rosalie lo notó.

"Perdón, Bella. Voy a patear el trasero de mi esposo ahora, pero sólo trae algunos de esos deliciosos pastelitos que trajiste la última vez, y llega un poco antes de las seis. Te veré entonces, y _definitivamente_ discutiremos acerca de ese aparente ligue de una noche del que acertadamente decidiste no contarme" se apuró Rosalie mientras Emmett la llamaba por ayuda.

"No hay problema, Rosalie. Te veré mañana. Dile a Emmett que dije que espero que viva para mañana" bromeó y Rosalie rió y le dijo adiós.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, salió de su cuarto para encontrar a Edward en la puerta, pagando al repartidor de comida china.

"Pensé que estabas cocinando" inquirió ella mientras iba a la cocina.

"Lo estaba, pero decidí que en vez de eso estaba de ánimo para comida china, espero que no te moleste"

"No, está bien. Acabo de colgar el teléfono con Rosalie. Quiere que estemos allí a las seis y que llevemos algunos de esos pastelitos franceses que compraste la última vez"

"me imaginé" respondió él con desaliento, mientras le pasaba el Mei Fun.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Bella, pensando por qué Edward se veía molesto.

"Nada, Bella. Todo está bien."

"¿Por qué me mientes?"

"No lo hago."

"Sí lo haces. Cuando tu voz se hace tan grave, estás mintiendo. ¿Qué pasa? Por favor dime" rogó, sus ojos mirando directamente a los de él, que vagaban lejos de los suyos.

"Nada, de verdad. Sólo tengo un montón de cosas den la cabeza, es todo. Lo prometo, Bella. Sabes que no te ocultaría nada" razonó él, sonriéndole y claro, ella corrió sus inseguridades a un lado, se encogió de hombros y asintió.

Comieron en silencio, lo que no era raro, pero de nuevo, Bella no pudo evitar sentirse rara allí sentada sorbiendo la sopa con huevo.

**=x=**

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?" Preguntó Bella la mañana del sábado mientras Edward y ella estaban sentados comiendo Fruit Loops de la caja. Estaban mirando viejas repeticiones de Scooby Doo.

"Bella, sabes que me puedes preguntar cualquier cosa" el giró y le sonrió, y Bella sintió a su corazón saltarse enigmáticamente un latido. Se preguntó por qué sería eso, pero lo dejó ir.

"¿Cuál es tu más profunda y oscura fantasía, Edward Cullen?" preguntó, manteniendo su voz grave y ronca.

Vio como sus ojos se abrían y se removía en la silla. Tragó audiblemente y ella quedó fascinada por el movimiento de su manzana de Adán.

"¿En serio?" preguntó él dudando, probando las aguas.

"Sí, quiero saber. Los pasados dos meses yo exploré mis fantasías, pero tú no. ¿Qué te gusta, Edward?¿Quieres que sea una enfermera traviesa?¿Tal vez podría ser una colegiala traviesa?¿O una bailarina sucia?

De nuevo, Bella vio como Edward tragaba.

"Me gusta…"empezó pero Bella lo detuvo.

"Sé honesto, Edward. Quiero saber."

"Honestamente, mi mayor fantasía es ser dominado como tú lo hiciste con la letra R. No tienes idea de lo duro que estaba; lo duro que me pongo cuando pienso en ese día. Amo estar a merced de una mujer sexy, dejándola que haga lo que quiera conmigo. Sé que no suena muy macho, y Emmett probablemente se reiría, pero no puedo evitar excitarme por una mujer que sabe lo que quiere"

"¿En serio? Nunca hubiera.. nunca hubiera adivinado" Edward se encogió de hombros y sonrió tímidamente mientras tiraba un Fruit Loop rojo hacia arriba y lo atrapaba con la boca.

"¿Por qué querías saber?"preguntó, pasándole la caja de cereal.

"Estaba pensando en mi oficina el jueves, que tú nunca has hecho algo tan escandaloso como mis fantasías del bibliotecario o el vampiro"

"Bueno, lo tendré en mente para mi próxima letra. Tengo otra fantasía, pero la discutiremos en otro momento" rió, moviendo las cejas mientras Shaggy le preguntaba a Scooby si quería otra Scooby galleta.

**

* * *

**

"¿Trajiste los pasteles correctos?" preguntó Edward mientras Bella entraba a su auto para ir a cenar.

"Sí , pero ¿por qué son tan caros?""

"Porque son los mejores de la ciudad, Bells. ¡Pagas por calidad!"

"¿Eso es aplica a las zorras también?"bromeó ella mientras Edward reía a su lado.

Luego de desayunar esa mañana, parecían estar mucho más relajados cerca del otro, pero todavía había electricidad ente ellos, y un aire de tensión que Bella apenas captaba, pero en la movida de los últimos días lo había hecho a un lado.

Llegaron a lo de Emmett rápidamente, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, una rubia modelo la atacaba en la puerta.

"Bella!" la saludó Rosalie, y la llevó adentro rápido mientras Edward las seguía.

"Rosalie!" saludó Bella igual de entusiasta.

"Mhmm…eso es sexy" silbó Emmett desde la sala, y Edward lo acompañó.

"Niños. Los hombres Cullen son niños," se dirigió Rosalie al cuarto.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo, querida" dijo Esme y se levantó de su asiento.

"Bella, linda," la llamó y le dio un abrazo.

"Esme, ha pasado tanto tiempo."

"Sí querida, ha pasado mucho"

"Hola, Dr. Cullen," dijo Bella y lo abrazó. El rió y la abrazó también.

"Bella. Cuántas veces debo decirte que me llames Carlisle?" reprendió en broma.

"Oh, así que Bella recibe la gran bienvenida, y yo nada. Compré el postre," bufó Edward como un niño, haciendo reír a todos.

"Ven, Edward. Te eché de menos. Nunca llamas," Esme gentilmente cacheteó el brazo de Edward cuando él se separó del abrazo.

"También te extrañé, mamá."

"Bueno todos, basta de amor. Podemos comer? Me muero de hambre, y el estofado huele muy bien," interrumpió Emmett. Rosalie giró los ojos mientras llevaba a todos al comedor.

"¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper?" preguntó Bella.

"Edward no te dijo?" preguntó Rosalie girando hacia Edward, que la miraba, confundido. "No te dijo ella que se iba a Los Angeles este fin de semana? Fue a hacerse a medida su vestido de novia."

"Oh," contestaron Bella y Edward y siguieron a Rosalie.

"Oh, esta es la nueva mesa, querida?" preguntó Esme mientras se sentaba junto a Carlisle.

"Sí, Emmett pasó la mayor parte de anoche y hoy armándola. Espero que no se caiga sobre nosotros," bromeó Rosalie mientras Emmett hacía pucheros. Bella rió ante lo parecidos que eran Edward y Emmett .

"¿Dónde te sientas?" preguntó Edward a Bella mientras caminaba tras ella. Bella apuntó al lado opuesto de Esme y Carlisle. Edward asintió y la siguió, sentándose a su lado. Rosalie y Emmett se sentaron a los extremos opuestos de la gran mesa.

"Luce bien, Rosalie," dijo Edward mientras servía vino para todos.

"Sí, Rose, huele bien, también" Bell añadió.

"Gracias, chicos, todos ataquen" ordenó y todos empezaron a pasarse los platos.

"El estofado es fantástico," Carlisle pinchó y sacó otro pedazo. Rosalie sonrió graciosamente mientras todos seguían comiendo el festín. Esme preguntó a Rosalie acerca de sus alumnos, y eso se convirtió en el centro de la conversación.

Bella rió cuando Rosalie describió un incidente con dos de sus alumnos que incluía pelo y plasticola. Edward rió contando la historia de cómo insistió para quemar algunos crayones en el patio de recreo con ella un día, lo que llevó a todos a la histeria.

"¿Quién está listo para el postre?" preguntó Emmett mientras ayudaba a Rosalie a limpiar la mesa.

"¿Trajiste esos deliciosos pastelitos?" preguntó Carlisle a Edward, que asintió y dejó a Emmett quitarle el plato.

"Ven aquí," le dijo a Bella que se inclinó hacia él. Limpió algo de su cara y se chupó el dedo.

"Salsa," respondió a su intrigada expresión. Bella sonrió, el lugar e su cara sintiéndose increíblemente caliente. Envió una corriente directo a sus entrañas.

Volteó hacia la mesa para encontrar a todos mirándolos, pero nadie dijo una palabra. Rosalie y Emmett ya habían traído el postre.

"Estos son fantásticos," dijo Rosalie mientras metía otro pastel en su boca.

"Mhmm," dijo Emmett mientras comía otro pastel.

"No comas tan rápido," le dijo Esme mientras se tomaba su tiempo en comer uno que tenía en la mano.

De nuevo, la conversación se centró en una persona, esta vez Carlisle. Bella rápidamente dejó de escuchar mientras frotaba sus piernas. Estaba tan enojada por su ciclo menstrual en ese momento. Anhelaba una liberación luego de que Edward la tocara. Sólo había quitado salsa de su cara, pero era la forma en que luego se había chupado el dedo lo que desencadenó su reacción. La había mirado directamente mientras su lengua lamía la sustancia.

Inadvertidamente, su mano se encontró en la rodilla izquierda de Edward, sorprendiéndolo. Se volteó hacia ella y ella le sonrió inocentemente, mientras sus dedos recorrían su muslo, como una araña. Tuvo que contener la risa cuando Edward se tensó bajo su mano. Se sentó derecho y rígido contra la silla, los labios presionados fuertemente.

Nadie lo notó, ya que prestaban atención al postre y a Carlisle.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó entre dientes mientras sus dedos iban a arriba y debajo del cierre de sus pantalones.

"Nada," respondió inocentemente, mordiéndose el labio. Presionó la palma de su mano en el bulto de sus pantalones, y él saltó en su asiento pero nadie se dio cuenta.

"¿Estás loca?" preguntó él entre suspiros mientras ella lo empezaba a frotar con intención.

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras presionaba su mano más fuerte contra él. Tuvo que reprimir una risita cuando Edward agarró el costado de su silla ya sus caderas comenzaron a presionar contra su mano.

Bella apartó los ojos de él, moviendo sus manos, agradecida de que el largo mantel cubriera su pequeño acto. Aportó algo a la conversación para no parecer sospechosa por su silencio. Edward luchaba por mantener su rostro sereno mientras Bella paraba sus movimientos y le desabrochaba los pantalones.

"Bella," siseó Edward cuando ella bajó el cierre, presionando a propósito contra él para que pudiera sentir la vibración. Tragó fuerte, y Bella se lamió los labios al ver su manzana de Adán rebotar tentadoramente como lo hacía siempre.

Sonrió y deslizó su mano en sus bóxers, y lo agarró, liberándolo de la compresión de algodón. Nunca quitó sus ojos de Carlisle mientras él continuaba describiendo un caso complicado que había diagnosticado. Rosalie y Esme parecían absortas, y Emmett lucía más absorto en el postre que en el tema, pero seguía prestando atención.

La mano de Bella se movió por la endurecida de Edward lentamente, antes de subirla, dejando que su uña limada hiciera círculos por la parte inferior de su hinchada cabeza. Edward saltó en su asiento, rápidamente transformando un gruñido en una leve tos, captando la atención de Emmett.

"Sí," respondió, su voz ronca y cortada. "Se fue por el otro… uhm.. conducto" apuntó al postre a medio comer en su plato. Emmett se mofó mientras volvía a atender al postre y a Carlisle.

"Ugh, Bella," gimió bajo, su boca apretada cuando su mano aumentó la velocidad, solo parando cuando rozaba la ranura en su cabeza.

"Bella," siseó él, sin aliento mientras su cadera se elevaba para encontrarse con sus movimientos hacia abajo. Ella volvió su cabeza ligeramente, mirándolo periféricamente. El movió los labios en las palabras "Muy cerca" y ella aumentó el ritmo de su mano. Vio brevemente cómo los nudillos de Edward se volvían blancos al apretar más su agarre de la silla, para luego volverse hacia la mesa. Esme dirigía la conversación ahora. Bella tomó algunos pastelitos de su plato con la mano izquierda y se puso uno en la boca.

Todos rieron de algo que Esme dijo y Bella también rió, aunque no tenía idea de qué era. Estaba concentrada en el pulsante órgano en su mano. Echó un vistazo a Edward, notando sus pestañas moverse y que sus ojos empezaban a rodar hacia su cabeza.

Estaba cerca.

Ella lo sentía. Había empezado a moverse en su mano, y sus caderas se alzaban con fervor.

"Bella," jadeó él. "No lo puedo… retener… más" susurró mientras se venía en su mano, estremeciéndose en su asiento, desapercibido para todos.

Ella dejó su mano en él, recogiendo los jirones del orgasmo que fluían de él, hasta que se detuvo. Movió su mano lentamente, dándole la oportunidad de guardarse y prenderse los pantalones.

Bella tomó uno de los pastelitos del plato, lo puso en su mano derecha, y lo comió lentamente. Edward miró todo el tiempo.

"Estos pasteles son deliciosos. No puedo saciarme de ellos" gimió y todos en la mesa estuvieron de acuerdo, distrayéndose de Esme.

Edward miró anonadado cómo Bella lamía su mano hasta limpiarla. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Su ceja se alzó cuando ella cerró los ojos en éxtasis al limpiar su mano de Edward.

"Entonces, Bella ¿quién es el chico, que Emmett dijo que estás viendo?" preguntó Rosalie atrayendo la atención de todos hacia Bella.

"Bueno, él es… él es…"

**|Nota final: **

**+A**hmm, no tengo excusa, sé que me tardé. Simplemente y como es de costumbre en mí… lo olvidé, no fui realmente conciente hasta hoy del tiempo que había pasado. En fin. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (: Agradezco de corazón todos sus comentarios.

Cuídense,

**Leon.  
Martes 18 de enero de 2011**


	20. · P es para Zona de Juegos ·

**|Declaración:** La historia pertenece a **the-glory-days**. Me adjudico la traducción simplemente.

**.**

**.:: Alphabet Weekends ::.**

** Capítulo XIX: **  
** P es para Zona de juegos **  
** (P is for Playground)**

**.**

* * *

.

_«En cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, _  
_Eres mi amor de zona de juegos»_

_—Playground Love— de Air _

.

* * *

—**¿É**l es qué? —Rosalie preguntó y Bella vaciló en su respuesta. Su cuerpo se puso rojo mientras todas las miradas se volvían hacia ella. De repente sintió como si estuviera sentada en un horno y podía sentir el sudor que empezaba a formarse en su frente.

—Vamos, Bella. No es justo que tanto Edward como Emmett sepan. Soy tu mejor amiga, eso es simplemente malo —trató Rosalie de provocarla, sonriendo mientras Esme asentía con la cabeza. Había algo en la sonrisa de Rosalie que Bella se encontraba peculiar. Era casi como si supiera algo incriminatorio sobre Bella.

—No me siento muy cómoda hablando de esto en la mesa —respondió Bella, riendo con nerviosismo.

—Bella, nadie te va a juzgar por una simple relación de una noche —alentó Rosalie a la conversación cuando Bella se detuvo. En cuanto escuchó a Rosalie, los ojos de Bella se abrieron mientras su mandíbula caía. No podía creer que Rosalie había tenido la audacia de decir una cosa como esa en una cena especial con Carlisle y Esme a no menos de cuatro pies de distancia de ella. Aunque, para ser sinceros, la declaración no era tan atrevida como lo que acababa de ocurrir debajo de la mesa, menos de un minuto antes.

—¡Rosalie!— Edward defendió a Bella que permanecía atónita y en silencio, mirando a Rosalie. Emmett se echó a reír estruendosamente, mientras que Esme y Carlisle también lo hicieron. La diversión de la situación sólo irritó más a Bella.

—Esto es humillante —murmuró.

—Oh, cariño. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse —Esme intentó consolarla, pero la naturaleza tímida Bella prevaleció y se quedó sin aliento ante la mujer que ella veía como una madre.

—Esto es jodidamente humillante —repitió ella, levantándose de la mesa. Edward la imitó, pero ella lo miró para que se sentara.

—Rosalie, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas en la cocina? ¡Ahora! —ella pidió, hablando entre dientes, mientras se alejaba de la mesa. Sus puños estaban cerrados en sus costados mientras escuchaba el clic-clac de los tacones de Rosalie a sus espaldas. El sonido, en ese momento, era la cosa más irritante Bella había oído nunca.

Quería matar a Rosalie, y no había casi nada que pudiese decir para evitar que sucediera.

Casi.

—Es Edward —declaró Rosalie mientras entraba a la cocina. Su nombre silenció a Bella mientras Rosalie lo decía.

—¿Qué? —preguntó como si no tuviera idea de lo que Rosalie estaba hablando, pero su voz fue demasiado alta. Sus nervios habían respondido sospecha de Rosalie.

—El hombre... el de la relación de una noche, fue Edward.

—No —mintió Bella. Sí, era Edward, pero no fue de una sola noche. Eran veintiséis noches más o menos.

—Sí, lo es —silbó Rosalie. —No me mientas, Isabella Swan. Has estado enamorada de ese hombre desde que eran niños. No te habrás dado cuenta, no lo habrás visto, pero todo el mundo a tu alrededor sí. Es ridículo lo ciegos que son.

—Rosalie, baja la voz —suplicó Bella, y Rosalie supo en ese mismo momento que estaba cien por ciento en lo correcto.

—Realmente es Edward —susurró, y Bella asintió con la cabeza, suspirando en derrota mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas. Rosalie se sentó frente a ella y miró a su amiga, sus ojos expresaban claramente lo que quería saber.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace ocho semanas —Bella respondió. —Aunque no es nada grave, Rose. Es una cosa de 'amigos con beneficios'. Tenemos sexo cada fin de semana, y alternamos lo que hacemos. Un fin de semana el elige y el próximo fin de semana yo lo hago.

Rosalie la miró con los ojos abiertos, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Eres estúpida? —criticó. —¿Acabas de darle a tu mejor amigo un trabajo de mano debajo mi mesa de mierda y tienes el descaro de decirme que no es nada grave? Bella, no eres el tipo de persona que haga eso.

—¿Viste eso? —Bella le preguntó en estado de shock. Su rostro se puso rojo al instante y ella gimió con angustia. La noche se hacía cada vez más embarazosa.

—Por supuesto que vi eso —disparó Rosalie. —Eres afortunada de que Emmett disfruta demasiado su comida y que Esme y Carlisle estaban muy entretenidos uno con el otro.

—Oh, Dios —gimió Bella, dejando caer la cara en sus manos.

—Bella, he perfeccionado esa maniobra con Emmett. Los dos fueron un poco descuidados. Tienes que mantener una mano sobre el mantel en todo momento. Se mueve. —Demostró moviendo las manos.

—Rose, por favor —susurró Bella, frotándose la frente molesta. —Baja la voz. No necesito que nadie mas lo sepa.—

—¿Así que estás follando con tu mejor amigo? —Rosalie le preguntó descaradamente y en un tono de voz muy alto para el gusto de Bella.

—¡Rosalie! —Casi gritó mientras le lanzaba un paño de cocina. Falló.

—Lo siento. Es sólo que... lo que tienen ustedes dos... ¿en realidad…? Bueno, ¿debería de decir que _por fin _lo hacen?

—Lo hemos hecho antes, Rose —respondió Bella, poniéndose una mano en la boca.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué acabas de decir?— Rose replicó incrédula. Bella permaneció en silencio, con los ojos y la boca bien cerrada.

—¿Le importaría explicarse en eso, señorita Swan? —expresó Rosalie divertida.

—Cuando teníamos dieciséis. —Bella empezó a responder, pero Rosalie le cortó.

—¡Edward! —ella gritó con entusiasmo. La cabeza de Bella rápidamente se volvió hacia el salón, para asegurarse de que nadie le había oído hablar.

—Carajo, Rose. ¿Qué parte de _baja la voz_ no lo entiendes?

—Lo siento. Pero ¿perdiste tu virginidad con Edward? Me dijiste que fue con un chico de tu secundaria.

—Edward y yo fuimos a la escuela secundaria juntos —respondió Bella y Rosalie le arrojó el paño de cocina del suelo. Ella no falló.

—No puedo creer esto, todo este tiempo. ¿Exactamente por qué nunca han salido juntos?

—Porque somos mejores amigos, y no nos vemos de esa manera.

—Sí, '_Mejores Amigos por Siempre'_ , para toda la vida, claro —dijo Rosalie, mofándose de la aburrida respuesta. —Pero, Bella, los mejores amigos no tienen relaciones sexuales. Esto va a cambiar tu relación entera con él. Las cosas nunca serán las mismas. No puedo creer que ustedes dos estén dispuestos a arriesgar más de veinte años de amistad. Creo que he visto lo suficiente para saber lo importante que son el uno para el otro. Demonios, lo vi desde el día en que me presentaste por primera vez a Edward. Nunca te había visto tan feliz junto a un tipo antes. Pensé que me ibas a presentar a tu novio.

—Nada va a cambiar, Rose. Edward y yo siempre seremos los mejores amigos, contra viento y marea. Esto no va a cambiar nada entre nosotros dos. Una vez que completemos las veintiséis semanas, vamos a volver a la misma relación de siempre.

—No, no, lo harán — Rosalie empezó a decir antes de que su mente la llevara a una dirección totalmente nueva. —Espera, ¿veintiséis semanas?

Bella hizo una mueca, mientras trataba de cubrir su rostro con la mano, murmurando una tranquila 'Maldición' en voz baja. Nunca antes había tenido tantos problemas para mantener la boca cerrada.

—Estamos utilizando el alfabeto para hacer todo esto, pero eso es todo lo que puedo decirte. Se supone que incluso no debo de mencionar nada acerca de la situación. No le digas a Emmett nada de esto. Por favor —suplicó Bella y Rosalie asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie.

—Sabes que nunca, pero ten cuidado, Bella. Esto podría terminar terriblemente. ¿Cómo fue entonces? La primera vez, ¿la primera letra, supongo? ¿Fueron torpes? ¿Rieron histéricamente a lo largo de todo el asunto?

—No, se sentía extrañamente normal, como si lo hubiésemos hecho siempre. Realmente no sé cómo explicarlo, sólo sentía natural y Edward no mostró señales de nervios, por lo que solo nos fuimos directo, y nunca miramos hacia atrás.

—Natural —susurró Rosalie. —Ten cuidado —aconsejó Rosalie mientras las dos regresaban a la sala de comedor. Bella se quedó dos pasos atrás antes de reunirse con todos.

Rosalie había sacado su mayor temor. La última cosa que quería de este juego era perder la relación que tenía con Edward. Lo necesitaba en su vida. Siempre había estado allí. Tan sólo pensar en el juego acabando mal la asustó y le trajo una sensación de malestar en el estómago.

—¿Estás bien? —Edward susurró mientras Bella tomaba asiento.

—Sí, estoy bien —sonrió, guiñando el ojo para mostrar que estaba bien. Edward asintió con la cabeza, pero mantuvo sus ojos en ella por un momento antes de dirigirlos de nuevo a sus padres. Estaba tieso en su silla y Bella notó la forma en que sus manos estaban entrelazadas estrechamente en la mesa. Tenía los nudillos blancos de la presión.

—Querida, Bella, no hay de qué avergonzarse —Esme intentó una vez más consolarla.

—Gracias, Esme, pero estoy un poco avergonzada de mi conducta agresiva, sobre todo porque Rosalie lo planteó de tal manera. No es la correcta conversación en la cena.

Rosalie resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. Bella sintió la tentación de darle una patada por debajo de la mesa, pero sus piernas no eran lo suficientemente largas para llegar. Edward miraba todo con preocupación, mientras Emmett seguía comiendo los postres a un ritmo alarmante.

—Emmett ya basta —Rosalie le dijo, alejando el plato con postre lejos de él.

—Bebé —se quejó Emmett con la boca llena.

—Eso es asqueroso, Emmett —reprochó Carlisle. —Sé que tu madre y yo te educamos mejor que eso.

—Lo siento —le respondió con timidez, y Bella resopló. Siempre fue divertido ver a Emmett y Edward ser reprendido por sus padres. Independientemente de su edad, los dos hermanos Cullen seguían ocupando un gran respeto y temor a la desaprobación de sus padres.

—En serio, Em. ¿Cuántos de esos has comido? —Edward preguntó. Emmett se encogió de hombros. —No sé, ¿once? ¿Doce?

—Bien, ahora toda la noche, voy a tener que oír '_Rosie, cariño, me duele el estómago'_ —imitó Rose, haciendo que todos rieran.

—Creo que esa es nuestra señal para salir —Edward musitó, levantándose de su silla. Todo el mundo hizo lo mismo. Bella siguió a Rosalie para ir por su bolso, mientras que Edward esperó en la puerta.

—Ha sido un placer —dijo Edward a todo el mundo. Sus padres se quedaban con Emmett y Bella podía ver la mirada de desilusión en su rostro. Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada cuando hizo un mohín mientras cerraba la puerta.

Edward caminó en silencio a su coche, abriendo la puerta para Bella. Fue con el ceño fruncido y Bella se preguntaba cuál era su problema, pero no dijo nada hasta que comenzaron a alejarse.

—¿Qué pasa? —se volvió a preguntar, pero Edward se mantuvo concentrado en la carretera. —¿Qué demonios, Edward? Háblame.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —gritó, dirigiéndose a ella en un semáforo en rojo. —¿Y frente a mi familia? ¿Estás loca?

Bella se congeló en su asiento. En ese momento dejó de respirar, temerosa de la que podría ser su respuesta.

—¡Di algo, Bella! ¡Me gustarían algunas malditas respuestas! —le reprendió.

—Yo… Yo Pen-pensé… tú... tú dijiste que... dis-disfrutabas, dijiste control —tartamudeó nerviosamente Bella. La mirada que Edward le daba era de fuego. Nunca había visto una intensa repugnancia en Edward antes. Era francamente aterrador.

—Bella, lo hice, pero ¿qué te hizo hacer tal cosa enfrente de mis padres? ¿Entiendes lo absolutamente humillante que hubiera sido si ellos o alguien más hubiese dado cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo?

Bella hizo una mueca. —Bueno... — empezó, alargando la palabra y riendo nerviosamente.

—¿Bueno, qué?— Edward preguntó, con voz más tranquila, pero todavía rígida.

—Rosalie vio —Bella admitió, apretando los dientes. Parecía que se estaba preparando para algo terrible. Esperaba que gritara o detuviera el auto para sacarla y le reclamara, pero simplemente se echó a reír.

—¿Por qué te ríes?— Bella se preguntó en voz alta, su voz temerosa. Ella todavía tenía miedo de su reacción. Por lo que sabía se estaba poniendo histérico.

—Tu rostro. Bella, ¿Crees que realmente me importaba? Bella, sí, haciendo eso en frente de mis padres fue un poco extremo, pero creo que sabes bien que lo disfruté —la miró, le sonrió y la mandíbula de Bella se aflojó.

—¿Hablas en serio? Eso no fue gracioso —susurró ella, mirándole y golpeando su brazo derecho, causando más risa.

—Algo así, Bells. Nunca podría estar enojado contigo. Deberías de saberlo a este punto.

—Deberías de estarlo. ¿Y si tus padres hubieran visto lo que estaba pasando? —señaló.

—¿Así que, Rose vio? —dijo en su lugar, haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta. Bella asintió lentamente.

—Aparentemente, piensa que tenemos que trabajar en nuestra técnica. Algo sobre sostener en el mantel cuando lo hagamos de nuevo.

—¿Otra vez? —Edward sonrió, alzando la ceja de esa manera descarada que le gustaba tanto.

—No contigo —disparó a Bella con aire de suficiencia y por un breve momento, lamentó lo dicho. La forma en que el brilló en los ojos de Edward se desvaneció le hizo sentir culpable y no sabía por qué.

—El tipo con el que te cases va a ser el hombre más afortunado —declaró Edward en voz baja mientras aparcaba el auto, justo al lado del de Bella.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió ella cuando salió del coche, cerrando la puerta lentamente.

Los dos caminaron en silencio en su apartamento, sin decir nada además de 'Buenas noches' cuando se separaron.

.

.

.

—Buenos días —saludó Edward a Bella mientras ella arrastraba sus pies en la sala de estar para sentarse a su lado.

—Ugh —fue su respuesta, ya que se había robado el jugo de naranja de Edward en la mesa de café y bebió un buen trago. Edward se rió entre dientes mientras una pequeña cantidad chorreaba por las comisuras de los labios. Tuvo que abstenerse de inclinarse y lamer el cítrico que escurría por su barbilla.

—Bien —se rió entre dientes en lugar de eso, ofreciendo su panecillo medio comido.

—¿Canela con pasa?

—Por supuesto —respondió brillantemente y Bella sonrió mientras tomaba su desayuno con avidez. Mordió el panecillo sin molestarse en el cuidado de los modales.

—Con clase.

—Soy una mujer con clase —replicó ella, tragando el bocado de pan en la boca antes de hablar.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para hoy?

—No lo sé. Estaba pensando en pasar un rato en casa y no hacer nada. ¿Por qué, ¿tienes alguna idea de qué hacer?

—Obviamente, sino no lo preguntaría —respondió sarcásticamente.

—Oye, ¿cuál es tu problema últimamente? Un minuto pareces feliz y después molesto y, a continuación, un minuto después parece que quieres perforar a alguien ¿Qué está pasando?

Edward sonrió tímidamente mientras suspiraba. Sabía que había estado actuando extraño durante toda la semana, pero había pensado que lo había escondido bien. Debería haber sabido que Bella se habría dado cuenta, por supuesto que lo haría. Él siempre sabía cuando estaba pasando por depresiones.

—No es nada en realidad. Acabo de tener esta nueva campaña que estoy tratando de hacer. Adidas. Y si puedo conseguirla, creo que al final conseguiré que me asciendan. Ya sabes, al puesto grande —mintió. Con toda honestidad, el trabajo le estaba estresando mucho, pero la llamada telefónica que había recibido la noche del viernes había intensificado esa ansiedad. Estuvo pensando tanto en esa conversación que hasta quemó la cena.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No es por lo que le dije a Rose por teléfono? No sé si me escuchaste —susurró.

—Tenías la puerta cerrada, Bells. ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Es por eso que pensó que tuviste una relación de una noche?

Bella asintió con la cabeza, y Edward rodó sus ojos.

—¿Pensaste que estaría enojado por eso? —preguntó con toda la confianza que pudo, pero no soportaba la tensión en su pecho con sólo pensar que Bella le considerara como una simple 'relación de una noche'. No lo era, estuvieron juntos más de una vez, pero la idea de tenerla sólo una vez y nunca más le entristecía. Era la primera vez desde el comienzo del juego que pensó en la última letra.

—¿Haciendo matemáticas allí, Edward?

Edward se rió entre dientes, sonriendo alegremente a Bella, y se detuvo a mirarla.

Bella era hermosa, siempre lo fue. Cuando tenían seis, Edward le dijo que le gustaban sus ojos porque le recordaban al helado de chocolate y ella se había reído. Incluso entonces, se sonrojó. Fue apenas una pizca de rojo en sus pequeñas mejillas, pero Edward había pensado que era muy hermoso.

Él pensaba que ella era bonita.

A medida que fueron creciendo, se fue haciendo más bonita, hasta que tuvieron dieciocho años. Ese fue el año en que se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo era hermosa.

Era la noche del baile de graduación, y Bella ha optado por ir con Emmett porque ella realmente no estaba interesada en ninguno de los chicos en la escuela, y había tenido muchos pretendientes. Mike Newton había sido implacable con Bella hasta que le dijo que la dejara en paz porque ya tenía una cita. Edward estaba a su lado cuando Bella le había rechazado y tuvo que reprimir una risa mientras Mike le suplicaba y pedía, pero ella le negaba repetidamente.

Cuando Mike finalmente entendió la pista, le preguntó con irritación con quién iría al baile y contestó que Emmett, lo cual sorprendió a Edward. Preguntó si Emmett sabía que estaría yendo a su graduación y ella contestó con no.

—¿Emmett? ¿Mi hermano?— le preguntó, y ella asintió. Mike ya se había alejado derrotado, con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Sabe Emmett que va a ir a la graduación?

—No —le contestó. —Pero sé que dirá que sí. ¿Recuerdas el año pasado que regresó por las vacaciones de verano? Estaba tan aburrido, así que le daré algo de entretenimiento.

Viendo a Bella bajar las escaleras de su casa había sido casi místico. Se veía radiante, bueno eso era lo que pensaba ahora, pero en esa entonces pensó que se veía hermosa. Optó por un vestido de color verde oscuro que Esme tenía por allí y después de unos ajustes, quedó perfectamente en Bella. Estaba enamorado de la forma en que el vestido abrazaba su cuerpo y la forma en la que el verde se veía sobre su piel marfil. Incluso Emmett estaba impresionado por la apariencia de Bella.

Bella era la imagen de la belleza esa noche. Era una imagen que se había quedado impregnada en su memoria permanentemente.

—Hey, ¿en qué estás pensando?— Bella interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—En nada importante —. Era otra mentira y por extraño que pareciera,, fue algo difícil de decir.

—Si tú lo dices —se encogió de hombros, levantándose.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó mientras se levantaba para seguirla hasta su habitación.

—Voy por el sombrero. Usé mi letra ayer. Este sábado será para ti.

—¿Cuál fue tu carta? —preguntó mientras Bella le tendía el sombrero. Lo estaba alcanzando cuando ella respondió.

—D.

—D —repitió. — ¿Qué significa? ¿Cena con juego de polla?

—¡Wow! —Bella se echó a reír. —¿Acabas de pensar en eso?—

—¡Sí!— se rió junto con ella. —Entonces, ¿qué significa?— preguntó con curiosidad, guardándose la carta escogida.

—Creo que el postre —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

—Sí, hablando de eso —, comenzó. —La cosa de la lamida fue algo muy excitante, no voy a mentir.

—Sí, fue repugnante, Edward. No pienso en volver a hacer eso otra vez. La pastelería francesa con tu leche no es muy sabrosa. —Ella le hizo una mueca por encima de su hombro antes de tomar el sombrero.

—No es como si te lo hubiera pedido —se defendió y Bella le dio un puñetazo el brazo.

—Ya sé eso —replicó, —pero es algo que leí en una revista y que quise probar, a pesar de que no lo llamaban cena con juego de polla.

Los dos se rieron mientras regresaban a la sala de estar. Mientras se sentaban, Bella sacudió el sombrero unas cuantas veces y Edward sacó la carta, leyendo la letra P un par de veces, tratando de imaginarse lo que podría hacer.

—¿Buena carta? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, creo que sí —murmuró. —Vas a tener que esperar y ver, niña.

—¿Niña? —preguntó con escepticismo.

—Sí, es una pista, Bella. Prueba y trata de averiguar, niña.

—Está bien, papá.

—Oooo —gruñó Edward. —Creo que me gustaría que me llamaras papi.

—Pues bien, _papi _—ronroneó ella, y la mandíbula de Edward se caía. De repente se sintió débil mientras la sangre se precipitaba hacia su ingle. —Nueve menos y diecisiete más.

—Vamos por ellas, niña.

.

.

.

_El lunes apesta_, Edward pensó para sí mismo, mientras giraba su silla. No había hecho absolutamente nada desde que llegó al a oficina, y estaba perplejo en cómo ir sobre la posible adquisición de los nuevos entrenadores de Adidas cruz.

—Edward,— Alice le llamó por el intercomunicador rompiendo su tren de pensamiento o más como la silla que gira.

—¿Sí, Alice? —

—El Sr. Meyers quiere verte.

—¿Cuándo? —le preguntó.

—Ahora —respondió ella rápidamente.

Antes de que Edward pudiese preguntarle a qué se refería, el señor Meyers irrumpió en su oficina.

—Cullen—El Sr. Meyers se dirigió a él mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio de Edward.

—Señor, ¿cómo está esta mañana?— lo saludó con cortesía y con respeto.

—Estoy muy bien. Acabamos de recibir el primer pago de la compañía de pasta de dientes. Lo hiciste muy bien, Edward. Estoy muy satisfecho con tu presentación — felicitó y Edward asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento.

—Gracias, señor. No trato de ser grosero, pero ¿hay una razón para su visita de hoy?

—Sí, ¿recuerdas que mi asistente te llamó el viernes para informarte que el plazo era hasta el próximo lunes?

Edward asintió con la cabeza, recordando el pánico que había causado que quemara la cena y estuviera de mal humor.

—Muy bien. Bueno, tengo malas noticias. La fecha límite es el jueves —Informó que él y Edward soltó un hipo.

—Jueves —repitió.

—Eso es lo que dije, Cullen. Llegará el jueves y nos presentarás la campaña al señor Austen y a mí, y luego por la tarde volarás con Austen a Nueva York para presentarlo a Rob Langstaff. Él se viene en avión desde Alemania para verlo —le dijo con severidad.

—¿Cuándo voy a volver? —preguntó mientras buscaba en su cabeza ideas.

—El domingo por la mañana, creo. Mi asistente le dará a Alice el itinerario más tarde. Hazme sentir orgulloso, Edward.

—Pondré mi mejor esfuerzo, señor —respondió él, con confianza.

—Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar. Nos vemos el jueves por la mañana —dijo el Sr. Meyers, saliendo de la oficina, ni siquiera molestarse en escuchar la respuesta de Edward.

Una vez que cerró la puerta de su oficina, Edward se dejó caer en su silla y enterró la cabeza entre las manos. Gimió de frustración mientras se jalaba las raíces de su cabello.

—Piensa, Cullen, piensa —habló en voz alta mientras trataba de relajarse. Pensó que tenía una semana para pensar en algo, y ahora tenía tan sólo tres días, o dos y medio para ser exactos.

Pasó las siguientes seis horas en su oficina garabateando las ideas, su pánico crecía con cada tic-tac del reloj. Nada era coherente y no había nada excepcional. Terminó tomando las especificaciones de la campaña para llevarlas a casa, y se encerró en su habitación.

Bella alrededor de las ocho le llevó la cena, y fue la única vez que los dos hablaron aquella noche. Se quedó a cenar junto a él, pero se fue poco después para dejarlo trabajar. Daba gracias por el descanso. Ella había logrado calmar sus nervios, incluso después de que él se quejara de estar en Nueva York con sus asignados el sábado. Bella simplemente le había lanzado un papa y le dijo que no se preocupara.

En la mañana del martes, Edward se despertó más tarde de lo habitual con todavía tiempo para llegar a la oficina, pero no lo suficientemente temprano para ver a Bella antes de irse. Él quería verla antes de irse, darle las gracias por tranquilizarlo la noche anterior.

Cuando él salió de su dormitorio, vio el desayuno en la mesa y se sentó a comer un poco de él antes de irse, y se sorprendió no sólo con la comida, sino también por una nota. El segundo después de leer la nota se echó a reír histéricamente. La nota decía:

_|*He oído que cuando Edward Cullen se cae en agua, Edward Cullen no se moja.__El agua se impregna de Edward Cullen._

_Espero que tengas un buen día!_

_~ Bella_

No podía parar de reír mientras releía el post-it. Sacudió la cabeza mientras colocaba la nota en el bolsillo del pecho de la camisa.

Terminó llamando a Bella más tarde ese día para darle las gracias por la nota y por el desayuno, así como dándole las gracias por la chispa de idea que había provocado para la campaña.

Tomó todo el martes y parte del miércoles para completar la propuesta y la presentación, pero estaba orgulloso de ello. Gracias a Bella, tomaría algunos de los populares chistes sobre Chuck Norris para su campaña con Adidas.

Le dio las gracias de nuevo al llegar a casa más tarde el miércoles.

—Gracias —gritó mientras se entraba a su apartamento. La abrazó con fuerza mientras se ella reía con su risa.

—En serio, Bells. No tienes ni idea. De verdad me ayudaste. Gracias —le dio las gracias otra vez mientras la bajaba.

—No hay problema. Oh, y bajé la maleta del armario para ti —dijo mientras él se quitaba los zapatos.

—Gracias, Bella. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

—¿Quién sabe? —bromeaba y él pateó su zapato en su dirección.

—Ten cuidado —le reprendió Bella, tratando de mantener una cara seria, pero fallando. —¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bien. Acabé terminando todo a las dos, así que acabé revisando todo un par de veces, antes de salir —respondió él mientras veía a Bella sacar un pedazo de caramelo de su bolso.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó, acercándose por detrás.

—Una delicia de fresa, es mi dulce favorito —contestó ella, y Edward sonrió. Era el caramelo que le había dado en el supermercado hace veintiún años.

—¿Tienes más?

—No, siempre llevo uno para trabajar y lo como cada vez que estoy estresada, pero hoy fue relativamente aburrido, así que no lo necesité. —Ella se volvió y le sonrió y él se la devolvió.

—Tengo una idea —anunció. —Nos vemos de nuevo en la sala de estar en quince minutos. Ponte unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas de deporte.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo hazlo, Bella. Confía en mí.

—Ya sabes que tus ideas no siempre son muy buenas para mi bienestar —gritó ella ya por la puerta de su dormitorio. Edward se burló y le enseñó el dedo.

Diez minutos después los dos salieron de sus respectivos dormitorios con ropa casual.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?—preguntó desconcertada por la mirada de emoción en el rostro de Edward.

—Ya verás —sonrió mientras la sacaba del departamento de la mano.

—¿No me vas a decir a dónde vamos? —le preguntó, cuando entraron en el ascensor de su edificio.

—No —bromeó mientras descendían. Él se rió entre dientes mientras Bella ponía mala cara antes de sonreír.

—¿Por qué te sonríes?

—Nada —respondió ella, y Edward la miró perplejo por el repentino cambio de sus emociones.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Es sólo que, además de la otra noche en casa de Rose, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que salimos juntos, incluso a cualquier lugar del infierno al que vamos ahora.

—Ah —fue su única respuesta, mientras sostenía la puerta abierta para ella y luego esperó a que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba empezando a caminar hacia la izquierda.

—Gracias por la advertencia —le reprendió mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

—No es muy lejos de aquí —le dijo mientras se acercaban al parque.

—¿Vamos al parque? —preguntó ella y Edward asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaban por el sendero oculto por los árboles que conducía a la zona de juegos.

—Está cerrada —Bella advirtió, mientras se acercaban a la puerta.

—¿Y? Hay un agujero en la cerca —señaló al otro lado mientras optaba por saltar por encima de la valla en su lugar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó mientras él comenzaba a subir las barras.

—Tengo un poco de diversión, ¿te importaría unirte?

Bella se quedó fuera de la cerca y vio a Edward deslizarse por el tobogán de plástico. Sus pies alcanzaron los cuadros de espuma antes de que su espalda siquiera recorriera la mitad del tobogán.

—Te ves ridículo. Eres un hombre de veinticinco años, jugando en las barras infantiles —se rió Bella mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el agujero que había señalado Edward antes.

—Sí, Bella venir a jugar —gritó mientras ella se deslizaba a través de la apertura de metal.

—Sube a la cima —indica que mientras esperaba por ella en la parte superior plana de las barras infantiles, al lado de un pequeño puente.

—Sigue siendo el rey de la zona de juegos —dijo ella mientras empezaba a escalar la pequeñísima pared de piedra para alcanzarlo.

—Por supuesto, ahora ven a ser mi reina.

—Eres ridículo. Suenas como un niño de cinco años. Esos días han terminado.

—¡Nunca! Cuando dejas a tu niño interior morir, ellos ganan —respondió con seriedad.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó, finalmente al llegar a la cima. Él la ayudó a hacerse el camino a través de las aperturas de metal.

—No lo sé, pero ganan. Nadie sabe quiénes son, pero no puedes permitir que ganen.

—¿Has perdido tu mente? ¿El trabajo realmente te está haciendo tanto daño?

—No —contestó honestamente, sentándose en la parte plana de las barras infantiles, justo antes del puente pequeño.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella a su lado.

—¿Puedo besarte? —finalmente le preguntó. Era algo que había querido hacer en el último par de semanas. Las ganas de hacerlo le había estado volviendo loco.

—Edward, no creo que eso sea inteligente. Va en contra de nuestras reglas. Va a cambiar todo el juego.

Dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado y volvió la cabeza lejos de ella.

—¿Es eso lo que te ha estado molestando?

—No sé, Bella. Yo solo, tuve unas noticias muy extrañas en el trabajo hoy y no lo sé. Creo que este juego está empezando a joder mi cabeza —respondió. Eran verdades a medias.

—Yo también —estuvo de acuerdo ella y Edward se volvió para mirarla.

—Así que terminamos el juego aquí, ¿y eso es todo? ¿O seguimos jugando?— vaciló al mientras cuestionaba. No quería que el juego terminara. Le encantaba la conexión que podía tener con Bella. No sabía lo que era, pero había algo en la conexión que necesitaba.

—Seguimos —ella respondió, besando la mejilla, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Está bien. Seguimos en este momento —replicó él, y depositó un beso en el hueco de su cuello y ella se estremeció.

—Estamos fuera de Edward, en el parque para niños. Después de las horas permitidas. Si un policía pasa a patrullar podemos obtener una multa o, peor aún, detenidos.

—Vive un poco, Bella —susurró mientras besaba justo debajo de la oreja, antes de tomar su lóbulo. Ella temblaba junto a él, y él se deleitaba con la sensación de aumento de su temperatura corporal.

—Bella —gimió mientras la recostaba y se sentaba a horcajadas de ella, manteniendo su peso sobre sus rodillas en lugar de ella.

—Edward —gimió Bella, mientras las manos de él la agarraban de sus costados y mecía sus caderas contra las de ellas.

Bella llegó a la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros, pero él apartó su mano.

-No, Bella. Sólo en caso de que alguien pase por ahí —gimió mientras las caderas de ella comenzaban a levantarse para encontrase con las suyas. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuerte y sus caderas comenzaban a moverse más rápido.

—Edward —gimió contra él mientras sus dientes encontraban su clavícula y sus caderas seguían empujando contra las de ella. Él gruñó mientras sus manos se enredaban en sus cabellos y tiraban de ellos.

Ella dijo su nombre otra vez, y le pidió que lo dijera de nuevo. Le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre cuando lo gritaba. No había un sonido más melódico, más bello.

Colocó una mano por su cabeza firmemente y la otra la acarició por encima de sus pantalones Su espalda se arqueó contra su mano, y ella suspiró en el alivio.

—Oh dios, Bella —dijo él frustrado enterrando su rostro en su cuello. Cambió su posición. Sus rodillas rígidas ahora circulaban una de sus piernas, lo que le permite a frotar contra ella con su rodilla y gimió cuando la rodilla de Bella entró en contacto con su erección.

—¡No puedo! —ella gritó, mientras se movía sus caderas más rápido en contra de su rodilla.

—No aguantes, Bella. Déjalo ir —le susurró al oído, mientras imitaba sus movimientos.

Ella estaba temblando debajo de él, mientras el orgasmo llegaba a su cuerpo. Él siguió momentos más tarde, sintiendo el semen en la parte superior de sus pantalones vaqueros, pero en ese momento le importó un bledo. Gimió en su cuello, susurrando contra él 'Te amo', demasiado bajo para que Bella escuchara lo que decía, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ella supiera que él había dicho algo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —se las arregló para decir después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos.

—Dije... wow —mintió, sonriendo sin aliento hacia ella.

—Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Yo no he hecho algo así desde la universidad.

Los dos se sentaron un rato en silencio, solo mirando el cielo de la noche, respirando con fuerza, hasta que Edward habló.

—Voy a extrañarte —dijo, malhumorado y Bella se burló.

—Es sólo por el fin de semana, Edward.

—Sí, lo sé.

* * *

.

**|Nota de Traductor: **

.

* * *

+Okey, okey, sin palabras De nuevo vuelvo a tardarme. Esta vez no me olvidé de la historia ni nada, sino que he tenido algunas cosas que hacer. Encontrarme a mí misma, más que nada. No sé si ya lo habré hecho, pero me siento mejor que hace dos meses (¡Positivismo y autoestima!). Estoy comenzando a 'madurar' y a tomar algunas decisiones, esto requiere reflexionar y leer mucho y no he tenido muchas ganas de escribir y mucho menos de traducir… Pero, bueno, sé que eso no interesa. Ya tengo los caps 21 y 22 traducidos, pero me falta traducir el 20 U_u Lo haré rápido para subir uno por semana.

Gracias por leer, por esperar, por comentar (Vaya, que me alegra un montón haber llegado a los 1,000 reviews), por… recordarme que tengo que actualizar más seguido. Quizá eso nunca lo cambié, pero tampoco abandonaré la traducción. Espero que haya gustado el capítulo y no haya demasiadas incoherencias.

Adieu,

**Leon.**


	21. · Diez Menos, Dieciséis Más por Ir ·

**|Declaración:** La historia pertenece a **the-glory-days**. Me adjudico la traducción simplemente.

**.**

**.:: Alphabet Weekends ::.**

** Capítulo XX: **  
**Ten Down, Only Sixteen to Go  
(Diez Menos, Dieciséis más para ir)**

**.**

* * *

.

_..._

.

* * *

**C**uatro horas.

Ese es el tiempo que Bella tardó en dormir esa noche.

Ella y Edward habían dejado el parque veinte minutos después de su encuentro un poco al estilo adolescente. Se había sentado en silencio sobre las barras infantiles, recuperando el aliento y sólo mirando el cielo de la noche antes de fue el que comentó la humedad que se sentía en el aire y Bella fue la que sugirió marcharse antes de que comenzara a llover. Si fuera por ella, probablemente se habría quedado allí toda la noche, pero se alegró de que no lo hizo.

El camino a casa fue algo que Bella nunca podría olvidar. No podía recordar un momento en el que se hubiese reído tanto. Se echó a reír de Edward histéricamente durante todo el camino a casa mientras intentaba arreglar el desastre en sus pantalones. Se quejó todo el tiempo acerca de cómo la parte superior de sus bóxers se habían adherido al camino de vello que conducía a su polla, demostrando con vehemencia su frustración. Era digno de recordar como la gente que se cruzaba en su camino miraban a Edward metiéndose la mano a los vaqueros. Prácticamente voló al interior del apartamento para quitarse los pantalones.

La mejor parte de toda la escena fue el ver cuando, en su intento de quitarse los pantalones en el sofá, consiguió que su pierna se atorara en estos. Bella pensó que tal vez habría sido mejor si se hubiese quitado los zapatos en primer lugar después que finalmente se dejara de reír. , pero una caída fuerte.

Finalmente se levantó, enseñándole el dedo, corrió al cuarto de baño y en no más de cinco minutos, llamó a Bella para que fuera con él, pero ella contestó que estaba ocupada. Le oyó gritar antes de cerrar la puerta del baño 'Haz lo que quieras'.

Ella había mentido.

Cuando Edward llevaba quince minutos en la ducha, no podía dejar de oír su voz y pensar en lo que había ocurrido en el parque. ¿Había oído bien? Había pensado que él había dicho 'te amo', pero cuando le preguntó, todo lo que él respondió fue 'wow'.

Estas dos pequeñas palabras le habían provocado un aleteo en el corazón, pero que sólo se imaginaba que era como un golpe en el estómago. Dolía terriblemente, pero la peor parte era saber que en realidad le dolía que no lo hubiese dicho.

A pesar de que se duchó esa noche, lo único que podía pensar eran esas dos pequeñas palabras, —Te amo—. Podría jurar que lo seguía escuchando en el hueco de su cuello.

—Te amo —había dicho, estaba casi segura de ello.

Su corazón las había escuchado,y había empezado a latir más fuerte que nunca. Había golpeado contra su pecho con una fuerza tan sorprendente que no podía creer cómo su imaginación le había hecho una broma como esa.

Pero lo tenía.

El corazón le dolía de la peor manera posible. No se había sentido así incluso después de romper con su primer novio, a pesar de que había salido sólo por cuatro meses, se preguntaba por qué sus amigos creían que era una costumbre que una chica estuviera en un mar de lágrimas días después de eso. Esa noche terminó llamando a Edward y él la había hecho sentirse mejor y al día siguiente que había estado muy bien, pero dos pequeñas palabras que ella había imaginado escuchar de Edward, de su mejor amigo, le causó un dolor más grande de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado .

Y ella no podía comprender por qué.

Durante cuatro horas, acostada allí en su cama, mirando el cielo raso blanco pensando en lo que había sucedido, reproduciendo todo. Cada vez que trataba de dormir, cerraba los ojos y veía todo lo que pasó. Sintió todo, y lo peor de todo es que también podía oírlo.

En su cabeza, podía oír las cadenas de los columpios moverse debido la brisa, y el pequeño puente al lado de ellos se meciendose. Todavía podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Edward sobre ella mientras se movían en armonía. Podía sentir los músculos a través de su camiseta mientras se había aferrado a él cuando le había llevado al orgasmo. Podía ver su cara cuando llegó, la forma en la que se contorsionó casi como si sufriera mientras llegaba a su momento de éxtasis. Todavía podía sentir su aliento en la nuca mientras bajaba del éxtasis. Podía sentir sus labios moviéndose contra su cuello al decir 'Te amo', o eso creía.

Habían roto las reglas otra vez y, lo más importante, casi habían roto la más importante de todas. Algunas preguntas plagaron sus pensamientos esa noche. Incluso en su sueño, todo lo que podía soñar era ese momento.

¿Por qué se había sentido tan mal cuando ella le preguntó y todo lo que contestó fue un 'wow'? ¿Por qué algo había atravesado su corazón con tanta furia cuando le dijo que la echaría de menos?

¿Por qué leches había dicho que no?

Ese fue el pensamiento que realmente le molestaba. Había querido darle un beso. Quería besarlo con todo su ser. Se había abstenido de inclinarse hacia adelante y robarle el beso.

Su amistad fue como una línea y por eso se había detenido.

No estaba dispuesta a arriesgar todo lo que habían creado en veinte años. Lo que había dicho Rosalie se había metido con ella durante días. Eso, literalmente, consumió todos sus pensamientos. Edward era su ídolo, era su todo, y si alguna ve vez lo perdiera eso la mataría, especialmente si fuera la responsable de ello.

Las relaciones de Bella nunca funcionaron. Asumió que así era su suerte. Nunca había tenido una relación larga. La más larga que había tenido alguna vez había durado sólo un poco más de un año y medio, y fue ella quien la terminó.

Di que es una cuestión de autoestima, pero nunca se sentía cómoda con la persona que estaba. Sí, eran por lo general compatibles físicamente, y alguna vez el sexo también. Otras veces el sexo era francamente abismal, pero algo faltaba siempre y nunca podía adivinar qué era… hasta ahora.

Durante años, había intentado dejar de pensar en ello, pero fue inútil. Había un anhelo en el corazón y el alma.

Bella Swan se había enamorado de su mejor amigo desde que tenía dieciséis años.

.

.

Bella se despertó por la mañana con los sonidos de la preparación del café en la cocina. Ella había tenido el sueño de una noche terrible, después de que ella se había dormido finalmente fuera.

—Buenos días, Bella — Edward la saludó alegremente, y Bella le sonrió con tristeza.

—Buenos días —respondió en voz baja mientras tomaba asiento a la mesa de la cocina. Su estado de ánimo era sombrío y no pasó desapercibido.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó mientras le servía una taza de café y se sentaba a su lado.

—No dormí muy bien anoche— murmuró ella y Edward le pasó un brazo por el hombro.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla?— preguntó Edward y Bella asintió con la cabeza. Édward la atrajo más hacia él. Ella se complacía con el olor de su loción de afeitar en sus sentidos.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? —preguntó él, toda la preocupación en el mundo se manifestó en su tono.

—Hay un largo día hoy y no quería meterme en eso. Necesitas tu descanso. Tienes que volar a Nueva York esta noche.

—¿A quién le importa, Bells? Sabes que siempre puedes conmigo. A este punto deberías de saberlo.

Bella sollozó mientras la pesadilla se reproducía en su cabeza.

—¿Qué pasaba? —preguntó y Bella negó con la cabeza, queriendo que entendiera que no quería hablar de eso. Edward la agarró con más fuerza, dejando caer su cabeza contra la suya. De reojo podía ver borrosamente a Edward a su lado.

—¿Por favor?— suplicó y Bella cedió. Sabía que la pesadilla era ridícula, pero la había asustado terriblemente.

—Yo ... yo tuve un sueño acerca de tu avión estrellándose en algún lugar como Kansas o algo así —balbuceó ella y Edward no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

—No es gracioso, Edward —argumentó. —Me asustó totalmente. No sé lo que haría si eso llegara a suceder.

—Nada va a pasar —aseguró mientras le besaba la frente y se levantaba. Por primera vez en la mañana se dio cuenta de que ya estaba vestido, y sólo logró amargar más su estado de ánimo.

No quería que se fuera durante tanto tiempo. Tres días eran mucho tiempo. Después de vivir con él y de verlo todos los días, tres días se sentían como una eternidad, que casi hacía reír a Bella. Habían pasado semanas de no verse cuando estaban en la universidad, y no se había inmutado.

—Por favor, llámame cuando llegues allí —declaró Bella mientras Edward arrastraba su equipaje por toda la sala de estar para colocarlo al lado de la puerta principal.

—Voy a llamar cuando sea de mañana aquí.

—¡No! —gritó. —Llámame en el minuto en que llegues.

—Bella, es probable que estés dormida para entonces —argumentó, pero a ella no le importaba. Se cruzó de brazos y puso mala cara.

—¿Por favor? —preguntó otra vez mientras lo miraba.

—Dios, con los ojos, ¿por qué? —gimió y ella sonrió nostalgia. —No puedo competir con eso. Voy a llamar, ¿está bien? Pero no contestes, será demasiado tarde. Sólo escúchalo en la contestadora, ¿bien?

—Gracias —sonrió Bella.

—¿Por qué deseas tanto que te llame? —preguntó, curioso por saber su respuesta.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que llegues con seguridad.

—Fue una pesadilla, Bella. Nada va a pasar —le aseguró arrastrando su tablero de presentación hasta la puerta.

—Ahora, voy a hacer el desayuno, y vas a llevar tu culo perezoso a su habitación para prepararte para el trabajo, a menos que pretendas aparecer con la camiseta del Pato Darkwing y mis viejos pantalones de baloncesto —bromeó.

—Sí, tienes razón. ¿Puedes por favor hacer algo grasoso? Estoy en el estado de ánimo de tocino —le dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse. Antes de llegar a su puerta, escuchó que gritaba «Haría cualquier cosa por ti». Sonrió, sintiendo el calor en su rostro mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Él nunca paraba de hacer que su corazón diera vuelcos.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Bella entró de nuevo en la cocina, lista para el trabajo, y se encontró huevos, tocino, e incluso algunas frutas sobre la mesa.

—Se ve bien —le informó sentándose frente a él. Sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba un puñado de tocino en su plato.

—Te ves mejor ahora —le dijo y se burló ella.

—Gracias. ¿Estás tratando de decirme que me parecía a un desastre antes?

—No. Me refiero a que pareces sentirte algo mejor.

—En realidad no —murmuró ella, tomando un trozo de tocino en la mano y mordiendo la más o menos carne dura.

—Bella, todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo? Te dejaré un mensaje cuando llegue allí. Así que, por favor, deja de preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo? —trató de consolarla, pero no estaba funcionando realmente.

—Si tú lo dices —susurró, de repente perdiendo el apetito. Yaa no estaba de humor para hacer nada.

Los dos comieron en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que Edward declarara que estaba lleno y que debía de irse, recordándole a Bella que esta sería la última vez que lo vería en tres días. La idea provocó una dolorosa punzada en el pecho.

Se levantó de la mesa e hizo el ademan de lavar los platos, pero Bella le detuvo.

—Voy a limpiar eso cuando llegue a casa —le dijo, empujando su mano fuera del fregadero. Él le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Caminaron juntos hacia el garaje, en busca de sus autos, aparcados uno al lado del otro, su Audi, y su Mercedes.

—¿Te acuerdas del Volvo? —preguntó mientras se encontraban en el espacio entre sus respectivos vehículos.

—Ese coche fue mi primer amor —bromeó, para conseguir una mirada de nostalgia. —Tuve algunos buenos momentos en ese auto —le guiñó el ojo, y se rió de Bella.

—Estoy segura de que los tuviste.

—Yo no soy el único, si no me equivoco. Creo que una persona especial aquí me pidió prestado el coche para pasar un buen rato en él con su novio —comentó sarcásticamente.

—¡No pasó nada! Todo lo que hicimos fue afuera —gritó Bella y Edward se echó a reír mientras miraba su teléfono. La alarma en él comenzaba a sonar.

—Tengo que irme —dijo en voz baja y Bella asintió. —No me eches mucho de menos —bromeó él juguetonamente, mientras le daba un abrazo a Bella. Sus manos rápidamente se enredaron en su cintura.

—Eso va a ser difícil —murmuró ella en su pecho, y él se rió entre dientes, colocando un beso en la frente.

—¿Crees que es difícil? Deberías de intentar ponerte en mi lugar —dijo mientras se alejaba.

Bella sintió que su corazón saltaba de nuevo, después de lo que acababa de decir. Vio como Edward se metió en su coche, diciendo adiós mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Bajó la ventana cuando volvió el coche para salir.

—Te voy a extrañar, Swan —dijo sonriendo.

—Te voy a extrañar demasiado, Cullen —respondió mientras se alejaba.

Después de unos momentos, Bella finalmente se metió en su coche y salió a trabajar. Mientras se marchaba, se preguntó por qué la radio siempre sabía reproducir las canciones más tristes cuando quería llorar.

* * *

.

**|Nota de Traductor: **

.

* * *

+Hey, terrícolas!

Por fin me apliqué y me puse a traducir rápido :) De hecho, iba a actualizar ayer, pero no hubo luz en mi casa U_u. Fue tremendamente aburrido. En fin, agradezco el apoyo que me dieron y que aún sigan esperando a pesar de mis tardanzas. Ya no será así, porque en realidad ya faltan muy pocos caps para el final e intentaré estar actualizando cada semana. Voy a ser un poco chantajista y les haré una propuesta: ¿Que si me dejan muchos reviews y subo un nuevo capítulo en esta misma semana? Yo sé que lo quieren, vamos x'D. Jajaja.

Adieu,

**Leon.**


	22. · M es para Mi Tiempo ·

**|Declaración:** La historia pertenece a **the-glory-days**. Me adjudico la traducción simplemente. Gracias **Ichigo** por la traducción de este capítulo.

**.**

**.:: Alphabet Weekends ::.**

** Capítulo XXI:**

**Me Time/Tiempo para Mí**  
**  
(Mi Tiempo)**

**.**

* * *

.

_«Tenemos razones para creer que el hombre empezó a caminar erguido para dejar libres las manos para la masturbación»_

_~Lily Tomlin_

_._

* * *

**E**l camino al trabajo esa mañana fue el más deprimente que Bella recordara tener. El disc jockey de la radio seguía pasando una canción triste tras otra mientras duraba la tanda de música sin comerciales. Ella ya no podía estar escuchando acerca del corazón de alguien rompiéndose, cuando sentía que el suyo estaba partido en mil pedazos. Bella pensó para sí misma, ¿cómo podía estar rompiéndose cuando no había nada entre ella y Edward?

Para cuando Bella aparcó en el estacionamiento para empleados, había un doloroso nudo en su garganta y la necesidad de llorar era palpable. «_Maldita radio. Maldito seas, Lionel Richie»_, pensó mientras trataba de tragar el dolor, pero era inútil.

En el ascensor hacia su oficina, tuvo suerte de estar solo. Dejó las emociones fluir libremente, y las pocas lágrimas que dejó salir fueron suficientes para aliviar la pena por un rato.

Bella llegó al piso de la compañía con dos minutos libres antes de su reunión de departamento. No tenía ningún deseo de asistir ese día. Todo lo que quería hacer era hundirse en su miseria. Cada fibra de su ser le decía que se encerrara en su oficina, y le dijera a todos 'púdranse' pero se lo tragó y se dirigió a la sala de conferencias con todos los demás.

La reunión se alargó esa mañana. Usualmente Bella era una participante active en la discusión, aportando ideas, informando a sus colegas de los manuscritos que estaba leyendo. Hoy, sin embargo, guardó silencio, generando miradas preocupadas y un par de miradas fulminantes de sus compañeros que dependían de ella como voz active en las reuniones

Cuando la reunión terminó, se disculpó con todos y se dirigió lentamente a su oficina. Podía sentir las miradas de sus colegas en su espalda mientras arrastraba los pies por el parquet del pasillo.

Eso a su vez probó ser algo malo, porque cuando pasó por el dintel de la puerta de su oficina, la estática la golpeó y ella maldijo en voz alta, sorprendiendo mucho a sus colegas, que nunca la habían visto reaccionar de esa manera antes.

La dejaron sola el resto del día, la recepcionista ni si quiera se molestó en pasarle llamadas. Simplemente las pasó directamente a su contestador. Bella podía oír el pitido doble en su escritorio cada vez, pero su mente estaba perdida, sus pensamientos concentrados en una sola cosa.

Pasó la mayor parte del día mirando por la ventana de su oficina, sus ojos concentrados en la cubierta de cobre del edificio a manzanas de distancia. Las escalofriantes gárgolas sentadas en las cornisas no la perturbaron esta vez.

Bella supo que se suponía que trabajaría sobre la historia que había estado leyendo y editando los últimos días. Sabía el argumento básico de la novella, pero eso era lo máximo a lo que había llegado, lo que era raro para ella.

Tenía una reunión con el autor el viernes y quería estar totalmente preparada; eso era su habilidad. Cuando se reunía con un autor, conocía su novela como la palma de su mano. No solo discutía sobre el argumento de la historia con él, y sus ideas de cómo mejorarlo, sino que también discutía sobre los temas de la novela, qué pensaba que los lectores creerían del argumento, y qué no.

Sin embargo, su mente solo se dirigía en una dirección; iba a estar sola sin Edward todo el fin de semana. Ese pensamiento estaba empujando todo lo demás a un lado.

Sería la primera vez que ella y Edward estarían separados por un periodo largo desde que empezaron el juego, y sabía que extrañarlo era inevitable, pero tener este tipo de apego hacia él era la verdadera razón por la que ella había temido al juego desde el principio.

No comió ese día. Decidió quedarse en su oficina, y mirar las ajetreadas calles de Seattle. Por un instante vislumbró un destello de pelo color cobrizo por las calles circundantes, y su corazón empezó a batir furiosamente, solo para decepcionarse. Desde el piso de su oficina podía ver la coronilla de la gente, no sus caras, pero no había error en que ese extraño no era Edward. El pelo no tenía ese algo que solo podía identificarlo como su pelo. Sabía que no era él, pero ese pensamiento no evitó que deseara que lo fuera. El mero pensamiento de que él estaba tan cerca, provocó un sentimiento de alegría en ella que fue completamente inesperado.

No era ni la una cuando el día se iluminó por un rato. Estaba sentada en su silla, lapicera en mano y lista para finalmente concentrarse en su trabajo, cuando recibió un mensaje de texto de Edward. Cuando vio su nombre en la pantalla, la más grande sonrisa apareció en su cara.

_Ya te extraño. ¿No es patético? _Decía el mensaje, y Bella rió y sonrió al mismo tiempo. Se sentía mal de pensar de esa manera, pero el hacho de no ser la única que se sentía así la hizo feliz. Decidió jugar con él.

_Siempre fuiste patético, _escribió, riendo por segunda vez ese día.

_Muy gracioso. ¿Me estás diciendo que no me extrañas? _

Bella sonrió con los labios apretados mirando la pantalla de su Blackberry.

_Todavía ni siquiera te has ido_, replicó, un fuerte retortijón pulsando en su pecho. No estaba ni siquiera en el aeropuerto y ya quería quebrarse y llorar. Ya lo extrañaba terriblemente.

_Lo sé, esa es la peor parte, _respondió él, y Bella dejó salir un entrecortado suspiro. Sonó como algo entre un sollozo y un bufido.

No sabía qué contestar, así que decidió llamarlo. El respondió rápidamente.

—Hey —habló alegremente, y el ánimo de Bella solo empeoró. Se preguntaba por qué estaría tan animado.

—Hey, Sólo quiero saber cuando sale tu vuelo otra vez —Mintió. Quería escuchar su voz.

—Me voy a las ocho. Llegaré a Nueva York a las cinco de la mañana de allí, y mi reunión es a las once.

—Eso apesta— replicó Bella. —No tienes mucho tiempo para descansar.

—Dormiré en el avión. No es para tanto —respondió él tranquilamente, y Bella rió. Podía oír débilmente el sonido de Edward tirando banditas elásticas contra la pared.

—¿Haciendo algo productivo? —bromeó, y esta vez Edward rió.

—¿Puedes oírlo? —preguntó, tirando otra bandita.

—Sí, aunque dudo que alguien alrededor tuyo pueda.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo? —Preguntó él, y Bella se preguntó cómo luciría sentado en su oficina. Se imaginó que estaría sentado en su gran silla de cuero, con sus piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa. Tal vez solo estaba sentado derecho. Quizás, esperó, estaba mirando por la ventana mirando en su dirección.

—Nada. Absolutamente nada. Tuvimos una reunión y eso fue todo. He estado sentada en mi silla mirando por la ventana —le dijo, y lo escuchó acomodar su posición en la silla.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, con tono preocupado.

—No me siento como par a hacer nada. Tendría que haberme quedado en casa.

—Pues vete a casa si no estás haciendo nada. Finge estar enferma —sugirió. Por un momento, Bella consideró la idea, Pero el darse cuenta de que llegaría a casa sólo para encontrarla vacía, la detuvo de ir.

—No quiero ir a casa —murmuró. Podía oír a Edward arrastrando los pies, y solo pudo asumir que estaba parado.

—¿Sabes qué? Ve a casa, Bella. Te encontraré allí en treinta minutos. Tengo un par de horas antes de tener que ir al aeropuerto. Tendremos un almuerzo tardío —ofreció emocionado y Bella no pudo evitar el sonido de júbilo que dejó salir.

—Ok —aceptó rápidamente, casi cayéndose de su silla con la rapidez con la que se movió. —Te veré pronto.

—Nos vemos —dijo Edward y colgó.

Bella tuvo que contenerse de romper la puerta y salir corriendo del edificio. Eso no habría coincidido con la excusa que iba a usar.

Con toda la turbación que pudo, lentamente caminó hacia la recepcionista, deteniéndose en la estructura redonda de mármol.

—Hey, Lena —dijo, manteniendo su voz tímida y débil.

—Hey linda —dijo Lena. Era mucho mayor que Bella, y ella la trataba con mucho respeto.

—¿podrías decirle a todos que me fui temprano a casa? No me siento muy bien — mintió, haciéndolo perfectamente al tomar aire y frotarse el estómago.

—Claro, querida. Noté que algo estaba mal esta mañana — explicó Lena. —Ve a casa y descansa.

—Gracias, Lena. Te veo mañana.

Bella caminó muy lentamente hacia los ascensores. Continuó aparentando que estaba enferma y algunos de sus colegas salieron del ascensor. Los despidió amablemente al entrar. Al momento en que las puertas de metal se cerraron Bella casi saca el botón del estacionamiento de su lugar. El viaje se sintió como una eternidad. Lo pasó tamborileando sus pies erráticamente, y mordiéndose las uñas; algo que pensaba que había dejado de hacer en secundaria.

Estaba nerviosa cuando el ascensor alcanzó finalmente el estacionamiento. Su estómago estaba hecho un nudo cuando llegó al auto. Sentía que había pájaros volando allí.

Su mano tembló cuando metió la llave en el arranque. Estaba desesperada por llegar a casa. Es ridículo, ella pensó, estar así de nerviosa. Sólo es Edward, trató de decirse, pero resultó ser imposible. Cuando llegó a casa, se sentía como si fuera a vomitar.

Fue recibida por el aroma de la pizza y el sonido de Edward cantando una vieja canción de Pearl Jam.

—Bella! —gritó cuando ella entró y se sacó los zapatos, pateándolos hacia donde él estaba parado.

—Estás alegre —comentó sentándose en la mesa de la cocina, sus nervios todavía alterados.

—No en realidad. Estoy emocionado por mi presentación. Tengo el buen presentimiento de que voy a lograrlo.

—Claro que sí —comentó ella, y Edward le sonrió brillantemente. Esa sonrisa le agitó el corazón.

—Así que ¿El trabajo apestó? — Preguntó al morder su porción. Bella asintió y tomó otra porción de la pequeña pizza en la mesa.

—Sí, no podía hacer nada. Mi mente estaba en otro lado —dijo con voz apagada, y Edward se enderezó en su silla.

—¿No estás pensando en esa pesadilla, o sí?— bromeó, y Bella se mofó mientras le tiraba un trocito de queso. Afortunadamente, falló.

—¿Entonces qué era?

—Sólo pensaba en cuán aburrido será este fin de semana sin ti. — respondió, su voz otra vez apagada mientras murmuraba la ultima parte.

Edward sonrió y se inclinó acercándose a Bella.

—¿Cuál fue la última parte?— preguntó.

—Bueno, te voy a extrañar, ¿Es eso un pecado?— Bella bufó en frustración mientras apartaba su porción de pizza a medio comer. No estaba de ánimo para comer.

—No, también te echaré de menos. Va a ser raro despertar y no encontrarte en la cocina.

Bella asintió mientras sus ojos se iban hacia el reloj del microondas. Imaginaba que tendrían dos horas antes de Edward tuviera que irse , para evitar la hora de tráfico hacia el aeropuerto.

Edward siguió su mirada y suspiró.

—No quiero irme —murmuró.

—Sí quieres —Bella respondió. —Antes dijiste que estabas emocionado por dar tu presentación.

—Eso no significa que quiera ir. Desearía que la presentación fuera aquí, en vez de Nueva York.

—Yo también —dijo Bella sin poder evitarlo.

—Bella —Edward replicó en voz baja. Casi sonó como un gruñido.

—Edward —contestó ella.

El la miró por un par de segundos antes de dirigir la mirada al microondas y luego nuevamente a ella.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó y de repente Bella se sintió más nerviosa que en el camino a casa.

—A veces— bromeó y Edward rió.

—Ponte algo cómodo. Nos encontraremos aquí en unos minutos,— indicó y corrió a su habitación. Bella, viendo el movimiento repentino, imitó a Edward y corrió a su cuarto y se cambió con unos pantalones de tela y una remera más o menos decente.

—Bells! —oyó a Edward gritar unos minutos después. —¿ya estás?

—Sí, dame un segundo —respondió, poniéndose un par de zapatillas.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —preguntó mientras salía de su habitación, atándose el pelo mientras tanto.

Edward estaba por responder cuando se dio cuenta de la remera de Bella, y sonrió, haciendo que Bella se preguntara el porqué de esa expresión.

—Mi remera marinera. Me preguntaba dónde estaría —dijo mientras tomaba un fleco del borde. —Esta remera siempre tiene flecos. Hasta cuando iba a la secundaria estaba constantemente cortándolos.

Bella miró a Edward cortar hábilmente la tela desflecada antes de tomarle la mano.

—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo —dijo mientras la sacaba del departamento, trabando la puerta con su mano libre.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Bella protestó. —No tienes exactamente todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Confía en mí —le aseguró. —No iremos lejos.

Bella tragó ruidosamente haciendo reír a Edward. Fue hacia las escaleras, sorprendiendo a Bella, y en vez de ir hacia abajo como ella pensó que haría, subió, su mano todavía tomando la suya con fuerza. Cuando subieron los pocos pisos que faltaban, Edward sacó una llave del bolsillo.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó Bella mientras Edward abría el candado de la puerta para acceder al techo del edificio.

—Se lo pedí a Benny hace años —contestó tranquilamente. —Nunca me lo pidió de vuelta.

Benny era el hombre de mantenimiento y era por lejos uno de los hombres más amables que Bella hubiera conocido. Trabajaba duro y con diligencia y nunca se quejaba.

Edward ayudó a Bella por la escalera de metal hacia el exterior, siguiéndola hasta que alcanzó la salida.

—Wow —fue lo primero que Bella dijo cuando Edward la alcanzó. Giró la cabeza varias veces al mirar esa ciudad a la que llamaba hogar. Desde la cima, podía ver donde estaba su edificio de trabajo, y en la distancia pudio ver el demasiado familiar techo de cobre del edificio de oficinas de Edward.

—Lo sé —Edward respondió. —¿Es hermoso, no?

—Sí —Bella dijo, observando. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo bello que era todo, incluso con el cielo encapotado y la ligera niebla.

—De vez en cuando vengo aquí a pensar — le dijo. —Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que vine, pero creí que era un buen momento para volver.—

—Has mantenido este lugar en secreto para mí —gruñó ella en broma mientras le golpeaba suavemente el brazo.

—Sí, algo así —susurró. —He estado esperando para traer a alguien aquí. Es un lugar especial para mí.

Bella sonrió tímidamente al caminar hacia Edward, empujando su costado con el hombro.

—Qué dulce —le dijo y él le sonrió al pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros y atraerla hacia él. Bella se deleitó en el calor de su pecho y su propio brazo se envolvió en la cintura de él.

—Te extrañaré —dijo él después de unos minutos de silencio cómodo. —¿Qué tan triste es eso? No es como si me fuera por un mes. Me voy por tres días.

—Igualmente —Bella replicó al mirar a Edward para encontrarlo mirándola. Su corazón se saltó un latido mientras se miraban.

—Significas mucho para mí, Bella. No tienes idea.

Había tanta sinceridad en su voz que Bella sintió las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

—Lo sé, Edward. También eres muy importante para mí— respondió. —Eres probablemente la persona más importante para mí. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Por un momento el brazo que la abrazaba, se aflojó, pero luego apretó más que antes.

—Te quiero, Bells —susurró, y por un segundo el corazón de Bella empezó a correr incontrolablemente, pero el lado más racional de su cerebro le recordó que era como un amigo. La había llamado Bells después de todo.

— Te quiero, Eddie —ella resopló al decirlo, esperando una reprimenda, pero ésta no llegó.

—No puedo creer que vaya a extrañarte tanto —murmuró él sacudiendo la cabeza. Pequeñas gotas de agua de las puntas de su cabello cayeron en la frente de ella, que se sonrojó y las secó.

—Deberíamos bajar. Debo cambiarme. —Bella notó la forma en que él lo dijo, sin desearlo realmente.

—Ok.

Los dos bajaron por la escalerilla de metal y las escaleras hacia su departamento. Guardaron silencio mientras caminaban.

Bella miró a Edward entrar a su habitación y se quedó en el mismo punto hasta que salió, vestido con un traje y con el maletín en la mano.

—Debo irme. El Sr. Austen mandó un chofer a recogerme en diez minutos — Edward informó a una decaída Bella.

—Ok —dijo en voz baja, tratando de controlar sus emociones. La necesidad de llorar cada vez se hacía más notoria.

—No llores, Bella. Por favor,— suplicó Edward mientras tiraba su maletín, y en una zancada, Bella lo encontró frente a ella, sus manos tomando su rostro.

—No… No lo puedo evitar —Bella tartamudeó. —¿Quién es el patético ahora?—

Edward rió y sacudió la cabeza. —Ambos lo somos —respondió, y Bella asintió.

El celular de Edward vibró y las lágrimas poblaron sus ojos aún más. —Debo irme —dijo él en voz baja.

Bella no podía hablar. Tenía miedo de empezar a sollozar si lo hacía.

—Te veré el domingo —dijo él, y ella asintió, tratando de reprimir el doloroso nudo en su garganta.

—Cuídate, Edward.

—Tú también, Bella.

Bella miró a Edward caminar a la puerta y abrirla. Se sentía como cámara lenta mientras su mano aferraba la fría perilla.

—¡Espera!— gritó corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó.

—Llámame, ¿sí? —suplicó contra su pecho y Edward dijo que lo haría.

Mientras se apartaba, él se inclinó y la besó en la frente. Ella se mordió el labio al ser sorprendida por la urgencia de levantar su cara y encontrar sus labios con los de él. Había algo muy romántico en su gesto.

Lo miró y él le sonrió, y algo en ella la empujó hacia adelante. Cumpliendo su deseo, lo besó en la comisura de su boca justo cuando él se alejaba.

Edward se congeló y Bella firmemente lo besó en la comisura otra vez, antes de apartarlo.

—Buen viaje.

—Adiós, Bella —se despidió él medio mareado, tomando de su bolsillo su celular que vibraba.

—Adiós, Edward.

Esta vez lo miró salir y subir al ascensor. Debía ir al auto para recuperar su maletín antes de ir a la puerta principal para que lo llevaran. Cuando se metió en el ascensor, Bella cerró su puerta, y apoyándose en ésta, resbaló hacia el piso y dejó salir las lágrimas.

No tenía idea de por qué le dolía tanto que él se fuera, y por esto era que no quería arriesgar su amistad. No podría vivir sin verlo todos los días. Sabía que un día, él encontraría alguien perfecto para él, y tendría que irse. La idea la mataba, pero incluso si eso pasaba, su amistad seguiría intacta, y ella seguiría siendo cercana a él.

Luego de una hora regodeándose contra la puerta, finalmente se levantó del piso y fue al baño. Optó por hundirse en la bañera en vez de la ducha. Se llevó el teléfono y un libro, y por dos horas se sumergió en las sales de baño de vainilla hasta que lució como una pasa.

Sentía como si el tiempo pasara lentamente esa noche hasta que Edward la llamó para decirle que ya estaba en el avión. Le dijo que había una demora en la partida debido a una tormenta eléctrica que pasaba por Seattle. Hablaron por unos minutos antes de que él tuviera que colgar porque su jefe quería discutir algunos negocios.

Bella tomó horas esa noche para dormirse. Su intención había sido quedarse despierta para esperar la llamada de Edward cuando llegara a Nueva York, pero para esa hora, estaba muy cansada para estar levantada. Recordó apenas oír el teléfono sonar, pero en su estado de medio sueño, lo ignoró.

Esa mañana cuando se despertó, se reportó enferma en el trabajo porque no tenía ganas de sentarse en su oficina en una situación parecida a la del día anterior. Lena le creyó inmediatamente, con lo que no hubo problema.

Bella hizo su rutina diaria antes de sentarse en frente de la televisión con algo de cereal y al escuchar el mensaje del contestador, literalmente sintió derretirse en su silla. Lo pasó varias veces, cada una sintiendo su corazón llenarse y explotar. Su voz era suave y baja.

_Hola, Bells. Estoy bien aquí en Nueva York. Son casi las seis y media, con lo que probablemente estés dormida._

_El sol empieza a salir; es absolutamente hermoso. Desearía que estuvieras aquí para verlo conmigo._

_Te veo en un par de días. Dulces sueños, amor._

No era la primera vez que oía a Edward llamarla amor. La primera vez había sido en la primera letra, estando en el personaje, pero lo había dicho recientemente. No sabía si era algo inconsciente, pero no importaba. Amaba la forma en que sonaba viniendo de él.

Por el resto del día, holgazaneó en la sala mirando televisión y novelas que raramente veía. A las tres, estaba inquieta y preguntándose si Edward la llamaría. No fue sino hasta las cinco que se rindió y lo llamó para preguntarle cómo iba todo. Le dijo que la presentación había ido bien y que esa noche cenaría con algunos de los peces gordos de Adidas.

De fondo, Bella podía oír los sonidos de trabajo en la mesa, pero también oyó _claramente_ los sonidos de una mujer tratando de sacar a Edward del teléfono.

—Uh-oh, creo que alguien tiene un admirador —Bella bromeó tratando de mantener su voz serena. Estaba echando chispas, los celos fluyendo de cada poro de su cuerpo. Estaba a tres mil millas, preguntándose quién sería esa mujer, y cómo matarla a través del teléfono.

Edward gruñó al teléfono, y eso instantáneamente relajó a Bella. Podía escucharlo disculparse en la mesa para hablarle afuera.

—Bella, esta mujer me está volviendo loco. Es la mujer del jefe ejecutivo, luce como Barbie si fuera vieja y demacrada, y trata de flirtea conmigo, con su marido sentado justo frente a mí. Necesito irme a la mierda de aquí, pero no puedo. Realmente quiero afirmar esta campaña. Es muy importante.

—Sólo adúlala un rato, trata de hacerle un cumplido diciendo lo joven que luce — Bella propuso y Edward rió.

—Sí, lo haré, pero es muy raro que esté tratando descaradamente de meter mano del otro lado de la mesa con su esposo y mi potencial cliente sentado ahí. Es extraño — se quejó y Bella rió.

—Sobrevivirás. Lo prometo.

—Espero — dijo riendo. —Mira, debo ir adentro, pero te llamaré más tarde ¿sí?

—No hay problema. Hablamos luego, Edward. Cuidado con el puma — rió odiosamente al teléfono, colgando luego de oír a Edward decirle 'Púdrete'.

Esperó hasta las nueve cuando Edward finalmente la llamó.

—Hey,— lo saludó, y lo escuchó suspirar de alivio cuando la cama crujió bajo él. Se lo pudo imaginar, metiéndose en las sábanas nuevas del lujoso Hotel Pennsylvania.

—Estoy tan feliz de que todo haya terminado. Mañana podré dormir.

—¿Quieres dormir ahora? Podemos hablar mañana —Bella sugirió, aunque realmente deseaba hablar con él.

—No, estoy bien. Quiero que hablemos —respondió, y Bella sonrió en el teléfono, sacudiendo la cabeza, recordando que no podía verla.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?— preguntó y se giró, haciendo a Bella preguntarse qué diablos estaba haciendo.

—Nada, me quedé en casa —respondió distraídamente. Estaba atenta a los sonidos de fondo. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Desvistiéndome,— respondió él y por un segundo, un relámpago de calor cruzó por Bella. Se imaginó qué prenda se estaría quitando. Sin otro pensamiento, apretó el botón de altavoz del teléfono y agarrándolo, se levantó de su cama y corrió por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de él. Sin encender la luz, merodeó en la oscuridad unos segundos, pasando por encima de algunas prendas de Edward, antes de dar un vistazo al cuarto y ver el sombrero yaciendo en su mesa de luz. Bella prácticamente se arrojó al sombrero y lo atrajo hacia ella, sacando el primer pedazo de papel que sus dedos tocaron, y corriendo de nuevo al medio iluminado pasillo.

—M —murmuró al leer su letra.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Edward, y ella lo oyó detener sus movimientos.

—M, saqué la letra M del sombrero —susurró y oyó la que respiración de Edward cambiaba.

—¿Bella?— preguntó.

—¿Sí, Edward?— replicó, tratando de que su voz sonara ronca, seductora. Funcionó.

—¿Quieres hacer esto? ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo? ¿Al teléfono?— preguntó, con lo que Bella podía decirle a Edward que estaba excitada.

—¿Qué te quitaste antes, Edward?— respondió, haciéndole saber que estaba lista. Bella sonrió al oír a Edward gruñir.

—Antes de que responda, Bella, haremos esto bien —empezó, y Bella sintió una sacudida de excitación correr por sus venas.

—Ve a tu cuarto, saca tu cofre del tesoro lleno de juguetes, y ve a tu cama. No hagas nada más —le ordenó, y Bella fue rápido a su cuarto al oír la calentura saliendo de sus labios.

Bella fue a su cuarto, y se inclinó para sacar su —Cofre del tesoro— como Edward lo había llamado. Lo puso en su cama junto a ella y esperó lo que seguía.

—¿Ahora qué?— preguntó, su voz jadeando, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente. No habían ni empezado y Bella se estaba perdiendo.

—¿Qué tienes puesto, mi Bella? ¿Qué sensual prenda debería quitarte?— dijo arrastradamente, y Bella no pudo evitar soltar un ronroneo.

—Dios, eso fue sexy —Edward gruñó.

—Estoy usando una musculosa blanca, sin corpiño, y unos shorts blancos de hombre —respondió honestamente, y Edward gimió. Ella no encontraba esa ropa sexy, pero aparentemente Edward sí.

—No tienes idea de lo sexy que son los shorts de hombre para mí,— empezó, —especialmente tú en un pequeño par de algodón. Es tan inocente, tan contradictorio con lo que va a pasar.

—Oh dios,— Bella se estremeció cuando su voz surgía del teléfono como sexo líquido.

—Sácate la musculosa, Bella,— indicó, y Bella dejó el teléfono junto a ella en altavoz, antes de sacarse la musculosa de algodón. Podía sentir lo caliente que estaba su cuerpo, lo excitado que estaba. Sus pezones estaban rígidos y atentos.

—Mhmm…Bella,— Edward gimió al teléfono. —Amo tus pechos. Son del tamaño perfecto, y saben tan bien. Juega con tus tetas, déjame saber cómo te gusta que te succionen los pezones.

Bella tragó y puso una mano en cada uno de sus pechos, masajeándolos lentamente. Gimió de placer ante la sensación.

—Bien, Bella. Lento y suave. Chupa la punta de tu pulgar. Déjame oír que lo haces,— pidió y Bella lo hizo. Obscenamente chupó su pulgar dejando a Edward oír el fuerte sonido de succión.

—Ahora Bella, tuerce esos pezones para mí, lentamente. Pellízcalos. Imagina que es mi boca. ¿Puedes sentir mi lengua rodeándolos, nena?— susurró, haciendo un sonido que parecía que realmente era él quien los tocaba.

—Ugh, Edward, tu boca… muy bueno,— Bella gruñó al pellizcarse los pezones, rodándolos entre el pulgar y el índice.

—Bella,— la llamó otra vez y Bella volvió a gemir. Sólo podía imaginar qué estaría haciendo.

—Edward, ¿Qué tienes puesto?— preguntó entre gemidos. Su espalda estaba arqueada en la cama mientras continuaba frotándose como Edward había pedido.

—una camisa, mi corbata, y mis calzoncillos, nena,— respondió con aires de suficiencia, y Bella pudo imaginar la increíblemente sexy sonrisa traviesa en su cara.

—Edward,— ronroneó.—Eso suena sexy. Quítate la camisa, pero deja la corbata,— le dijo y lo oyó quitarse la prenda.

—Pervertida,— respondió y Bella rió mientras sus manos continuaban jugando con sus senos.

—Edward, si estuvieras aquí, estaría besando tu pecho de arriba a abajo,— gimió y Edward respondió con un gemido propio.

—Se siente bien, Bella. Puedo sentir tus labios húmedos contra mi pecho. Ugh, nena, se siente increíble.—

—Te necesito, Edward,— Bella gimió y Edward gruñó.

—Oh joder, Bells. No sabes cuánto deseo que estés aquí justo ahora. Necesito sentirte.—

Bella gimió mientras sus propias manos deambulaban por su estómago. Las dejó quietas esperando por las siguientes instrucciones de Edward.

—Bella, quiero que saques tus uñas y muy lentamente te rasguñes la clavícula. ¿Puedes hacer eso, amor?

—Sí,— susurró y pasó sus uñas por su clavícula. Se sentía extrañamente similar a cuando él la mordisqueaba ahí.

—¿Puedes sentirme, Bella? ¿Puedes sentir mis dientes arañando tu piel? Joder, me gustaría estar ahí para probarla. Sabes jodidamente increíble,— gruñó y Bella imitó el sonido.

—Edward, te necesito,— murmuró y Edward dejó salir un sonido animal que ella nunca había escuchado.

—Bella, corre tus uñas por tu estómago. Déjame oírlo.

Bella arrastró sus uñas por todo su pechos hasta su ombligo, todo el tiempo escuchando la respiración agitada de Edward y sus gruñidos de aprobación. Ella alzó el borde de su bombacha chasqueándola contra su piel para captar la atención de Edward.

—Bella, chica traviesa. ¿Dije que ya podías empezar a tocarte?— la reprendió y Bella suprimió el gemido en su garganta.

—No,— respondió tímidamente , haciéndose la buenita, y Edward nuevamente dejó salir el sonido nuevo de antes. Le sacudía las entrañas. Ella estaba goteando y él lo sabía, sólo podía imaginar lo bien que se sentiría cuando se tocara finalmente. Había fuego corriendo por su sangre.

—Ahora, Bella, quiero que hagas algo por mí.

—Lo que sea,— jadeó y Edward replicó con un —Bien— .

—Quiero que abras tu cofre del tesoro y saques ese pequeño amigo eléctrico tuyo.

Bella se puso de lado, sacó el vibrador rosa de la caja y lo encendió, haciendo a Edward gruñir al escuchar el sonido zumbante.

—Joder,— gruñó. Bella deseaba poder ver a Edward yaciendo en su cama, sus boxers levantados en la entrepierna, y la corbata de seda alrededor de su cuello.

—Bella, quiero que lo lamas para mí. Chupa esa polla falsa para mí. Imagina que soy yo… entre esos llenos…ungh…rosas…y húmedos…labios,— dijo ásperamente, y Bella pudo oír el sonido de su mano rozando el frente de sus calzoncillos.

Tomando el vibrador con una mano, Bella chupó ruidosamente la cabeza del objeto de plástico, imaginando que era a Edward a quien estaba chupando. Si cerraba los ojos lo suficiente, casi podía sentir la calidez de su polla en su lengua, la acidez salada que era todo él.

—Oh, joder, joder, joder.— Bella oyó a Edward decir al teléfono mientras continuaba chupando el vibrador más fuerte, la vibración causando una sensación rara a su lengua. Decidió torturarlo chupando más hondo y dejando salir un sonido ahogado.

—joder, Bella,— reprochó. —Saca el juguete y apágalo. Quiero que te saques las bragas. Apuesto a que están empapadas. Deben estar transparentes en este momento.

Bella lentamente se quitó la ropa interior, imaginando que eran las manos fuertes y firmes de Edward las que tiraban de la tela entre sus piernas.

—Edward, quítate los boxers. Déjame ver tu gran polla,— le ordenó, y por un momento, tuvo que parar y pensar en lo que acababa de decir. Nunca había dicho palabras así con convicción, y no pasó desapercibido.

—Diablos, Bella, eres una zorra. Me gusta esta faceta de ti. Sólo puedo imaginar qué roja se pondría tu cara si estuviera parado enfrente de ti. Cuando vuelvas, más vale que me hables así.—

Bella rió hambrienta, queriendo que todo empezara. Encendió de nuevo el vibrador, y Edward rió esta vez.

—¿Ansiosa, amor?

—no tienes idea.

—Bueno, entonces no te puedo hacer esperar,— empezó. —Saca el Conejo de la caja, Bella. Es tiempo de que el show comience.

—Eso fue de mal gusto, Edward.

—Estas arruinando el ambiente, Bella,— reprendió y Bella se calló.

—Ahora, saca el Conejo y enciéndelo para mí, Bella. Déjame oír.—

Bella apagó el otro vibrador y sacó el potente Conejo de la caja, encendiéndolo para Edward.

—Nena, restriégalo arriba y abajo por eses húmedos labios vaginales. Dios, desearía estar ahí. Seguro que estás inundando las sábanas. Ugh, quiero lamerte hasta dejarte limpia.

Bella gruñó mientras frotaba el juguete por su hendidura, sus ojos rodando hacia dentro de su cabeza al oír las palabras de Edward.

—Edward,— gimió cuando las vibraciones mandaron a su cuerpo al frenesí.

—mételo, nena, lentamente,— gruñó, su voz más ronca que lo que ella había escuchado.

Ella lo complació, lentamente empujando el juguete en su entrada, gimiendo cuando finalmente se sintió llena.

—Oh, Edward, te sientes tan bien,— gimió, y Edward gimió con ella. Sólo podía imaginar que él estaba apretando su polla con sus manos.

—Tan húmedo, Bells…Siempre estas húmeda y apretada para mí. Tan perfecta,— gruñó.

—Edward…oh Edward,— gemía mientras empujaba el juguete adentro y afuera, las pequeñas orejas de la parte superior frotando su clítoris a ritmo con sus movimientos.

—lento, nena, hazlo lento.—

—No puedo Edward, lo necesito,— gimió mientras apuraba el ritmo.

—Diablos, Bella, quieres ser follada duro ¿no? responde Bella,— gruñó y Bella pudo oír el movimiento de sus manos acelerando.

—sí, sí, oh joder, sí,— Bella gimió mientras alzaba las caderas para encontrar el ritmo del juguete. —Oh mierda, Edward. Estoy muy cerca.—

—No todavía, Bella. Un poco más. Necesito sentirte un poco más. Siempre te sientes tan bien— gritó.

—Ah…ah…— Bella gritó al sentir el alivio inminente. Sabía que Edward estaba cerca porque su respiración se cortaba ocasionalmente.

—Edward, vente conmigo,— Bella lo llamó y Edward gruñó.

—Joder, Bells. Me voy a venir. Mierda…mierda..Mierda, Bella,— gimió cuando llegó. Bella oyó el traqueteo de la cabecera de su cama, y el crujido de sus sábanas.

—Edward,— fue todo lo que Bella gimió al venirse, pequeños haces de luz explotando detrás de sus ojos cerrados.

—Demonios,— Edward dijo cuando Bella volvió de su clímax.

—Mhmm…— Bella murmuró. En ese momento, era incapaz de hablar.

—Eso fue increíble, Bella —Edward comentó y Bella estuvo de acuerdo. Si él estuviera allí todo sería aún mejor.

—Todavía te quiero aquí —Bella repitió y Edward suspiró en respuesta.

—Deseo que estés aquí. La vista desde mi ventana es fabulosa. Nueva York at a la noche es gloriosa.

—Seguro.

—Un día, tú y yo vendremos aquí en vacaciones, y exploraremos la ciudad. Hay mucho para hacer aquí.

—Sí, tal vez —respondió apagadamente. No lo veía sucediendo.

—No, no tal vez, Bella. Definitivamente. Lo prometo —le dijo firmemente.

—De acuerdo, tomaré eso,— Bella rió.

—Bien. Ahora me voy a dormir. Estoy muy exhausto. Te llamo mañana.

—Claro. Buenas noches Edward.

—Buenas noches, amor. Oh, y gracias.

—¿Gracias?— Bella preguntó.

—Sí, por los caramelos de frutilla en mi maletín. Tomé un par en el avión.

—No hay problema. Buenas noches, Edward.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

Bella colgó el teléfono a regañadientes y se quedó mirando el techo. Se sentía raro tener un orgasmo tan poderoso sin estar Edward presente, aunque lo había facilitado. Todavía tenía un día más sin él, y el pensamiento chocó con su dicha orgásmica.

Lentamente, fue hacia el baño a ducharse, todo el tiempo pensando en lo que haría el sábado, si es que iba a hacer algo.

* * *

.

**|Nota de Traductor: **

.

* * *

+Hey, terrícolas!

Muchísimas gracias, sí. Cayeron en mis chantajes, infames lectoras. xD. Nah, pero como prometí, volví a subir otro capítulo en esta semana. Esta vez no respondí ningún review, pero aún así sepan que los leo todos y los agradezco realmente. Mi compensación supongo que fue entregarles este capítulo, muy larguito, por cierto. ¿Les gustó? ¿No habrán pensado que esos dos se iban a quedar sin su fiesta de fin de semana, verdad? Jajaj. Por cierto, sobre el título del capítulo (Originalmente 'Me Time') así suelen decir en inglés al tiempo que una persona se toma para masturbarse. No sabía cómo ponerle, de hecho aún no estoy conforme con eso de 'Mi Tiempo' pero en español sería algo como 'Tiempo para Mí o algo así'

¿Leyeron la frase del principio? Fue tan LOL. En fin... hora de la despedida.

Si clickean el botón del review, juro que tendrán un súper orgasmo (virtual) como el de Bells en este cap... Bueno, no... xD. Pero dejen galletita, que me ponen muy feliz. Es seguro que actualizo la próxima semana, ya tengo el cap listo.

Sayo,

**Leon.**


	23. · Once Menos, Quince Más por Ir ·

**|Declaración:** La historia pertenece a **the-glory-days**. Me adjudico la traducción simplemente. Gracias **Ichigo** por la traducción de este capítulo.

**.**

**.:: Alphabet Weekends ::.**

** Capítulo XXII:**

**Eleven Down, Only Fifteen More to Go**

(Once menos, Sólo Quince más por ir)

**.**

* * *

.

_..._

_._

* * *

**E**ran las diez cuando Edward finalmente despertó la mañana del sábado. El sol salía a través de la pequeña rendija entre las semi-cerradas cortinas. No había tenido corazón la noche anterior para cerrarlas completamente; se había quedado anonadado por las luces destelleantes del jardín de Madison Square al otro lado de la calle. Desde su cuarto de hotel podía oír los sonidos del ajetreado tránsito de la ciudad de Nueva York en la calle quince pisos abajo.

Se sentía bien descansado, relajado, y mientras se desperezaba, no pudo evitar la sensación de euforia que lo recorrió como el calor extendiéndose por sus entumecidos miembros. Mientras yacía en la cama, mirando el revestimiento dorado de filigrana del intrincado motivo del cielo raso, no pudo evitar pensar en la llamada telefónica de la noche anterior.

La noche anterior había sido increíble. Había odiado no poder ver a Bella tocándose, arqueándose en su cama, cuando él tomó el mando de su cuerpo a través del teléfono. Aunque amaba poder haberla oído.

Sonaba sensacional cuando llamaba por su nombre. Su voy era ronca y áspera; la forma en que sonaba siempre que estaba excitada. Era increíblemente sexy. Edward amaba la manera en que la voz de una mujer se ponía ruda durante el sexo. No había nada mas sexy o atrayente. Cualquier hombre podría confirmarlo, diablos, cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a escuchar una lectura acerca de la menopausia si la lectora estuviera hablando en una suave y sensual voz. Los labios de Angelina Jolie no eran la única razón por la que los hombres fantaseaban con ella.

La voz de Bella siempre bajaba una octava o dos, y el nombre de Edward nunca sonaba más dulce que en esos momentos. Nunca fallaban en hacerlo sentir como un adolescente hormonal. Era ciencia, realmente. Toda la sangre corría hacia su polla cuando la primera sílaba de su nombre salía de sus labios. La noche anterior lo había provisto de esos sonidos, los sonidos queél deseaba oír cada minuto del día, sonidos que deseaba poder ser testigo.

Hasta los sonidos del vibrador zumbando dentro de ella, aunque débil a través del teléfono, diablos, casi lo hace venirse. Apenas podía oírlo deslizándose en sus húmedos pliegues, y lo volvió loco que no fuera él entre sus muslos. Hacía tanto desdes que él la había hecho sentir así, y había fuego en sus entrañas, y un anhelo de sentir sus piernar rodeando su cintura, de hundirse en su calidez.

Las imágenes de cómo se vería la noche anterior lo mandaron al límite. Sólo pensar en cómo se vería su cuerpo desnudo retorciéndose en su cama era suficiente para incitarlo, más ahora en su estado de medio sueño; podía sentir el familiar cosquilleo de la sangre yendo hacia el sur.

Con su mano apretada alrededor de él mismo, la noche anterior, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados e imaginó a Bella yaciendo en su suave edredón.

Se figuró la manera en que el sudor corría por su pecho y la forma en que se juntaría en su clavícula para deslizarse hacia su espalda cuando ella se arqueara en su cama. Con sus ojos bien cerrados, vio su cuerpo enrojecerse, su pelo enmarañado en su nuca, los dedos de sus pies arqueándose, y sus ojos rodando hacia el interior de su cabeza. Imaginó la manera en que su boca se abría cuando ella no podía ya emitir sonido; sólo un suspiro entrecortado.

No había nada más hermoso para Edward que ver a Bella perder el control, verla tirar su precaución al viento y abstraerse en el arrollador éxtasis que él podía darle.

Pero lo más alucinante de todo era sentirla cerca suyo.

Tenerla cerca era increíble. Tan sólo poder abrazarla, y sentir su suave piel contra la suya, su cálido cuerpo contra el suyo, era la sensación más asombrosa, o eso creía.

Sus labios en el borde de su boca… el calor que había sentido… el casi un beso… era el sentimiento más increíble.

Estaba tan confundido en ese momento que no había en eso ahora, deseaba haber vuelto su cabeza la segunda vez que ella lo besó, de forma que sus labios se encontraran con los de ella.

Por las últimas tres semanas, la urgencia de besar a Bella había aumentado. Era una atracción invisible, una fuerza contra la que no podía luchar, y siendo francos, tampoco quería hacerlo.

El juego había cambiado, diablos si Edward creía de todo corazón que el juego ya había cambiado. Estaba en una nueva fase. Las reglas estaban siendo lentamente destruidas una por una, y lento pero seguro, Edward esperaba que todas desaparecieran.

Cada vez lo llevaba más cerca a lo que no deseaba admitir. Siempre estaban tratando de superar al otro, llevarlo al límite del éxtasis y traerlo de vuelta. Había magnetismo allí, una inexplicable conexión, una profunda y expresión de emociones que él no podía especificar qué eran. Sabía qué quería que fueran, pero Edward apartó sus pensamientos y concluyó que estaba fuera de discusión.

Veinte minutes después de su desoladora revelación, Edward finalmente salió de la cama para abrir las cortinas. Tardó unos minutos mirando al jardín de Madison Square y la television anunciando un concierto esa noche, y boletos para los Knicks para la temporada. Admiró la prisa con la que los peatones iban por la vereda, y la forma en que los autos zigzagueaban y maniobraban alrededor de ellos. Incluso podia distinguir entre los nativos y los turistas por la forma en que se movían.

Era uno de esos momentos que Edward deseaba estar compartiendo con Bella. Ella hubiera disfrutado ver el ajetreo y bullicio de esa grandiosa ciudad.

Con el sonido de la ciudad oyéndose, Edward se sentó en una silla y continuó mirando por la ventana. Por breves instantes, estuvo en un estado de remordimiento, hasta que su celular empezó a vibrar.

—¡Edward! —gritó Emmett al teléfono, y Edward se quedó desconcertado por el fuerte ruido, y sostuvo el teléfono lejos de él.

—¿Era eso necesario? —Edward regañó mientras Emmett reía fuertemente por el teléfono.

—Claro que sí. Todo lo que hago tiene un propósito —dijo Emmett Edward hizo un fuerte sonido de reprobación.

—Seguro. ¿Te importaría aclararlo?

—Oh, alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo —Emmett comentó antes de que Edward gruñera para decirle que no estaba de humor y que se apurara.

—Emmett. Di lo que querías decir, y déjame en paz.

—Bien, bien. Me explicas qué es lo que me dijo Rose sobre ti y Bella?

En ese momento Edward sintió que el mundo se salía de su eje. Se quedó tan cegado por el comentario, que casi le erra a la cama cuando trató de sentarse.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó aprensivamente. No quería decir nada hasta saber si de verdad Emmett sabía.

—No te hagas el tonto hermanito. Sabes muy bien de qué hablo. ¿Hace cuánto empezaron a acostarse?

Edward no debería haberse sobresaltado tanto pero lo hizo.

—¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

Edward casi se dice estúpido a sií mismo cuando escuchó el jadeo al otro lado de la línea. Sabía que justo en ese momento se había delatado.

—¿Así que es verdad? Ustedes están realmente…— Emmett dejó la frase así hasta que Edward la confirmó con un simple —sí—.

—Wow. No puedo creer que por fin sacaron la cabeza de su trasero y se dieron cuenta de lo muy casados que están.

—¿De qué hablas Em?— Edward preguntó, aunque se imaginaba lo que Emmett quería decir.

—Oh por dios —Emmett gruñó.

—Realmente no sé a lo que te refieres.

—¿Quién empezó esto Edward?— Emmett preguntó, y por su tono, Edward supo que su hermano sabía que había sido él.

—Los dos —Edward respondió y Emmett maldijo.

—Al Diablo con eso. Se honesto conmigo, Edward. ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿de quién fue la idea?

Edward no pudo evitar reírse mientras bajaba la cabeza. Se sentía como un niño regañado por sus padres, sólo que esta vez era Emmett el del sermón.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Nada —Edward respondió reprimiendo la risa.

—Asía que fuiste tú, ¿eh?— Emmett preguntó y Edward de nuevo rió poniendo los ojos en blanco frente al teléfono.

—¿por qué preguntas algo que ya sabes?

—Porque quería escucharte decirlo —Emmett dijo. Su voz se volvió severa, como si estuviera en sesión con uno de sus pacientes.

—No hay nada que decir Emmett. Sí, yo empecé, pero Bella puso las reglas — admitió y escuchó una voz de júbilo del otro lado.

—¿Así que ustedes realmente están teniendo sexo cada fin de semana usando las letras del alfabeto?

—Sí,— Edward replicó. —y a veces los días de semana.

—Wow, ¿Cuántas letras van?

—Once. ¿Por qué?

—¿Esto ha pasado por tres meses?— Emmett gritó sorprendido. Edward sabía que tres meses no habían pasado aún, pero no quiso corregir a Emmett porque eso llevaría al tema de sus encuentros en días de semana.

—Sí. ¿Es todo lo que querías saber?— Edward preguntó claramente disgustado.

—No —Emmett rápidamente contestó. —Tengo otra pregunta.

—Dispara.

—¿Recuerdas cuando, hace diez años, me hablaste de perder tu virginidad? — empezó.

—Si te preguntas si Bella y yo nos besamos, pues no —Edward dijo y Emmett jadeó.

—¿No se besan cuando tienen sexo? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Tú me dijiste a los dieciséis que no besara a nadie con quien no quisiera tener una relación —Edward protestó incrédulo y Emmett rió.

—Eres un idiota. Lo que dije es que, si querías arriesgar tu relación con Bella, la besaras, y si no querías que no lo hicieras.

—¿Me estás diciendo que debería besarla?

—¡Sí!

Sólo esa palabra hizo que el corazón de Edward flotara y un calor le recorriera la espina.

—¿Por qué decir sí ahora?¿Por qué no diez años atrás?

—Porque hace diez años, no creo que supieras lo que sabes ahora —Emmett respondió crípticamente.

—¿Y eso qué es? —Edward replicó enojado. Se estaba frustrando por la habilidad de Emmett de tener la razón siempre.

—Cuando le propusiste tu juego a Bella, ¿lo hiciste para ver si aceptaba o porque querías que lo hiciera?

Ahí estaba, pensó Edward. La pregunta que hace diez años habría sido fácil de responder, ahora no sabía cómo responderla.

—¿Entonces? —Emmett insistió y Edward guardó silencio.

—No sé.

—Sí lo sabes Edward. Siempre lo has sabido. La amas. Estás enamorado de Bella.

—Amo a Bella. Estoy enamorado de Bella —repitió, oyendo cómo sonaba.

—Lo sé —Emmett dijo como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo, y Edward repitió las palabras.

—Amo a Bella. Estoy enamorado de Bella.

—Tardaste mucho en darte cuenta. Debo irme, Edward. Te hablaré cuando vuelvas —Emmett dijo adiós, pero Edward estaba en las nubes, y no se dio cuenta cuando Emmett colgó el teléfono.

—Estoy enamorado de Bella —le dijo al cuarto vacío. —Estoy enamorado de Bella —repitió, empezando a cantarlo como una canción.

Saliendo de su estupor, Edward mandó un mensaje de texto a Bella, escribiendo:

_Buen día, hermosa._

_Ya van 11, 15 más por ir._

Cuando lo escribió, sintió un pánico en el pecho. Faltaban quince letras por hacer y luego… ¿qué?

Mientras esperaba a que ella respondiera, un mensaje que demoró dos horas, Edward se preguntaba.

¿En qué maldito momento se enamoró de Isabella Swan?

¿En qué momento se enamoró de su mejor amiga?

Y ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?

* * *

.

**|Nota de Traductor: **

.

* * *

+Hey, terrícolas!

¿Qué tal? Aquí les dejo el capítulo semanal, no sin antes de irme agradecer por los reviews :) Realmente aprecio la molestia o el tiempo que se toman aquellas que dejan comentario. Valen mil. Y como vemos, se menciona vagamente la regla de no besarse y cuando Edward pierde la virginidad... ojalá la autora me permita traducirlos los Outtakes de esas dos cosas cuando termine la historia. Muchas me lo siguen preguntando.

Por cierto, ¿adivinen qué? (Es algo de mí) Voy a tomar como carrera la Traducción. LOL. Lo que empezó como una simple afición por traducir pequeños fics a los 13 años... ahora supongo que se convertirá (en un futuro) mi profesión. De eso viviré D: y se me hace gracioso xD. Por supuesto que eso no tendrá nada que ver con traducir historias que no superan las 100 hojas de Word, pero es lo que mejor sé hacer (Creo, con todos los errores que tengo)

Hasta la próxima,

**Leon.**


	24. · H es para Hogar ·

Declaración: La historia le pertenece a the-glory-days y la traducción es mía. Don't copy, please.

**.:: Alphabet Weekeds ::.**

**Capítulo XXVIII: **H es para Hogar

**(H is for Home)**

**.**

* * *

.

_«En cada casa en donde el amor permanece_  
_y la amistad es un invitado, _  
_es sin duda hogar, hogar dulce hogar. _  
_Allí en donde el corazón puede descansar», Henry Van Dyke_

.

* * *

**D**espués de la plática con Emmett, Edward decidió quedarse simplemente en su habitación de hotel y ver la televisión. Se encontró en un estado de ánimo extraño, todo gracias a las curiosas formas de ser de sus hermanos, pero Edward no sabía si realmente podía estar enojado con él. Aunque Emmett había sacado casi las palabras de su boca, Edward en algún nivel, ya sabía que estaba enamorado de Bella.

La noche en el parque fue evidente de ello. Lo sintió en esa entonces, demonios, incluso lo dijo, pero no lo 'registró'. Cómo era posible, no tenía ni idea, pero había sucedido. Sabía que lo dijo, pero ignoró totalmente como una simple coincidencia, o algo que simplemente dijo mientras llegaba. No era raro que alguien diga —Te quiero— al tener relaciones sexuales, pasaba todo el tiempo, pero Edward podía decir que lo decía en serio.

En retrospectiva, supo en ese momento él estaba enamorado de Bella. Llegó como un puñetazo allá, en las barras infantiles. La había estado mirando a los ojos, mirando como su cuerpo se convulsionaba debajo de él, mientras se movían juntos. La luz de la luna proyectaba sombras de los árboles en sus mejillas, y las dos pequeñas palabras que se deslizaron a través de sus labios con facilidad, pero ahora, ahora, se sentían mucho más reales.

—Amo a Bella Swan —dijo a la habitación del hotel una vez más, mientras yacía en la cama con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados.

Las palabras sonaban diferentes, como si hubiera algo allí que les daba sustancia, la definición.

No sabía lo que era, pero su mente todo el día llena de pensamientos sobre Bella mientras trataba de ver algunas películas y olvidarse de su conversación con Emmett. Aún cuando su jefe lo llamó para invitarlo a cenar, insistiendo en que viniera, Edward cortésmente declinó con la excusa de que no se sentía bien.

Lo único que había logrado hacer durante todo el día fue hacer que alguien en el mostrador de la conserjería recogiera un collar de Tiffany's que ordenó en línea. Era un collar simple, no demasiado caro, pero era increíblemente simbólica, o por lo menos así lo creía.

Era de oro blanco, y en él colgaba una de las famosas llaves de Tiffany, en concreto la llave del corazón colgante con diamantes redondos incrustados en el corazón. Por más cursi que Edward lo encontró cuando lo vio en línea, se veía hermoso reposando en la caja de joyería azul; no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba imaginando lo hermoso que se vería contra la piel albina del cuello de Bella, radiante y cómo los diamantes en el centro brillarían contra su pecho.

Le estaba dando a Bella un collar que sabía que reprocharía, diciendo que no tiene que comprarle nada, pero sabía que le encantaría.

Desafortunadamente, no tendría ninguna idea del verdadero significado de la llave del corazón, o lo difícil que sería para él darle el collar, o más bien el colgante que pendía de ella.

Edward finalmente se quedó dormido en un sueño inquieto dando vueltas y pensando en la vuelta a casa temprano por la mañana. Por primera vez en años, en realidad estaba nervioso por volver a casa, pero lo que realmente le ponía nervioso era que no iba a casa con su mejor amiga Bella, sino que iba a casa con su mejor amiga Bella, de quien estaba enamorado.

Esa noche soñó que declaraba su amor, y ella lo correspondía de igual manera. Soñaba con la forma en que sonreía, admitiendo que sentía lo mismo, y luego se besarían y harían el amor.

Por supuesto, él sabía que era su imaginación jugándole cuando se despertó un par de horas después para asegurarse de que tenía todo empacado en su maleta antes de ir a la recepción.

Cuando terminó con la demasiado coqueta trabajadora del hotel, se reunió con el Sr. Austen junto a la puerta mientras esperaban un taxi para llevarlos hacia el aeropuerto. Edward estaba ansioso, pero empujó a un lado sus temores ya que el Sr. Austen lo saludó y le dio los elogios que merecía por derecho.

—Buenos días, Edward.

—Buenos días, Sr. Austen —respondió, esforzándose para calmar sus nervios y reprimir el bostezo que amenazaba con salir.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó y Edward asintió con la cabeza, casi lo arruina, porque había olvidado que le mintió la noche anterior.

—Sí, señor. Creo que pudo haber sido algo que comí por la mañana.

—Esto sucede a todos —se rió el Sr. Austen y Edward se unió mientras se abrían camino hacia el taxi al portero había parado.

A medida que el taxista cerró el maletero, el señor Austen pasó a Edward una gran pila de papeles. Era tan grueso como los libros de texto que Edward utilizó en la universidad.

—¿Qué es esto, el Sr. Austen? —cuestionó, sopesando de los papeles en la mano derecha.

—Eso, mi querido muchacho, es el contrato para la campaña de Adidas. El señor Dassler quedó totalmente impresionado por su presentación y por la manera en que te manejaste. También mencionó que cree que estás destinado a grandes cosas en el mundo de la publicidad. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con él.

—Gracias, Señor —Edward le dio las gracias mientras sonreía un poco, mientras notaba la figura del número diez en la portada del contrato.

—Es un placer, Edward. Ha sido una gran ventaja para mi empresa. Meyers y yo estábamos discutiendo el otro día. Creemos que en el futuro existe la posibilidad de hacerte socio.

Edward se quedó sin aliento ante su admisión. _«__¿Socio?__, _pensó_,__eso sería increíble»_Se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría antes de que el cartel afuera de la oficina leyera Meyers, Austen y Cullen. La imagen trajo una sonrisa a su cara, pero cuando observó al señor Austen mirarlo, dejó de sonreír.

—Está bien sonreír, Edward. Es un gran honor ser nombrado socio. Meyers Yo mismo y ni siquiera consideramos la idea hasta que te contratamos hace años —comenzó él y Edward se sorprendido. —Es verdad —afirmó.

—Pero ¿por qué yo, Señor?

—Edward, debería ser obvio. Eres uno de nuestros empleados más dedicados. No creas que no hemos notado que vienes a trabajar los sábados. Tienes la tenacidad que no he visto en años. Tienes una don para esto, Edward. Nunca he visto a nadie presentar una campaña tan bien como tú.

—Gracias, Señor —dijo Edward, todavía aturdido por lo que estaba oyendo. Sabía que su superior había pensado bien de él, pero para realmente ser considerado, algún día, como su socio, era sorprendente y muy halagador.

—No hay problema. Me recuerdas a Meyers cuando era joven. Nunca fui tan encantador como él. Mi esposa, Jane, parece que piensa que tú éxito tiene algo que ver con tu sonrisa brillante citan-un-presupuesto y excepcional cara.

Edward se rió entre dientes mientras el Sr. Austen le contaba que su esposa tenía una especie de encanto hacia él desde que se conocieron en una de las tantas fiestas de la compañía. Incluso le hizo saber acerca de cómo la señora Dassler se había sentido decepcionada cuando le dijo que no podría asistir a la cena de la noche anterior porque estuvo enfermo. Había tenido que controlar físicamente a la mujer, porque quería visitarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Puedes reírte Edward, pero los encantos pueden conseguir a un hombre, especialmente en la publicidad. No creas que tu impresionante currículo fue la única razón por la que te contratamos.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron por las palabras del señor Austen, pero se alivió al ver cómo los hombros el Sr. Austen se sacudían mientras trataba de reprimir una carcajada.

—Está jugando conmigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó, y el Sr. Austen asintió con la cabeza, permitiendo que la ahogada risa resonara en el taxi.

—Por supuesto, Edward, pero para que sepa. Algunos clientes son increíblemente ineptos en ese ámbito.

—Me lo puedo imaginar, señor.

El Sr. Austen asintió con la cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio durante los últimos quince minutos en el camino hacia el Aeropuerto JFK.

Fue entonces cuando los nervios de Edward comenzaron a aflorar una vez más. Estaba ahora un paso más cerca de llegar a casa, para volver a Bella. No podía esperar para estar de vuelta en sus brazos, sentirla apretada contra él, sentir su cuerpo desnudo se retuerce contra él mientras entraba en ella.

Se detuvo abruptamente mientras la imagen apareció frente a él. Vio su brillante, piel enrojecida, y su cabello oscuro contra la cama.

—¡Edward! —El Sr. Austen lo llamó, rompiendo su ilusión rápidamente.

—¿Sí, señor?

—¿Estás bien? Te detuvo y comenzaste a mirar fijamente hacia la nada.

—Estoy bien. Sólo me preguntaba si me acordaba de todo —se apresuró a mentir. Parecía una excusa legítima.

El Sr. Austen no le preguntó más y se dirigieron a la taquilla para recoger sus pases de abordo y comprobar sus bolsas entraran. Una vez que todo estuvo completo, los dos se dirigieron a la puerta asignada para el embarque.

—No me gusta esperar —dijo el Sr. Austen casualmente mientras Edward se sentaba frente a él en el bar de primera clase.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —admitió Edward por una razón totalmente diferente mientras las mariposas en su estómagos batían sus alas al unísono. Sus nervios estaban lejos de estar agotados, estaban fritos.

Media hora más tarde, uno de los asistentes de avión anunció que la cabina de primera clase de su avión estaba abordando. Tratando de mantener la buena impresión en él Sr. Austen y hacer una más, rápidamente sacó el dinero y lo puso sobre la mesa, recogiendo la ficha.

El Sr. Austen le dio las gracias y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Edward hizo lo mismo y cogió su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta de embarque, sus nervios haciéndole sentir náuseas.

Una hora más tarde, el avión se salió de la ciudad. Antes del despegue, Edward le mandó un mensaje a Emmett para hacerle saber que estaba camino a casa, y dejó un mensaje a Bella para decirle que estaría en casa más o menos a mediodía.

Se sentó junto a la ventana y miró fijamente una nube antes de quedarse dormido. Por el momento se despertó, sólo quedaban dos horas de vuelo.

—Ah, buenos días otra vez, Edward —se rió el Sr. Austen mientras Edward despertó.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormido. Supongo que estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba.

—Está muy bien. Estuviste enfermo. Es natural sentirse así.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y llamó a una de las asistentes del vuelo .Rápidamente, una muy maquilladas, con mucho cabello, dio un paso al lado del Sr. Austen y se inclinó para hablar con Edward.

—Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —ella sonrió ampliamente, y Edward tuvo que dejar de náuseas de lado a medida que su perfume barato flotaba en su dirección y su lápiz de labios rojo brillante fue pintado no sólo a través de sus labios, pero sus dos dientes delanteros también.

—Voy a tener algo frío ... umm ... como una Coca Cola. Gracias —respondió él y le sonrió a la mujer tratando de mantener su distancia de ella. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver el Sr. Austen se esforzaba para no reírse.

—El placer es mío —respondió, sin dejar de sonreír.

Mientras se alejaba, el Sr. Austen se dejó de reír libremente y Edward se quedó mirando a su jefe.

—¿Ya lo ves, encantador?

Edward rodó los ojos mientras la asistente de vuelo, Rebeca, regresó, obscenamente inclinándose sobre el Sr. Austen para darle a Edward su bebida. Ella sonrió ampliamente de nuevo y Edward se recargó contra su asiento lo más que pudo, empujando su cabeza contra la almohada del asiento.

—¿Hay algo más que usted necesite, señor?— le preguntó con coquetería, y esta vez el Sr. Austen se echó a reír audiblemente, avergonzando a Rebecca.

—No, gracias —contestó Edward, despidiéndola.

Claramente nerviosa, ella se alejó, con el rostro teñido de rojo.

—Fue incómodo —Edward murmuró, y el señor Austen se rió entre dientes.

—Eso fue histérico. No pudo haber sido menos evidente.

Edward sacudió la cabeza mientras tomaba su vaso y tomó un sorbo de la bebida carbonatada con gas, deleitándose en la forma de curar la boca seca.

Con el tiempo, terminó su bebida y los asistentes vinieron a limpiar la basura, el capitán informó que se estaban acercando a Seattle, y que se despegaban en veinte minutos.

Edward reajustó su asiento en posición vertical y se colocó la bandeja en su lugar delante de él, el nudo en el estómago comenzó a apretar, lo que le provocó náuseas.

—Te ves tensa —comentó el Sr. Austen y Edward sacudió la cabeza para descartar la idea.

—Estoy bien. Aterrizaje me pone un poco nervioso.

—No hay vergüenza en eso —dijo el Sr. Austen. —Para mí, es el despegue que hace que mi estómago se revuelva.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y se agarró de los brazos de su silla mientras el avión descendía. Ahora podía ver a Seattle a través de las nubes. Minutos más tarde, las ruedas fueron liberadas y el avión estaba aterrizando en el asfalto de la pista del aeropuerto.

Pasó otro cuarto de hora para que el avión se estacionara por completo y los pasajeros pudieran salir. Cuando Edward y el señor Austen llegaron a recoger el equipaje, se despidieron cuando la bolsa Sr. Austen fue la primera en salir del avión. Edward esperó unos minutos antes de su maleta viajara por la cinta transportadora. Cuanto más cerca la bolsa estaba, más calor sentía. Los oídos le zumbaban, y hubo un ligero sudor que se formó en su frente.

Caminó lentamente por el área de reclamo de equipaje, hasta que entró en la puerta de la llegada, localizando a su hermano fácilmente entre la multitud de gente esperando.

—¡Em! —gritó y Emmett le indicó de nuevo.

—Bienvenido de nuevo. —Emmett le saludó con un abrazo.

—Gracias, Em.

—Así qué, ¿me has traído algo de la Gran Manzana? —preguntó mientras llevó a Edward a su jeep.

—No.

Emmett frunció el ceño mientras abría el maletero de su jeep para poner la maleta Edward.

—Bueno, eso es grosero. Te vas y vuelves sin regalos para nadie. Yo siempre te traigo algo.

—Una barra de chocolate Toblerone de Duty Free no cuenta como algo, Emmett —sostuvo Edward mientras entró en el coche. —Además, sí traje un regalo, pero no para ti.

—¿Un regalo? ¿Es para Bella? —Emmett se entrometió y Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Oh, vamos, Edward. Hay que parar esto ahora. Estás enamorado de Bella, y le trajiste algo de vuelta desde Nueva York, ¿no?

—Sí —admitió Edward derrotado.

—La cuestión es ¿qué le trajiste?

Edward hizo una mueca mientras sacaba la caja de la joyería de su maletín.

—¡Tiffany's?— Emmett preguntó. —Dime que no le compraste un anillo.

—No, no soy tan estúpido. Es un collar. Es una llave con un corazón en la parte superior —reveló el collar, con cuidado desatando el lazo azul en la parte superior. Emmett se echó a reír.

—Oh, dios mío, que idiota. ¿Se supone que eso es como la llave de tu corazón? —cuestionó y Edward lo miró, lo cual sirvió mucho para su respuesta.

—Oh hombre, lo es. Dios, realmente lo tienes en serio, pero no debería de sorprenderme. Siempre pensé que tenías una cosa por Bella. Quiero decir, ¿qué tipo de adolescente gasta una gran cantidad de dinero en un collar para una chica que es sólo su amiga?

—Cállate, Em y sólo llévame a casa —gruñó Edward.

—Oh, por supuesto, que quieres llegar a casa. Bella, probablemente está esperando en alguna sexy lencería —se burló Emmett y, recordando viejos tiempos de la juventud, Edward golpeó Emmett en el brazo.

—¡Hey, cuidado! Estoy manejando aquí. ¿Quieres llegar a casa, no?

—Hazme un favor y mantén la boca cerrada y conduce.

—Lo que sea, Edward. Eres una gatita agria. Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo Nueva York? ¿Conseguiste el cliente o lo que fuiste a hacer? —Emmett preguntó viéndose interesado.

—Fue muy bonito, y sí _reservé_el cliente. Creo que voy a ser socio pronto.

—¿En serio? —Emmett preguntó, mostrándose contento por su hermano. Edward asintió con la cabeza y Emmett le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Eso es impresionante, hombre. Nadie lo merece más que tú.

Edward sonrió mientras su hermano tomó el giro familiar a la izquierda en su calle. Se sentía tan bueno estar de vuelta en el vecindario familiar, pero también sirvió para provocar los nervios de nuevo.

—Whoa, ¿estás bien Edward? —Emmett preguntó, encontrando un lugar para estacionarse, a unos pasos de la entrada principal.

—Sí, sólo nervioso.

—¿Por qué demonios estás nervioso?

—No sé —admitió cuando salió del coche. Su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en el fuego mientras sacaba su equipaje y comenzaba a caminar hacia su apartamento, Emmett tras sus espaldas.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Edward se volvió hacia Emmett.

—Para decir hola a Bella. No pienses que sólo porque están follando puedes apropiarte de ella.

Edward rodó los ojos mientras abría la puerta principal y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Los dos Cullen se subieron y se dirigieron al piso de Edward. Durante el paseo, la pierna de Edward se sacudió, rebotando con impaciencia contra el suelo la caja de metal a medida que se acercaban.

—Maldita sea, Edward, relájate.

—Estoy tratando —Edward tragó saliva cuando salieron del ascensor y se dirigió a la puerta. Con su mano temblorosa, deslizó la llave en la puerta y abrió. Tan pronto como estuvo en el interior, Emmett gritó a Bella.

—Lo traje de regreso en una pieza, Bella.

Bella salió corriendo de la habitación de Edward, muy apurada y casi tropezándose. Saltó a los brazos de Edward, murmurando lo mucho que lo echaba de menos.

—Yo también te extrañé, hermosa —dijo Edward y Emmett sonrió al ver a Bella en su pijama revelador, un short corto y una camiseta sin mangas, agarrando, como si su vida dependiera de ello, el cuello de Edward.

—¿Cómo es que no tengo un saludo de esa manera? ¿Es porque no estamos teniendo sexo pervertido? —preguntó Emmett y Bella jadeó cuando, soltó su agarre sobre Edward. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Emmett.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —le preguntó, dirigiéndose a Edward después. —¿Qué ha dicho?

—Rosalie tiene una gran boca —respondió Edward por Emmett, quien asintió con la cabeza.

—Mierda —maldijo Bella. —Así que, ¿ya sabes?

—Sí, lo sé todo acerca de sus pequeñas aventuras —rió Emmett y Bella se puso roja. La mayoría de las veces Edward admiraba lo bonito que se veía su rojiza piel contra su cama, pero ahora estaba furioso con Emmett y Rosalie.

—Vete a casa, Emmett —regañó Edward y Emmett se quejó de que no era justo.

—Oh, vamos, ¡en serio?

—Emmett —repitió Edward y él se rindió.

—Bien, bien, me voy a ir, pero esta no será la última vez que me vean. Volveré —bromeó él y Bella sacudió la cabeza mientra reía.

—Dile a esa rubia tonta que no va a tener nada para Navidad —exclamó Bella mientras Emmett salía.

—¡Voy a decirle todo eso, palabra por palabra!

—Bien —dijeron al mismo tiempo Edward y Bella. Se rieron mientras Edward cerraba la puerta detrás de Emmett.

—Te extrañé —declaró Edward y Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Te eché de menos, también.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi habitación? —le preguntó mientras se quitaba los zapatos y comenzaba a caminar a su dormitorio. Vio que Bella le siguió y comenzó a ruborizarse.

—Ayer dormí en su habitación. Me gusta la forma en que tu cama huele —respondió ella, y Edward sonrió.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Más o menos. Tuve ese sueño otra vez, pero no es como si fuera un mal sueño. Por el contrario, es muy agradable. Sólo deseo poder ver el rostro de la persona.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Edward preguntó mientras se sentaba en su cama. Se quitó la corbata y se desabrochó la camisa, después quitándose los pantalones.

—Bueno, sigo teniendo este sueño en el que estoy bailando con un hombre, y nos besamos, pero nunca veo su rostro. Es muy extraño —susurró, y Edward sintió que su corazón saltaba. Algo dentro de él deseaba que la cara que ella estuviese viendo fuera suya.

—Probablemente no significa nada.

—Lo sé, pero es tan desconcertante. Sigo teniéndolo —protestó ella y Edward vio que fruncía el ceño. Él se acercó y alisó la piel.

—Vas a tener arrugas así —bromeó y Bella se burló.

—Hablas como Alice.

—Ella es mi prima —argumentó él y Bella asintió.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo Nueva York? ¿Recibiste el contrato? — -preguntó ella, realmente emocionados, a diferencia de Emmett.

—Sí, tengo la cuenta, y Nueva York fue genial, aunque hubiera sido mejor contigo —murmuró la última parte, pero Bella le escuchó y terminó sonrojándose.

—Me encanta cuando te sonrojas. Es hermoso —susurró mientras sus nudillos rozaron sus mejillas.

—Dios, te he echado de menos.

—Te eché de menos, también —comenzó, alejándose. Cogió el maletín a sus pies y lo llevó a su regazo.

—Te tengo algo.

—Edward —ella reprendió. —No deberías haberme conseguido nada. Es totalmente innecesario.

—Cállate, Bella, y acéptalo —argumentó, empujando la caja azul en su dirección.

Vio cómo los ojos de Bella recorrían la caja azul y la negra caligrafía que decía Tiffany & Co.

—Edward, esto es demasiado —comentó ella mientras quitaba lentamente el lazo y abría la caja lentamente. Jadeó mientras los diamantes brillaban.

—Edward, es hermoso —ella murmuró apreciativamente. —Pero te debió de haber costado un brazo y una pierna.

—No, sólo un dedo —bromeó, y Bella sopló débilmente mientras delineaba la llave con su dedo.

—¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?

—Por supuesto —dijo mientras se arrastraba para sentarse detrás de ella sobre sus rodillas.

Con delicadeza, le quitó el collar de la caja. Cubrió el pecho de Bella con el collar y llevó los extremos alrededor de su cuello mientras ella sostenía su cabello a un lado de él. Abrochó el collar en la espalda, liberó el cabello de su mano y lo sostuvo él mismo.

Vio cómo ella agarró el extremo de la llave con la mano, y sonrió. Se veía exactamente como había imaginado.

—Se ve perfecto en ti.

Bella se ruborizó ante sus palabras y volvió la cabeza hacia él. —Edward —se gruñó Bella y Edward la imitó.

—Echo de menos sentirte —comenzó. —Echo de menos la forma en que te mueves cuando estás debajo de mí —continuó, besando el terreno debajo de la oreja, haciendo estremecer. —Echo de menos lo que se siente cuando me envuelves —gimió en su oído mientras mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Oh —exclamó Bella mientras Edward mordía le hueco de su cuello.

—Todavía no —bromeó y se alejó. Bella se rió entre dientes mientras miraba a Edward levantarse de la cama. Cogió su teléfono celular y tomó una foto rápida de Bella, para que pudiera mantener la imagen de su puesto el collar para siempre.

A continuación, se dirigió a la mesa de noche y sacó el sombrero de su lugar habitual. Sacudió una vez y se lo entregó a Bella, quien no dijo nada. Ella vio paralizada a Edward sacar un pedazo de papel del sombrero. Una vez que lo sacó lo abrió y leyó, Edward agarró el sombrero y lo tiró por la habitación.

—Edward —Bella reprendió y Edward gruñó a cambio.

—Cállate, Bella. No he estado contigo en mucho tiempo —dijo en su cuello mientras la acercaba más a él.

—¿Qué letra sacaste?

—H —gimió mientras ponía sus caderas contra las suyas. Los dos gruñeron al unísono mientras Edward empujaba suavemente a Bella contra el cobertor.

—¿Qué significa?

—No sé, voy a averiguarlo más tarde —contestó él mientras le sacaba a Bella la blusa que traía, dejando sus pechos expuestos para él.

—Dios, extrañaba esto… a ti —gimió mientras su boca se pegaba a uno de sus pechos, mientras su mano masajeaba el otro. Edward gimió mientras Bella arqueaba la espalda contra su boca y sus manos empezaron a tirar de su pelo.

Edward detuvo sus movimientos mientras las manos de Bella que se intentaron sin éxito desabotonar los botones de su camisa.

—Déjame. —Edward se sentó y apartó las manos de Bella a un lado. Edward desabrochó algunos de los botones antes de frustrarse y simplemente arrancarse la camisa. Algunos de los botones salieron volando, pero la mayoría se quedó intacto y arrojó la camisa, que cayó encima del sombrero con todos los papeles alrededor.

Las manos de Bella encontraron su camino por su pecho y frotó sus pectorales lentamente, pasando sus uñas por sus pezones.

—Bella —gimió, mientras ella se incorporaba y dio un beso a su pezón izquierdo antes de llevárselo a la boca. —Bella —repitió Edward mientras sus manos recorrían el cabello de Bella mientras ella movía la boca por su pecho y hacía el otro pezón.

—Joder —gimió mientras Bella pasaba sus uñas por su espalda, apretando con más fuerza, cada vez que descendía.

Edward gruñó mientras empujaba a Bella a la cama.

—Te he extrañado mucho —murmuró contra su estómago y metió la lengua en su ombligo. Bella se retorció y él se rió entre dientes.

—Yo también —susurró ella, mientras Edward le daba un mordisco a su cadera—Ah, Edward.

—Mmmm. Bella puedo olerte. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. ¿Sabes cuánto me mataba el no poderte ver mientras te tocabas? Debió haber sido hermoso. ¿Me dejarás verte algún día?— bromeó mientras sus manos frotaban de arriba hacia abajo su sexo.

Bella levantó sus caderas contra su toque, girando contra la palma de su mano.

—Mhmmm... tan húmeda —dijo Edward mientras le bajaba sus shorts junto con sus pantaletas.

—Sólo para ti —gimió, y esas tres pequeñas palabras prendieron un fuego que Edward no sabía que existía. Rápidamente, desabrochó sus pantalones y se los bajó.

—¡Dilo otra vez! —le exigió, alineándose en su entrada—¡Dilo otra vez, maldita sea!

Bella gimió mientras él se frotaba contra ella, hasta llegar a su entrada. Poco a poco jugó con ella hasta que pudo decirlo.

—Solo para ti, Edward. ¡Sólo para ti! — dijo sin aliento la última palabra cuando se deslizó dentro de ella, gimiendo e instintivamente apretó a su alrededor. Edward rodó los ojos mientras dejaba su calor abrasador le afectara. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se sintió de esta manera, y el oír esas tres pequeñas palabras había ayudado únicamente a excitarlo más.

—Bella —jadeó mientras la agarraba por las piernas y envolviendo su cuello con sus tobillos adentrándose más profundo, manteniendo el movimiento lento y constante. Salió y poco a poco se abrió paso de nuevo, dejándose envolver por el calor de Bella con fuerza y perfectamente justo. Nunca se había sentido así, incluso en la noche en que habían tomado las cosas con calma. Nunca había sido tan fascinado por ella, nunca había estado tan profundo en ella.

Mientras sentía a Bella empezando a apretar, aumentó el ritmo, mucho mejor para su placer.

—Edward —gritaban Bella como Edward empujaba en ella. —Es tan bueno... Oh, mierda.

Edward contuvo la necesidad de reírse lo mejor que pudo besando el tobillo de Bella.

—Bella —fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras Bella llegaba, apretando alrededor de él, sosteniéndolo en un fuerte agarre mientras temblaba debajo de él. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus brazos y podía suponer que dejaría huellas, pero no le importaba, mientras empujaba más rápido, gimiendo en voz alta, sin importarle que era sólo la una de la tarde. El armazón de la cama golpeó contra la pared con fuerza y sabía que quizá tendría que retocar la pared posterior.

Mientras Bella lo miraba, tocando el borde de la llave en su cuello, Edward perdió todo el control.

—Mierda —gruñó Edward mientras salía de Bella y se dejaba caer a su lado. —Eso fue genial —susurró en la almohada.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Bella se rió entre dientes mientras Edward se acercaba a ella.

—Ese collar realmente se ve increíble en ti.

—Gracias —respondió ella, volviéndose para sonreírle alegremente.

—De nada, hermosa —respondió, sin importarle un carajo si Bella lo reprendía por romper una regla no escrita.

—Entonces, ¿qué significa H? —preguntó, dejando de lado su pequeña confesión.

—Hogar, supongo —respondió.

—Bueno, eso es malo —se rió Bella. —Es una muy buena excusa, si me lo preguntas.

—Cállate —Edward se unió a su alegría mientras juguetonamente le golpeó el muslo.

—Te extrañé.

—Te extrañé, también, Bella. No tienes ni idea.

* * *

.

**|Nota de Traductor:**

.

* * *

**+Hey, Oh!**

Lamento la tardanza, la verdad es que preferí que pasara la problemática de FF para subir. Pero, bueno, aquí tienen un buen capítulo, ¿no? Por fin los tortolitos se reunieron y en el próximo capítulo... pasa algo demasiado importante y quizá traiga 'problemas' por decirlo así, ¿se imaginan que puede ser? ... Si desean saberlo pronto, dejen muchos reviews y subiré segundo capítulo esta semana, para compensar la tardanza, ¿sí? *Ojitos de cachorro*

Les agradezco muchos los reviews de apoyo, como siempre. Los leo, aprecio y agradezco cada uno de ellos, aunque no suela contestarlos. Sigo agradeciendo la paciencia y el seguimiento que le dan a esta historia/traducción, también. Finalmente, antes de irme, les comento que si quieren ver la imagen del collar de Tiffany's que Edward regaló a Bella (Un detalle muy tierno, por cierto)... tengo el enlace en mi perfil.

Y espero que no haya muchas marihuanadas (entiéndase errores)

Sinceramente,

**Leon. **  
**Martes 5 de abril de 2011.**


	25. · ¡Al Carajo Todas las Reglas! ·

Declaración: La historia le pertenece a the-glory-days y la traducción es mía. Don't copy, please.

**.:: Alphabet Weekeds ::.**

**Capítulo XXIV : **Al Carajo Todas las Reglas!

**(Fuck _All_ the Rules!)**

**.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

**B**ella se acercó más a Edward mientras él le pasaba el brazo por los hombros. Los dos estaban sudando, pero a Bella no le importó y apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de Edward. Se sentía pegajoso contra su mejilla caliente. Podía oír los latidos irregulares de su corazón mientras trataba de igualar su respiración. Ella estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Bella deseó poder tomar una foto de ese momento en particular, para que fuera captura por siempre y ella pudiese verlo cuando quisiera. Quiso recordar lo desordenadas que estaban las sábanas de Edward, y la ropa esparcida en el suelo. Quería recordar siempre la forma en que el sombrero había volado por la habitación, y los papelitos cayendo como lluvia en el suelo. Demonios, incluso le hubiese gustado guardar la hora de su alarma.

Estaba tan feliz y complacida, era ridículo. Nunca pensó que podría sentirse de esa manera.

En el momento en el que la voz de Emmett resonó en el apartamento, su corazón comenzó a latir con furia ante la sola mención de Edward, y cuando ella salió corriendo de su habitación, con Edward de pie junto a la puerta casi le hizo soltar un chillido. Se había sentido increíblemente vertiginosa, como si no lo hubiese visto en meses en vez de días.

A pesar de que había logrado contener el grito de niña, no pudo controlar su cuerpo y se abalanzó contra él. Nunca se había sentido más en paz, o más cómodo que en el momento en que su cuerpo chocó contra Edward.

Se había sentido tan bien, tan perfecto. Aún con su traje y corbata, podía sentirlo completamente debajo de sus manos y su brazo acunado por la cintura, el calor abrasador que presentaba se sentía tan bien. Y para colmo, al saber que le había extrañado tanto como ella a él, sólo disparó su corazón.

Ese momento se había sentido tan bien, tan bello, hasta que Emmett lanzó la bomba sobre el juego que tenían Edward y ella.

—Así que, ¿no vas a decirme cuánto te costo este collar? —Bella preguntó mientras sus delicados dedos, trazaban la forma del éste, una y otra vez. Podía sentir Edward mirando hacia abajo mientras ella jugaba con él.

—No —bromeó, pegándole a su costado.

—¿Por qué no? No es como si me importara. Bueno, me importa, pero no por la misma razón que la mayoría de las chicas. Sabes que no debiste haber gastado tanto dinero en mí. Se trata de Tiffany's, por el amor de Dios. Es caro. Simplemente dímelo —le rogó y Edward se rió entre dientes, negando la cabeza.

—Nunca.

—Simplemente puedo buscar en Internet —argumentó como una niña petulante y Edward sólo se rió un poco más. Y lo haría, se dijo a sí misma. Tenía que saber lo mucho que Edward había gastado en ella. Es absolutamente hermoso. No tenía idea de lo que significaba, aunque si de verdad quería analizar el significado del collar, podría pensar que Edward estaba entregándole la llave de su corazón. Pero, cómo su mejor amiga, no podía ver eso pasando.

—Hazlo si quieres. No me importa. Sólo sé que gastaría mucho más en ti, si no fueras tan obstinada al respecto —replicó él y Bella le golpeó el brazo.

—Yo no soy obstinada.

—Igual que una mula.

—Jódete, Edward.

—Ya lo has hecho, cariño. Ya lo has hecho.

—Uf —se quejó y trató de alejarse, pero Edward la abrazó con más fuerza, su cara ahora enterrada en su pecho.

—Así que, ¿cuándo te dijo Emmett que ya sabía del juego? — preguntó Bella, alejando de su pecho desnudo la cara para mirarlo. Vio como una pequeña ola de tristeza pasó por su rostro antes de que apareciera esa pequeña sonrisa pícara, torcida, que amaba tanto.

—Ayer —respondió mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo enmarañado de la frente. Le estaba mirando fijamente y Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Había tal intensidad en su mirada, siempre fue así, pero ahora se sentía diferente, se sentía más clara.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué dijo?

Edward se rió entre dientes y se sacudió sus nudillos contra sus mejillas, sonriendo ampliamente mientras Bella empezaba a ruborizarse.

—Me encanta cuando haces eso —murmuró él y eso sólo ayudó a ponerla más nerviosa.

—Deja de hacer eso —se quejó ella, apartando su mano. —Ahora responde a mi pregunta. ¿Qué dijo? —Edward resopló y sopló el aire caliente en la cara de Bella, haciéndola retorcerse contra él.

—Sólo me dijo que Rosalie le había dicho sobre lo nuestro. Eso fue todo.

—Oh, yo hubiera esperado algo mucho más explosivo de Emmett ... —respondió ella, casi decepcionada y Edward se rió, mientras jugaba con las puntas del cabello de Bella. En ese momento se sintió consiente. Todo lo que pudo pensar era que su pelo probablemente tenía un aspecto terrible, que probablemente estaba enmarañado, y ella se tensó en contra de Edward.

—Te ves hermosa —comentó Edward a sabiendas, por lo que Bella se sonrojo de nuevo .Una vez más, el dorso de las manos de Edward se encontraron contra él color rosa en sus mejillas. En voz baja, Bella le escuchó susurrar _'Amor'. _

—¿Sabes? —comenzó Bella, su propia mano comenzó a acariciar las mejillas de Edward. —Creo que nunca te he visto sonrojar.

Edward sonrió mientras colocaba su mano encima de la de Bella.

—Estoy seguro de que me has visto —contestó mientras trazaba su nombre contra el dorso de su mano.

—No —argumentó. —Nunca te he visto. ¿Qué hace a Edward Cullen ruborizarse? ¿Qué haría que te avergüences?

—No mucho —rió entre dientes mientras Bella se sentaba en la cama.

—Vamos, dime —le rogó con voz suplicante. —No es justo. Probablemente lucirías adorable ruborizado —hizo un mohín y Edward extendió la mano y tiró de su labio inferior, acercándola más él.

—¿A quién le importa? —cuestionó él, mientras se acostaban. Ahora estaba descansando en sus rodillas encima de ella, y ella lo sentía, caliente y erecto contra su muslo. Él sonrió mientras miraba su cuerpo.

—Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo?— Bella le preguntó mientras trataba de alejarse de Edward, pero no pudo porque él tomó sus brazos y los mantuvo por encima de su cabeza, con uno de los suyos. Con su mano derecha libre, la colocó firmemente en la cara, y Bella mordió su labio tratando de no ruborizarse, pero no podía evitarlo. Este hombre, su mejor amigo de toda la gente, hacía que este tipo de reacción se produjera.

—Realmente me te a… amo cuando haces eso —dijo Edward, corrigiéndose a sí mismo en una palabra que Bella no captó.

—Detesto sonrojarme todo el tiempo. Les permite saber a todos cuánto me afectan.

—Esa es la razón por la que lo amo —le susurró, inclinándose para susurrarle algo al oído. —Me encanta tener un efecto sobre ti. Estoy seguro de que puedes sentir lo que me provocas —bromeó mientras se frotaba contra ella y mordía su punto favorito, su lóbulo.

—Edward —gimió, mientras él soltaba sus brazos, y ella rápidamente llevó sus manos a su cabello. Ya no tenía la textura sedosa como la que tuvo cuando llegó. Estaba enredado ahora y sudado, pero genial saber que ella había tenido que ver con eso.

—Bella —dijo cuando comenzó a morder a lo largo de su cuello. Eran pequeñitas mordidas que no dejarían marcas, pero fueron suficientes para picar un poco. Bella sin embargo, lo disfrutó y empezó a mover sus caderas contra las de Edward. En la parte posterior de la cabeza, una pequeña voz cantaba que era domingo, que estaban violando las reglas, pero todo lo que Bella pensaba era _«A quién coño le importa, hemos roto las reglas muchas veces más»_

—¿No vas a intentar detenerme? —Edward bromeó cuando comenzó a lamer a lo largo de la parte inferior de uno de sus pechos.

Bella sacudió la cabeza con avidez, antes de agarrarlo por el cuello. Ella utilizó el impulso inesperado, y logró girarlos, por lo que ahora yacía en la parte superior.

—Al carajo las reglas —gruñó ella mientras giraba sus caderas contra las de él, gimiendo cuando entró en contacto con su polla endurecida.

—¿Todas las reglas?— Edward preguntó optimista mientras se sentaba y envolvía la cintura de Bella con sus brazos.

Bella tragó saliva mientras miraba a los ojos a su mejor amigo, reflejando los sentimientos de esperanza y anhelo. Poco a poco, Bella respiró hondo mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban. Podía oír las respiraciones pesadas de ambos.

Edward quería besarla, lo podía ver en su expresión, y demonios si ella no quería devolverle el beso. Era el miedo a lo que pudiera suceder, de lo que podría cambiar, eso le impedía inclinarse hacia adelante y sólo besarlo .Podía sentir Edward debajo de ella, sus caderas alineadas con las suyas, con los brazos envueltos protectoramente alrededor de su cintura, y su mirada quemando su rostro.

Como abrió los ojos, supo exactamente lo que haría. Edward le estaba mirando fijamente mientras esperaba su respuesta. Sus ojos se cerraron un poco, centrándose en ella, y sus labios estaban fruncidos. Él levantó las cejas, como una manera de decir ¿Entonces?, y Bella sintió nauseas.

Las mariposas en el estómago estaban volando, su corazón latía a mil por hora como si hubiera corrido una maratón. En la cabeza la palabra 'No' se cantaba como un grito de guerra, pero pasó desapercibida.

—Todas las reglas —respondió en voz baja, y los ojos de Edward al máximo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó mientras Bella se alineaba con Edward, pensando para sus adentros: _«Esto se siente tan bien»._

Poco a poco se bajo sobre Edward, ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras ambos gemían por la sensación.

—Edward —gimió mientras él la ayudaba a bajar de nuevo.

—Bella —respondió de nuevo, estableciendo un ritmo lento. La espalda de Bella estaba arqueada, mientras se movía de arriba hacia abajo, y Edward la dirigió al colocar su mano sobre su espalda baja. Su otra mano estaba extendida sobre su pecho. Las manos de Bella estaban contra la cama para mantener el equilibrio y se crear los movimientos.

—Bella —llamó Edward. Ella se perdió tanto en los movimientos lentos que le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta de que Edward estaba llamándola.

—Sí —gimió ella, mientras Edward la acercaba.

—¿Puedo besarte? No... a la mierda. Te voy a besar —, proclamó mientras movía sus caderas hacia arriba más rápido y Bella lo imitaba en su posición montadora.

—Sí —gimió ella mientras llevaba su mano a la nuca de él y lo atraía hacia él.

Con sus labios apenas tocándose, Edward susurró el nombre de Bella y Bella respondió.

—Demasiado lejos —murmuró él y ella asintió con la cabeza antes de que sus labios suavemente presionaran contra los suyos.

Si Bella pensaba que acunarse en los brazos de Edward era mágico, su beso era como un coro de aleluya y agua de manantial en el desierto, demonios, incluso era mucho mejor que cualquier orgasmo que hubiesen compartido.

Fue un beso lento, sus labios apenas se movieron contra el otro, simplemente deleitándose con la sensación de suavidad. Mientras se apartaban, Bella continuó moviéndose sobre Edward lentamente, mientras él subía de la misma manera.

Sólo se miraron fijamente, manteniendo las frentes presionadas, acelerando sus movimientos y su respiración haciéndose errática, pero todavía concordando.

—Cerca —susurró Bella, sus labios a apenas un aliento de los Edward. Asintió con la cabeza en la concurrencia mientras aceleraba movimientos para igualar las acciones frenéticas de Bella. Su mano se deslizó por su frente, deslizándose fácilmente en su pecho sudado hasta su clítoris. Frotó en el manojo de nervios con furia, igualando sus movimientos.

Los gemidos de Bella se hicieron más desesperados mientras se acercaba a su máximo, y cuando sintió el familiar corriente eléctrica corriendo desde los talones, estrellando su boca contra la de Edward con fuerza, lo besó con todo lo que tenía mientras se venía, lucecitas a través de sus párpados cerrados y ángeles cantando.

Edward respondió de nuevo con la misma pasión mientras deslizaba su lengua en su boca, probándola por primera vez en casi quince años.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo, desde que se habían besado, pero aún se sentía lo mismo, pensó Bella mientras bajaba de la felicidad orgásmica. Sentía la misma sensación de euforia que tuvo cuando tenía once años y consiguió su primer beso.

_«Es curioso»_, pensó Bella. Edward había sido su primer beso.

* * *

.

**|Nota de Traductor:**

.

* * *

**+Hey, Oh!**

Woah, ¿no estuvo lindo el cap? Eso ya no fue sexo solamente. En fin, las cosas se ponen cada vez más fuertes y más... ¿emocionantes?, porque ya vamos directo a la recta finalmente, lastimosamente. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (Bueno, eso es más que obvio, ¿cierto?) después de todo es lo que muchas estaban esperando. Comiencen a deducir lo que podrá pasar en el próximo capítulo. Agradezco a todas por las galletitas! Dejen muchos reviews, actualizaré en menos de una semana.

Sinceramente,

**Leon. **  
**Viernes 8 de abril de 2011.**


	26. · Necesitamos Hablar ·

Declaración: La historia le pertenece a **the-glory-days** . Gracias a **Ichigo** por la traducción de este capítulo.

**.:: Alphabet Weekeds ::.**

**Capítulo XXV : Tenemos que hablar... **

**(We Need To Talk)**

**.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

**M**ientras Edward dormía, Bella miraba cómo su musculoso pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración que tomaba. Miraba sus pestañas vibrar mientras un sueño se reproducía en su mente. Lucía tan pacífico y sereno. Sus labios formaban un mohín como siempre que estaba profundamente dormido; lucía como si estuviera esperando ser besado. Su cabello estaba desparramado por la almohada, su tono rojizo contrastando hermosamente contra el cubrecama azul.

Pequeños reflejos de la luz de la tarde se colaron por la persiana y pintaron ligeros dibujos en el hombre de Edward, y Bella se inclinó para besar dulcemente uno de ellos.

Bella dejó su mano viajar por los suaves mechones de pelo que estaban más cerca. Su cabello estaba transpirado, pero aún así olía bien, con solo un dejo del olor de Edward. Era un aroma al que Bella se había acostumbrado desde que eran niños.

Se veía absolutamente hermoso. Era realmente sobrecogedor, y Bella no podía creer cómo no se había dado cuenta por tanto tiempo. No era que no supiera que su mejor amigo era atractivo. Diablos si había tenido mujeres revoloteando a su alrededor todo el tiempo. Era difícil no notar las miradas que recibía cuando los dos iban a algún lado. Era fácil ver que Edward era atractivo, pero nunca se había tomando el tiempo para realmente mirar al hombre que había sido su amigo por los últimos casi veinte años.

Había sido un chico lindo desde que eran niños. Tenía ese cabello indomable que no podía peinar, y la sonrisa más bella en un niño que Bella hubiera visto, incluso hasta el presente. Hasta cuando tuvo aparatos su sonrisa era brillante. Todas las niñas en su clase preguntaban siempre por Edward, riendo incesantemente y torciendo su cabello cuando le hablaban Bella simplemente rodaba sus ojos y ante sus payasadas y hacía bromas sobre eso después, con Edward en su casa mientras miraban caricaturas.

En la secundaria se hizo increíblemente evidente que Edward era atractivo. Tuvo su estirón en segundo año y de repente se inclinaba sobre Bella. Había desarrollado más músculos en el verano desde primer año y había perdido toda la grasa de bebé que Bella conservó hasta la universidad. Su cara había perdido la adorable redondez que tenía, y se volvió más angular, más masculina, y más atractiva.

Se había convertido en un hombre e incluso allí, Bella estaba ciega de lo que era. Sólo veía a Edward, su mejor amigo, el chico con el que robaba helado del congelador. Era el chico que había ido en bicicleta todo el camino hasta su casa para celebrar su cumpleaños con ella, por una promesa tonta que habían hecho cuando eran más pequeños. Era el chico que la hizo sonreír cuando le rompieron el corazón por primera vez, y el chico que se las arreglaba para hacer su día mucho mejor con una pequeña broma interna.

Pero ahora Edward era el hombre del que Bella se había enamorado. No había dudas sobre ello. Estaba con la cabeza en las nubes, real, loca, profundamente enamorada del hombre a su lado, el hombre que había estado allí por los pasados veinte años, y lo peor de todo, el hermoso hombre dormido a su lado no tenía ni idea de la confusión que ella tenía. No tenía idea de la forma en que su corazón se llenaba y explotaba cada vez que él sonreía en su dirección. No tenía idea de cómo su cuerpo se sonrojaba cuando él pasaba su mano por su mejilla o mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

No sabía qué tan profundamente ella se había enamorado de él, y lo peor era que ella tenía la sensación de que no era correspondida. Edward obviamente seguía viendo a la niña que había reservado todas sus cajas de cereal para comprarle la remera de Speed Racer que él quería desde los siete años. Aún veía la niña de once años que no tenía idea de cómo besarlo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eric. La veía como la chica de catorce años que tuvo que rescatar porque era muy ingenua para adivinar las intenciones de un chico mayor. Todavía la veía como su mejor amiga..

Y eso la mataba.

Sintió lágrimas llenar sus ojos y el familiar nudo en su garganta que se formaba cuando pensaba en ello. Sus dedos se sacudieron mientras acariciaba el pelo de Edward unas pocas lágrimas silenciosas cayendo lentamente por sus mejillas.

Bella suspiró, su respiración entrecortada mientras las lágrimas se acrecentaban. Sus ojos viajaron por la línea angular de su mandíbula, su mano siguiéndolos, hasta que tocaron sus labios. Habían sido tan suaves y blandos cuando la besó. El beso había sido hermoso y todo lo que ella había esperado, pero había cambiado todo, y eso era lo último que necesitaba. No podían besarse de nuevo; dolía mucho que eso no significara nada para él.

Seguía siendo sólo su mejor amigo. ¡Por qué se conformaría con ella cuando podía tener lo mejor?

Las lágrimas pararon pero su respiración seguía afectada, y Bella decidió levantarse e ir a por agua. Tomó su ropa del suelo y se la puso. El movimiento de la cama y sus acciones causaron que Edward saliera de su sueño.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó y se sentó lentamente en la cama. Se frotó los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Sólo había dormido por un poco más de una hora.

"Voy a buscar un vaso de agua," Bella respondió entre sollozos tratando de ocultar sus emociones.

"¿Has estado llorando?" preguntó Edward con voz preocupada. Rápidamente salió de la cama, sin importarle estar desnudo, y caminó hacia Bella. Posó sus manos en su cara y la miró fijamente a los ojos. La sinceridad que vio Bella la hizo sollozar aún más.

"Bella ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó y apretó a Bella contra él.

"Tenemos que hablar, Edward."

Edward se separó de Bella y la miró.

"Nada bueno sale de esas palabras, Bells."

"Lo sé," dijo ella, sonriendo rápidamente por el sobrenombre y mirando cómo Edward se sentaba en la cama. Palmeó el lugar al lado de él para que ella se sentara.

"¿De qué tenemos que hablar?" preguntó, con inquietud y miedo en su voz. Bella sintió su corazón romperse en su pecho. _Aquí estamos_, pensó. _Estoy por destruir veinte años de amistad. __Estoy por perder a la persona más importante en mi vida._

"De nosotros. Tenemos que hablar de nosotros"

* * *

.

**|Nota de Traductor:**

.

* * *

**+Hey, Oh!**

El cap lo tenía desde hace mucho, desde el sábado en realidad. Pero, ya saben, FF ha tenido errores con un el nuevo software que instalaron y tuvieron que repararlo. De hecho, aún siguen habiendo unos cuantos problemas (¿O sólo los tendré yo?) En fin. No olviden dejar sus comentarios y nos vemos hasta la próxima ;)

Sinceramente,

**Leon.  
Jueves 14 de abril de 2011. **


	27. · K es para Destino ·

**.:: Alphabet Weekends ::.**

**.**

**Capítulo XXVI: K es para Destino **

(K is for Kismet)**  
**

* * *

.

_«Algunas veces, el destino se cumple. Bella Swan, New Moon. Stephenie Meyer»_

.

* * *

_**P**alos y piedras pueden romper mis huesos, pero las palabras nunca podrán lastimarme._ Edward no podía siquiera contar cuántas veces esas palabras habían salido de sus labios durante su vida o cuántas veces Bella las había dicho. Por cada pequeño insulto que él o Bella se decían, fuera que los pijamas de Bella eran graciosos o que Edward empezaba a tener bigote, las palabras eran rápidamente gritadas, chilladas, burladas o cualquier variación posible, y luego ambos reían.

Los insultos se decían tan fácilmente cuando Edward y Bella eran más jóvenes. No era raro que uno llamara perdedor al otro o cuando eran niños decirse largos y contorsionados insultos como ser idiotas supersónicos desconectados y aunque no era así, para un niño eso significaba mucho. Eran solo pequeños insultos insignificantes; incluso cuando eran algo personal sólo eran bromas juveniles.

Emmett era el único que cuando era más joven había llevado los insultos muy lejos. En primaria, había cosas tontas como que Edward aún mojaba la cama cuando tenía diez años, cosa que de todos modos era falsa. Cuando insultaba a Bella, Emmett siempre se metía con su falta de interacción con los otros niños, llegando a llamarla una paria social, aunque a los siete años las palabras eran más como, —Bella tiene piojos, por eso no quiere hablar con nadie.—

Cuando crecieron, Emmett empezó a apuntar a ellos dos y la estrecha relación que tenían. Hacía comentarios lascivos, recolectando miradas enojadas de sus amigos , porque todos sabían que Edward y Bella solo eran amigos. Todos se reían y lo apartaban sabiendo que todo lo que él decía de los dos —tortolitos— era tan falso como los pechos de una actriz porno.

De todos modos, había otra persona que pensaba que Edward y Bella terminarían juntos: Ángela Weber. Incontables veces, había hecho pequeños comentarios de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Que el destino los había juntado, y estaba escrito en las estrellas. Hacía notar cómo siempre terminaban las frases del otro y sabían lo que el otro quería hacer con sólo mirarse. Cuando ellos replicaban que todos los mejores amigos podían hacer eso, Ángela sacudía la cabeza y ponía los ojos en blanco, diciendo que sólo querían negarlo.

Cuando Ángela oyó la historia de cómo se conocieron por la madre de Bella en el supermercado, rió fuerte y gritó, —lo ven, es el destino—. Edward nunca pudo olvidar la cara de Ángela cuando dijo eso. —Es el destino, chicos. Las cosas nunca pasan sin una razón. Están destinados a estar juntos.

Esas palabras siempre resonaron para Edward, pero nunca las había pensado mucho hasta ahora, mientras miraba a Bella llorando del otro lado de la habitación.

—_Debemos hablar._

Edward siguió repitiendo las cuatro palabras en su cabeza mientras se sentaba en la cama. Cuatro palabras que nunca habían sonado más desalentadoras ni de mal augurio que ahora. En su cabeza las oyó como una melodía inquietante, con órgano y violines tocando, mientras miraba a Bella sentarse junto a él lenta y tímidamente.

—_Debemos hablar de nosotros._

Su mente corría mientras se sentaba en el suave cubrecama. No podía empezar a conjeturar todas las formas posibles de la conversación, la dirección que tomaría, qué decir. Pensaba en dos cosas, sólo dos, y ninguna era buena. Ninguna llegaba a una Buena conclusión. _Es el fin, _era todo lo que Edward podía imaginar._Este es el fin_, siguió pensando. _La perdí para siempre._

La tensión en el cuarto era fuerte, palpable realmente; era sofocante y él se daba cuenta de que no era el único al que lo afectaba. Estaba en el aire y afectaba a Edward en una forma que él no podía describir. Se sentía casi como una nube negra flotando arriba de ellos.

Nunca había estado tan nervioso. Ni siquiera podía recordad cuándo había sido la última vez que había sentido ese tipo de ansiedad. Ni siquiera volviendo a casa se había sentido como ahora, pero sabía que no era sólo él. Podía ver los nervios causando estragos también en Bella.

Sus nervios estaban disparados, las terminaciones encendidas agitadamente. Cada parte de su cuerpo había cobrado vida; cada parte temblaba diferente. Sus manos agitadas en su regazo y su rodilla rebotando incansablemente. Había un nudo en su garganta y sabía que en cualquier momento podría inclinarse y vomitar. El dolor, los nervios se calmarían, pero no se irían.

Se miró y no se sintió perturbado por el hacho de que aún seguía desnudo, mientras que Bella vestía su pequeña camiseta y los shorts de algodón que tenía puestos cuando entró en el cuarto más temprano. Se dio cuenta de que sólo había estado en casa unas pocas horas y ya se había arruinado todo.

Incluso ahora, hecha una bola de nervios, Bella se veía fantástica. Su pelo estaba enredado, la señal inequívoca de que él había enterrado sus manos en sus suaves ondas, su cara estaba sonrojada, y su postura era pésima. Estaba doblada en sí misma, sus hombros caídos en forma abatida, pero a pesar de todo ella seguía siendo hermosa para él.

Por cinco minutes, miraron a cualquier cosa que estuviera en la habitación, hasta que sus miradas se encontraban. Cuando se daban cuenta de eso, sus miradas se disparaban a cualquier insignificante mueble, o en el caso de Edward la remera de los Mariners desperdigada en su armario. Se preguntó si Bella la habría usado cuando él no estuvo, y por un momento una melancólica sonrisa se dibujó al pensar en la gran remera azul marino cubriéndola.

Las pocas veces que Edward pudo mirar a Bella, sin que se diera cuenta, pudo ver la inquietud en sus ojos; conocía esa mirada muy bien. Ella también estaba nerviosa.

El instinto natural era confortarla, preguntarle qué le pasaba, envolver sus brazos en ella y hacerla sentir mejor, hacerla reír, hacerla olvidar de qué tenían que hablar, pero sabía que no podía. Él era la razón de la inquietud y preocupación en su cara. Él era la razón de su dolor.

Y eso lo mataba.

—¿Qué pasa con nosotros?— Edward preguntó, finalmente juntando coraje, tragándose los nervios lo mejor que pudo. El súbito sonido en el cuarto silencioso sobresaltó a Bella.

De nuevo vino su instinto natural de confortarla, pero de nuevo, no podía. Eso también era su culpa.

—Bella, por favor di algo,— Edward suplicó mientras caían lentas lágrimas por las mejillas de Bella. Por un momento, miró embelesado cómo una lágrima pendía de su mentón para luego caer en su muslo.

—No sé qué decir… por dónde empezar —susurró y el nudo en el pecho de Edward palpitó y se expandió.

—Tómate tu tiempo —Edward tartamudeó sintiéndose incómodo en su propia piel. Sentía casi que el cuerpo le picaba. Se incline hacia el lado de la cama para levantar su ropa interior y se la puso.

—Nosotros…— Bella empezó, parando cuando Edward la miró con ansiedad. Soltó una lágrima, y esta vez Edward tiró la precaución al viento y tomó su mano. Pasó su pulgar por el dorso, sintiendo el borde de sus nudillos, y la suavidad de su piel que él adoraba.

—¿Nosotros qué Bells? ¿Nosotros qué? —rogó frenéticamente, apretando la mano de Bella, silenciosamente regocijándose cuando ella le devolvió el apretón.

—Es que duele mucho —confesó ella y Edward la miró sobresaltado. No sabía qué le pasaba y lo estaba asustando. Siempre había controlado sus emociones, pero ahora estaba confundido, especialmente en qué tenía que ver con él.

—¿Qué duele, Bella? ¿Qué? ¡No me dices nada!— Gruñó y se arrodilló. Ahora estaba enfrente de Bella mientras ella seguía sentada en la cama. Sus manos tomaban las suyas, y descansaban en sus rodillas. Edward tragó fuertemente al sentir la presión de sus rodillas bajo sus manos. Se sacudían más que como lo habían hecho las de él.

—Esto,— Respondió ella, moviendo sus manos para apuntar a ambos, pero sin soltarlo. —No podemos hacer más esto, Edward, este estúpido juego. Nunca debimos haberlo empezado.

—Ok,— susurró él, todavía agarrando a Bella, pero el alma se le fue a sus pies. —Pero dime, ¿Por qué? Dime una legítima razón por la que deberíamos parar— El nudo en su pecho se agrandó aún más y se rompió dolorosamente. Edward sentía que el mundo se había salido de su eje. No podía parar. La necesitaba. Toda ella. Necesitaba poder verla al despertar y sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella.

—Porque duele,— Bella gimió mientras se separaba de Edward y se paraba para caminar a la otra esquina del cuarto. —Duele, maldita sea Edward. No puedo hacer más esto.

Edward Se levantó del piso y rodeó la cama para llegar a Bella. Tomándola de los hombres la dio vuelta. Los brazos de Bella estaban envueltos alrededor de sí misma y las manos de Edward tomaron sus bíceps gentilmente, como si temiera que fuera a romperse. El movimiento causó que los brazos de Bella colgaran a los lados.

—¿Bella? ¿Por qué?— Trató de obtener una respuesta de ella siendo amable, susurrando que todo estaría bien, pero Bella lo ignoró.

—No va a estar todo bien,— gritó y se soltó del brazo de Edward. —¡No lo entiendes, Edward! Claro que no. Sabía que no lo harías.

—¿Entender qué, Bella?— Edward preguntó frustrado y se tiró del pelo. —No sé qué estás tratando de decir. ¿por qué tenemos que parar esto?

—Porque es demasiado,— concedió ella, derrumbándose en la cama.

—¿Qué es demasiado, Bella? No me dejas entender. Déjame entender.

Edward volvió a sentarse en el suelo frente a Bella, tomando nuevamente sus pequeñas manos.

—no puedo hacer esto más…no puedo despertar sabiendo…— sollozó a la mitad de la frase y paró. Edward la consoló acariciando su mano.

—¿No puedes despertar sabiendo qué, Bella? Déjame saber amor. Sólo déjame saber. Dime qué te pasa.

Bella lo miró, sus ojos estaban rojos de llorar, y de Nuevo su cabeza cayó hacia adelante mientras otra serie de sollozos sacudían su delgado cuerpo. Todo esto era doloroso para Edward de mirar porque no podía hacer nada. Esta era su culpa entera, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener las lágrimas.

—No me digas así,— susurro desafiante, y Edward ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Llamarte cómo, Bella?— preguntó y ella gruñó.

—Por supuesto que ni siquiera te das cuenta,— ella gimió. —No me llames 'amor' sin decirlo en serio.

—Pero lo digo en serio— contradijo y Bella de nuevo gruñó.

—No puedo seguir hacienda esto… No puedo despertarme sabiendo que cuando toda esta apariencia acabe, vamos a volver a ser simplemente amigos. Eso es lo que siempre vamos a ser, solo amigos, ¿no?— murmuró, pero Edward todavía pudo escucharla.

—Sólo amigos— repitió las palabras en voz alta e inmediatamente Edward sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho. Era casi insoportable. Las dos palabras atravesaron su pecho como dos balas.

—Sí, Edward,— Bella contesto tímidamente y la habitación se quedó en silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna palabra hasta que Edward gateó por el suelo y recogió todos los papeles en el suelo y los puso en el sombrero. Se paró y camino hacia Bella, quien abrió los ojos con miedo.

—Escoge una letra, Bella,— Edward murmuró y Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Escoge una letra, Bella,— repitió y Bella negó de nuevo. Esta vez comenzó a llorar y Edward se agachó frente a ella —Escoge una letra, amor—

—No me llames así, Edward,— Bella hipó entre lágrimas.

—Por favor, escoge una letra, Bells,— Edward insistió moviendo el sombrero hacia ella, pero lo rechazó, apartando su mano.

—No puedo, Edward. ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que acabo de decir? No puedo seguir jugando este estúpido juego—

Edward agachó la cabeza y miró hacia Bella a través de sus pestañas por un instante antes de regresar su mirada al sombrero en su mano. Miró de Nuevo a Bella con el rastro de una sonrisa y sacó una letra.

—Supongo que será mi turno— anunció y la mandíbula de Bella se desencajo.

—Edward! No puedo… —comenzó a decir, pero fue cortada por los labios de Edward. Se alzó, colocó sus manos contra sus mejillas y plantó un casto beso en los labios de Bella. Sus intenciones eran besarla pero Bella lo apartó bruscamente.

—¿Por qué me lastimas de esta manera?, preguntó Bella y Edward sacudió su cabeza.

—¿De verdad piensas que no me siento de la misma manera, Bella?¿De verdad piensas que soy tan insensible? Esto no es un juego para mí; no lo ha sido desde hace mucho. ¿No lo has notado? He tratado de romper todas y cada una de tus reglas lo más rápido que pude. Bella Swan, te amo— Edward confesó mirándola, viendo como una luz refulgía en sus ojos y luego los abría al máximo.

—¿Qué?— preguntó sin aliento.

—Te amo, Bells.

—¿En serio?

—¿En serio tienes que preguntar eso?

Edward observe como el más pequeño de los rastros de sonrisas comenzaba a formarse en los labios de Bella. Sus ojos comenzaron a aclararse y su respiración se hizo más estable.

—Entonces, ¿ahora qué?—, preguntó Bella y Edward sonrió ampliamente, aunque había algo de dolor en ella. Aunque él se había confesado, ella no lo había dicho de vuelta. Sí, sabía que Bella deseaba tener una relación más allá de los amigos, pero no le había dicho que le ama. Podía asumir que lo hacía, pero él quería escucharlo por más egoísta que sonara.

—No lo sé, pero continuaremos el juego hasta que acabemos, y entonces allí veremos hacia dónde iremos.

—Creo que tú solamente quieres mantener el sexo pervertido,— Bella bromeó, citando los comentarios de Emmett. Edward rió mientras se sentaba junto a Bella y la rodeaba con un brazo. Estaba feliz de que se sintiera mejor, pero no podía evitar la amargura de no escuchar un 'Te amo' de regreso. No quería suplicar ni parecer necesitado, así que permaneció callado como si las cosas estuvieran bien, aunque si lo pensaba, parecían estarlo de alguna manera.

—¿Puedes culparme? Estoy acostumbrado al sexo todo el tiempo ahora. Es tu culpa— bromeó y Bella se rió. Edward se regocijó internamente; era bueno que las cosas fueran de alguna manera como antes.

—Pero, en serio, Edward. ¿En dónde nos deja esto? ¿Qué somos?

—¿Somos dos amigos que han sido demasiado estúpidos como para ver algo tan evidente en estos veinte años?— declaró, aunque sonó más como una pregunta que una afirmación.

—¿Pero ahora qué?

—No lo sé— Edward contestó. —Sólo hay que ver a dónde nos lleva esto. Además tengo este pedazo de papel que promete ser divertido —dijo, alzando las cejas sugestivamente. El humor en la habitación era ligero ahora, pero todavía había un rastro de tensión que Edward lentamente estaba tratando de borrar.

—¿Así en serio vamos a seguir con todo esto?— Bella se giró totalmente para verlo y Edward asintió —¿Vamos a seguir con las reglas?

—¿Qué reglas?— Edward replicó burlonamente —Tú dijiste 'Al carajo las reglas', y si no recuerdo mal dijiste _todas las reglas_.

—Sabía que eso me mordería el trasero— Bella se rio, sus ojos ya no estaban rojos, y Edward sonrió escuchándole reír, aunque todavía estaba enojado con sí mismo.

—¿Quieres volver a como estábamos al principio del juego?

—¡No!— Bella respondió rápidamente. —No, nunca.

—Bien, porque eso de no besarse estaba matándome. No tienes idea. — Edward gruñó mientras se inclinaba y tomaba a Bella para un dulce beso.

—También a mí— murmuro ella contra sus labios mientras sus dedos recorrían su cabello.

—¿Qué letra tienes?— preguntó rompiendo su beso.

—K,— replicó mirándola. —Aunque para ser justos, K es tu letra en realidad, porque es tu turno.

—Bueno, creo que tomaré K. Ya sé lo que quiero hacer— ella se rió y el corazón de Edward dio un vuelco. Bella estaba feliz, o al menos eso aparentaba, y desde ahora haría todo para mantenerlo de esa manera. No quería verla sufrir más, nunca, si podía evitarlo.

—¿Qué entonces?—preguntó mientras sentía que Bella lo empujaba y hacía caer en la cama. Quedó recostado sobre la cama mirando a Bella y sonrió. Esto era todo lo que podía pedir, este era su destino, y era hermoso.

Bella no dijo nada, pero movió el cabello de Edward de su frente, se inclinó y la besó. Ella movió sus labios a su mejilla y a lo largo de su mandíbula para finalmente besarlo.

—Esto— dijo contra sus labios. —Esto es todo lo que quiero hacer.— Edward sonrió mientras la acercaba más, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y manteniéndola cerca mientras se besaban.

Eso es lo que hicieron ese día. Se besaron como un par de adolescentes de preparatoria, temerosos de llevar las cosas a otro nivel. Cuando Edward pensó sobre eso, pensó que encajaba muy bien con su situación.

Sabía que debía de preocuparse de hacia dónde iría su relación. ¿Qué es lo que eran? ¿Estaban en una relación, la de las citas? ¿O seguían siendo los amigos con beneficios? No lo sabía.

Sabía que debía de preocuparse por cómo estaba sintiéndose Bella, demonios debería de estar preocupado por cómo estaba sintiéndose él mismo, pero en ese mismo momento mientras los labios de Bella se movían suavemente contra los suyos no importaban.

Este momento era perfecto, todo lo que pudo haber pedido e incluso más.

_«Algunas veces, el destino se cumple»_, Edward pensó mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de Bella, demasiado temeroso de dejar de besar a Bella para bien.

* * *

.

**|Nota de Autor:**

.

* * *

**+Hey!**

~Por Jebús, pareciera que de nuevo ando con esas andadas de tarde eones en actualizar, pero no es así. De verdad que jodo con mis disculpas, pero es porque tenía muchos exámanes y por poco casi no paso de año. De hecho, aún estoy en peligro de tener que cursar de nuevo dos materias. Dios quiera y pueda aprobarlas, porque estuve estudiando bastante y si no lo hago, corro el riesgo de perder el primer año de Uni D: De todas formas salí de vacaciones y eso, así que lo más seguro es que de este mes no pase el final de la historia, por fin. Ya sólo faltan seis capítulos, así que...

Saludos y disculpas.

**Leon.  
Jueves 2 de junio de 2011.  
**


	28. · Finales Extraños y Nuevos Comienzos ·

**.:: Alphabet Weekends ::.**

**.**

**Capítulo XXVII: Extraños Finales y Nuevos Comienzos **

(Odd Endings and New Beginnings)

.**  
**

* * *

.

.

* * *

**B**ella se despertó en la mañana del lunes con los sonidos distantes de la alarma de su teléfono celular. El sonido familiar resonaba incesantemente desde el otro lado del apartamento hasta la habitación. Aunque en realidad todo lo que podía oír era un débil ruido desde la habitación de Edward, era suficiente para despertarla. A Edward, sin embargo, no le molestaba del todo; todavía dormía profundamente.

Bella alzó su cabeza para ver por encima del hombre de Edward el reloj en la mesita de noche. Era algo difícil moverse sin despertar a Edward. Su brazo era pesado en sus hombros; se sentía como un peso muerto. Mientras leía las seis de la mañana en el texto rojo y parpadeante del reloj digital, finalmente sintió la molestia en sus labios.

Era un dolor punzante en ellos. Con cada aliento que tuvo, aparecía un hormigueo, y cada vez que ella pasaba sus dedos a lo largo de estos, el dolor empeoraba. Sus labios estaban hinchados de la peor manera posible, sólo podía imaginar cómo se veían.

Había pasado toda la tarde de ayer en los brazos de Edward, lo besó como una chica joven que acababa de ser besada por primera vez. Eso fue exactamente lo que sintió. Tenía ganas de ser besada por primera vez de nuevo. Con cada beso y cada respiración tomada, Bella se había sentido tan viva y tan querida. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que había sido besada de tal manera, y menos aún recordaba la última vez que estuvo pasando el día en la cama. Se sentía increíblemente adolescente, pero no le importaba. Cada momento se sintió más glorioso que el anterior.

A pesar de que la noche llegó, Edward siguió llenándola de besos, alejándose de su boca durante un rato, y dejando besos a lo largo de su cuello antes de que llevar sus húmedos labios de vuelta a los suyos. Cada beso se había sentido como un nuevo comienzo. Cada beso había sentido diferente y a la vez el mismo, cada uno se sentía tan magnífico como el anterior. No hubo beso insignificante. Los castos eran tan bellos y hermosos como los largos. Los suaves movimientos eran tan espectaculares como los rápidos y rudos. Los labios de Edward se habían moldeado contra los suyos en formas que nunca supo que se podían.

Ayer por la noche había sido increíble, y sus sueños se llenaron de cada beso compartido. Despertar era lo último que había querido hacer, pero la alarma sonó y molestó todo.

Mientras se apartó de Edward, su rostro estaba pegado un poco a su pecho, cubierto por una fina capa de sudor por haber estado la mayor parte de la noche allí. Bella no pudo evitar la sonrisa haciendo su camino a través de su rostro cuando se sentó en la cama. Le dolió a sonreír, pero era prácticamente imposible de detener, fue una amplia sonrisa, brillante llena de tanta alegría que sólo podía imaginar cómo se vería a los demás. Estaba segura de que sería cegadora y muy reveladora. Una mirada a ella y la gente sería capaz de discernir los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Giró su torso para mirar hacia debajo de Edward, cuyo cuerpo aún estaba acurrucado en la posición en que se encontraba mientras Bella estaba en sus brazos. Sus ojos se cerraron suavemente, sus pestañas se desplegaron adorablemente sobre la parte superior de las mejillas. Sus labios estaban en esa mueca constante que siempre llevaba cuando se encontraba en un profundo sueño, como si estuviera esperando un beso. Mechones de cabello color cobre a través de la almohada y la frente, Bella inconscientemente apartó el mechón que ocultaba su ojo derecho. El movimiento le provocó revolverse en su sueño y se movió más cerca de donde anteriormente había estado recostada. Su cabeza ahora descansaba en el muslo y el brazo envolvía su rodilla.

En ese momento, el labio sobresalía, y una expresión adorable frustrada en su rostro, se parecía tanto al niño junto con él que había crecido, su mejor amigo.

Recordó mirándolo dormir a la mañana siguiente de su primera vez cuando tenían dieciséis. Tenía el pelo más corto que ahora, pero todavía revuelto. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con delicadeza y sus labios estaban en un puchero muy familiar. En su sueño, tenía una pequeña sonrisa y agarraba algo debajo de la almohada. Cuando Bella por fin quiso ver qué era, encontró que era su sostén. Al principio lo encontró extraño pero, más tarde, se dio cuenta de que Edward había estado tratando de encontrar algún tipo de objeto para recordar su primera vez con él, y su sostén había sido lo que él había elegido.

Se preguntaba ahora si todavía tenía el sujetador guardado en alguna parte. Ella se rió suavemente para sus adentros ante la idea. El temblor de su torso causó que Edward se moviera de nuevo, ahora sus pestañas contra el muslo de Bella y le hicieron cosquillas con cada contracción de su ojo. Se sentó allí tomar la dulce tortura por un breve instante antes de que alejara de Edward.

—No —gruñó él, su mansa voz y cargada de sueño. —Vuelve —murmuró sonando como un niño.

—Yo no voy a ninguna parte —se rió ella. —Todavía no, por lo menos. Son sólo las seis de la mañana, aún hay tiempo para prepararse.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó atontado mientras se frotaba los ojos para quitarse el sueño o al menos intentarlo.

—Para el trabajo Edward. Es lunes.

—Maldita sea —gruñó mientras trataba de sentarse en la cama, pero se dejó caer de nuevo, causando que Bella riera.

—Vamos, dormilón. Tienes que ir. Acabas de lograr una gran campaña, estoy seguro de que habrá pastel y champán esperando en la oficina.

—Lo sé, sólo que estoy tan exhausto —gimió él y Bella le golpeó el hombro ligeramente.

—Vamos —dijo mientras le sacudía por los hombros, Edward se dejó sacudir. Casi se sentía como si le estuviera arrullando para dormirse de nuevo.

—No —gruñó otra vez, con petulancia, cogiendo a Bella por los brazos y usándolos para acostarla de nuevo a su lado—Me gusta mucho más así.

—Por mucho que esté de acuerdo contigo, tengo que ducharme y prepararme para el trabajo —argumentó, riéndose todo el tiempo mientras trataba de liberarse del abrazo de Edward. Se limitó a sujetarla con más fuerza, y ella sonrió. Estar en sus brazos se sentía tan increíble y cálido, y tan increíblemente bien. Se sentía como la pieza final en un rompecabezas sin terminar.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó tímidamente, pasando los dedos por su espalda. Él hizo ligeros círculos con sus dedos en la parte baja de su espalda, haciendo que se retorciera en su contra. Todo el tiempo sus ojos estuvieron entrecerrados, sólo una pequeña franja de color verde se veía.

—Por supuesto —suspiró ella en éxtasis. —¡Pero todo lo que vamos a hacer es ducharnos! —añadió y Edward suspiró en derrota.

—Aguafiestas —bromeó, riendo entre dientes mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo para colocar un pequeño beso casto en los labios. Bella sonrió en el beso y él sonrió de vuelta.

—Me encanta despertar y poder hacer eso —comentó Edward y Bella asintió con la cabeza contra su hombro.

—Yo también —respondió ella, esta vez besando ella a Edward. —Ahora, vamos. Entre más rápido te duches, más rápido podrás hacer el desayuno.

Edward gruñó mientras Bella se apartaba y se ponía de pie.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser el que cocine? — Edward se quejó mientras se estiraba y Bella observaba hipnotizada la forma en que los músculos tensos se extendía en su abdomen. Era incomprensible que no se hubiera dado cuenta realmente de lo guapo que era. Incluso con la indiscutible apariencia de recién levantado, con el cabello apuntando a toda dirección, parecía adorable.

—¿Qué? —Edward preguntó, mientras se dejaba de estirarse, y Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Nada.

—Sólo estabas mirándome. Tiene que haber alguna razón para ello —sostuvo Edward y Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo sexy que eres ,—se sonrojó ella y Edward sonrió mientras se dirigía a ella. Una vez que llegó ante ella, la acercó, deslizando su mano por debajo de la camisola fina que había estado usando desde que llegó el día anterior. Una vez más, su mano se abrió por la columna vertebral de Bella y la hizo retorcerse en sus brazos mientras corría sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—Bueno, siempre he sabido que eres hermosa —susurró con cariño mientras su mano libre le acariciaba el pelo detrás de la oreja. Bella mordió su labio mientras miraba hacia Edward, y veía lo sincero que estaba siendo. No había nada más que adoración pura y honesta resonando en los hermosos ojos verdes.

—Te amo, Bella Swan —declaró mirándola directamente. Esta declaración cayó en Bella como una tonelada de ladrillos. Fue una afirmación firme, una confesión sincera, y su corazón lleno estalló en un solo aliento mientras se ponía de puntillas y besaba a Edward.

Ella se apartó, y le sonrió, pero rápidamente la sonrisa se desvaneció mientras notaba la expresión sombría en el rostro de Edward.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, apartándose de Edward para ver la manera abatida en que repentinamente se había transformado su posición.

—Nada, Bells. Sólo escuché algunas cosas en el trabajo el otro día. Me pregunto si realmente se llevará a cabo.

Bella notó que no la miraba a los ojos y la forma en que hacía los hombros hacia adelante. Estaba mintiéndole.

—Estás mintiendo. ¿Por qué? —preguntó, preguntándose por qué Edward decidió mentirle en lugar de responder a su pregunta. Nunca le había ocultado nada, siempre le hizo saber lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza. Cada vez que estaba molesto, le decía por qué. Si estaba contento, le diría por qué. Era extraño verlo mentir ahora.

—Bella, no es nada de qué preocuparse. Te lo prometo —respondió él, sonriendo con nostalgia mientras le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo —Confía en mí, Bella. No es nada de qué preocuparse.

—Está bien, te creo—, respondió ella, aunque no lo hizo. Ella sabía que algo andaba mal, pero dejaría que Edward le dijera cuando quisiera.

—Bien —sonrió brillantemente. —¿Qué tal esa ducha ahora?

—Sí, la ducha… pero sólo ducha —dijo Bella, apuntándole con su dedo y Edward se rió entre dientes mordiéndolo suavemente y guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

—¡Eres una idiota!— Rosalie casi gritó mientras se sentaba en el restaurante local con Bella durante la hora del almuerzo de Bella. Rosalie estaba de vacaciones por un mes y medio antes de que el año escolar empezara una vez más. Bella había pasado los primeros diez minutos de su almuerzo contándole a Rosalie todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Ningún detalle faltó por compartir y ahora estaba siendo agredida verbalmente por su mejor amiga debido a su estupidez.

—Lo sé, Rose. No tienes que gritármelo. Yo solo, no puedo decirle. Sé que eso es lo que está mal. Sé que debería decírselo, pero no puedo. Es sólo que no entiendes. Tienes a Emmett.

—¿Por qué no puedes decirle que lo amas, Bella? Obviamente lo amas —Rosalie frustrante picaba su ensalada mientras hablaba con Bella.

—No es así de simple —protestó Bella en un arranque de genio. Ella también estaba distraída, picando y revolviendo su ensalada.

—Por supuesto que lo es Bella —argumentó Rosalie. —Tú fuiste la que iniciaste el rollo de terminar el juego. Tú fuiste la que dijiste que quería más y cuando Edward te dijo que sentía lo mismo, tú no se lo dices? Bella, eso está jodido.

—Rose…

—No, nada de Rose, Bella. ¿Por qué?

—No sé, Rose, realmente no lo sé.

—El hombre te dio un collar de mil quinientos dólares, Bella —dijo Rosalie y Bella asintió la cabeza con vergüenza, sus dedos delineando la llave del corazón en su pecho.

—¿Cómo no puedes decírselo? Él te dio la llave a su corazón. ¿Cómo puede ser así? — Rosalie dijo a Bella, haciéndola sentir peor que antes.

Ella había estado en un humor semi-decente desde la noche anterior. Hubo un poco de molestia ante las mentiras de Edward en la mañana, pero no fue suficiente para disuadir a la sonrisa en su cara o el entusiasmo en cada paso que daba hacia el trabajo.

—Es sólo un collar, Rosalie.

—No es sólo un infame collar, Bella. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida y no ver realmente lo que es? Es la llave de su corazón. Está enamorado de ti.

—Rosalie, nunca he estado enamorada, ¿cómo sé que lo amo? Todas mis relaciones han sido fracasos. No puedo darme el lujo de empezar algo con Edward y terminar mal —admitió y observó como Rosalie apenas contuvo las ganas de lanzar su vaso de agua en ella.

—Eres una idiota —comenzó mientras el camarero se acercaba para recoger sus platos. Les preguntó si querían algo más de beber, pero ninguna de las mujeres en la mesa prestó atención al joven. Finalmente captó la situación y se retiró con sus platos.

—Rosalie, mira desde mi punto de vista —Bella empezó a defenderse, pero Rosalie no le hizo caso.

—Me dijiste que lo amabas, que estabas enamorada de él. ¿Cómo es que me lo dices a mí, pero a él no?

—¡No sé, Rose!— Bella gritó, llamando la atención de todo el restaurante. —No sé —esta vez bajando la voz y repitiéndolo.

—Bella, no puedes tenerlo de esa manera. No puedes esperar a que él te dé el mundo y tú no se lo des a cambio.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Bella preguntó desconcertada mientras el camarero volvía con sus comidas. Llevaba una expresión de miedo mientras bajaba los dos platos con cuidado y prácticamente voló de la mesa.

—Edward te ha dado todo lo que le pediste, y ni siquiera pudiste decírselo —argumentó Rosalie, y Bella se sentó en silencio mientras escuchaba. —Él te dio su corazón y lo que hiciste fue tomarlo, colocarlo en tu bolsillo, y te alejaste. No le diste una parte de ti a él. No se lo dijiste, Bella. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?

—Rosalie, no es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito —replicó Bella. —No sé qué es el amor Rosalie. Mi padre y yo nunca fuimos realmente cercanos. Mi madre nos dejó y todas las relaciones que he tenido terminaron antes de que pudiera comprender el concepto. ¿Cómo sé que lo que siento es amor? ¿Qué pasa si lo que estoy sintiendo por Edward no es amor? ¿Qué pasa si me aburro de lo que tenemos y quiero irme? No puedo hacer eso, Rose. Tengo que tenerlo allí. Es egoísta, lo sé, pero lo necesito.

—Bella, me dijiste, lo has dicho antes —Rosalie exasperada señaló. —¿Cómo puede ser que ahora lo sepas?

—Hay una diferencia entre… —Bella empezó a decir, pero Rosalie la interrumpió.

—¡Tonterías, Bella, tonterías! ¿Qué diablos estás tan asustada?

—No soy lo suficientemente buena para él, Rose —admitió Bella, su voz tembló mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

—¿Qué clase de tonterías estás balbuceando?

—Rose, es un exitoso hombre de negocios, bien parecido. Es inteligente, ingenioso y divertido. Es sincero, compasivo y apasionado. Puede tener a cualquier chica colgando de su brazo. Si estuviera caminado por aquí, toda mujer voltearía para mirarlo y pensaría lo mismo. _¿Está casado? ¿Está soltero? ¿Cómo se llama? _Y si tuviera que venir aquí y sentarse junto a mí, lo primero que toda mujer pensaría ¿Qué está haciendo con ella? Él merece algo mejor que Bella Swan, editora de libros.

—¡Qué montón de mierda!— Rosalie exclamó en voz alta, una vez más, haciendo que todos en el restaurante se giraran a su vez en su dirección. —Tú y Edward son almas gemelas. Dos personas nunca han encajado mejor que ustedes dos. Ustedes han estado prácticamente casados entre sí durante los últimos veinte años. Cualquiera tiene que estar ciego para no verlo. Joder, un ciego podría verlo incluso. Lo amas, Bella. Tienes que decírselo.

—Yo... yo…

—No, nada de yo, Bella, ni peros. Él es en lo primero que piensas en la mañana y en lo último que piensas en la noche. Ves insignificantes cosas en la calle y al instante te recuerdan a él. Bella eso es amor. Cuando cada pensamiento es consumido por esa persona, y todos sus sentidos anhelan sentir, ver y oler a esa persona, es amor Bella. Eso es lo que es el amor —Rosalie predicó y Bella dejó que las lágrimas fluyan libremente mientras dejaba todo establecerse.

Ella sabía que Rosalie estaba en lo cierto, pero todavía quedaba la duda más profunda que le impedía admitirlo. Su amistad con Edward ya había cambiado, pero si tuviera que admitirlo, decírselo en voz alta a Edward, sería el final. Dejarían de ser Edward y Bella, los mejores amigos de veinte años y más. Serían Edward y Bella, los amantes con el potencial de un fin.

* * *

Después de su almuerzo con Rosalie, el resto del día pareció pasar de forma rápida, pero al mismo tiempo partes de él que parecían eternizarse, sobre todo la última hora. Golpeó el pie con furia en su escritorio mientras pensaba en llegar a casa. No podía mantener su mente enfocada en la novela frente a ella, volver a leer el mismo párrafo tres veces antes de darse cuenta de que ella había leído dos veces antes.

Cuando dieron las cinco, finalmente, Bella se levantó de su silla y corrió pasando a todos sus compañeros de trabajo, saludando y deseándoles una buena noche a medias, no le importa si tenían una buena noche o no.

Se sintió como una eternidad antes de que estuviera estacionando su auto en el garaje del complejo de condominios, notando rápidamente que el coche de Edward ya estaba allí. No pudo evitar el aumento de la felicidad que corría a través de sí, sabiendo que Edward ya estaba arriba.

Bella estaba increíblemente impaciente en ese momento. El ascensor no pudo ir lo suficientemente rápido para ella ni pudo llegar lo subir lo suficientemente rápido al apartamento tampoco.

Corrió tan rápido como le permitieron sus tacones, que eran como una serie de golpeteos. Luchó con su bolso mientras intentaba encontrar las llaves del apartamento, maldiciendo su bolso de gran tamaño. Ese es el problema con las bolsas grandes, pensó mientras buscaba. Podes meter todo allí, pero nunca encontrarlo cuando lo necesitas.

Por último, se las arregló para abrir la puerta y se encontró Edward caminando alrededor de la sala en un par de jeans.

—Hey —le saludó y él también la saludó con una gran sonrisa y cruzó la habitación para darle un beso en la frente.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó mientras la sostenía en un abrazo.

—Estuvo bien. El trabajo fue muy bien. Tuve un almuerzo con Rosalie, que era un poco difícil.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué dijo Rosalie? —preguntó realmente preguntándose la razón.

—Nada que no supiera ya —respondió ella y Edward asintió en comprensión.

—Es bueno escuchar eso. Ahora ve a cambiarte, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya me has oído. Ponte unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó mientras se dirigía a su habitación, con Edward detrás. Una vez dentro, Edward se sentó en la cama y se acostó, poniendo un brazo debajo de su cabeza. La pose y la pequeña franja de piel que mostraba cada vez que respiraba atormentaba profundamente a Bella.

—Lo sabrás muy pronto.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Bella le preguntó mientras se quitaba los tacones y los pantalones. Edward miraba desde la cama mientras ella metía en un par de jeans gastados.

—Ya verás —respondió él, con aire de suficiencia mientras observaba Bella desabrocharse la blusa.

—Hablando en serio, ¿qué estamos haciendo? Estoy muy cansado.

—Ya verás —respondió Edward de nuevo, esta vez con un encendedor Zippo abriéndose y cerrándose en su mano derecha.

—¿Por qué tienes un encendedor? —preguntó ella mientras permanecía de pie frente a él, esperando su próximo movimiento.

—Ya verás —sonrió mientras la tomaba mano y salían de su dormitorio.

—Edward, ¿a dónde diablos vamos? —preguntó otra vez mientras miraba a Edward agarrar una mochila en el piso junto a la puerta.

—Hasta la azotea, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Bella se mordió un poco el labio para reprimir un chillido de niña. Ningún hombre había preparado algo para ella antes. Ningún hombre jamás le había sorprendido con nada. Ningún hombre le había comprado joyas tampoco. Edward estaba en una clase para él solo.

En el techo, Edward tenía extendida una manta y dos cubos de allí, uno de ellos estaba lleno de agua.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Bella le preguntó, y Edward sonrió mientras se sentaba en la manta, ayudándola a sentarse en el proceso.

—Ya verás —respondió de nuevo, sacando un recipiente rectangular Tupperware de uno de los cubos.

—Deja de decir eso —protestó ella y Edward se rió entre dientes, pasándole el recipiente Tupperware. Bella agarró el recipiente con escepticismo, y la abrió, encontrando palos en el interior de color extraño.

—¿Qué son éstos? —preguntó y Edward sonrió.

—Luces de bengala —respondió mientras sacaba uno y lo encendía. La vara resplandeció con pequeñas flamas antes de irse apagando a los pocos instantes. Edward rápidamente tiró el palo ardiendo en una de la cubeta.

—¿Estás en serio? —Bella preguntó y Edward simplemente se rió, encendiendo otra y lanzándola al cubo de agua.

—Estamos celebrando —anunció y Bella sólo lo miró confundida.

—¿Qué estamos celebrando?

—El final de nuestro juego —respondió sacando el sombrero de la bolsa.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Todavía hay doce letras más para ir.

—Nosotros no lo necesitamos más —afirmó dejando caer el resto de piezas de papel en el cubo vacío.

—¿Hablas en serio?— Bella le preguntó mientras él sacaba otro de los fuegos artificiales del contenedor de Tupperware.

—Sí —dijo mientras encendía el cohete de madera.

—¡Espera! —Bella le detuvo mientras él aventaba el cohete de madera dentro del cubo con los pedazos de papel.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Edward?

—Muy —afirmó una vez más, llevando la bengala hacia abajo, pero Bella se la quitó de la mano y la lanzó en uno de los baldes con agua.

—¿Bella? —cuestionó y se volvió hacia ella.

—Creo… creo que no deberíamos de terminar tan rápido el juego.

—Nosotros no lo necesitamos más, Bella — dijo él, en voz baja, y Bella asintió.

—Sé que no lo necesitamos, pero creo que tenemos que terminar el juego correctamente sólo solidificarlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, con los ojos de un verde apagado que desgarraba el corazón de Bella.

—Dos letras, podemos elegir. Podemos ver todas esas y decidir. Vamos a jugar el juego como se suponía , un sábado, pero no tiene por qué ser exactamente como estaba.

—Todavía no te estoy siguiendo, Bella —se quejó Edward.

—Quiero mostrarte, necesito demostrarte, lo que no puedo decir —respondió Bella y Edward finalmente entendió lo que Bella estaba diciendo. Bella casi podía verlo averiguándolo.

—Te amo, Bella.

—Yo… yo — ella tartamudeó, pero Edward la detuvo.

—Bueno, ¿qué letra quieres? —preguntó, y aunque parecía molesto, Bella sabía que Edward estaría bien con el arreglo.

—Quiero la letra U —respondió ella, tomando por sorpresa a Edward.

—¿Por qué U?

—Ya verás —bromeó, haciendo a Edward reír, y de repente la tensión que había ido acumulando desde la mañana comenzó a disiparse lentamente. Bella sabía que era sólo temporal, pero que tomaría lo que podía conseguir.

—¿Y qué letra quieres? —preguntó y Edward sonrió.

—El resto de ellas —comenzó él y Bella se burlaba mientras rodaba sus ojos. —Pero… —continuó—, voy a tomar la letra X.

—X? ¿Por qué quieres X?

—Ya verás —respondió causando que Bella rodara los ojos otra vez.

—Muy bien, entonces tú vas este sábado, y luego la semana que viene yo —dijo Bella y Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No, te toca este sábado, y yo el siguiente —respondió él y Bella lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si hubiéramos seguido como antes, me habría tocado la última letra.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a buscar entre las letras y encontró la letra U, pero no pudo encontrar la letra X.

—No puedo encontrar la letra X —informó a Edward, que silbó y miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo has tenido la letra?

—Desde el comienzo del juego —confesó y la boca de Bella se abrió.

—Eres un sucio tramposo, Edward Cullen.

Edward se encogió de hombros y echó todas las piezas de papel de nuevo en el cubo y encendió una luz de bengala.

—¿Quieres hacer los honores? —preguntó él, entregándole la bengala mientras asentía con la cabeza. —Di unas palabras.

—Ummmm... —Bella pensó en algo que decir hasta que finalmente llegó a ella.

—Por el final de lo que fuimos y por el principio de lo que seremos. Por nosotros —dijo mientras dejaba caer la bengala ardiendo en el cubo. Las chispas se apoderó de uno de los papeles y lo incendió, causando un efecto dominó con el resto.

—Por nosotros —repitió Edward mientras le daba a Bella un beso.

—Voy a esperar para escuchar esas palabras durante el tiempo que sea necesario —le susurró al oído mientras la sujetaba contra su pecho.

—Lo haré, lo prometo. Todo esto es nuevo para mí —afirmó.

—Lo sé, Bella.

Bella se volvió y sonrió a Edward. Al verle sonreír, Bella lo bajó para darle otro beso, y al igual que la noche anterior, los dos estaban en los brazos del otro, sólo besándose, esperando y rezando en silencio por la sensación de nunca acabar.

* * *

.

**|Nota de Autor:**

.

* * *

**+Hey!**

Gracias, gracias, a todos por el apoyo. Sólo espero que no haya muchas estupideces (incoherencias) en la traducción y que les haya gustado el capítulo. Personalmente al principio del capítulo pensaba que Bella era realmente idiota y no se daba cuenta, pero finalmente la entendí en su infernal almuerzo con Rosalie... En el próximo capítulo, ¡la letra U! ¿Qué creen que haga Bella para demsotrar su amor? xDD

**Leon.  
Viernes 17 de junio de 2011.  
**


	29. · U es para Inolvidable ·

Historia perteneicente a the-glory-days (/u/1638201/the_glory_days)

**.:: Alphabet Weekends ::.**

**.**

**Capítulo XXVII: U es para Inolvidable  
**

(U is for Unforgettable)

.**  
**

* * *

.

_«Inolvidable, eso es lo que eres._  
_ Inolvidable, aun cerca o lejos._  
_ Como una canción de amor, que se aferra a mí._  
_ Como el pensar en ti me hace cosas_

_Nunca antes nadie ha sido más…»_

_'Inolvidable', por Nat King Cole_

.

* * *

**E**dward nunca había estado tanto contento como en la mañana del lunes. Era tonto, daba lástima, y estaba muy seguro de que Emmett diría que era algo gay, pero haber despertado con Bella a su lado había sido increíble.

El lunes en el trabajo, no había sido capaz de ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro. Las personas a su alrededor sospechaban que estaba feliz por la campaña de Adidas que habían firmado y adquirido en el fin de semana —todos sabían que el señor Austen no había hecho gran cosa; sino que todo era mérito de Edward—. Ninguno tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza, lo que esa sonrisa representaba de verdad. Ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado tan feliz.

En su cabeza, en constantes repeticiones, estaban imágenes de Bella y él besándose todo el día. Todavía podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo y la manera en que sus manos tiraban de las raíces de sus cabellos mientras se besaban. El dolor punzante de sus labios era un recordatorio constante de ello y era lo único importante. A lo largo del camino de veinte minutos al trabajo el lunes por la mañana, mantuvo una mano en el volante y la otra frotando el punzante, pero muy bien recibido, dolor en sus labios.

Aunque nadie sabía lo que había pasado la noche anterior, él sabía el significado de las presentes sonrisas que había en otros. Algunos en el trabajo habían comentado la posibilidad de un acenso a Edward. Era un tópico traído frecuentemente por aquellas personas que admiraban su trabajo y por las personas que envidiaban su progreso. Todos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que Edward se volviera socio; no habían dudas de ello.

Independientemente de su edad, Edward había aportado mucho más a la compañía que otras personas que habían estado el triple del tiempo que Edward llevaba allí. Tan sólo este año, Edward había hecho ganar a la compañía cinco millones de dólares por las campañas, desde los más pequeños anuncios en el periódico hasta la nueva campaña de Adidas que se abriría paso mundialmente.

Algunos de los más crudos y envidiosos miembros de la compañía comentaban el hecho de que Edward simplemente aparentaba sobre la campaña y sobre su suerte la noche anterior mientras Riley Smith era escuchado chismoseando en el salón. Esa era su razón por la que él se había 'pavoneado' en el edificio con esa sonrisa de mierda en la cara y viéndose 'como si acabara de tener el mejor sexo de su vida'.

Alice, sin embargo, fui la única que sospechó el real motivo del buen humor de Edward. En el momento en el que Edward había caminado hacia ella con ese paso grácil y esa resplandeciente sonrisa, Alice lo había seguido hasta su oficina dando zancadas para atraparlo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

—Aunque sé que estás feliz por la campaña, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón? —preguntó Alice mientras se sentaba enfrente de un extasiado Edward.

—¿A qué te refieres siquiera, Alice? —replicó tímido, deliberadamente intentando evadir la pregunta. La sonrisa todavía estaba presente en su rostro, y sus pies encima de su escritorio; algo que nunca hacía.

—Sé que esto tiene que ver con Bella. Deberías de saber que tu hermano tiene muy difícil mantener su boca cerrada, especialmente cuando Jasper mete whisky a su sistema.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron y sus pies bajaron inmediatamente del escritorio con un ruido sordo. Pasó de relajado a tenso en el parpadeo de un ojo.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —preguntó con aprehensión.

Alice sonrió brillantemente a su primo. Sus manos estaban juntas y pegadas a su pecho firmemente. Se veía increíblemente feliz.

—Así que, es verdad. ¿Tú y Bella están juntos?

—¿Eso es lo que te dijo? —preguntó Edward, tratando de averiguar si su desleal hermano había regado más secretos.

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Hay más historia que debería de saber? —preguntó recelosa y Edward se reprendió mentalmente por siquiera dar una pista de esa posibilidad. Alice era muy perspicaz.

—No, sólo pensé que quizá había dicho cómo lo averiguó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esto? —preguntó Alice, sus ojos muy abiertos y demandantes. Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron mientras pensaba sobre cuándo había comenzado el juego. Tuvo que pararse a sí mismo de pensarlo mucho cuando imágenes de él y Bella en el sofá, la ducha, contra el frigorífico, en la cama de ella, en su cama, en el parque, comenzaron a rodar por su cabeza.

—Son casi cuatro meses ahora —replicó y Alice gruñó.

—¡Cuatro meses! ¿Cómo esto se deslizó por mi radar? —se preguntó, perpleja.

—Fuimos muy discretos. La única razón por la que Emmett sabe es porque Bella le dijo accidentalmente a Rose.

—No trates de consolarme, Edward. Nunca dejo esas cosas pasar por alto. Debí de haberlo sabido el día que trajiste el álbum. Maldición, estoy perdiendo mi toque —gimió y Edward se rió.

—No estás perdiendo tu toque, pequeña niña. Sólo estás estresada por la planeación de la boda. ¿Cómo está yendo?

—No me llames 'pequeña niña'. Y la planeación está yendo bien, no puedo creer que ya se venga tan pronto. Sólo dos meses y medio más.

—Sí… _sólo_ dos meses y medio más —bromeó Edward y Alice rodó los ojos.

—¡Cállate! ¿Le has dicho a Bella que la amas? —preguntó Alice y un humor sombrío llegó a Edward, rápidamente borrando la brillantez de sus ojos; no pasó desapercibido.

—Sí —susurró él y Alice sonrió tímida.

—Sabes que he esperado escucharte admitir que amas a Bella por años, pero nunca esperé que sonarías así de taciturno.

—No estoy taciturno, Alice. Es sólo que… le dije a Bella que la amo, pero ella… ella no lo ha dicho —dijo y Alice asintió la cabeza en comprensión.

—Todavía.

—¿Perdona? —preguntó Edward.

—No lo ha dicho _todavía_, Edward —expresó su prima. —Conoces a Bella, la conoces mejor que nadie. Le va a tomar su tiempo.

—Lo sé, es sólo que ella fue la que inició la conversación sobre nuestra relación y de llevarla a más…

—¿Bella fue la que trajo el tema? —interrumpió Alice antes de que Edward terminara de explicar.

—Sí, ella era la que quería llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel.

—Estoy confundida. ¿Cómo es que ustedes llegaron a ese punto para siquiera hablarlo?

—¡Mierda! —siseó Edward por lo bajo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué blasfemias?

—¿No tengo reuniones esta mañana? —preguntó y ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Ninguna, pero tienes que ver al señor Meyers en la sala de conferencia después. Van a sorprenderte con un pastel y probablemente un buen reloj. Sabes cómo operan.

Edward suspiró, reclinándose en su silla, golpeteando en el reposabrazos y contemplando cuán mucho debería de decirle a Alice. Sacudió su cabeza, frustrado con todo, y decidió ir con todo.

—Bien, Bella y yo hemos estado… jugando en los últimos cuatro meses —comenzó y Alice se sentó en silencio mientras escuchaba a Edward decirle la historia. Sólo dejó afuera los detalles explícitos y Alice no lo cuestionó ni una vez. Le dijo acerca del comienzo del juego, cómo fue su idea hacerlo. Le dejó saber sobre las letras que habían usado y, por supuesto, le dijo sobre su regreso a casa, el collar y la conversación.

—Esa es toda la historia, Alice.

—Wow, ¿cómo no vi nada de esto? —sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. —Estuvo bajo mis narices todo el tiempo. ¿Y en qué estabas pensando, Edward? Esto se pudo haber tornado en algo terrible. Pudieron haber arruinado toda su amistad.

—Lo sé, Alice, pero tuve fe en ello. Sabía que, si las cosas se tornaban feas, lo hubiera detenido.

—¿Lo hubieras hecho? ¿Lo hubieras terminado por completo? —dijo mirando fijamente a Edward antes de continuar. —Por lo que me dijiste, la primera vez se sintió bien, incluso te disfrazaste. Ustedes fueron capaces de eliminar toda extrañeza antes de comenzar. La mayoría de las personas hubiera pasado la mayor parte del tiempo riéndose como pequeños niños. Suena como si nunca hubiera sido un juego para ustedes dos.

Edward se quedó en silencio mientras procesaba las palabras de Alice. Comenzaron con reglas y vivieron con ellas, pero rápidamente las desecharon. Ni siquiera abarcaron todo el abecedario.

—Voy a tomar ese silencio como un sí. —Miró su reloj y suspiró. —Deberías de dirigirte ya al salón de conferencias para celebración. Te quieren allí un poco después de las diez.

—Gracias, Alice, estaré allí pronto. Sólo necesito revisar algo.

—No hay problema. Ah y no estaría contrariada si le comentaras a Jasper acerca de ese collar de Tiffany's. Tal vez lo tomé como una pista —dijo riéndose mientras salía de la oficina.

Edward revisó sus fluctuantes emociones mientras se sentaba en su oficina para mirar por la ventana. Sabía que a Bella le tomaría tiempo poder decir 'Te amo' y dolía, pero tenía que esperar.

Fue mientras caminaba hacia el elevador que supo que esperaría lo que fuera para escuchar las palabras porque, incluso si ella no las decía, aún podría despertar a su lado y eso era más que suficiente por ahora.

* * *

La mañana del martes comenzó igual que la del lunes, pero esta vez fue Edward el primero que despertó.

Fue capaz de ver a Bella dormir en sus brazos, aunque era realmente algo difícil verla bien, pues su cabeza estaba enterrada en su pecho. Era su calidez la que estrujó su corazón. El hecho de que ella estuviera allí antes de que abriera los ojos era suficiente para regresar una sonrisa brillante a su cara.

Hizo su cabello a un lado mientras observaba la luz del día filtrarse por la ventana contra su mejilla y la despertaba.

—Buenos días, bonita —saludó a su perezoso bostezo y rio mientras ella se sonrojaba.

—Buenos días —murmuró contra su pecho.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Adolorida. El techo no es precisamente el mejor lugar para recostarse —se rió y Edward acarició su mejilla con una mano.

—Lo sé; pero al menos no nos quedamos dormidos allí, nos hubiéramos empapado.

—Cierto —gruñó ella mientras se alejaba de Edward.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mis labios duelen. Dolían ayer y ahora es mucho peor —se quejó ella y Edward se rió.

—Sé a lo que te refieres —concordó frotando su mano contra sus labios.

—Realmente no quiero salir de la cama —anunció mientras se estiraba. Edward observó como la piel de su vientre se estiraba mientras arqueaba la espalda.

—Tampoco yo, pero creo que tengo un SDC esperando en mi escritorio, o al menos eso es lo que me dijo Alice ayer por la tarde después de que dejé la oficina.

—¿Qué demonios es un SDC? —preguntó Bella mientras se giraba y se recargaba en su mano. Edward imitó su acción, los quedaron recostados viéndose uno al otro.

—Solicitud de Calificación. En otras palabras, quieren que les mandemos panfletos antes de que puedan mandarnos posibles paquetes informativos para la campaña.

Bella se rió mientras estiraba su mano libre para tocar los labios de Edward.

—Tus labios están hinchados —comentó ella, mientras pasaba su pulgar a lo largo de ellos.

—Mira quién lo dice —replicó, tirando su labio inferior con el pulgar y el índice, obteniendo un chillido de dolor de Bella.

—¡Ay! —gritó mientras le pegaba en su hombro.

—Pareciera que una abeja te picó en el labio.

—Bueno, si alguien dejara de morderme todo el tiempo —murmuró y Edward se rió mientras se inclinaba para tomar entre sus dientes su labio inferior.

Mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior, Bella gruñó y Edward siseó —Nunca.

—No quiero que te detengas —murmuró mientras presionaba sus labios contra los suyos en un dulce beso.

—Nunca —repitió.

Eventualmente los dos se separaron y se levantaron de la cama para prepararse para el trabajo.

—¿Te unes a la ducha? —preguntó Bella y Edward se rió.

—¿Me preguntaste eso? Como si necesitara invitación —respondió con suficiencia y Bella le lanzó una almohada.

—Vamos, apestoso. Hay que darte un baño —bromeó ella y Edward la siguió al cuarto de baño.

—Antes de que nos metamos… olvidé decirte algo.

—¿Se tratan de las raras noticias que has oído en el trabajo? —preguntó.

—No, pero encontré que los rumores que había escuchado en el trabajo sobre el señor Meyers teniendo una aventura con su secretaria son reales. No quería creerlos pero, aparentemente, fueron atrapados el viernes cuando el conserje llegó a vaciar las papeleras.

Bella miró a Edward con los ojos abiertos al máximo.

—¿El señor Meyers? Pero ¿no tiene como sesenta?

—Oye, la edad sólo es un número —argumentó Edward y Bella se rió.

—Su secretaria tiene treinta. La conocí en la fiesta de Navidad el año pasado. Oh, eww —gruñó ella en desagrado. —Eso es grave y su esposa es tan agradable. ¿Cuál es su nombre? Ste-Sti-Stacy! Una mujer muy dulce, algo religiosa, pero de todas formas agradable.

Edward se quedó riéndose enfrente de Bella antes de tomarla por los hombros para llamar su atención.

—¿Quieres oír lo que tengo que decirte o no? —preguntó con severidad.

—Depende —negoció Bella. —¿Me va a gustar lo que vas a decir?

—Depende —replicó Edward y Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Ummm… Ehhh… —comenzó Edward y Bella le apremió.

—Vamos, ¿qué?

—Alice sabe todo sobre nosotros —respondió rápidamente. —Y también Jasper.

—¿Cómo? —gritó Bella.

—Bueno, verás, Jasper, en vez de darle comida a Emmett, le dio whisky y sabes que Emmett y el alcohol… los dos juntos son como el maní y la salsa de tomate.

—¿Así que le dijo sobre nuestras… actividades?

—No, sólo que estamos juntos —replicó Edward, pero Bella sintió que era más.

—¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

—Bueno, Alice me preguntó sobre lo que Emmett les dijo y terminé contándole sobre el juego —dijo haciendo una mueca y con mucha razón. La cara de Bella se tornó inmediatamente a rojo y sus cejas se fruncieron.

—¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que es esto, Edward? Ni siquiera conozco mucho a Jasper.

—Sólo le dije a Alice, además tú le dijiste a Rosalie —contraatacó y Bella bufó en frustración.

—Sí y mira lo que pasó. Alice le dirá a Jasper.

—Lo siento —se disculpó y Bella sacudió la cabeza en desdén.

—No puedo creerte, Edward.

—Realmente lo siento —dijo él. Bella sacudió la cabeza y se alejó.

—Vamos, Bells. ¿De verdad importa?

—Sí, sí importa —argumentó. —¿Sabes cómo eso me hace ver delante de mi futuro primo política?

La mandíbula de Edward se desencajó por un momento antes de que una deslumbrante sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

—¿Futura prima política? —preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Esta vez, la mandíbula de Bella se desencajó. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo antes de que cerrara la boca y tragara audiblemente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con shock.

—Dijiste futura prima política. Jasper será _mi _futuro primo político, no tuyo —replicó, con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Esas palabras aceleraron su corazón. Saber que Bella pensaba de esa manera sobre Jasper significaba que estaba considerando casarse algún día con él.

—¿Qué hay de esa ducha? —trató Bella de evadir la conversación y Edward se rió mientras sacudía su cabeza.

—Sí, eso suena bien. Vamos, señora Cullen —bromeó él y Bella se sonrojó furiosamente. No pudo sino sonreír ante lo encantador que sonaba 'Isabella Cullen' en su cabeza.

—Cállate —espetó ella mientras se dirigía al baño.

Edward rápidamente la atrapó antes de que alcanzara la puerta del baño y la tomó de la cintura. Su espalda estaba contra su pecho y los sacudió de lado a lado suavemente antes de inclinarse hacia su oído.

—Me encanta que tengas ese pensamiento sobre casarte porque he pensado en lo mismo —confesó y sintió a Bella estremecerse contra él.

—Te amo, Isabella Swan.

—Edward —dijo ella triste y Edward la giró.

—El tiempo que tome, Bella.

* * *

El resto de la semana pasó sin ningún evento importante y, antes de que Edward lo supiera, eran las seis de la mañana del sábado, y estaba siendo despertado por Bella haciéndole cosquillas en los pies.

—¿Qué carajos, Bella? —medio gruñó, medio se rió mientras alejaba sus pies de los dedos de Bella.

—Despiértate, sol. Nos espera un largo día.

—Ya estás vestida. ¿Cuándo pasó eso? No te sentí dejar la cama —dijo perezoso mientras se esforzaba por sentarse, eventualmente pudiendo.

—Yo también puedo ser sigilosa a veces. Es raro, pero sucede. Ahora mueve ese lindo trasero y alístate. Tengo muchas cosas planeadas para hoy —ordenó ella, quitando el cobertor que todavía cubría el torso de Edward.

—De acuerdo. ¿Por lo menos podrías decirme que vamos a hacer? ¿O a dónde vamos a ir? —preguntó Edward mientras se deslizaba en unos jeans.

—Ya verás —bromeó Bella y él la miró burlón.

Quince minutos después Edward estaba vestido y parado junto a Bella en la cocina mientras sorbían su café.

—¿Al menos vas a darme una pequeña pista de lo que vamos a hacer?

—No debería. —Bella hizo una mueca cuando el café caliente quemó su lengua y Edward se estremeció por un momento. —Pero te daré una pista sobre a _dónde_ vamos a ir.

Edward se relajó viendo que Bella estaba bien y observó mientras ella sacaba un tenedor de los cajones.

—¿Un tenedor? —preguntó Edward y Bella asintió.

—Piensa un poco, Edward.

—Vamos a comer —asumió y Bella sacudió la cabeza y sacó otro tenedor del cajón.

—¿Qué demonios, Bella? ¿Dos tenedores? ¿Vamos a ir dos tenedores? —cuestionó Edward y los ojos de Bella se abrieron intentando darle una pista y Edward finalmente entendió la pista que le daba.

—Vamos a ir a Forks. Yo… Es temprano —se defendió a sí mismo y Bella se echó a reír a carcajadas, avergonzando a Edward.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo, Cullen —dijo lastimando a su ego y Edward le sacó la lengua.

—Bueno, lo siento. Es la inoportuna hora de las seis veinte de la mañana en sábado. Mis disculpas, señorita, por no resolver el acertijo —se burló y Bella simplemente le sonrió.

—Así que, ¿por qué vamos a Forks?

—Ya verás —respondió mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Tomó las llaves del auto de la mesa y miró hacia atrás. Por un momento, Edward estuvo asombrado por la manera en que sus ojos le llamaban.

—¿Vienes?

—Si vas, yo ya estoy allí —declaró mientras atravesaba la puerta abierta. Podía escuchar las risitas que dejó salir mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Escuché eso —susurró en su oreja y ella saltó lejos de él.

—¿Qué te he dicho de estar llegándole así a las personas?

—No hacerlo —le contestó con petulancia.

—Malhumorado —murmuró ella bromista mientras entraban al elevador.

—No lo soy.

—Claro, claro, Edward.

* * *

Tres horas y media después Edward se sintió ser sacudido para despertarse por Bella. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Bella había estacionado el auto enfrente del supermercado de Forks.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó en medio de un bostezo.

—Ya verás, dormilón —fue todo lo que dijo mientras salía del auto y se dirigía al lado del auto de Edward. Se sacó de su estupor y salió del auto. Siguió a Bella al supermercado y escuchó la alarma del auto mientras lo cerraba con la llave desde lejos.

—¿Qué planeas comprar? —preguntó Edward mientras observaba a Bella dirigirse hacia el pasillo de galletas. Tuvo que detener sus pasos cuando ella se detuvo abruptamente y se giró para mirarlo.

—Bella… —llamó su nombre suavemente, la preocupación comenzando a llegar cuando vio lágrimas formarse en los ojos de Bella.

—Hace casi veintidós años, mi despistada madre decidió no poner atención hacia dónde estaba empujando su carro de compras, sino poner atención a mi lloriqueo y terminó chocando contra otro carro —comenzó mientras Edward miraba como lágrimas caían por su rostro.

—Agradece eso, porque eso me trajo hasta ti. Teníamos cuatro y hasta en esa entonces sabías cómo hacerme sonreír —continuó entre sus lágrimas, deteniéndose para respirar profundamente. Edward sólo se quedó silencioso mientras miraba cómo sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

—Estaba llorando y te giraste hacia mí —dijo y estiró su mano. En su palma estaba una envoltura de caramelo de fresa. —Te giraste hacia mí y me diste un caramelo de fresa y dijiste…

—Las niñas bonitas no deberían de llorar —intervino Edward mientras acercaba a Bella hacia él y la abrazaba con fuerza, sin importar que sus lágrimas estaban mojando su camisa. Momentos después, Bella se alejó y Edward limpió algunas lágrimas de su rostro.

—Cada momento que hemos compartido está fuertemente guardado en mi memoria. El sólo pensar en ti me hace cosas, Edward. Nunca olvidaré el momento de aquí, el momento en el que te conocí. Edward Cullen, eres inolvidable para mí. Nunca nadie antes ha significado tanto o me ha hecho sentir de esta manera. Sólo eres tú Edward, sólo tú me has hecho sentir así —declaró, las lágrimas bajando por su rostro de nuevo. Edward no dejó de limpiarlas.

—Bella, es lo mismo para mí. Me siento exactamente de la misma manera; siempre has sido tú.

Bella se abalanzó hacia él y la sostuvo con fuerza mientras ella pasaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Cada parte de su cuerpo se sintió viva. Su corazón lleno. Sin siquiera decir 'Te amo', Bella le había hecho el hombre vivo más feliz.

—¿Ahora qué, Bella?

—Ahora —sorbió ella mientras se alejaba. —Ahora estoy de humor para algunas tortitas de banana.

—Forks Diner —gritó Edward alegremente e incluso entre lágrimas y sollozos Bella pudo sonreír. Edward le sonrió de vuelta y tomó su mano mientras salían del supermercado e iban al auto. Esta vez Edward condujo.

Estuvieron en el restaurante en cinco minutos.

—¿Por qué siempre conduces como maniaco? —regañó Bella, no del todo en serio. Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes cómo me gusta conducir.

Caminar hacia el restaurante fue como un déjà vu. Era casi como ser golpeado en la cara por incontables recuerdos.

—¡Edward! ¡Bella! —un hombre mayor les dio la bienvenida mientras entraban al lugar.

—Hey, señor Jones. ¿Cómo está? —saludó Edward al dueño del restaurante mientras se sentaban en los taburetes de la barra.

—Muy bien, muchacho. ¿Cómo han estado ustedes dos? No los he visto en años. ¿Siguen siendo mejores amigos? —preguntó, sonriéndoles.

—Estamos muy bien, señor Jones —respondió Bella, tomando la mano de Edward y mostrándosela. El señor Jones sonrió mientras veía sus manos unidas.

—Siempre supe que ustedes tenían algo especial —sonrió y les guiñó un ojo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Edward y vio al señor Jones asentir.

—Oh, muchacho, era tan claro como el día lo mucho que se importaban uno al otro. Aunque no creía que supieran lo mucho que se importaban realmente. Lo supe por la forma en que le mirabas. —El señor Jones señaló a Edward.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú —replicó. —Mirabas a Bella como si fuera la única chica en la habitación, sin importar que tuvieras en el brazo a una linda chica, nunca la mirabas como mirabas a Bella. O, debería decir, como la miras.

Edward le sonrió al señor Jones mientras veía a Bella mirar al señor Jones.

—¿Qué hay de mí? —preguntó Bella.

—También tú, Bella. Era la forma en que te aferrabas a cada palabra que Edward decía. No importaba si hablaba de unas papas fritas con queso para comer; escuchabas como si escucharas tus alabanzas.

Edward se rió y miró alrededor del nada cambiado y acogedor restaurante. Todavía se sentía como en casa en el restaurante como pasó muchos años atrás. El señor Jones todavía tenía su tablero en la esquina y Edward se levantó para verlo, ubicando un papel con un nombre y fecha familiar.

—Oh, Dios mío. Todavía te debo cinco dólares por dos sodas y una canasta de papas fritas —anunció Edward, mientras quitaba el papel de la pared.

—No te preocupes por eso, Edward. ¿Por qué no tú y Bella se sientan y mando a Julie para que tome sus órdenes?

—Claro, señor Jones, pero sólo tráiganos dos jugos de naranja y una gran orden doble de tortitas de banana —respondió Bella y se dirigió a un gabinete enfrente de la ventana y Edward hizo lo mismo con el recibo en la mano.

—Mira esto —dijo, pasándoselo a Bella, quien tomo el viejo y amarillento papel y lo leyó rápidamente.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró mientras miraba a Edward y él asintió.

—Este fue el día en que me pediste que perdiéramos la virginidad —Bella dijo y asintió de nuevo.

—Lo sé. No puedo creer que haya estado aquí todo este tiempo.

—No puedo creer que no le hayas pagado al hombre —bromeó Bella y Edward gruñó.

—Si la memoria sirve, tú te comiste la última papa frita.

—¡Semántica! —argumentó Bella mientras Edward miraba su mano mientras pasaba una y otra vez los dedos por la fecha del recibo.

—¿Recuerdas ese día? —le preguntó a ella.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Pensé que habías enloquecido —se rió Bella y Edward se unió a su alegría.

—Sí, éramos tan tontos. Me refiero a que, ¿quién se para allí y pide que te quites la ropa? —detalló Edward y Bella se rió de nuevo.

—Pienso sobre ese día mucho —admitió Bella quedamente.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. He escuchado muchas historias horrorosas sobre las primeras veces de algunas chicas, pero la mía fue bonita. Por más torpe que fue, fue bonita. Me hiciste sentir cómoda, segura, y aunque dolió, me hiciste sentir increíble. Valoro mucho el recuerdo de ese día —murmuró mientras nuevas lágrimas surgían de sus ojos.

—¿Alguna vez piensas todo el tiempo que fue perdido por ese día? —preguntó Edward y Bella musitó un 'Sí'.

—Estúpido Emmett y su estúpida regla de no besarse —Bella protestó y Edward se rió en afirmación. —Me encanta besarte.

—Me encanta besarte.

—Me encanta ser besada por ti. Me siento muy hermosa y muy amada cuando me besas —dijo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. —Incluso mi primer beso fue mejor. Aunque la clase entera lo vio, sentí que sólo estábamos tú y yo en la habitación.

Edward alcanzó a Bella a través de la mesa y limpió sus lágrimas con una servilleta y luego se inclinó y le dio un dulce beso.

—Te amo —murmuró y otra lágrima resbaló mientras Bella hacía una mueca.

—El tiempo que tome —la reconfortó. —El tiempo que tome…

* * *

Dejaron el restaurante, llenos hasta el borde y felices. Edward pagó por el desayuno y su deuda y los dos le desearon al señor Jones un buen día.

—¿Ahora a dónde? —preguntó Edward mientras se metían al auto, Bella tomando el volante.

—A los acantilados de la Reservación Quileute..

El cuerpo entero de Edward se congeló mientras ella giraba en la familiar carretera.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó. Sus manos estaban crispadas en puños en sus muslos. Estaba enterrando sus uñas en sus palmas y sus nudillos estaban más blancos de lo normal.

—Confía en mí, Edward —Bella se giró hacia Edward, pero él no la miró.

—No puedo regresar allí, Bella —murmuró. —Cada vez que pienso en ese día, pienso en perderte. Fui tan idiota.

—Hey —dijo Bella, relajando el puño de Edward y metiendo su mano entre la suya. —Aún estoy aquí y aunque el día terminó con amargura, todavía recuerdo la emoción de irnos de pinta y escapando en tu auto como un par de idiotas. Puedo recordar manejando hacia el acantilado, con Nirvana resonando en el radio. Puedo recordar lo feliz que parecías y la sonrisa que no podías quitar de tu cara a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba pensando que seríamos atrapados. Esas son las cosas que recuerdo de ese día.

Edward permaneció en silencio mientras Bella sostenía su mano y conducía. El camino hacia el acantilado fue el camino más largo de la vida de Edward. Sólo fue una manejada de veinticinco minutos, pero en ese momento y ahí se sintió mucho más larga. En el momento en el que el acantilado vino a la vista, la imagen de Bella cayendo como un montón de ladrillos vino a su mente y apretó su agarre en Bella.

—Bella, ¿podemos irnos por favor? —suplicó y Bella replicó que no lo harían.

—¿Por favor, Bella?

—No —repitió. —Necesitamos estar aquí —dijo mientras aparcaba el auto a unos pies de la colina que iba hacia los acantilados. Edward miró con asombro mientras ella salía del auto y caminaba a su lado para sacarlo también. Era como si estuviera hipnotizado cuando salió y tomó su mano. Dejó que lo guiara en todo el camino hacia el acantilado en donde habían saltado ocho años atrás.

—Edward, ese día nunca podrá ser borrado de nuestras memorias —comenzó Bella mientras Edward tomaba su mano. El besó la cicatriz en su muñeca con amor.

—Lo siento, Bella —murmuró Edward y Bella lo desechó. —Siempre y por siempre perdón.

—Te he perdonado por ese día incontables veces. No fue tu culpa así que, por favor, deja de disculparte —habló. —El momento es inolvidable, desafortunadamente y, aunque no podemos borrarlo, quiero hacer un nuevo recuerdo del acantilado.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Salta conmigo —dijo Bella y Edward dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward y Bella tomó su mano.

—Salta conmigo —repitió. —No podemos borrar ese día, pero podemos crear un nuevo recuerdo inolvidable. Salta conmigo.

Edward miró a Bella a los ojos y vio el anhelo en ellos y accedió. Bella le sonrió y dio un paso hacia el borde, agarrando la mano de Edward fuertemente.

—A la cuenta de tres. Uno —comenzó Bella.

—Dos —continuó Edward.

—Tres —los dos gritaron y saltaron del borde.

Mientras caían, Edward escuchó a Bella gritar algo, el viento llevándolo a su alrededor.

—Te amo, Edward Cullen.

* * *

.

**|Nota de Traductor:**

.

* * *

**+Hey!**

De nuevo agradezco todo. Y vuelvo a mencionar para despistads (ya que aquí Edward y Bella hablan mucho de la regla de no besarse, su primera vez y su primer beso) Hay dos Outtakes publicados por la autora en donde se relatan esas cosas. Cuando finalice la traducción (solo tres caps más y un epílogo) voy a volver a hacer la encuesta para ver cuál quieren leer primero y le voy a pedir permiso a la autora (Intentaré pedirle permiso para los dos) Estoy dispuesta a traducirlos ambos, pero el que puedan leerlos o no depende por completo de la autora =/

Me despido y le suplico que por favor dejen revs =) Cuando son mis fics no importa mucho eso, pero esta es una traducción de una historia que me parece muy valiosa =) Sería genialoso poder llegar por lo menos a los 2,000.

Gracias por todo,

**Leon.  
Miércoles 22 de junio de 2011.  
**


	30. · Todo lo que Quería La Única Excepción

La historia le pertenece a the-glory-days (/u/1638201/the_glory_days)

**.:: Alphabet Weekends ::.**

**.**

**Capítulo XXVII: Todo lo que Quería; La Única Excepción**

(All I Wanted; The Only Exception)

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**L**a cabeza de Bella salió del agua más rápido de lo que esperó, por el oleaje del agua empujándola hacia arriba. Ella lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo los pesados y mojados rizos pegar la parte superior de su espalda mientras regresaban a su lugar y escuchaba los sonidos del agua.

Jadeó por aire mientras sus pulmones trataban de ajustarse a la sensación de aire llenándolos. Quitó el agua y apartó el cabello de sus ojos desesperadamente mientras trataba de ajustar su visión para ver en dónde había caído. Estaba agradecida de que se hubiera pinchado la nariz antes de caer al agua. Sus fosas estarían matándola si lo hubiera hecho. Toda el agua hubiera entrado por sus fosas por el impacto; lo había aprendido de la última vez.

Por unos momentos, Bella olvidó en dónde estaba y quién estaba con ella mientras trataba de familiarizarse con el área encima del agua. Mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad y fallaba miserablemente, un par de brazos rodearon su cintura y la giraron. Se encontró con la intensa mirada de Edward, quien tenía el cabello hacia atrás a causa del agua, y al igual que mucha de su propia ropa, su camiseta estaba pegada a su cuerpo.

Sus manos liberaron su cintura por debajo del agua y los dos permanecieron flotando allí en silencio antes de que sus manos encontraran camino en su rostro. Él tomó sus mejillas antes de hablar.

—Dilo otra vez —jadeó a través de respiraciones profundas mientras dejaba sus ojos viajar de sus ojos a sus labios. Bella sonrió y mordió la comisura de su labio mientras veía sus pechos levantándose y hundiéndose al mismo tiempo causando pequeños oleajes entre ellos.

—¿Por favor, Bella? ¿Por favor dilo de nuevo? Quiero creer que no estaba escuchando cosas —suplicó mientras limpiaba las gotas de agua que caían desde la raíz de su cabello y de sus mejillas.

—No estabas escuchando cosas —murmuró Bella y los ojos de Edward se abrieron al máximo por la confesión. Usando la fluidez del agua, Edward se movió más cerca de Bella, entrelazando sus piernas.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó desesperadamente y Bella sonrió.

—Te amo, Edward Cullen —afirmó ella, sinceramente y Edward se abalanzó hacia ella, acercando su rostro hacia el suyo y besándola apasionadamente. Sus labios se moldearon a los de ella en perfecta sincronización. Era lento y amoroso y sin embargo completamente imperturbable mientras flotaban en el agua. Cuando sus labios se bajaron para succionar su labio inferior, los de ella se movieron para tomar su labio superior. Sus manos se hundieron en su cabello mojado y las de él también.

—De nuevo —susurró y ella accedió.

—Te amo.

Sus labios encontraron los de ella de nuevo. Sus dientes chocaron por un instante antes de que alentaran sus movimientos.

—¡De nuevo! —murmuró contra su boca y Bella rió y accedió una vez más.

—Te amo. Te amo. ¡Te amo! —gritó y Edward comenzó a reírse. Ella había ido muy lejos; su corazón se llenaba y explotaba cada vez que lo decía. Ella levantó sus ojos para mirarlo realmente y fue recibida por la más pura y sincera emoción.

—Te amo tanto —murmuró él mientras la acercaba de nuevo a él. Pasó sus dedos por su espalda sobre sus ropas mojadas y agarró su cuello suavemente mientras los bajaba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Bella mientras su barbilla rozaba la superficie del agua.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó Edward seriamente.

—Con mi vida.

—Entonces confía en mí ahora mismo —replicó, inclinándose hacia adelante para besarla. Sus labios encontraron los suyos fuertemente y los bajó lentamente hacia el agua. Bella estaba segura de que si sus piernas no estuvieran entrelazadas, ya hubiese regresado flotando a la superficie. Sin embargo, permanecieron allí, agarrándose uno al otro y sumergidos en el agua. Sólo estaban presionando sus labios contra los del otro.

Era un beso surreal.

Todo lo que Bella podía sentir era a Edward. Todo lo que ella pudo ver cuando abrió a sus ojos fue a Edward. No importaba que el agua picara sus ojos. Todo lo que podía escuchar era el vacío del agua. El beso no duró mucho antes de que Edward los devolviera a la superficie. Edward simplemente agarró a Bella y la miró y Bella, aunque la mirada era extraña, no puedo evitar estar cautivada y encantada por esta.

—¿Lo entendiste?

—¿Entendí qué?

—Lo que acabo de mostrarte —replicó y ella negó la cabeza.

—Cuando estoy contigo, es como si el mundo desapareciera. Todo lo que veo, es a ti, Bella. Todo lo que huelo, siento, eres tú. Estar cerca de ti me hace sentir… es… es una tranquilidad pacífica que no entiendo muy bien. Se siente tan bien para mí —describió y Bella sonrió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido por su expresión.

Bella acercó a Edward hacia ella y lo besó. Mientras se besaban, Bella rodeó la cintura de Edward con sus piernas mientras él medio nada y medio caminaba llevándolos hacia el borde de tierra alrededor del río.

—Edward —gimió Bella mientras Edward trazaba besos en su nuca. La dejó suavemente en el suelo y se sostuvo a sí mismo con sus codos encima de ella. Habían pequeñas piedras en el suelo, pero a Bella no le importo; no podía sentirlas enterrándose en su espalda, sólo podía sentir a Edward.

—Te amo, Bella —dijo mientras la miraba.

—Yo también te amo —replicó antes de que él regresara sus labios a los suyos y la besara suavemente, moviendo sus labios en una danza lenta. Bella estaba tratando de saborizarlo, besándolo de vuelta con la misma pasión.

Edward comenzó a repartir besos en su cuello y sopló aire en los rastros de agua que continuaban cayendo por él. Se deleitaba por la forma en que su cuerpo se estremecía bajo el suyo y la piel de gallina en sus brazos. Mantuvo el collar entre sus dedos antes de volverlo a dejar en su pecho, besando el corazón de diamante incrustado.

Bella suspiró contenta mientras sus manos comenzaban a quitarle su camiseta mojada, esforzándose un poco para despegarla de su piel. Los dos forcejearon la prenda de algodón para pasarla por su cabeza y se atoró un poco en su cara antes de que Edward la aventara al suelo junto a ellos. Edward la recostó suavemente y de nuevo no le importaron las piedras enterrándose en su espalda desnuda.

—¿Quizá no fue muy inteligente saltar al agua totalmente vestidos? —se rió Edward mientras frustrantemente forcejeaba con su propia camiseta, peleando con el material, antes de que se uniera la de Bella en el suelo también.

Bella rió en acuerdo antes de que dejara sus manos viajar por la fría piel del pecho de Edward. Creó un poco de calor por la fricción de sus manos. Edward gruñó antes de detenerla y poner sus manos por encima de su cabeza. Agarró sus dos muñecas con ambas manos antes de separarlas para entrelazar sus dedos.

Se quedaron allí mirándose uno al otro por unos instantes de silencio antes de que un repentino oleaje se deslizara por debajo de Bella y la hiciera saltar causando que Edward cayera a un lado y comenzara a reírse.

—No te rías —se quejó Bella mientras le palmeaba el pecho. —Estaba muy fría.

—Lo siento, pero eso es lo que te pasa cuando te recuestas en la orilla en donde el oleaje de río se rompe.

—Tú me pusiste aquí —replicó y se giró para recargarse en un codo y mirar a Edward, él imitó sus movimientos.

—No dijiste nada —contestó y quitó arena y piedras de su espalda de su espalda mientras se sentaba.

—Estaba perdida en el momento —confesó tímidamente y miró a Edward sonreír y estirar su mano para tocar el calor formándose en sus mejillas.

—Yo también.

—Siempre estoy perdida en el momento contigo —continuó, sintiéndose algo ridícula por lo melosa que la conversación estaba volviéndose.

—Bella Swan —se rió Edward. —¿Quién diría que eres tan sentimentalista?

—¡Cállate! —espetó mientras Edward la ponía encima de él, con sus manos firmemente puestas en su cadera.

—Sólo bromeó —se defendió.

Edward no dijo nada mientras bajaba por el cuello a Bella y conectaba su boca con la de ella. Bella se dejó perder a sí misma por la sensación de sus labios; sabía que nunca podría cansarse de ellos o de él.

—Edward —gruñó ella mientras se apartaba.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo ahora mismo —gruñó. Recorrió su pecho con besos, subiendo las copas de su sostén para besar los bordes de cada pecho y finalmente quedó harto de la prenda roja y se la quitó por encima de la cabeza, no molestándose en desabrocharlo antes.

Sus manos masajearon sus pechos mientras iba dando besos en su estómago, repartiendo entre besos y mordiscos haciendo a Bella retorcerse debajo de él. Ella jadeaba pesadamente mientras sus pulgares redondeaban simultáneamente sus pezones y observaba como se endurecían.

—Edward —gimió ella mientras besaba a lo largo de su ombligo, todavía sin mover las manos de su pecho.

—Bella —hizo eco él, mientras sus manos finalmente se movían de sus pechos y acariciaban su cintura hasta que agarró su cadera firmemente y empujó sus caderas contra las de ella. Los dos gimieron a la sensación antes de que Edward gruñera.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella y Edward se levantó rápidamente, levantando a Bella después.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó mientras la cargaba, las piedras en la espalda de Bella cayeron al suelo y ella envolvió con las piernas su cintura. Sus pantalones mojados le hacían casi imposible caminar con algo de gracia.

—No quería hacer esto con esas piedras enterrándose en tu espalda —explicó mientras la dejaba en el capó del auto. Todavía había un poco de calor del motor presente.

Bella sonrió agradecida y se inclinó hacia él para besarlo antes de que se separara y comenzara a desabrocharse los pantalones. Su urgencia hizo a Bella reír.

—No te rías de mí —gruñó mientras luchaba para sacar la apretada y pesada prenda de sus piernas. Bella sonrió a la situación. Rosalie había dicho que el mejor sexo era aquel en donde te podías reír antes, durante y después, porque significaba el nivel de seguridad que había entre la pareja.

—No hay prisa, Edward —ronroneó ella y Edward detuvo sus movimientos para alzarle una ceja. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Acabas de ronronear? —preguntó mientras tiraba de la prenda atorada en su pierna derecha. Tiró tan fuerte del material que casi cae cuando por fin lo logró.

—Quizá debiste de haberte quitado los zapatos —bromeó Bella y se quitó los suyos para comenzar a forcejear con sus propios pantalones.

—Cállate —dijo y se logró quitar sus pantalones y zapatos. Sólo se quedó en bóxers y calcetines. Bella estaba sentada en el capó del auto en ropa interior. Le sonrió a Bella y le hizo una seña con el dedo a Edward para que se acercara.

—¿Entusiasmada? —preguntó con suficiencia mientras se paraba justo enfrente de Bella.

—¿Quizá? Pero no soy la única, ya que prácticamente tú te arrancaste los pantalones —replicó juguetona y Edward gimió cuando sus manos se abrieron camino la V de sus caderas. Recorrió los músculos con las puntas de sus dedos índices.

—Pantalones y entrepierna mojada no es algo divertido. La irritación no es divertida —declaró y Bella gritó un poco mientras una risa la invadía.

—Deja de reírte. —Hizo un puchero de broma y la acercó más a él.

—No puedo evitarlo —se defendió. —Siempre me haces reír.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido —susurró y se inclinó para besarla, empujando sus caderas contra las suyas.

—No creo que debamos hacer esto en el auto —reprendió Bella mientras comenzaba a quitarse sus bóxers.

—¿Por qué no? —protestó contra su clavícula mientras depositaba besos.

—Alguien podría vernos —gimió su argumento y Edward se mofó de su tonto intento para detenerlo.

—¡Querías hacerlo en el suelo!

—Tú me pusiste en el suelo.

—Sí, pero aún así tú querías hacerlo en el suelo.

—Lo sé, pero no me siento bien haciéndolo aquí. —Le miró fulminante y Edward agachó la cabeza.

—Bien —dijo dócilmente subiéndose su ropa interior mojada y alejándose de Bella. Estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para demostrar que estaba molesto, exageradamente removiendo y pateando el lodo con sus calcetines. No era la cosa más inteligente; sólo hacía que la suciedad se pegara al material mojado.

—No puedo manejar eso —gruñó Bella mientras lo seguía alrededor del área para recoger sus pantalones y Edward había ido a recoger la camiseta de Bella y su sostén.

—Bueno, vas a tener que hacerlo —protestó juguetonamente y le guiñó un ojo, haciéndole saber que era broma.

—¡Eso es egoísta! —resopló mientras se reunía con él en el maletero del auto para meter sus ropas mojadas allí.

—Inteligente —comentó Edward mientras se quitaba su ropa interior y calcetines y los aventaba en la bolsa con su ropa y la de Bella.

—¡Edward! —gritó Bella cuando lo vio caminar hacia el lado del conductor y encender el auto.

—¿Qué? —contestó él, inocentemente, como si no estuviera desnudo junto al auto.

—No vas a conducir mi auto, a la casa de mi papá, desnudo. ¿Qué tal si está en labor y detiene nuestro auto? ¿Cómo demonios explicaríamos eso?

—Bueno —comenzó a explicar mientras salía del auto. No parecía tener mucho reparo en estar desnudo en el lugar en donde estaban. —Primero tendríamos que explicarle lo que lo provocó, tú sabes, años de sentimientos reprimidos, nuestro juego, tu jueguito de tener sexo aquí afuera y luego acobardarte… —comenzó a explicar, pero Bella lo interrumpió.

—Cállate y ponte algo de ropa —le exclamó mientras le lanzaba una ropa interior, pantalones y una playera para Edward.

—¿Empacaste ropa para mí? —preguntó con una nota de sorpresa en su voz.

—Claro que lo hice. No empacaría para mí sola. No soy tan egoísta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado planeando esto? —planteó la pregunta, vistiéndose en el proceso. Bella incluso le pasó unos calcetines y unos zapatillas secas.

—Desde la letra S —contestó con sinceridad y Edward la tomó en un abrazo. Besó la parte superior de su cabeza y ella suspiró contenta. Ella amaba ser sostenida por Edward; no había sensación más genial que sus brazos envolviéndola. Se sentía amada y protegida.

—Gracias —murmuró y Bella se apartó un poco de la calidez de sus brazos para mirarlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó y Edward apartó los mechones de su cabello que se le habían pegado a su frente.

—Por crear un nuevo recuerdo aquí. No reemplazará el viejo, pero no será la primer cosa que se me venga a la cabeza cuando piense en este lugar.

—De nada —logró decir dócilmente mientras agachaba la cabeza.

—¿Cómo pude tener tanta suerte? —reflexionó Edward en voz alta, y Bella de nuevo lo miró, perpleja.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tú —replicó. —Estoy hablando de ti. Soy el bastardo vivo más suertudo, si me preguntas. Te tengo en mi vida; cualquier hombre mataría para estar en mi posición ahora.

—Edward…

—¡No! —interrumpió a Bella. —Sabes que esa es la verdad. Eres maravillosa, Bella Swan, y siempre lo has sido. Me enamoré de ti cuando teníamos cuatro años y fui muy estúpido para darme cuenta hasta ahora. Tengo tanta suerte de poder tenerte de esta manera en mi vida.

—Edward —dijo ella mientras volvía a sus brazos que esperaban. Lo abrazó fuertemente y él hizo lo mismo con ella. Bella sonrió brillantemente contra el pecho de Edward. Sus palabras le habían llegado. Nunca alguien se había proclamado de esa manera ante ella.

Ningún otro hombre le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella o que era perfecta. Ningún hombre había podido hacerle sentir hermosa. Ningún hombre le había hecho reír cuando estaba triste o sonreír cuando estaba enojada.

Excepto por Edward.

Él era la única excepción.

Edward la hacía sonreír. La hacía reír. La hacía sentirse hermosa.

Le hacía sentir como si significara algo.

—Temía mucho que este juego… la noche cuando volviste a casa de Nueva York… —comenzó, sus pensamientos interrumpidos. —Temía que termináramos jodiendo todo.

—Pero no lo hicimos, no tienes nada que temer ahora —le aseguró, aunque había una mirada distante en sus ojos. Le estaba escondiendo algo y lo había estado haciendo por las últimas dos semanas. Lo que sea que estuviese escondiendo, era grande, y por una razón no se lo quería decir.

—Ahora, ¿a dónde? —preguntó Edward mientras encaminaba a Bella hacia la puerta del copiloto.

—¡Hey! —protestó. —¿Quién dijo que tú conducías?

—Yo lo dije. ¿Entonces a dónde?

—La casa de papá.

—Vamos con el Jefe entonces —dijo mientras entraba al auto junto a Bella.

* * *

El camino hacia la vieja casa de Bella no fue muy largo y, antes de que Bella lo supiera, Edward estaba aparcando en la entrada vacía, lo que significaba que Charlie estaba en el trabajo.

—Supongo que tu papá está trabajando —comentó Edward mientras él y Bella llegaban al porche familiar y usaban la llave extra en el buzón para abrir la puerta.

—Whoa —jadeó Edward mientras Bella cerraba la puerta.

—¿Qué?

—Ha sido un buen rato desde que estuvimos aquí.

—Lo sé; es por algo así que quería venir. Mi papá siempre va visitarnos, nosotros nunca venimos.

—¿Nosotros? —se burló Edward. —Estoy muy seguro de que el Jefe viene a visitarte a ti, no a mí.

—Sabes que mi papá piensa en ti como un hijo.

—Estoy seguro de que todo su punto de vista sobre mí cambiará si supiera que te tenía suplicándome que te tomara en el sillón que nos dio —Edward sonrió mientras acorralaba a Bella en la pared junto a la escalera.

—Mierda, Edward —se quejó Bella. —¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Estoy así por tu culpa —se rió entre dientes mientras se apartaba.

—¿Qué demonios hice? —se quejó ella mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

—¿Qué hiciste? —argumentó Edward. —Nada. Ese es el problema. Es lo que no hiciste —bromeó, haciendo a los dos reír.

—Amor duro —dijo Bella mientras abría la puerta de su habitación. Edward la siguió al interior de la habitación familiar.

—Dios, ¿tu papá no ha movido ni una sola cosa de aquí, verdad? —comentó Edward mientras pasaba sus manos por las cosas de Bella. Sus dedos balancearon las joyas colgantes de la lámpara de escritorio de Bella, y a lo largo del teclado de la antigua Compaq todavía en el escritorio de madera.

—Lo sé. Ni siquiera he sacado nada de aquí. Aunque me gusta así.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward mientras alcanzaba la pared de Bella con fotos, sonriendo mientras pasaba sus ojos por ellas.

—Guarda buenos recuerdos —contestó mientras se paraba junto a él, mirando la foto en donde tenían catorce, jugando en la lluvia. Estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza por barro en el jardín trasero de la casa de Edward. Se veían tan tranquilos y felices en la foto. Tenían brillantes y grandes sonrisas mientras la lluvia caía su alrededor.

—¿Recuerdas lo enfermos que nos pusimos después de esto? —se rió entre dientes mientras apuntaba a la foto que Bella acababa de estar mirando.

—Oh, Dios mío —se burló. —Fue toda tu culpa. Me persuadiste para salir allí.

—Claro que lo hice. Tenía motivos interiores —sonrió, atrayendo la atención de Bella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con curiosidad y Edward apuntó a la mojada y transparente camiseta que Bella usaba.

—Quería ver tu sostén —contestó sincero y Bella golpeó su brazo ligeramente.

—Pervertido —acusó y Edward la acercó a él.

—Tú pervertida. Además, tenía catorce, cualquier chico que conocía de la misma edad hubiera hecho lo mismo —sonrió mientras golpeteaba la punta de su nariz. —Pero esa no fue la única razón.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —dijo Bella escéptica.

—¿No recuerdas por qué estabas en mi casa? —preguntó mientras se giraba para sostenerla en su pecho. Miró cómo ella sacudió su cabeza antes de continuar.

—Acababas de averiguar que a ese chico de la tienda de helados, Ted, Tod, Tom, o cualquiera que fuera su nombre, no le gustabas.

—Wow —jadeó Bella. —Me olvidé por completo de eso. Estaba tan devastada, y me fui de la heladería hasta tu casa en bicicleta.

—Sí, y estabas llorando, y apenas y podía entender lo que estabas diciendo entre los sollozos y el moco bajando por tu cara —se rió entre dientes y Bella miró riéndose con él de todas formas.

—Debí de haberme visto fantástica —bromeó.

—Te veías muy triste. Odiaba verte así; todavía lo hago. Así que, cuando vi que la lluvia comenzaba, te pedí que salieras. Te veías tan feliz allí —dijo apuntando a la fotografía.

—Bueno, lo lograste. No me acordaba de ese desastre hasta hoy.

—Ese era el punto.

Los se quedaron en silencio hasta que Bella decidió sentarse en la cama. Se extendió en ella como hubiera hecho cuando era adolescente.

—Maldición —dijo Edward mientras se colocaba junto a ella. —Sigue siendo el mismo colchón tan rígido como un pizarrón.

—Amo este colchón. Desearía poder llevármelo al apartamento, pero es muy pequeño.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Edward y Bella alcanzó hacia la mesita de noche que todavía tenía el mismo reloj que tenía en la secundaria.

—Es la una, dos o tres, depende si mi papá cambió alguna vez el reloj en los cambios de horario por los últimos cuatro años.

—Son las dos entonces —corrigió Edward. —En el auto, cuando fuimos al acantilado era casi la una.

—¿Estuvimos allí tanto tiempo?

Edward asintió mientras colocaba a Bella encima de él y centraba a sí mismo en la cama pequeña.

—Edward —se quejó Bella mientras trataba de apartarse y fallaba miserablemente. Lo único que había hecho era frotarse contra la excitación de Edward.

—Bella —gimió Edward mientras ella continuaba luchando encima de él pero, a pesar del placer que estaba experimentando, el agarre en sus caderas no se aligeró.

—Mi papá podría venir a casa en cualquier minuto —protestó mientras Edward comenzaba a frotar su espalda por debajo de su playera.

—Son las dos, Bella. Ambos sabemos que el Jefe trabaja hasta la seis los sábados. Siempre lo ha hecho.

Bella se rió mientras recordaba cómo Edward recordaba perfectamente que su padre estaba en el trabajo hasta las seis en sábado.

Los dos habían estado matando el tiempo, dándole tiempo a solas a Emmett y a su novia en el sillón de abajo. Bella les había permitido usar la sala de estar porque no encontraban ningún lugar a donde ir ya que Emmett había descompuesto sus frenos. Bella les había olvidado advertirles que su padre llegaba a casa a las seis antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. A las seis en punto, el jefe entró a su casa para encontrar a Emmett ser complacido por su novia en su sillón reclinable favorito.

—¿Recueras el grito de niña de Emmett cuando Charlie los encontró? —interrumpió Edward sus pensamientos y ella asintió.

—Eso fue terrible.

—Sí, _nosotros_ sabemos cuándo viene a casa, así que hasta entonces —gruñó Edward y le quitó la playera a Bella; ella accedió lista.

—No voy a mentirte, Bella, pero me encanta cuando no usas sostén —gruñó mientras sus manos alcanzaban sus pechos y los masajeaba. Bella lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás en placer y colocó sus manos sobre las de Edward girando su cadera contra la de él y así ganando más sonidos de placer por parte de ambos.

—Este puede ser otro recuerdo para añadir a la lista. Nunca nos besamos en tu habitación —gimió Edward mientras Bella se paraba en la cama. Bella no pudo sino sonreír al ver como la lujuria nublaba sus ojos. Ella se deshizo de sus pantalones y los aventó en la silla de la computadora en la esquina antes de quitarse las pantaletas y hacer lo mismo. Incluso sin nada de ropa, permaneció parada.

—Bella —gruñó él mientras se sentaba y gateaba para estar sobre sus rodillas debajo de Bella. Tenía que mantener un poco gacha su cabeza. Si la inclinaba un poco hacia arriba, su boca hubiese encontrado refugio en ese punto hinchado de nervios que podía ver entre los pliegues de su vagina.

—¿Sabes, Bella? —preguntó Edward y el tono bromista no pasó desapercibido. —Las cortinas están abiertas, así que estoy muy seguro de que debes de estar deslumbrando a esos niños que patean la pelota afuera.

—Oh, Dios mío —jadeó Bella mientras trataba de caer en la cama, pero Edward la agarró y la puso sobre él.

—Sí —gimió él e inmediatamente puso el pezón del pecho derecho de Bella en su boca. Lo succionó y mordisqueó. Pasó la punta de su lengua por la carne sensible y por la areola sensible antes de repetir el proceso con el otro pezón.

Bella gimió y tiró de su cabello y durante todo el tiempo, enterraba sus caderas contra las de él.

—Edward, deja de jugar conmigo —gimió ella mientras Edward deslizaba su mano hacia su clítoris. Lo frotó lentamente, moviendo los nervios hacia la derecha con su dedo índice. Masajeó su clítoris por unos instantes antes de que los girara sobre la pequeña cama. Casi se cae en el proceso.

—Maldita sea esta cama pequeña —se quejó mientras se quitaba los pantalones junto con los bóxers. Los dejó caer al pie de la cama. Bella rió mientras él agarraba sus caderas y jugaba con su entrada con la cabeza de su erección.

—Se siente como hubiera pasado una eternidad —gruñó y lentamente se introdujo. Se tragó su gemido cuando el calor abrasador y la sedosa suavidad lo envolvieron. Se sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que sintió a Bella de esta manera.

Bella gimió audiblemente mientras seguía embistiendo lentamente. Era un ritmo agonizantemente lento. Se introducía, pulgada por pulgada pero, por mucho que odiara lo lento que se lo estaba tomando, estaba asombrada y complacida de las sensaciones mucho más fuertes que experimentaba.

—Edward —gimió Bella mientras salía y volvía a entrar. Se inclinó y llevó su boca a su lóbulo, mordisqueando el punto favorito de ambos, provocando un gemido de éxtasis que tanto había soñado.

Edward mantuvo el ritmo lento, entrando y saliendo de Bella con medidos y deliberados movimientos. Cada embestida era más fuerte que la anterior, pero igualmente lenta.

Era pura tortura erótica para Bella.

Ella no podía manejar la manera en que sus músculos lo agarraban y se moldeaban alrededor de él. No podía manejar la manera en la que con sus lentos movimientos provocaba que rozase con su clítoris. Todo era aturdidor para ella. Todos sus sentidos parecían estar sobre trabajando. Su cuerpo se sentía como en fuego. El sudor escapaba por cada poro mientras intentaba respirar profundamente mientras Edward lentamente embestía.

Nunca se había sentido así de intenso.

—Bella —gruñó Edward. —¿Estás bien?

—Joder, Edward —sollozó ella. Las aturdidoras sensaciones se sentían como pequeñas descargas eléctricas que subían y bajaban por su cuerpo, empezando en su estómago y ramificándose hacia sus miembros y puntas de los dedos y así sucesivamente.

—No puedo —jadeó incoherentemente. Ella trataba de responder a cada embestida moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba, pero las sensaciones eran paralizantes. No podía hacer nada, sino mover su cabeza de lado a lado, mientras sus gemidos se tornaban en sollozos y súplicas. Su cuerpo parecía romperse por el placer que atravesaba. Era demasiado para manejar.

—Bella —gruñó Edward. Agarró la estructura de metal de la cama y comenzó a penetrarla más rápido. Bella gritó ante el nuevo ritmo. Su cuerpo estaba confundido por las sensaciones. La cama chocaba contra la pared y parecía que su cuerpo se sacudía con esta.

—Detente, no puedo —gritó Bella mientras el fuego en ella comenzaba a crecer. Podía sentir el inevitable clímax tratando de liberarse de su cuerpo.

Edward respiraba pesadamente mientras se hundía en ella con fuerza. Se estaba volviendo increíblemente difícil mantener en línea su orgasmo. Se sentía tan bien y su cuerpo reaccionaba de maneras que no podía describir. Apretaba a su alrededor en la manera más gloriosa, manteniéndolo dentro de ella con un fuerte agarre.

—¡Edward! —gritó ella mientras se venía, con el cuerpo sacudiéndose, casi convulsionándose debajo de Edward. Su torso se alzó de la cama mientras el placer subía y bajaba por su cuerpo. Sus tobillo se retorcieron contra la espalda de Edward mientras ella dejaba caer su cuerpo de regreso a la cama.

Edward observó con orgullo, mientras continuaba embistiendo en ella antes de llegar y unírsele a una exhausta Bella en la cama. Tuvo que apretarse junto a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin aliento y Bella hizo un sonido chillante.

—¿Eso es un sí? —se rió entre dientes y Bella asintió contra su pecho.

—¿Qué tal si nos damos una ducha? —sugirió y Bella asintió de nuevo.

—¿Puedes siquiera hablar? —preguntó con suficiencia y Bella le pegó suavemente en el estómago.

—Apenas —murmuró y Edward gruñó mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

—Vamos. Hay que ducharnos antes de que tu papá llegue a casa.

—Dame un minuto —gruño Bella mientras se sentaba. —No sé si puedo caminar.

—Mi ego te está agradeciendo en este momento —se burló Edward y Bella rodó los ojos.

—Porque necesita ser inflado —se mofó y Edward se rió mientras se levantaba y cargaba a Bella en sus brazos.

—Bájame —se quejó Bella y Edward sacudió su cabeza y salió de la habitación para ir al baño en la pequeña casa.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos aquí? —preguntó Edward mientras Bella trataba de ajustar la temperatura del agua a una deseable.

—Algún día en enero. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que tu papá puede estar viendo a alguien —comentó despreocupadamente.

—No ha dicho nada —dijo Bella y se acercó a Edward en el lavabo. Él apuntó a todo el maquillaje y perfume femenino en la repisa; nada de eso era de ella.

—¿Por qué no me lo diría? —preguntó Bella mientras Edward se metía a la ducha y extendía una mano hacia ella.

—Tal vez se esté travistiendo —bromeó Edward mientras ponía jabón en su mano y lo extendía por su pecho.

—Muy gracioso. Aunque me pregunto por qué.

—Tal vez es algo nuevo y no ha tenido tiempo para decírtelo. Pregúntale cuando venga a casa —dijo haciendo el tema a un lado y comenzando a enjabonar el cabello de Bella.

—Eso es bueno —suspiró y Edward se inclinó para besarla.

Su ducha duró más de lo esperado. La mayoría de ella estuvieron besándose lánguidamente y sólo estando bajo la cálida agua.

Todavía tenían una hora antes de que Charlie llegara y decidieron solo estar en la sala de estar y ver algo de televisión. Antes de eso, Bella rehizo su cama y puso su ropa mojada en la lavadora y programó el secador.

A las seis en punto, Charlie entró por la puerta.

—¿Bella? —llamó mientras ubicaba la parte superior de su cabeza en el sillón.

—¡Papá! —exclamó mientras escapaba de los brazos de Edward y abrazaba a su papá.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Bells?

—Quería verte —respondió mientras Edward se levantaba para saludar a Charlie.

—Jefe.

—Edward, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, bien. ¿Cómo ha estado? —replicó sabiendo y Charlie se giró hacia Bella para una explicación de su tono bromista.

—Tengo algo que preguntarte.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó preocupado mientras los tres caminaban hacia la cocina para que Charlie pudiera tomar una cerveza y sentarse.

—¿Estás embarazada, Bella?

—No, papá. ¡Lo juro! —replicó, cruzando los dedos sobre su corazón, como solían hacer ella y Charlie cuando era niña.

—¿Estás viendo a alguien? —preguntó Bella y Charlie casi escupe el trago que acababa de darle a la cerveza.

—¿A qué te refieres? —respondió tímidamente y Edward casi tuvo que reprimir su risa ante la expresión nerviosa de Bella.

—Bueno, estaba en el baño y allí estaba todo ese maquillaje… —respondió, dejando su razonamiento en el aire. La conversación le estaba haciéndose sentir incómoda. Ella y Charlie no habían tenido una relación muy cercana, pero tuvieron sus momentos.

—Sí —respondió Charlie serio, asintiendo la cabeza en el proceso.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Edward contento y observó a Charlie sonrojarse. La emoción lo tomó por sorpresa, siempre había pensado que Bella obtuvo el nerviosismo de su madre.

—Papá, ¿quién es? —preguntó Bella emocionada. —Sólo dímelo.

—Sue Clearwater —respondió quedamente.

—Papá, eso es genial. Estoy muy feliz por ti, Sue es muy dulce —dijo Bella mientras se paraba y lo abrazaba.

—¿En serio? ¿No estás molesta?

—Papá, ¿por qué habría de estar molesta? Mereces ser feliz, y si Sue te hace feliz, entonces eso es fantástico.

—Me agrada escuchar eso, Bells. He querido decírtelo. Sólo que no sabía cómo reaccionarías sabiendo que tu viejo está viendo a alguien después de todo este tiempo.

—Papá —resopló Bella mientras se sentaba en la silla. —No puedo creer que hayas pensado que estaría molesta. Si esto hubiera pasado cuando tenía diez, probablemente hubiera corrido a mi habitación y azotado la puerta un par de veces.

—Por supuesto —se rió Charlie. —Y hubieras llamado a Edward para hacerlo mejor.

—Muy cierto —replicó Edward. —Estoy feliz por usted, Jefe. He escuchado que Sue hace una maravillosa cena de pescado.

—Lo hace. Quizá algún día puedan venir a una. No sabrán que les pegó después de un bocado.

—Sí, cuando quieras, papá. Sólo llámame.

—Nosotros también tenemos algo que decir —anunció Edward de repente, y Bella lo miró asombrada mientras se levantaba.

—¿Tenemos? —preguntó, en shock.

—Claro que tenemos —afirmó. —Jefe Swan, Charlie… —se detuvo al ver que Charlie fruncía el ceño. —Bella y yo, nosotros… —continuó, pero Charlie lo interrumpió a media oración.

—Espera, ¿están aquí para decirme que tú y Bella están saliendo ahora? —preguntó Charlie sin rodeos haciendo que Bella diera un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Sí? —respondió Edward tímidamente y Charlie se rió.

—¿En serio? —insistió y Bella y Edward asintieron.

—Era hora —se rió Charlie mientras extendía su mano a Edward.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Edward y Bella mientras éste sacudía la mano de Charlie; era la sacudida de mano más débil que Edward había dado.

—Ustedes dos han estado enamorados desde que eran niños. He esperado este día por años. El día que me dijiste que te mudarías con Edward, pensé que me dirías entonces que estaban saliendo. Esto no me sorprende mucho.

—¿En serio? ¿Y no estás preocupado? —preguntó Bella.

—Tú y Edward están hechos para ser, Bells. Vi eso cuando eran niños, y siendo serio, soy muy ciego cuando hablamos de asuntos del corazón, pero ese amor… ese amor que se mostraban mientras crecía era difícil de no notar, incluso para mí.

—Papá —murmuró Bella feliz.

—Estoy feliz de ver que ustedes finalmente han decidido ver lo que todos hemos visto por los últimos veinte años —concluyó y Bella de nuevo saltó de su silla para abrazarlo.

—Gracias, papá. Eso significa mucho para mí.

—No me agradezcas —regañó bromista. —No hay dos personas que encajen tanto como lo hacen ustedes.

—No podría haberlo dicho mejor, Jefe —comentó Edward mientras tomaba la mano de Bella cuando volvió a sentarse junto a él.

—Sí, confío en ti, Edward, y siempre lo hecho, pero si la lastimas, te cazaré y conozco personas —bromeó Charlie y Edward rió con fuerza.

—No lo haré, Jefe.

—¿Se quedan para la cena o se regresan a Seattle?

—Nos quedaremos —respondió Bella y Edward y él asintieron en acuerdo. Bella se quedó allí sentada con la más grande sonrisa en su cara mientras sostenía la mano de Edward.

—¿Qué hay con esa sonrisa? —bromeó Edward dándole un golpe con su hombro.

—Sólo estoy feliz —dijo ella.

—También yo —replicó.

Durante ese momento, la vida no podía volverse mejor; ella tenía todo lo que quería.

* * *

La cena con Charlie había ido muy igual a cómo recordaba que iban cuando era joven, lo que significaba que Charlie ordenaba un pie de la pizzería y todos lo compartían en la sala mientras veían el inicio de un juego de los Mariner, pero para la quinta entrada Bella comenzó a quedarse dormida y Edward sugirió que se dirigieran a casa.

—Fue bueno ver a tu papá —intentó comentar Edward mientras salía de Forks, pero Bella tenía otra idea. Diez minutos después en el camino, se quedó dormida contra la ventana.

Eventualmente el llegó al complejo de apartamentos y el aparcamiento y estacionó el auto de Bella junto al suyo.

—Despierta, Bella —la sacudió ligeramente para despertarla. —Estamos en casa.

—¿En serio? —respondió con pereza mientras se frotaba los ojos.

—Sí, ahora vamos a llevarte a la cama —se rió entre dientes. Salió del auto y lo rodeó para ayudar a Bella.

—Espera —gritó Bella mientras llegaban al elevador. —Necesito sacar la ropa del maletero.

—Las puedes sacar mañana —gruñó Edward mientras tiraba de su brazo para meterla al elevador que esperaba.

—Vamos a dormirnos ya.

—Sí, dormir suena bien —se rió ella ligeramente. Bella se quedó para en el abrazo de Edward mientras el elevador ascendía, ella casi estaba cayéndose dormida.

Edward la sacudió para despertarla, lo suficiente para caminar a su departamento.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Edward bromista mientras se recargaba en la puerta de su dormitorio, mientras veía a Bella caminar a su habitación.

—Me voy a mi cama —respondió.

—Nuestra cama está aquí —anunció orgullosamente y Bella sonrió ampliamente mientras regresaba a él. La acercó a él y se deleito en la forma que se sentía en sus brazos.

—Me gusta el sonido de eso —murmuró Bella contra su pecho.

—Bien. Ahora vamos a dormirnos; ha sido un largo día.

Edward los encaminó a su cama y los dos se sentaron en los lados opuestos, quitándose los zapatos y nada más. Estaban demasiado cansados para cambiarse.

—Buenas noches, Edward —gruñó Bella mientras se deslizaba bajo las sábanas.

—Buenas noches, Bella —replicó mientras ella se dormía, Edward siguiéndole poco después.

* * *

.

**|Nota de Traductor:**

.

* * *

**+Hey!**

Aquí estamos de nuevo. Fue un cap un poco largo y la verdad es que me cansé un poco, pero aquí está por fin. El próximo ya también lo tengo traducido, si me dejan muchos reviews probablemente lo suba esta misma semana xD... Es muy bueno =) Si han puesto mucha atención a los últimos capítulos anteriores, sabrán que se viene algo.

Gracias por los reviews!

P.D. Para la persona que preguntó por mis exámanes, a la cual le agradezco mucho :), me fue más o menos bien, gracias ^^ Aunque tendré que recursar matemáticas, no la aprobé =(

**Leon.  
Martes 28 de junio de 2011.**


	31. · La Última Letra ·

**Historia de the-glory-days. Gracias a Ichigo por la traducción.  
**

**.:: Alphabet Weekends ::.**

**.**

**Capítulo : La Última Letra**

**(The Last Letter)  
**

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**E**dward se levantó temprano la mañana del sábado gruñendo porque sus músculos protestaban ante el más suave movimiento. No importaba qué moviese, todo dolía. Hasta ladear la cabeza para mirar a Bella fue doloroso, pero esta vez no le importó.

El día anterior había sido como una piedra base en su relación con Bella, si eso era lo que tenían. No lo habían hablado, pero Edward estaba más que seguro de que eso era, sin tener en cuenta cual era el título. Sabía que las palabras —novia— y —novio— no debéna ser explicitadas; todo estaba claro.

Se dio vuelta muy lentamente y apoyó la cabeza en la palma de su mano para mirar a Bella, tratando de no mover su cuerpo demasiado. Bella estaba dormida, acurrucada contra su pecho. Su pelo estaba desparramado por la cama, en parte cubriendo su cara y en parte sobre su pecho. Su respiración era tranquila y su mano agarraba la cadera de Edward su meñique escondido bajo el elástico enrollado de sus pantalones de gimnasia.

Lucía tan pacífica dormida.

Por unos minutes la miró dormir, dejando a su abarrotada mente descansar. Su sueño había sido sin descanso, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo moviéndose y dando vueltas hasta que finalmente se adormeció en un profundo sueño.

Su mente estaba consumida por los rumores que había oído en el trabajo , y no sólo el que le había comentado a Bella. Estaba preocupado por llevar su carrera al siguiente nivel, y eso era lo que había esperado desde que trabajaba en la empresa.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado, tantas cosas eran distintas ahora.

Había otra persona involucrada ahora, alguien que él debía considerar, y eso era en lo en lo único que había podido pensar en los últimos días, pero trataba de apartarlo hacia el fondo de su mente, aunque sabía que Bella se daba cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Ella siempre reconocía sus emociones.

Edward sacó un poco de pelo de la cara de Bella, poniéndolo tras su oreja, con mucho cuidado de no despertarla. Acomodó su mano en la parte baja de su espalda y empezó a pasar los dedos por su columna. Ella hizo un pequeño gemido entre sueños y Edward sonrió para sí y sacudió la cabeza.

Todavía no podía creer que hubiera tardado tanto, tantos años, en darse cuenta de quién estaba enfrente de él.

El día anterior había sido tan intenso. Aunque se habían reído durante el día, había suido muy diferente de la rutina.

Era obvio que un día como ese era necesario en su relación, tan emocional como lo fue. Supo que Bella necesitaba decir todo lo que sentía, ay esa había sido la única forma que encontró para hacerlo, aunque cuando sugirió saltar, su corazón se le fue a la garganta. Imágenes de años anteriores bombardeaban su cerebro mientras miraba por el borde del precipicio, pero saltó pese a todo. Estaba tan feliz de haberlo hecho, aunque ahora su cuerpo se lo estuviera cobrando.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, Edward no había notado los ojos de Bella abrirse. Su mano había viajado por el borde de su rostro y luego más al centro sin que él se diera cuenta. Ella estaba tratando de quitar la tensión de su entrecejo.

—¿Haciendo cuentas en tu cabeza, Cullen?— bromeó vagamente mientras él se daba vuelta para ver que ella todavía se estaba despertando. Sus ojos eran dos rendijas, pero por ellas se podía ver un resquicio de sus hermosos ojos marrones.

—Siempre, Swan, siempre.—

—Me duele el cuerpo,— gruñó ella y Edward rió.

—A mí también. Quizá saltar de un acantilado no fue la cosa más _inteligente_,— la reprendió y Bella lo picó débilmente en el brazo.

—Ey, te digo que me duele el cuerpo y tú tratas de pegarme. Eres realmente mala.—

—tú más,— Bella lo provocó y Edward la hizo rodar sobre él. Ambos gimieron de dolor antes de que Edward dejara a Bella de nuevo en la cama.

—Ugh, bruto,— ella lo reprendió y Edward se disculpó.

—perdón… no fue una de mis mejores ideas.—

—No me puedo mover para nada.—

—yo tampoco, así que vamos a acomodarnos en el sofá y ver televisión todo el día,— Edward sugirió y Bella suspiró.

—Eso incluye moverse. Es lo último que quiero hacer.—

Edward rió, se levantó tratando de moverse lentamente antes de girar el cuello par a ver a Bella aún con la ropa del día anterior. La sonrisa que hizo no podría haberla detenido ni queriendo.

—Vamos, Bells. Hasta pagaré por la comida y moveré mi vago trasero par air a buscarla a la puerta— Edward la persuadió parado al lado de la cama, moviendo las cejas como si apostara.

—Bueno, pero también tienes que buscar las bebidas del refrigerador,— dijo ella y Edward asintió mientras Bella le tendía la mano. Con facilidad él la levantó contra él, deleitándose con la sensación de estar abrazándola. Nunca se cansaba.

—Estás calentito,— bostezó ella contra su pecho y Edward puso su mano en los ralos mechones de pelo del final de su nuca, y los acarició suavemente antes de dejarla.

—vamos, dormilona. A lavarnos los dientes.—

—Eso es solo porque quieres besarme,— bromeó mientras iba hacia el baño.

—Tu aliento no es tan bueno en este momento,— Edward respondió riendo y Bella jadeó como si se enojara.

—tú no puedes hablar.—

—No, por eso dije que los dos fuéramos a lavarnos los dientes.—

—Sí, sí,— Bella gruñó mientras se dirigían al baño. —Ni lo pienses,— Bella advirtió mientras rápidamente tomaba su cepillo de dientes del soporte. Edward rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No lo uso cuando puedes verme. Lo uso cuando no estás así no te enteras. Así es como lo hago.—

—Qué asco, me compraré un nuevo cepillo mañana después del trabajo, y nunca lo usarás, créeme.—

Edward sonrió y miró a Bella por el espejo del lavamanos en el que ambos se lavaban los dientes. Hasta con la espuma cubriéndole la boca, Edward se sentía cautivado por Bella, y de nuevo se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era al empezar el juego.

—¿Cuentas de nuevo, Cullen?— Bella preguntó luego de hacer buches con enjuague bucal. Tenía esa sonrisa traviesa que Edward adoraba.

—No. Pensaba en otras cosas,— respondió, tirando de Bella hacia él antes de presionarla contra la pared. La besó rápidamente, rozando sus labios contra los de ella. —Mucho mejor que cuentas. A menos que restar tu ropa sea hacer cuentas—

Bella rió fuertemente y empujó a Edward, que también rió.

—Eso fue malo, Edward. Muy malo.—

—lo sé, al menos no dije toda la broma,— se defendió y Bella asintió.

—Verdad. ¿Al sillón?—

—Al sillón,— repitió él iniciando el camino y tirando de Bella tras él. Los dos gruñeron cuando se chocaron.

—Diablos, eso dolió,— Edward gruñó y cambió de posición para que el peso de Bella descansara en su pierna.

—Tu culpa.—

—Sí,— concedió él y se inclinó hacia la mesita para alcanzar el control remoto.

—¿Qué quieres mirar?— preguntó y Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No me ayudas, Swan.—

—veamos los canales hasta que encontremos algo,— Bella sugirió acercándose más a Edward. Gentilmente, él envolvió su brazo en su hombro.

El resto del día lo pasaron acurrucados en el sofá, mirando la maratón de los Monty Python en IFC, y apenas moviéndose. Se rieron a más no poder y disfrutaron los tacos del local de comida mexicana que quedaba a dos cuadras. Bella incluso fue buena y se levantó varias veces a buscar cosas de la cocina.

Con todo, fue una mañana de domingo tranquila y sin preocupaciones, como muchos fines de semana antes del juego. Se sentía normal, y por unas pocas horas, Edward se olvidó de lo que le esperaba en el trabajo el lunes. Todo en lo que pensaba era la mujer en sus brazos, su mejor amiga, para siempre.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos uno junto al otro antes de escuchar la música de _El valiente Señor Robin_.

**=x=**

Edward fue el primero en despertarse la mañana siguiente. El sonido de su despertador vibrando lo despertó y rápidamente saltó del sofá y caminó hacia su habitación para apagarlo. El repentino movimiento causó que Bella cayera sobre los almohadones del sofá y se despertara.

Él caminó hacia la cocina, inclinando la cabeza como saludo cuando pasó frente a ella.

—Buen día,— dijo a medias Bella mientras bostezaba, y se levantó para ir con él a la cocina.

—...Día,— murmuró él en respuesta, sin interés.

—¿Qué te pasa?—

—Nada,— gruñó y sacó el cartón de jugo de naranja del refrigerador para tomar un largo sorbo de él. —Estoy cansado y es lunes, Dios, odio los lunes.—

Bella rió al ver a Edward desperezarse y frotarse los ojos. Bostezó fuertemente y se desplomó en una silla, murmurando algo sin sentido de los lunes y el trabajo.

—Deja de ser un desastre, Edward, y dime qué quieres comer.—

—No seas mala conmigo,— se quejó y Bella apretó los labios para reprimir la sonrisa que se formaba en ellos. Él lucía adorable y ridículo al mismo tiempo.

—No soy mala, estoy segura de que en el trabajo a nadie le vasa agradar mucho si vas con esa actitud,— respondió ella mientras ponía cereal en unos tazones.

—Ellos me adoran,— replicó él en broma y se paró para ayudar a Bella.

—Lo sé,— respondió tristemente.

—¿Ey, por qué eso?— preguntó él mientras caminaba tras ella y la atraía hacia su pecho.

—Nada... solo que… ¿Qué somos nosotros?— murmuró ella y Edward le dio la vuelta.

—Lo que quieras que seamos, Bella.—

—Como si fuera a presentarte a la gente,— empezó tímidamente. —¿Puedo presentarte como mi novio?—

—Claro, pero yo te presentaré a ti como mi alma gemela,— le sonrió él cuando ella miró hacia arriba y observó el adorable rosado de sus mejillas.

—Amo cuando te sonrojas,— murmuró y Bella se sonrojó más.

—Sabes que lo odio,— gimoteó ella y Edward rió.

—Bueno, parece que amo todo lo que tú odias de tí misma.—

—Suave, Edward Cullen, eres suave. mi alma gemela, amo todo lo que tú odias de tí misma, es como si hubieras leído el libro —cómo hacer feliz a una mujer,— bromeó ella y Edward la picó en las costillas haciéndola reír.

—Escribo mis propias frases, mocosa —guiñó el ojo él mientras la barbilla de Bella se caía y el rojo regresaba a sus mejillas.

—¿Te dije alguna vez que amo nuestra mesa?— susurró él, su voz con un tono seductor.

—Creo que sí,— Bella respondió, tragando para aclararse la garganta.

—Qué bueno— respondió y la apartó para sentarse a comer cereal.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta, parada junto a la mesada.

—Odio cuando haces eso —se quejó y gruñó hasta sentarse.

—Lo sé —rió él mientras Bella lo miraba.

—¿Pasa algo nuevo en el trabajo?— preguntó.

—No lo sé todavía, pero estoy seguro de que sobre mi escritorio hay una gran carpeta para la nueva campaña— dijo algo amargamente.

—¿Cual es el problema?— Bella preguntó por segunda vez y Edward se encogió de hombros.

—En serio Edward, ¿qué pasa?—El tono de Bella era preocupado, y Edward hizo una mueca ante la expresión de su cara.

—Nada, Bella. Lo juro.

—No te creo.

—Es trabajo atrasado, no te preocupes por eso,— él apartó sus preocupaciones con una sacudida de su mano.

—Quiero saber,— insistió ella.

—En serio, Bells. No es nada. Si lo fuera te diría,— dijo firmemente y se levantó a poner su bol en el lavaplatos. Cuando se volvió, vio la cara preocupada de Bella y se sentó junto a ella.

—En serio, Bella. No es nada.

—Entonces por qué estás tan reacio a ello,— respondió y Edward suspiró y puso un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Siento haberme portado así. No sé bien lo que pasa, por eso no quiero ponerte igual de nerviosa que yo.

—Estoy para que me cuentes, Edward. Lo sabes no?

—Claro que sí. Es sólo que no quiero hacer un gran problema de algo que al final podría resultar no ser nada.

—Bien,— Bella concedió, —Pero si se convierte en algo de verdad— siguió, —Dime.—

—Serás la primera en saberlo.

**=x=**

Edward se sentó en su oficina como cada lunes, preguntándose cuándo oiría noticias del Sr. Austen o el Sr. Meyers vendría a hablarle o lo llamaría. SU estómago fue un nudo todo el día, y hasta cuando Alice le ofreció decirle a todos que estaba enfermo así podía irse a casa temprano, Edward rehusó. Le dijo que debía quedarse.

Alice fue a su oficina todo el día para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. También había oído los rumores del posible ascenso de Edward y con toda probabilidad, ella sabía que iba a suceder. El era su primo, pero igual ella nunca había conocido a nadie que trabajara tan duro como él. Incluso siendo el empleado más joven, Edward superaba a los demás por mucho.

Edward sabía que Alice lo sobresaltaba cada vez que entraba en su oficina. Le decía que estaba estresado por una campaña que debía entregar para la semana entrante, pero sabía que Alice no era tan ingenua.

Pasó todo el lunes como una bola de nervios, e incluso hablar con Bella durante la jornada no hizo nada para calmarlos. Sólo los empeoró. Su voz le recordaba lo que iba a perder.

Cuando se hizo la hora de volver a casa, Edward casi voló de la oficina, brincando hacia el ascensor para evitar a todos. Dentro del ascensor, deseó controlarlo para bajar más rápido de lo que iba. Estaba desesperado por irse de la oficina.

En el momento en el que entró al departamento, el alivio lo recorrió. Rápidamente se deshizo de la ropa que llevaba puesta para ponerse un jogging y una remera, y fue a la cocina a preparar pollo con papas para cenar, mientras esperaba que Bella llegara.

No tuvo que esperar mucho.

—¿Cómo estuvo el resto de tu día?— Bella preguntó mientras dejaba la cartera en la mesa de la cocina y empezaba a quitarse los zapatos.

—Aburrido en verdad. Aparte de Alice, nadie me molestó.—

—Eso es bueno, supongo,— rió ella y levantó sus zapatos. —Voy a ponerme unos pijamas. Ya vuelvo a ayudarte a terminar de pelar las papas—

Edward asintió y miró a Bella ir hacia su habitación, y de repente una idea surgió en su cabeza. Bella volvió al instante y se reunion con Edward junto al cubo de la basura para pelar las papas.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?— Edward preguntó.

—Bien. Realmente me gusta esta nueva historia en la que estoy trabajando. Tiene un gran potencial para ser un best seller.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Una pareja que muere y su ultimo día juntos, aunque ellos no saben que es el último día que estarán juntos—

—Suena interesante.

—Es muy dulce y encantador,— Bella alabó, y Edward le sonrió antes de volver a prestarle atención a las papas.

—¿Puedes ponerlas en esa olla? Tengo que traer algo,— preguntó mientras se secaba las manos con el repasador junto al lavaplatos.

—Claro. ¿Qué vas a traer?

—Ya versa. Sólo asegúrate de dar vuelta el pollo en el horno en un minuto.

Bella asintió y miró a Edward caminar apurado a su dormitorio. Oyó el susurro de la ropa y luego a Edward dar vueltas por su habitación.

—¿Estás bien?— gritó.

—Sí, solo dale la vuelta al pollo.

Edward salió de su habitación y silenciosamente fue hacia la cocina, mirando a Bella abrir la puerta del horno y usar el repasador para atraer la fuente hacia ella. El escondió algo en la esquina que daba al comedor, esperando a que ella cerrara la puerta del horno.

—¿Bella?— Edward preguntó con un tono de voz muy serio. Bella se dio vuelta para verlo a la cara, sus ojos igual de sombríos que su voz.

—¿Qué? Edward, ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó preocupada. Dejó el repasador en la mesada y vió cuando Edward respiraba hondo. Por un momento, se quedó anonadada por el movimiento como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Edward estaba en una rodilla.

Se arrodillaba frente a ella y Bella no pudo evitar la sensación de calor en sup echo ante la visión, y los repentinos jadeos que salieron de su boca.

El latido en el pecho de Edward era igual de fuerte que el de Bella. Sentía como si su corazón fuera a salirse de su pecho.

—Bella Swan, Te adoro, y no puedo imaginarme viviendo sin tí. Tú querrías …

—¡Espera!— Bella interrumpió, sintiéndose fuera de sí y en pánico. —¿Qué haces?

—Déjame terminar y así lo sabrás,— contestó él, y Bella asintió aturdida. Todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas. Miró a Edward que estaba ante ella.

—Como decía, no puedo vivir sin tí. Amo despertarme junto a tí y verte desperezarte a la mañana. Amo verte cepillar tu pelo y pelear contigo por los cepillos de dientes. Tú querrías….— Se detuvo y sacó el objeto Escondido detrás de la pared, y Bella suspiró aliviada y empezó a reír.

—¿Es un cajón de tu armario?

—Así que, Bella Swan, ¿Te mudarías a mi cuarto? Hice espacio para ti —propuso levantando el cajón hacia Bella, que seguía riendo aliviada.

—Sí, acepto,— Bella respondió y Edward sonrió mientras se paraba. Dejó el cajón de Nuevo en el piso y atrajo a Bella hacia él para besarla.

—¿Qué pensaste que iba a preguntar?— bromeó besando la punta de su nariz antes de presionar sus labios contra los de ella.

—No tengo idea, en verdad. Sólo te ví en una rodilla y me espanté.

—¿La idea de casarte te espanta?

—Recién empezamos esta relación,— se defendió y Edward la apartó sonriendo.

—¿Ah sí? Creo que la empezamos hace como veinte años.

—Cierto,— Bella repondió con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

—Muy cierto,— Edward replicó y se sentó a la mesa.

—¿Siempre tienes razón?

—¿Recién te das cuenta?

—sarcástico bastardo,— Bella bromeó mientras ponía las papas en la olla.

—_Tu _sarcástico bastardo.

—¿Cómo tengo tanta suerte?— Bella bufó y Edward rió.

—Estoy siendo sarcástico.

—Quita el pollo del horno, Genio.

—Con gusto, amor,— replicó y miró como el familiar rojo cubría las mejillas de Bella.

Comieron y vieron televisión, disfrutando de repeticiones de viejas series, y luego Edward fue hacia el cuarto de Bella.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó ella.

—Te ayudo a empacar.

Tomó una hora llevar todas las cosas de Bella a la habitación de Edward, y otras dos horas ver dónde iban a acomodar todo en el cuarto. Después, Edward sonrió viendo la ropa de Bella tomar espacio en su ropero y sus zapatos al lado de los de él.

A las once, los dos estaban totalmente sin fuerzas y tumbados en la cama de Edward.

—Dios, eso tomó mucho tiempo.—

—Quién iba a saber que tenías tanta basura,— Edward bromeó.

—Sí porque tu colección de tarjetas de baseball no es basura,— respondió ella y Edward jadeó.

—¡Blasfemia! Valen dinero.

—Claro que sí,— Bella bromeó y se levantó para tomar una muda de ropa para la ducha. Cuando puso su vincha en la mesa de luz, encontró un trocito de papel pegado bajo la lámpara. Cuando lo sacó y lo desdobló, encontró la letra X escrita pulcramente.

—Así que aquí lo escondías,— le dijo a Edward que le sonreía inocentemente.

—La encontraste. Ponla aquí,— la tomó y Bella se la entregó. El se levantó, fue hacia el ropero, sacó la gorra de lana y puso la letra en ella .

—¿Qué haces?— Bella preguntó perpleja.

—Terminar el juego correctamente,— sugirió y Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cuál es el punto? Sabemos qué letra es.

—Si hubieramos seguido jugando, sabríamos cuál es de todos modos. Además, creo que te gustará seguir las reglas una vez más.

—Claro, por qué no, pero deberíamos haber hecho esto ayer.

—Bueno, haremos un pequeño cambio y haremos la letra la noche del viernes.

—Estás loco,— Bella rió.

—No, Franco. Pensé que te gustaría esto.

—Creo que prefiero tu anarquía, Chomsky.

**=x=**

La semana pasó rápido aunque los nervios de Edward no quisieran. Cada día desde el lunes, se sentó ansioso en su escritorio, esperando noticias del Sr. Meyers o el Sr. Austen, pero se decepcionó al no recibir ninguna.

Cuando se hacía la hora de irse, saltaba hacia el ascensor y bajaba corriendo hacia el estacionamiento como salido del infierno. No quería darles la oportunidad de detenerlo en su camino a casa.

De todos modos, todo cambió el viernes.

Eran casi las tres cuando Alice lo llamó por la línea interna.

—Edward,— llamó, su voz grave, haciendo que el corazón de Edward batiera furioso en su pecho.

—¿Sí, Alice?— respondió con miedo y un ligero temblor en la voz.

—El Sr. Austen quiere verte en su oficina. Lo siento, Edward.

—Alice, estoy bien. No debe ser por eso,— trató de convencer a Alice y a sí mismo.

—Tienes razón,— le dijo mientras caminaba junto a ella.

—Ambos sabemos que no,— murmuró él mientras Alice asentía solemnemente.

La subida en el ascensor fue lenta y tortuosa. El cambio en el número de piso solo lo hacía tener más y más náuseas.

Edward se presentó ante la secretaria del Sr. Austen y caminó lentamente a su oficina.

—Edward,— el Sr. Austen y el Sr. Meyers lo llamaron, y el les deseó buenas tardes.

—Siéntate, Edward,— Sugirió el Sr. Meyers y él lentamente lo hizo.

—De seguro has escuchado ahí abajo por qué te hemos llamado,— Dijo el Sr. Austen, y Edward asintió. Por un momento se sintió como en el secundario, frente a la oficina del director.

—Eso es bueno, Edward. El Sr. Meyers pensamos que serías un gran ejecutivo en esta compañía. Estamos abriendo una sucursal en la costa este, y nos encantaría que empezaras allí los primeros meses como el director.—

—Señor-— Edward empezó pero el Sr. Meyers lo interrumpió.

—Sé que es un gran cambio, Edward, especialmente porque necesitamos que vayas a Nueva York el mes próximo, pero hay muy pocas personas que tienen la capacidad para hacer esto y pensamos que tú eres el primero de la lista.

—Señor, aprecio la oferta en verdad, es todo lo que quiero desde que empecé aquí, pero toda mi vida está aquí, en Washington. Mi familia y amigos están aquí, y no sé si voy a poder mudarme así como así,— Edward explicó a los hombres que consideraba sus modelos a seguir aparte de sus jefes.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que hay _más_ que un grupo de _gente_ aquí— Dijo el Sr. Austen y Edward bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

—No debes avergonzarte de ello, Edward,— lo reconfortó el Sr. Austen. —¿Quién es la dama afortunada que robó tu corazón?

—¿Recuerdan la fiesta en Navidad?— preguntó y ambos hombres asintieron.

—¿La adorable morena que te acompañaba?— preguntó el Sr. Meyers y Edward asintió.

—Pero pensé… La presentaste como tu mejor amiga,— Dijo el Sr. Austen confundido.

—Es mi mejor amiga, pero empezamos a ir más allá de la amistad.

—Es una Hermosa mujer, Edward, y no subestimo lo que tienen, pero esta es la oportunidad de tu vida. Realmente podrí hacer conocido tu nombre en el mundo, desde Nueva York,— Empezó el Sr. Meyers. —Nueva York es la meca de la publicidad, Edward. Si haces conocido tu nombre en Nueva York, esto significará grandes cosas para tu carrera.

—Lo sé, Sr. Meyers, pero ella significa todo para mí. Sé que es raro expresar que ella es parte de mi vida, pero estuve en Nueva York por tres días, y todo lo que quería hacer era saltar sobre el primer avión hacia Seattle,— Edward respondió y el Sr. Austen sonrió amablemente.

—¿Estás loco por ella, no?— preguntó.

—La amo,— respondió él y los dos hombres se miraron.

—Piénsalo Edward,— insistió seriamente el Sr. Meyers. —habla con ella de esto. Quizás quiera mudarse contigo. Además, solo sería por seis meses. Realmente crees que te dejaríamos abandoner la firma en Seattle?— Trató de sonar despreocupado pero todo lo que Edward podía pensar era en Bella. Sabía que no iría con él.

—Piénsalo Edward,— repitió el Sr. Austen y Edward asintió, les dió la mano y volvió caminando a su oficina.

Cuando la cabeza de Alice se levantó de la computadora, él vio que se había dado cuenta de por qué estaba tan serio.

—Me voy a casa temprano, Alice,— dijo despacio cuando pasó a su lado y Alice lo siguió hasta su oficina y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Lo siento, Edward. Es gracioso que en vez de estar celebrando esto, lo tomemos como si alguien hubiera muerto.

—Se parece a cómo me siento,— murmuró él y Alice le palmeó el brazo para confortarlo.

—Ve a casa.

—Te veré el lunes,— saludó él mientras salía.

**=x=**

Esperó a Bella por dos horas y media.

Apenas llegó ,ella supo que algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó y Edward se levantó.

—Debemos hablar.

—Nada bueno viene de esas palabras,— susurró ella y siguió a Edward a su cuarto.

—Me ascendieron,— empezó él y Bella corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

—Edward, es incredible. Es fantástico,— festejó hasta dares cuenta de que era la única. —¿Por qué soy la única que celebra?

—Debo mudarme a Nueva York.

—Oh,— Bella se quedó sin aire mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. —Nueva York,— repitió despacio mientras Edward se paraba junto a ella.

—Quieren que me vaya el mes que viene.

—Eso es… es genial, Edward,— Bella dijo en voz baja, tratando de controlar sus emociones. Edward podía decir por el temblor de sus manos y el tono de su voz que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—No aceptaré,— declaró Edward y Bella se levantó rápidamente.

—¡No seas estúpido!— lo regañó ella. —Es todo por lo que has trabajado. _Debes_ hacerlo.

—No puedo, Bella. No _puedo_ ir a Nueva York sin tí.

—Es tu carrera.

—No puedo dejarte, Bella. Te amo. Necesito estar contigo todo el tiempo. Necesito levantarme y ver tu cara cada día,— dijo él y Bella sacudió la cabeza mientras caían lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—No te quedarás aquí por mí. ¿Me oyes? Debes hacer esto. Yo también te amo, pero debes hacerlo.

—Bella-— trató de hablar pero Bella lo interrumpió.

—No, Edward. Sabía que este juego iba a complicarlo todo. Míranos. Tú estás desperdiciando tu carrera por algo que no sabes si durará hasta el mes que viene.

—No me importa.

—¡Debería!— gritó ella.

—El juego nos unió, Bella. Fue lo último que esperaba, pero me trajo hacia tí.

—Ese juego fue la cosa más tonta que hemos hecho. Nunca debería haber aceptado.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Bella? ¿Te arrepientes?— bramó él.

—¡Nunca debimos empezarlo! Sabía que íbamos a joderlo todo,— Bella gritó, y Edward miró ciegamente hacia ella desde el otro lado de la cama.

Ellos había puesto las reglas, _ella_ las había implementado—había sido la única que se las había tomado en serio, pero demonios, las reglas estaban hechas para romperse.

—¿Qué quieres que diga, Bella? ¡No tengo la más _puta_ idea de lo que estás hablando, así que deja de tratarme como si _yo_ fuera el malvado! Fuiste parte de esto también. Estuviste de acuerdo, así que no tengo sólo yo la culpa.

Bella lloriqueó mientras se agarraba las raíces del pelo, murmurando, —Lo sabía, sabía que esto iba a pasar.

—Sólo queda una letra, Bella. Terminemos lo que empezamos. Luego de eso, vemos cómo seguimos,— susurró Edward caminando hacia ella y palmeándole el hombro, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, pero no funcionó, estaba increíblemente tensa.

Tomó el sombrero del escritorio, lo sacudió, y se lo extendió a Bella. Ambos sabían qué letra era, pero era la misma manera en que lo habían empezado, cuatro meses atrás.

—Mi turno,— murmuró él mientras sacaba el papel enrollado y suelto. Rápidamente guardándolo luego de leerlo, salió del departamento para preparar todo para el sábado , dejando a Bella sola con sus pensamientos.

* * *

.

**|Nota de Traductor:**

.

* * *

Lo lamento, de verdad! Sé que dije que subiría dos capítulos la semana pasada pero... tuve la mala suerte de que el internet se fuera y para el colmo, tuve que irme de viaje desde el viernes! Acabo de regresar hace unas horas y después de ponerme al corriente con el montón de correo que tenía, me apuré para actualizar. Ojalá les haya gustado y... no es lo que se esperaban, ¿eh? Edward nos dio una esperanza y al final salió con una de sus bromas xDD Gracias por todas sus palabras, reviews, apoyos y felicitaciones :) Lo agradezco de corazón.

Una cosa, me volvieron a preguntar por la secuela: ¿La traduciré? Todo parece indicar que no. No es por mi voluntad, sino de la autora. Según la traductora portuguesa, al parecer la autora sufrió un plagio y se molestó bastante, por lo que no ha autorizado todavía a nadie a traducir The Missing Letters. Jamás me enteré de eso, así que no puedo contarles mucho al respecto. Respecto a los Outtakes es otra cosa diferente... aún no estoy segura.

Por favor, dejen reviews. Saludos.

**Leon.  
Jueves 7 de julio de 2011.  
**


	32. · X es para el Final ·

**|Disclaimer: Historia de the-glory-days y traducción de Ichigo. Gracias por todo. **

**·: Alphabet Weekends :·**

**Capítulo XXX:** X es para el Final

(X is for The End)

* * *

.

_"Qué gran cosa es para dos almas el sentir que están unidas.. que se fortalecen una a la otra.. que están juntas en silenciosos e inexpresables recuerdos."_

~ George Eliot

.

* * *

Edward se tambaleó por el vecindario por lo que pareció una eternidad, antes de finalmente decidir volver a casa. Creía ridículo estar nervioso de volver, pero después de la pelea con Bella, estaba realmente inquieto por tener que confrontarla.

Mientras arrastraba los pies por las calles de Seattle, siguió repasando la discusión en su cabeza. El sonido rasposo de sus zapatillas en la acera creaba un ambiente lastimoso; él ni si quiera se molestaba en levantar los pies, se limitaba sólo a arrastrarlos con un mínimo esfuerzo.

Ambos habían exagerado desproporcionadamente la situación. El ni si quiera podía explicar de dónde había salido la discusión, pero para ser honestos, tampoco había querido iniciarla. Sabía que una vez que Bella lo había oído, le había dicho que se fuera, y esto era lo último que Edward quería oír, realmente lo último.

Era horrible, lo sabía, era el infierno, estaba seguro de que Bella lo veía también de ese modo. Sabía que luego se arrepentiría de su decisión, pero perder a Bella no era una opción. tan sólo la idea de perderla era intolerable.

No era sólo el miedo de perder a Bella como pareja. era la idea de perderla como amiga lo que lo aterrorizaba.. Raro como sonaba, incluso para él, su amistad era su mundo. Sí, eran una pareja, pero bajo eso, seguían siendo Edward y Bella, mejores amigos desde hacía más de veinte años, y era esa parte de su relación lo que más miedo le daba perder.

Para Edward, Bella era la única persona a la que le podía contar sus más profundos y oscuros secretos y deseos. no había nadie en el mundo en el que confiara más que en ella.

Siempre había sido así, y por eso él quería quedarse.

Sabía que no debía preocuparse, que Bella lo amaba tanto como él a ella, pero haber escuchado a bella cuestionarse todo lo que los había llevado a estar juntos había sido un golpe para su alma. Quería creer que todo lo que había dicho eran bravuconadas, y por el bien de él, pero no podía escapar del sentimiento de vacío en su pecho cuando ella dijo que todo había sido un error. Sintió que ella le arrancaba el corazón directo de su pecho, mientras él la miraba todo el tiempo, amedrentado por la ira en sus ojos cuando se puso frente a él.

Nunca se había sentido tan unido a alguien, pero eso no le sorprendía; siempre estaban cerca. Ella estaba cuando la necesitaba y viceversa, pero sus palabras lo habían herido profundamente.

Lentamente, dobló la esquina y volvió a la puerta de su edificio. hacía casi dos horas desde que se había escapado. El viaje en ascensor hacia su piso pasó desapercibido. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba frente a su puerta con las llaves en la mano.

Edward miró al número dorado de su puerta, alumbrado por la luz fluorescente del pasillo. Su llave estaba en su lugar, pero aún debía girarla, eligiendo en cambio quedarse mirando el número.

Cuando encontró el condominio poco después de graduarse, supo inmediatamente que quería un compañero; Bella fue su primera y única opción. Aunque sus padres estaban nerviosos por la situación, confiaban en ellos, ya que nunca les habían dado una razón para pensar que su amistad era más que eso.

El número original pegado a la puerta estaba hecho de acero y su pintura negra estaba saltada, y dejaba ver el metal plateado. había sido idea de Bella cambiarlo por uno dorado porque le remitía a la realeza y su departamento era como su castillo. Edward se había reído ante esa tontería, pero había aceptado de todos , si ella le hubiera pedido el mundo, se las habría arreglado para dárselo.

Miró el número por lo que pareció una eternidad, antes de finalmente entrar al departamento.

Estaba silencioso cuando entró, ligeramente inquietante sentir el departamento sin nada de sonido. Todo lo que sentía era el aire, y era extraño. inmediatamente, Edward sintió que algo estaba mal, fuera de lugar.

Cuando entró al dormitorio se dio cuenta. Con el rabillo del ojo, podía entrever el brillo de la lámpara de Bella en su cuarto. Cuando fue hacia allí, vio a Bella encogida sobre su cama. Estaba dormida, y él pudo ver su mano agarrando fuertemente la llave que colgaba de su cuello.

Era obvio que había llorado; sus mejillas estaban teñidas de negro por su maquillaje, y no se había cambiado de ropa.

Edward se sacó los zapatos en silencio, fue en puntas de pie hasta la cama de Bella, y se acostó junto a ella. la atrajo hacia su pecho y dobló sus rodillas detrás de las de ella hasta que estuvo cómodo y se vieron como dos cucharitas encimadas unas sobre otra.

Sin embargo, el movimiento despertó a Bella.

"Edward?" susurró.

"Sí , soy yo, Bells. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"no pensé que cuando volvieras no querrías que estuviera en tu cuarto," dijo en voz baja.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, Bella? Es nuestro cuarto." Dijo él firmemente y rodeó con sus brazos a Bella mientras ella se volteaba para verlo, sin soltarse del abrazo. Edward secó sus lágrimas del borde de sus ojos, y también los surcos oscuros de sus mejillas.

"Espero que sepas que lo que dije no era cierto," Bella murmuró. Su voz temblaba por el llanto.

"¿Y por qué lo dijiste?" Edward sonó indignado, y era como se sentía.

"En ese momento, era la única forma de dejarte ir. _Tienes _que tomar ese trabajo; no hay otra respuesta salvo sí. Edward, es tu sueño hecho realidad. No quiero que mires hacia atrás en veinte años y te arrepientas de no irte. no quiero que me culpes cuando le digas a tu esposa que sus vidas podrían haber sido diferentes... mejores." Explicó Bella y Edward sonrió.

"Bueno, en veinte años, cuando estemos mirando a nuestro hijo mayor graduarse, me aseguraré de no decir nada ," bromeó y miró a Bella.

"Edward-"empezó pero Edward la detuvo.

"Sé lo que tratas de hacer, pero eso no pasará ," dijo él. "Te amo, y en veinte años espero estar acurrucado en la cama con mi hermosa esposa llamada Bella, cuyo pelo se está poniendo gris y no le importa que yo no luzca como el chico del que se enamoró."

"¿Eso creer que pasará?" preguntó ella y Edward asintió.

"Sí. Aparte, nunca te conté bien lo del trabajo en Nueva York."

"¿Cómo?"

"Es una mudanza temporal, de seis a nueve meses, máximo. Me quieren como el gerente mientras se sitúan en su oficina de la costa Este, luego me quieren de nuevo en Seattle Es solo que no quiero ir," explicó y Bella sacudió la cabeza.

"Eso es ridículo, Edward. Debes ir. Es todo por lo que has trabajado y todas esas horas extras cuando recién empezabas para dar una buena impresión . No seas estúpido tirando todo por la borda ahora.

"Lo sé," Edward murmuró, cabizbajo.

"Es solo que detesto la idea de estar lejos de ti. Es ridículo, lo sé, pero ahora que estamos juntos, tengo que dejarte atrás. En pocas palabras, esto realmente apesta. Incluso se lo dije a Meyers y Austen. Les dije que no podía tomar el puesto porque no podría estar lejos de ti."

"¿Eso les dijiste? ¿Estabas borracho?" Bella preguntó algo divertida. Se sentó en la cama mientras Edward la imitaba.

"No. Sólo…pensé que debía decirlo. No lo sé.. ¡maldición!"

"¿Les confesaste eso a ellos? ¿Tus jefes?" Bella preguntó medio riéndose.

"Sip," Edward estiró la respuesta, mostrando su vergüenza. Sacudió la cabeza y continuó, "Mirándolo así, no puedo creer que lo hice."

"¿Donde están tus pelotas, Edward Cullen?"

"Probablemente en tu cuello, colgando de una bella cadenita de plata," bromeó él, y Bella sacudió la cabeza mientras tocaba la llave que colgaba de su cuello.

No puedo creer que realmente le hayas dicho eso al Sr. Meyers," dijo. "El Sr. Austen, quizás, porque siempre has sido cercano a él, pero Meyers? No mucho."

"No sé qué me pasó. En el momento, literalmente me arrastré a su oficina cuando le dijeron a Alice, y cuando volví ella tuvo que consolarme."

"Eso es patético, Edward," Bella bromeó y Edward frunció el ceño, aunque era hermoso ver a Bella sonreír, aún a sus expensas.

"¿Encuentras patético que prefiera quedarme en Seattle antes que dejarte?" preguntó seriamente y Bella lo miró con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"No. Me encanta que sientas eso porque es lo que siento yo, pero suena como si prácticamente les hubieras rogado no ir. Eso es lo patético," respondió y Edward rió y asintió.

"Sí, lo es."

"Estoy segura de que se olvidarán de eso cuando les digas que en realidad quieres el puesto," Bella replicó y Edward asintió lentamente.

"¿Está bien si voy?" preguntó y Bella se movió hasta estar arrodillada frente a Edward, que imitó su posición.

"Edward," empezó en voz baja, mirándolo a los ojos, y como invirtiendo los roles, tomó la cara de Edward entre sus manos y habló.

"no me voy a sentar y decirte que no me dolerá o que no voy a ser un lío de lágrimas cuando te vayas, pero es solo por cuanto, ¿seis, nueve meses? No es tan… _tan _malo."

"Sí, pero no pude ni con tres días y tú tampoco," Edward replicó y Bella se frotó el entrecejo tenso.

"Tendremos que aprender a lidiar con eso. Siempre has estado allí para mí, Edward, y siempre,_ siempre_, me alentaste a hacer lo que quisiera, ahora me toca hacerlo por ti. Tienes. Que. Ir. Esta puede ser la mayor oportunidad en tu carrera. ¿Lo entiendes? La _mayor_."

"Suenas como Meyers," Edward rió y Bella también por un segundo.

"Lo lograremos" repitió y Edward asintió.

"Me visitarás, ¿No? ¿O vendrás conmigo y conseguirás un trabajo allí? Hay miles de locales de publicidad en Nueva York. Cualquiera te contrataría en un Segundo, estoy seguro."

"Sabes que no puedo irme. Soy todo lo que Charlie tiene," dijo ella y Edward sacudió la cabeza.

"No, él tiene a Sue, que seguro es mejor compañía que tú, al menos cuando va a su dormitorio," bromeó y Bella hizo un sonido jadeante.

"Nunca menciones a mi padre, Sue, y una cama de nuevo, ¿entendiste? Y sabes que no me refería a eso."

"Entiendo, y sé que no es lo que quisiste decir. Eso no cambia el hecho de que quieres venir," dijo él y Bella tocó sus labios suavemente para detenerlo.

"Quiero ir, pero no puedo. Nos arreglaremos. Es sólo un bache" lo reconfortó y Edward la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó.

"Va a ser horrible," susurró y Bella asintió.

"Lo superaremos," Bella tartamudeó y Edward sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de ella por contener las lágrimas.

Los dos se quedaron quietos por un momento, abrazados, hasta que Bella se separó.

"¿Cuando te vas?" preguntó tímidamente.

"En seis semanas."

"Bueno, tenemos seis semanas. Hagamos lo mejor con nuestro tiempo hasta entonces."

"Absolutamente," Edward susurró y atrajo a Bella aún más hacia él, aunque era casi imposible.

"¿Realmente quieres que me vaya?" preguntó luego de una pausa.

"No…sí…no sé," Bella tartamudeó. "Quiero que vayas porque trabajaste mucho, y te mereces este éxito."

"¿Qué otra cosa quieres?"

"Nada. Tengo todo lo que quiero, y encima, te tengo a ti. No necesito nada más."

"Sabes que te daría el mundo, Bella Swan," respondió solemnemente.

"No creo que sea posible," rió ella. Edward notó que se sacudía por la risa igual que él.

"Por lo menos lo intentaría," respondió.

"Ahora sí te creo."

**=x=**

Bella se despertó tan tiesa como podía la mañana siguiente Cuando intentó moverse, se dio cuenta de que estaba fuertemente agarrada entre los brazos de Edward. Ella trató de alejarse de él, pero él tiró con más fuerza contra su pecho.

" Buenos días ", la saludó y Bella rió.

"Buen día", respondió aturdida. "¿Podrías aflojarme un poco ? Me estás apretando y me duele."

"Lo siento, Bella", se disculpó y la dejó ir, y vio como se ponía de pie para desperezarse. Estaba fascinado por la forma en que su botón de la blusa hacia abajo se tensaba contra su estómago cuando ella estiró sus brazos hacia atrás.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó con timidez cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward la estaba mirando.

"Esa camisa te queda bien"

" Gracias. " Se sonrojó y luego se dio la vuelta para desabrocharse la blusa. Se frotó los huecos que ha dejado a los botones en el estómago y el pecho.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Edward preguntó mientras se sentaba en su cama.

"Los botones se apretaron contra mí toda la noche, así que ahora me pica", gimió mientras se rascaba. "Dormir con mi ropa no fue la mejor idea."

Edward se echó a reír al ver a Bella quitarse el sujetador y frotar por debajo de sus pechos, y de nuevo cuando se quitó los pantalones, mientras se frotaba en las marcas que había dejado en su cintura.

" Si yo hubiera sabido que ibas a desnudarte, hubiera puesto un poco de música ", bromeó Edward y Bella le mostró el dedo.

"Muy divertido."

"Me lo imaginaba", se rió Edward.

"Me voy a la ducha", anunció Bella y Edward le sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ella. Cuando ella estuvo dentro de sus brazos, la atrajo hacia sí , deleitándose con la sensación de su pecho contra él.

"¿Se me permite entrar?" , le preguntó, sonriendo y pasándole la mano por las vertebras de su columna. Ella se movió debajo de él.

"Mhmm", pensó Bella en voz alta. "No sé".

Edward no dijo nada, pero hizo un mohín infantil hacia Bella. Estaba tratando de hacer que se olvidara de la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior. Quería ver su sonrisa, y para ser sincero, no quería pensar en eso tampoco.

"Bien, pero sólo una ducha. Nada raro."

"Hoy es sábado, ¿recuerdas? Hoy tenemos nuestro raro asuntillo " se quejó Edward mientras se frotaba contra Bella.

"¿Cómo es que tiene que ver con la letra X?"

"No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que podría averiguarlo."

"¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?" Bella preguntó mientras seguía de pie sola en su habitación.

"¿La verdad?" respondió él. Bella asintió y se alejó de Edward.

"Cuando elegí X al principio del juego, la iba a utilizar como la última carta, porque pensé que ninguno de nosotros sería capaz de encontrar nada con esa letra." "Espera, ¿ en realidad no tienes idea de qué hacer con ella?" Preguntó Bella entre risas. Edward simplemente la miró.

"No hay exactamente muchas palabras con que comiencen con la letra X, al menos palabras con un significado acorde a las especificaciones del juego. Sin embargo, me decidí a ser diferente y en vez de elegir una palabra con la letra X, he optado por examinar la letra en vez de eso ",explicó y Bella lo miró confundida.

"Lo que quiero decir es que la letra X tiene dos líneas entrelazadas. Yo estoy usando esto como base para hoy."

"¿Y eso sería?" insistió Bella.

"Ya lo verás. Ahora ¿qué te parece la ducha?" mantuvo su voz baja y movió las cejas hacia ella, y Bella simplemente se burló y sacudió la cabeza.

"Vamos, playboy. Vamos a ver si podemos limpiar esa mente sucia tuya."

"Puedes probar", respondió mientras la seguía hacia el cuarto de baño, en silencio disfrutando del aire de tranquilidad que los rodeaba. No hubo tensión que quedara de la noche pasada, y esperó que siguiera siendo así hasta su partida a Nueva York.

.**=x=**

Una hora más tarde, Edward y Bella se vistieron y desayunaron en el café a la vuelta de la esquina.  
Allí fue la primera comida que habían tenido el día que se mudaron. Habían pasado las cuatro de la tarde, y después de casi seis horas de acarrear las cosas de arriba y desembalar, caminaron alrededor para encontrar un lugar para comer, y tropezaron con el café inmediatamente. Desde entonces, se había convertido en su lugar favorito.

"No me vas a decir lo que has planeado ¿verdad?" Preguntó Bella mientras le robaba un pedazo de tortilla a Edward.

"No, pero te prometo que no es la gran cosa. Es bastante simple en realidad", respondió distraídamente y Bella se preguntó qué le pasaba.

"¿Estás bien?" -le preguntó.

"Por supuesto".

"Simplemente pareces un poco… ido. ¿Tiene esto que ver con la mudanza?" ella persistió y Edward negó con la cabeza. Mentalmente se reprendió porque Bella pensaba en el ascenso de nuevo.

"No, sólo me preguntaba si lo de hoy se podrá comparar con la semana pasada. Realmente me has dejado atónito" "Estoy seguro de que lo que has planeado será increíble." Tomó su mano y la frotó para tranquilizarla. Edward le sonrió y se inclinó para besarla

ligeramente antes de regresar a su desayuno. Vio cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban y otra vez tuvo que sonreír, era definitivamente su sombra favorita.

"¿Ya terminas?" -preguntó, y Bella asintió mientras terminaba el resto de sus papas.

"Entonces, ¿qué has planeado?"

"No es tan espectacular, pero vamos," le agarró la mano y la ayudó a salir del cubículo. Puso suficiente dinero sobre la mesa y lo dejó. Fue un día gris típico de Seattle, pero no llovía y la falta de humedad en el aire significaba que no era probable que lloviera tampoco.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Bella y Edward sonrió brillantemente hacia ella, y empezó a caminar por la acera. Se volvió hacia el edificio de departamentos, pero siguió caminando hacia el conocido camino al parque de juegos.

"¿El parque?" Preguntó Bella mientras miraba con escepticismo los columpios vacíos.

"Sí, vamos", tiró de ella hasta llegar a los columpios, Bella se sentó en uno y Edward se sentó a su derecha ."¿Por qué el parque?"

"Bueno, para empezar, es demasiado temprano para los niños para estar aquí, por lo que estará vacío durante un rato. En segundo lugar y lo más importante, porque este fue el primer lugar donde te dije 'te amo", respondió.

"tú sabes, yo pensé que estaba escuchando cosas. Pensé en eso durante tanto tiempo… Estaba tan segura de que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada ", le dijo Bella mientras evocaba el momento en que él le susurró "Te amo" contra su cuello.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

"No estabas escuchando cosas. En ese momento, todo terminó de caer en su lugar para mí. Todo hizo clic. No sé cómo explicarlo.".  
Bella bajó de su asiento, cruzó la corta distancia hacia Edward y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo , por lo que quedó cara a cara con él. Se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó profundamente. Edward soltó las cadenas de metal y sus manos encontraron lugar a lo largo de su cara.

"Te amo tanto", susurró ella cuando el beso terminó.

"Estoy tan enamorado de ti, Bella.

"La otra razón por la que te traje hasta aquí", dijo mientras poco a poco se hamacaba en el columpio, "se debe a que todo esto empezó cuando éramos niños."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Bella mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las de Edward en las cadenas del columpio.

"Tú y yo hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños. ¿Qué mejor lugar para expresar esa parte de nuestra relación, que un parque de juegos?"

"Es eso lo que quieres decir con "entrecruzados"?"  
Edward asintió con la cabeza. "Todo me recuerda a un momento de nuestras vidas. El patio de recreo, el centro comercial, los huevos fritos," empezó a decir suavemente y Bella le golpeó el brazo con el último ejemplo.

"Lo digo en serio, sin embargo, Bella. No hay una sola cosa que no me recuerde a ti. Nombra cualquier cosa y te puedo decir algo que ha ocurrido con eso donde estamos involucrados", la desafió y le sonrió a Bella.

Miró el patio a su alrededor y vio mochila maltratada en el borde de un cesto de basura.

"Bien, aquí tienes una difícil." Mochila ". Ella sonrió con aire de suficiencia, pero falló cuando Edward le devolvió la sonrisa con altanería.

"Bella, no es difícil en absoluto."

"¿Cómo que no es tan difícil? Y no me refiero a algo tan simple como que estábamos acostumbrados a llevar mochilas a la escuela", replicó ella y se echó a reír .

"Lo sé, pero cada vez que veo una mochila, pienso en la mochila Jansport color azul marino con todos los parches que te llevaba todas las Navidades. Lo más importante, cada vez que pienso en una mochila, pienso en cómo te las arreglaste para llevar no sólo un par de pijamas, sino un cambio de ropa, la noche que perdimos la virginidad. "

Bella se quedó boquiabierta.

"¿Te acuerdas de eso?" Edward asintió con la cabeza.

"También me acuerdo de cómo te pusiste triste cuando la tira derecha se rompió y mi mamá no pudo arreglarla para ti. Trató de coserla, poner parches, e incluso cinta, pero nada funcionó", respondió suavemente y Bella le dio un beso.

"¿Cómo recuerdas todo esto?"

" son cosas importantes".

"Bien, ¿y "teléfono", entonces?"

"Fácil", se rió Edward. "¿Te acuerdas de las facturas de teléfono que teníamos cuando estábamos en la universidad?"

"Oh, Dios mío. Yo pensaba que mi papá me iba a matar", se rió Bella.

Se sentó en los muslos de Edward recta e imitó el carácter de su padre. "Bella, en realidad, cuánto hay que contar a Edward todos los días? Honestamente, ¿300 dólares? ¿No podrías hablar como los demás?"

"Sí, mis padres me reprendieron mucho por eso."

Bella comenzó a buscar en todo el parque . "Muy bien, ¿qué hay de 'mesa'?"

Edward se rió entre dientes con rapidez antes de aclararse la garganta. Su voz adoptó un tono más fuerte cuando respondió.

"Mesa", gimió mientras repetía la palabra. "¿Realmente necesitas esa explicación?"

Bella se sonrojó y se bajó del regazo de Edward, y volvió a sentarse en el columpio.

"¿Me empujas?".

Edward se puso de pie y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia atrás lo más que podía.

"Agárrate para no caerte," se rió entre dientes antes de soltarla.

"Eso sucedió una vez," gritó Bella mientras estiraba sus piernas. "¡Yo tenía ocho años y fue tu culpa!"

Los dos reían como niños en edad escolar mientras jugaban en los columpios, y el parque se inundó con niños. Fue alrededor de las doce cuando se fueron, y almorzaron en un pequeño restaurante italiano.

Después de eso, los dos simplemente caminaron por Seattle, las manos entrelazadas, y hablaron apenas. En ocasiones, los dos se detenían a mirar los escaparates, o Bella señalaba algo en relación con sus veinte años de amistad.

"¿A dónde vamos ahora?" Preguntó Bella mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Edward guardó silencio y dirigió Bella de nuevo al departamento.

"Cuando lleguemos arriba, Bella, quiero que vayas a tu habitación, te cambies con lo que dejé en tu armario, y te reúnas conmigo en el techo en una hora. Ni antes ni después", le dijo Edward y la dejó en el departamento, pero se apartó de la puerta.

"¿No entras?"

"No, sólo tienes que seguir las instrucciones en el papel que dejé en tu cama."

"¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo para dejar instrucciones en mi cama?" -preguntó ella y Edward negó con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes por eso. Tienes una hora", respondió él y se inclinó para besarla. "Te veré en un momento, hermosa."

Edward vio que Bella se veía casi miedosa cuando cerró la puerta. Una vez que la oyó cerrar, caminó hacia las escaleras y subió a la azotea. Tan pronto como llegó a la cumbre, abrió el pestillo de la puerta y vio que todo estaba como lo había dejado el otro día.

Había luces colgando de las líneas de cable y Edward había preparado un iHome pequeño en la esquina de la azotea con su iPod.  
Por desgracia, debió ponerse un esmoquin en la estrecha escalera oculta de la esquina trasera. Lo último que quería era que alguien decidiera ir hasta allí y lo encontrara desnudándose en el pasillo. Tendría que dar una explicación muy interesante.

Una vez hubo terminado, volvió a subir la escalera. Se resbaló un poco en el primer escalón cuando sus nervios lo atacaron pero lo atribuyó a la suela lisa de sus zapatos. Se paseó por el techo durante unos minutos, retorciéndose las manos, y de vez en cuando se ajustaba el moño, estaba seguro de que estaba torcida, ya que no tenía un espejo para revisar.

Todo esto no fue muy bien planificado, al menos por su parte, pero sabía que en cualquier momento Bella estaría caminando por la puerta y la última cosa en su mente sería su moño torcido.

Encendió la música con el control que estaba en su bolsillo. Había luces colgadas a lo largo de las líneas de cable y conectadas a un generador pequeño, que se las arregló para conseguir en la ferretería.

No estaba planeado muy bien, pero lo suficiente para su propósito.

Bella permitió que sus sueños se hicieran realidad, haciéndole ir a Nueva York. Esta noche, haría uno de sus sueños realidad.  
Quería darle al hombre sin rostro de sus sueños, un rostro.  
El suyo.

Por otro cuarto de hora, caminó por el techo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Se moría por ver a Bella, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Esperaba que subir por la escalera no fuera demasiado difícil en sus zapatos. Había estado pensando que ella, posiblemente, se resbalaría y se lastimaría, cuando notó que lo llamaba.

"¿Edward?" Bella gritó desde la puerta y Edward se dio la vuelta más rápido de lo que creía posible.

Edward quedó sin aliento mientras miraba a Bella. "Te ves radiante", la felicitó con adoración Sus ojos viajaron por su cuerpo hasta que los ojos verdes se conectaron con los marrones.

"Gracias," susurró Bella tímidamente mientras miraba hacia abajo en el hermoso vestido azul marino que había encontrado en el armario.  
Su corazón se había estado golpeando sin control mientras esperaba que pasara la hora. Cuando encontró el vestido en el armario, había estado al borde de las lágrimas.

Por supuesto, Edward recordaría algo tan pequeño como un sueño que no había mencionado en semanas. Ella se llevó el pelo hacia atrás y se puso un poco de maquillaje antes de ir escaleras arriba. Había tropezado un poco porque los nervios la hacían más torpe que de costumbre.

"Preciosa", susurró. Bella agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó.

"No te sonrojes", pidió él en un susurro.

Con esto, Bella levantó la cabeza para mirar a Edward y quedó impresionada por la mirada de asombro en su rostro. Bella tomó un momento para mirar el esmoquin Edward llevaba puesto y las luces que colgaban. El esmoquin le quedaba perfectamente a su torneado cuerpo, las solapas de la chaqueta se presionaban completamente contra su pecho, y hasta la corbata de lazo era tan recta como podría ser.

"¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto?" Ella mantuvo su voz baja, con miedo a arruinar la mística y el aura del lugar. Las luces brillaban tenuemente en el oscuro cielo nocturno, y el único sonido aparte de ellos era el sonido tenue de la vida de Seattle a su alrededor.  
Edward permaneció en silencio, se adelantó y se detuvo justo ante Bella.

"Isabella Swan", comenzó, estirando la mano e inclinándose un poco hacia delante. "El amor de mi vida. ¿Me concedes este baile?"  
Bella asintió con la cabeza y puso su mano en la de Edward y se dejó llevar hacia el centro del techo. Ella lo vio deslizar su mano libre en el bolsillo y de pronto floreció el violín famoso de "At Last" de Etta James, desde un equipo de sonido en un rincón.

Edward deslizó el control remoto en el bolsillo y atrajo a Bella cerca de él. Mientras descansaba una mano en la cintura y el otro alzaba el otro brazo, Bella sintió un deja vú de la escena.

Ella había estado contemplando en la planta baja lo que el vestido azul y las palabras significaban : "Esta noche te doy el mundo", y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Aquí en el techo, por encima de los habitantes de Seattle, eran sólo ellos, balanceándose y haciendo caso omiso de todo lo demás a su alrededor.

Esa noche, nadie más existía, sólo Edward y Bella.

Los dos bailaban rotando lentamente en el techo mientras la voz de Etta resonaba. Edward cantó en voz baja. Estaba fuera de tono, pero a Bella no le importaba. Edward la miró. Se inclinó para besarla de vez en cuando, y cada vez que lo hizo, Bella fue arrastrada por la sensación de perfección absoluta que no podía ni empezar a explicar, aunque lo intentara.

El cielo estaba completamente oscuro veinte minutos más tarde. Las luces en el techo brillaban sobre ellos y Bella nunca se sintió más enamorada que en ese momento. Ella se adelantó y puso su mejilla contra el pecho de Edward, justo encima de su corazón, y siguió balanceándose , mientras se repetía la canción.

"Te amo, Bella".

"También te amo , Edward," respondió ella y como la música llegó a otra canción, Edward apagó el equipo, pero los dos se mantuvieron oscilando uno en los brazos del otro hasta que ya no pudieron más.

**=x=**

Seis semanas pasaron más rápido de lo que Bella nunca hubiera pensado posible.

Se repetía todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ese momento mientras ella y Edward se dirigían hacia el aeropuerto.

Era un típico día gris y brumoso de Seattle, pero Bella no lo habría querido de otra manera. Habría sido más doloroso si el día hubiera sido soleado.

La noche anterior se la había pasado asegurándose de que Edward hubiera guardado todo lo que no había enviado ya al departamento que la compañía había conseguido para él en Nueva York. Bella tomó algunos de los cajones de la cómoda para poder usarlos cuando él estuviera ausente.

Habían acordado que Bella lo visitaría en dos semanas y se quedaría una semana, y luego dos semanas después Edward iría a visitarla. Ese era el itinerario . Cada dos semanas uno de ellos iría a ver al otro.

El viaje hasta el aeropuerto en coche de Bella transcurrió casi en silencio. Bella observó en cada detalle cómo Edward conducía su automóvil. Estudió la forma en que sus manos agarraban el volante, y la forma de su mandíbula apretada, cuando alguien trató de pasarlo en la carretera.

para cuando llegaron al aeropuerto., la lluvia empezaba a empeorar, pero Bella sabía que aunque no se detuviera el avión despegaría. No había peligro real en las gotas finas que cayó. Si hubieran sido más gruesas y el viento hubiera aumentado, entonces sabría que iba a haber retrasos y tendría unos minutos más, o incluso horas, con Edward.

Cogió un paraguas del baúl, y los dos lo compartieron mientras caminaban por el complejo de estacionamiento. Edward sacó dos maletas detrás de él, sin importarle si se mojaban, mientras caminaban desde el aparcamiento a la zona de salidas.

Bella vio con tristeza como Edward se registraba y recuperaba su tarjeta de embarque. Durante todo el tiempo sentía que iba a vomitar. Su estómago se sentía como si estuviera situado justo en el fondo de su garganta.

"Probablemente debería entrar. La línea de seguridad es bastante larga," dijo Edward en silencio mientras caminaba hacia Bella. Ella asintió con la cabeza tristemente, cuando se puso en la creciente fila. Se había quedado en casa el mayor tiempo posible antes de hacer su camino al aeropuerto. Sólo ahora se daban cuenta que su despedida llegaría tan rápido.

"Sí," fue todo lo que pudo decir

Edward se puso delante de Bella y la abrazó con fuerza.

"Ven conmigo", le susurró a Bella y ella sollozó.

"Sabes que no puedo. Hablamos de esto cientos de veces. Mi trabajo y todos los que conozco están aquí."

"¡Todos menos yo!" replicó él, agarrando la parte delantera de su camisa con fuerza sobre su corazón.

"Edward," ella suspiró.

"Lo sé, Bella. Lo sé", murmuró mientras la abrazaba de nuevo. "Mierda, te voy a echar de menos, ya lo estoy haciendo."

"Yo también", susurró, su voz en un susurro apenas audible. Ella estaba intentando muy duro no llorar.

"Nos vemos en dos semanas."

"Dos semanas", repitió ella al sentir la opresión en la garganta cada vez más fuerte.

"Te amo", dijo Edward mientras la besaba. Los dos se fundieron en un beso antes de alejarse uno de otro.

"Llámame cuando aterrices".

"Por supuesto", declaró él mientras caminaba hacia la zona de seguridad.

"Te amo", gritó ella y Edward se volvió y sonrió con esa sonrisa suya, desgarradora.

Bella lo vio caminando por la estación de seguridad, y sintió como su corazón se rompía, centímetro a centímetro agonizando. Se sentía casi como si el músculo carnoso estuviera siendo destrozado deliberadamente para que ella pudiera sentir cada fracción de lo que se rompía. Observó a Edward hasta que la saludó tristemente desde el área de visión pequeña en el otro lado, y luego vio cómo se adentraba más en el aeropuerto y lejos de ella.

Se quedó mirando hasta que ya no pudo ver el cabello rebelde de bronce, y después de unos momentos tan solo con la mirada perdida en el lugar donde había estado, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento.

Le dolía el pecho, la garganta se estrechaba por las lágrimas, y estas se le iban a los ojos. Todavía podía sentir los brazos de Edward alrededor de ella de cuando él la abrazó, y se abrazó a sí misma. Aún podía sentirlo a su alrededor, y se aferró a ella con más fuerza, no queriendo perder esa sensación.

Cuando salió, por fin dejó que las lágrimas se deslizaran libremente por su rostro, aliviando la tensión en la garganta. No se molestó en abrir el paraguas envuelto alrededor de su muñeca. La gente la miraba mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento, y ella pensó que se estarían preguntando por qué no estaba usando el paraguas.

Sus pies se arrastraban contra el asfalto mojado y el agua los empapó a través de la tela de sus zapatillas, pero a ella no le importaba, mientras continuaba cabizbaja todo el camino hasta su coche.

En el momento en que llegó a su coche, no podía decir dónde las lágrimas terminaban y donde comenzaba la lluvia. Poco a poco, se metió en el coche y lo encendió. Encendió la calefacción, sólo para calentar el frío que estaba experimentando por la lluvia, aunque fuera estaba cálido.

En la soledad de su coche, Bella se quebró y lloró apoyando la cabeza contra el volante. Vio que las lágrimas rodaban por la parte delantera de los anillos entrelazados de la insignia de Audi y hasta sus muslos hasta que se movió.

Cogió su bolso y sacó un trozo de papel que tenía guardado allí desde la noche anterior.

"1.209.600 segundos", leyó, y luego continuó. "20.160 minutos, 336 horas, 14 días."

"Dos semanas más", cantó "dos semanas".

* * *

**»Nota de Traductor:**

Lo sé, lo sé, lo de siempre. Realmente lo siento. Mucho más porque tengo la sensación y sé que muchas chicas se quedaron pensando que la historia ya se había terminado. Entré a la escuela, estoy recursando una materia que reprobé, tengo menos tiempo, tengo que leer y hacer exposiciones (horrible), en fin... no he tenido mucho tiempo ni tampoco la chica que me estaba ayudando a traducir. El poco que tengo lo dediqué a escribir mis propias historias y... bueno. Aquí está por fin.

Aquí termina oficialmente la historia, aunque falta un Epílogo que espero poder subir este fin de semana o sino la próxima semana a más tardar. Después de eso, ya saben lo que sigue, pediré permiso a la autora para los Outtakes y, si me da permiso o no, avisaré aquí por medio de una nota que subiré. Agradezcoa todos por el apoyo y... por fin llegamos al final ;)

Quería mencionar también algo de la secuela: Recordarán que la autora no permite su traducción pero, antes de que piensen nada, no es tanto así como una secuela. Simplemente son una serie de One!Shots con el resto de las letras que no se utilizaron en este fanfic, pero en realidad no pasa nada nuevo. Sólo quería dejar eso claro, por si ya se andaban desanimando por no poder leer 'secuela'.

**Leon**  
**Jueves 8 de septiembre de 2011.**


	33. · Epílogo ·

******|Disclaimer: **La historia pertenece a ******the-glory-days**, solo me adjudico la traducción.

|POR FAVOR lean la nota de traductor que hay al final (Sobre secuela y Outtakes)

* * *

.

**·: Alphabet Weekends :·**

**Capítulo XXXI:** Epílogo

(Epilogue)

.

* * *

_Dos semanas después…_

**N**erviosa es la palabra para describir a Bella mientras esperaba a que su vuelto despegara.

Su pierna continuaba balanceándose de arriba hacia abajo en rápidos y erráticos movimientos, mientras seguía juntando las puntas de sus dedos. El comportamiento nervioso había llamado la atención del pasajero sentado a su lado, quien no era capaz de dejar de mirar a Bella. Se encogía cada vez que las puntas de los de Bella se juntaban, ya que las pulseras de sus brazos golpeaban audiblemente cada vez que se juntaban.

—¿Tienes miedo de volar? —preguntó el hombre a su lado impaciente.

—Oh, no —contestó Bella mientras detenía sus movimientos. —Sólo estoy ansiosa por llegar a Nueva York.

—¿Verás a un ser querido? —el señor preguntó y Bella no pudo evitar dejar de hablar con él, aunque en otra situación lo hubiera ignorado. Edward era más capaz de esto, de poder entablar conversaciones con extraños a donde fuera.

—Sí, mi novio —contestó con sinceridad, bajando la cabeza y girándola hacia otro lado. Más para esconder la gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? —Él señor grande le sonrió a Bella.

—Esa es una larga historia.

—Bueno, es un largo vuelo, querida —replicó el hombre.

—Nos conocimos cuando éramos niños y no fue hasta hace poco que supimos lo que estaba allí. Creo que salió de la nada pero, para ser honesta, siempre estuvo allí.

—El amor funciona en extrañas formas…

—Bella —se introdujo y sacudió la mano del hombre.

—Sal —respondió. —Bueno, les deseo lo mejor.

Bella le agradeció y dejaron de hablar. Por un momento, quiso golpearse a sí misma por monopolizar la conversación de esa manera. Durante el resto del vuelo continuó con sus movimientos, ocasionalmente manteniendo conversación con Sal acerca de cosas sin importancia, como los ridículos precios de la aerolínea.

Trató de leer el manuscrito que traía con ella, pero su mente continuaba vagando. Estaba totalmente distraída con el texto, constantemente leyendo dos veces la misma oración. Ni siquiera la película que pasaron durante el vuelo logró llamar su atención; estaba muy ansiosa y lista para saltar del avión. Trató de echarse una siesta, pero fue fútil; estaba muy nerviosa. Para la quinta hora, estaba prácticamente saltando en su asiento.

Cuando Bella comenzaba a cabecear, el capitán anunció que iban a llegar a la pista de aterrizaje. Mientras el avión aterrizaba, los nudos en el estómago de Bella comenzaron a apretarse. Uno, porque esta la parte del vuelo que detestaba y dos, porque estaba a minutos de ver a Edward.

La anticipación estaba matándola.

Se sentía como una eternidad cuando ella fue capaz de bajar del avión. Caminó son Sal para reclamar su equipaje y allí fue cuando los nervios se volvieron peores. Era ridículo estar así de nerviosa, pero eso realmente no era lo que pasaba. Estaba ansiosa por ver a Edward, por abrazarlo, demonios, por olerlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sal, con un brilló de diversión en sus ojos.

—Sí, sólo ansiosa.

—Sólo puedo imaginármelo –se rió Sal mientras tomaba su equipaje y hacía un gesto para despedirse.

—Suerte para ti, Bella.

—Gracias, Sal.

Sal sonrió y Bella lo observó caminar por las puertas deslizadoras, hacia la recepción y en ese momento Bella captó un vistazo del cabello de Edward. Sólo pudo cruzarse de brazos y golpear con el pie mientras esperaba impacientemente por su equipaje.

Cuando finalmente llegó a donde estaba, Bella prácticamente la arrebató de allí, casi dislocándose el hombro con la fuerza de la urgencia que traía. Respiró profundamente y se encaminó a las puertas deslizadoras. Mientras las puertas se abrían, se mordió el labio. Las recepciones de los aeropuertos la avergonzaban por alguna razón.

—Bella —escuchó a Edward llamarla por la derecha, cuando se giró lo encontró esperándola.

Bella se echó a correr, no importándole lo ridícula que se veía o lo estúpido que era dejar su maleta en medio de la habitación. Se lanzó hacia él, y la atrapó con facilidad mientras ella rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas.

—Edward —jadeó ella contra su cuello y él colocó sus manos en su cabello.

—Joder, te extrañé, Bells. Jodidamente.

—Edward —siguió repitiendo su nombre. Se aferró fuertemente a Edward, sólo dejándose sentirlo, para asegurarse que esto estaba pasando.

—Bella —se rió Edward, alejándola un poco para verle la cara.

—Bienvenida a la ciudad de Nueva York, Bella —saludó Edward y la besó, Bella se dejó llevar en el beso, poniendo lo más que podía en él y olvidándose de la multitud alrededor de ellos.

—Te extrañé —musitó ella contra sus labios y Edward le sonrió.

—Te extrañé también, amor.

—Déjame ir por mi maleta y entonces podemos irnos —se rió ella y Edward la observó caminar hacia donde había dejado la maleta verde.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó él cuando regresó. —Ahora sé que cobran por la comida en los aviones, y estoy seguro de que te gustaría probar algo que sepa a comida.

—Comer sería genial, no tienes ni idea de cuánto cobraban por una simple galleta con chispas de chocolate.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó él, genuinamente interesado en ese pequeño detalle. Honestamente no le interesaba lo que estaba diciendo, sólo ser capaz de verla hablar era grandioso para él.

—¡Cuatro jodidos dólares! —gritó y alzó cuatro dedos. Edward se rió mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Bella y usaba el libre para agarrar la maleta.

—Veinte minutos en Nueva York y ya estás provocando una tormenta.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me adapto rápidamente. Darwin estaría orgulloso.

Edward se rió y dirigió a Bella hacia afuera del aeropuerto y hacia su auto. Mientras se alejaban del aeropuerto, Bella miró alrededor suyo. Bella notó que Edward conducía bastante bien en el tránsito de Nueva York. Mientras giraba hacia Manhattan, Bella jadeó mientras captaba los primeros horizontes reales de la ciudad.

—Hermoso, ¿cierto?

—Dios, no hay duda de por qué tantos vacacionistas deciden quedarse —respondió, asombrada.

Edward se giró hacia Bella y sonrió. No podía contener lo feliz que se sentía de tenerla aquí. Alcanzó su mano y la sostuvo mientras conducía.

Edward llevó a Bella almorzar al Serendipity, para dejarla experenciar la delicia que era su caliente chocolate congelado. Los se la pasaron durante la comida riéndose y robándose besos.

Cuando dejaron el restaurante, Edward acercó a Bella y la besó una vez más.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —se rió Bella y siguió la mirada de Edward. Estaba mirando a su mesero, quien miraba a Bella desde la puerta.

—Creo que nunca te he visto celoso, Edward —se rió Bella.

—Cállate —gruñó Edward y sostuvo su mano. —Vamos a casa.

Fue un camino corto de diez minutos a la casa de Edward en Avenida Madison.

—¿Este es el lugar que te consiguieron? —Bella miró el rascacielos.

—Y ya tenía muebles cuando llegué —añadió.

—No puedo esperar para verlo por dentro —replicó Bella entusiasmada y Edward aparcó el auto enfrente del edificio y le dio su llave al encargado del estacionamiento.

—¿Él lo aparca por ti? —preguntó atónita.

—Aparentemente —respondió. —El edificio tiene garaje, pero sólo los empleados pueden entrar, y si _tienes _que ir, deben de acompañarte.

—Buenas tardes, señor Cullen.

Bella se giró hacia la voz y encontró a un hombre deteniendo la puerta.

—Hola, Jimmy. Ella es Bella —la introdujo a él y Bella sacudió su mano.

—La infame Bella de la que oído tanto. Es un placer conocerte al fin.

—¿Hablo sobre mí? —preguntó Bella y Jimmy se echó a reír.

—Todo el tiempo.

Bella se sonrojó y se volvió hacia Edward para encontrarlo con la misma expresión.

—Bueno, ella es muy importante para mí.

Si era posible, Bella se sonrojó todavía más. Siguió a Edward adentro mientras él llevaba su maleta hasta alcanzar el elevador.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, Bells. —Edward la acercó a él y la abrazó.

Bella se paró de puntillas y lo besó.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo en el piso de Edward, dirigió a Bella a su apartamento.

—Bienvenida a casa, Bella —susurró él mientras abría la puerta.

—Wow —fue todo lo que pudo decir Bella mientras la luz atravesaba la pared más lejana, que consistía en tres largas ventanas que alcanzaban el suelo y el techo.

—¡Qué vista! —jadeó ella y se movió hacia las ventanas.

—Es más mágico durante la noche. Me alegra que podré compartirlo contigo. —Edward caminó por detrás de Bella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—Te extrañé, hermosa —susurró contra su cuello mientras depositaba besos en su nuca.

—Finalmente se siente como en casa ahora que estás aquí.

Bella se rió entre dientes. —Siempre con las líneas perfectas, Edward Cullen.

—Nunca líneas, Bella. Verdades.

—¿Cómo eres siquiera real? —remarcó Bella.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido —se rió él y las vibraciones en su espalda la encendió en llamas.

—Definitivamente deberías —replicó y se giró para encararlo.

—Extrañé la sensación de tenerte en mis brazos —dijo en un tono bajo mientras la miraba.

—Extrañé estar en tus brazos.

Edward se inclinó y la besó. Bella gimió en el beso cuando Edward comenzó a tirar de las raíces de su cabello. La cargó y la llevó a su habitación. Suavemente, la depositó en su cama y se subió encima de ella.

—Extrañé cómo se siente tenerte debajo de mí —gruñó en su oído y empujó sus caderas contra las suyas. Tomo su pierna y la enroscó en su cintura. Bella se rió de nuevo y él continuó besando su cuello.

—Extrañé estar debajo de ti —gimió y Edward se movió para besar sus labios.

Lo tomaron lento.

Cada artículo de ropa fue quitado con intención, y cada nueva pulgada de piel descubierta fue besada y acariciada con suaves toques, cada quien llevando al otro por una respuesta. Cada sonido que resonaba revelaba más que sonidos de placer. Había amor que resonaba en cada suspiro y en cada gemido. Cada caricia y cada probada de piel traía una nueva reacción.

Cada unión de sus caderas fue encontrada con mutua adoración y mutuo placer.

Y cada manifestación de sensación se encontró con declaraciones de amor.

Los dos permanecieron recostados al lado del otro, envueltos en el brazo de otro, sin importarles la fina capa de sudor que los envolvía y el silencio que los rodeaba.

—Tengo algo que darte —rompió Edward el silencio.

—¿Por qué siempre me estás dando cosas? —susurró ella, y Edward supo que Bella estaba a punto de lanzar su discurso sobre regalos y presentes pero, levantándose de la cama, la detuvo.

—Esto es importante —declaró. Se deslizó en sus bóxers y luego en sus pantalones, le lanzó a Bella su blusa. Rápidamente ella se abotonó los dos botones de en medio, se puso sus pantaletas y luego sus jeans y siguió a Edward.

Él estaba enfrente de las ventanas y Bella miró las luces que provenían del a ciudad. Él sol se había metido y el cielo estaba suficientemente oscuro para realmente mostrar la belleza de la ciudad de Nueva York por la noche.

Edward se arrodilló al lado de Bella y se giró para verlo.

—¿Edward?

—Bella —replicó.

—Sabes que la última vez que hiciste esto, obtuve un cajón. ¿Voy a tener una cortina esta vez? —bromeó ella y Edward sacudió la cabeza y le tendió el puño.

—¿Qué hay en tu mano? —preguntó Bella cuando vio la mano cerrada de Edward.

Le sonrió y le abrió la mano, con la palma hacia arriba. Bella sonrió mientras la luz atrapaba el anillo en la mano de Edward. Era una simple y bonita banda con una larga fresa adornándolo. Bella soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Por qué es eso? —preguntó mientras Edward sonreía y tomaba su mano derecha. Deslizó el anillo en su dedo índice.

—Tenías uno de estos cuando éramos niños y lo perdiste en un viaje al acuario. Lo solías usar exactamente en este dedo. L vi en la calle el otro día y lo compré. Es un pequeño recuerdo de en dónde empezamos. Todo comenzó con un caramelo de fresa.

Bella sintió las pequeñas gotitas de lágrima comenzando a caer.

—Ed… —comenzó Bella, pero Edward la cortó.

—No he terminado. Tengo una cosa más que darte, pero sígueme.

Bella asintió lentamente y siguió a Edward hacia el pasillo y luego al elevador. Se sintió ridícula sin zapatos, pero era mejor que Edward, que no tenía ni camisa ni zapatos.

Bella notó hacia donde iban y decidió bromear con Edward.

—¿Tienes una predilección por las azoteas, Edward?

—Las azoteas nos dan un buen y silencioso lugar para pensar. Además, en Nueva York, son un buen lugar para admirar realmente la ciudad.

Bella tuvo que coincidir con él, mientras miraba por el borde y veía las farolas y los autos pasando. Cuando se giró, Edward estaba de nuevo de rodillas.

—Edward…

—Cada día agradezco a mi madre por estar en ese pasillo cuando tu madre estrelló el carrito de compras contra el suyo —la cortó Edward. —Bella, nadie más en este mundo es más importante que tú. Te he amado desde que éramos niños y te amaré hasta que dé mi último aliento, aún cuando esté del otro lado, te seguiré amando.

—Edward, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

—No regreses a Seattle —habló, sus serios ojos permanecieron pegados a los de Bella.

—¿Qué?

Sacó una llave del bolsillo y se la tendió a Bella.

—Quédate aquí conmigo en Nueva York. No puedo decirte adiós de nuevo.

—Edward, mi trabajo… —comenzó, pero Edward se paró y tomó sus manos.

—Te necesito aquí conmigo.

—Edward, no lo sé, —tartamudeó Bella.

Edward esperó a su respuesta.

—Antes de contestar, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —la pregunta de Bella fue tímida, Edward se acercó, la preocupación era evidente en sus ojos.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que sea. Sabes eso. ¿Todo está bien?

—Bien. Sólo… ¿por qué yo?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Podrías tener a cualquiera, en cambio estás conformándote conmigo.

—¡No me estoy conformando! No hay nadie en el mundo que me haga sentir como tú, que ame a pesar de mis defectos, como tú lo haces. Podría decir que tú te estás conformando conmigo.

Bella miró a Edward como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

—¿Por qué no puedes ver que eres bonita, inteligente y grandiosa? ¿Qué pasa con las mujeres? Nunca piensas que eres suficiente. Tengo noticias para ti Bella, el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces, la mujer es demasiado para el hombre —declaró Edward y apartó un mechón de pelo de sus ojos.

—Probablemente siempre voy a pensar esto —añadió Bella y Edward asintió con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Cambiaré eso, sólo observa, Bella Swan. Voy a mostrarte lo increíble que eres.

Bella sacudió su cabeza y abrazó a Edward.

—Te amo —murmuró contra su pecho.

—Te amo también, aún si eres tan terca como una mula. ¿Te quedarás? —suplicó de nuevo y esta vez Bella asintió.

—Sí —contestó firmemente. Sabía que habría consecuencias por la repentina mudanza pero, por el momento, no le importaba estar tirando la precaución al aire.

Edward la abrazó más fuerte, se inclinó para darle un beso, y deslizó la llave por la espalda de Bella.

Bajo las luces de la ciudad Nueva York, los dos se sostuvieron uno al otro y sólo miraron la ciudad debajo, preguntándose a dónde los llevaría el mañana.

* * *

_C'est fini _

* * *

**»Nota de Traductor:**

Y aquí, chicos y chicas, termina por fin esta historia/traducción. Finalmente, después de casi dos años, terminamos esta traducción. Y la verdad, no sé cómo les suene esto, pero me alegra por fin haberla terminado y obviamente a ustedes también xD. Pero, bueno, eso ya es algo repetitivo e irrelevante U_u. Pasemos a una penúltima cosa que quiero decir:

Muchísimas gracias a todas **aquellas lectoras que siguieron la historia desde el principio** que, a pesar de los eones que me tardé en actualizar y terminarla, siguieron aquí, esperando capítulo **y no la abandonaron**. Gracias de verdad. También quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se **molestaron y tuvieron la educación** de dejarme review en al menos un capítulo. Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias.

No llegamos a los 2,000 reviews pero, de verdad que amaría que dejaron por lo menos un último o primer y último review. Cualquier cosilla, un 'aún sigo aquí después de toda la eternidad que tardaste' o 'seguí la historia desde el principio'... cualquier cosa. Me encantaría pero, todos sabemos a este punto que sólo se puede lograr cuando a las personas les nace de verdad =). En fin, ahora sí, como última cosa: Sobre los Outtakes y la Secuela.

Vuelvo a repetir y POR FAVOR lean: Como dije anteriores capítulos, **NO voy a traducir la secuela**. La autora fue plagiada hace algún tiempo y no está permitiendo su traducción a ningún idioma. Quiero aclarar que la secuela en realidad son One!Shots que desarrollan las letras que sobraron, en total 11. |Como segundo dato, aún no sé si voy a traducir los Outtakes. Con esto me refiero a que, todavía no sé si la autora me vaya a dar permiso para hacerlo, voy a mandar el mensaje, pero de cualquier forma subiré una nota de autor aquí para avisar cual sea la respuesta.

_Sayonara,_

**_Leon.-  
Jueves 22 de septiembre de 2011._**


	34. Nota Final

**Hola, terrícolas navegantes! Bueno, esto es una nota respecto a los OUTTAKES DE ALPHABET WEEKENDS. **

Mandé el mensaje el mismo día que terminé la traducción y la autora me respondió apenas la semana pasada. No lo había puesto porque ando demasiado ocupada con mis exámanes de final de período y mi único contacto con el mundo cibernético era por medio de Facebook y Twitter en la escuela y en el Ipod. En fin, de todas formas no importa.

La autora me DENEGÓ el permiso, no puedo traducir ni la secuela ni los Outtakes debido a los plagios. Me dice que tal vez en otro tiempo, pero eso me suena como que a definitivamente no. Así que, chicas, lo siento mucho, de verdad que estaba comprometida a traerles los Outtakes, pero no se puede. En parte me siento responsable de esto porque, si hubiese traducido más rápido, hubiera podido publicar los Outtakes antes de tiempo y también se me hace algo injusto, porque la traductora portuguesa si pudo traducirlos :´(... pero, bueno, entiendo a la autora y no puedo reprocharle. Ni sirve lamentarse.

Como sea, esta es la última actualización definitiva de esta historia y se cierra definitivamente el ciclo. De nuevo agradezco a todas las que leyeron y siguieron la historia que, por cierto, me veo en la necesidad de mencionar debido a muchos reviews que recibí que... no importa si no siguieron la historia desde el principio, aún así les agradezco de la misma manera que las que la siguieron desde el principio por dejar review y leer... No veo por qué lo interpretaron así, pero aún así lo aclaro, eso era lo de menos, el punto era que dejaron reviews y siguieron leyendo.

Y, aprovechando la nota xD... A quienes les interese, voy a publicar una nueva traducción, que GRACIAS AL CIELO está terminada (una de las razones por la que otras traducciones me han fallado) y aparte me encantó. Es bastante original. Ahora no pienso colgarme y tardarme mucho como con esta, porque ya aprendí la lección y además quiero acostumbrarme a traducir rápido por eso de mi carrera. Se llama 'Beautiful Savage' de readingmama y su sumario es este: _"Después de haberse perdido en un viaje de acampada, Bella encuentra a un hombre que está viviendo una vida diferente. ¿Pueden dos mundos tan diferentes relacionarse cuando la comunicación es casi imposible?"_

Es muy buena, la recomiendo para aquellas que puedan leer en inglés ;) Y quienes estén interesados en leerla, la estaré publicando esta semana, creo yo. En fin, nos vemos (o hasta siempre)! :)


End file.
